Jonathan & Martha: The Early Years
by Carrie01
Summary: There are stories about Jonathan and Martha meeting and their life with Clark, however, there don't seem to be stories about their early married life. So I've decided to fill that gap. This story starts with their engagement and ends when Clark arrives.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a beautiful sunny morning and as Jonathan drove towards Metropolis he let his mind drift over the last nine months or so … meeting Martha, getting to know Martha, kissing Martha, falling in love with Martha, finding out that Martha loved him back, kissing Martha, graduating from MetU with Martha, going swimming with Martha, kissing Martha, dreaming of his life with Martha, going out on dates with Martha, holding Martha in his arms, kissing Martha, eating with Martha, laughing with Martha, kissing Martha, going riding with Martha, loving Martha … loving Martha …

As he got closer to Metropolis he began mentally rehearsing, for about the thousandth time, what he wanted to say, the outcome of this meeting could decide his entire future and the lump of lead that was lodged firmly in the pit of his stomach got bigger and heavier the closer he got to his destination.

He thought about his parents back at the farm. His Dad, who he had been getting along with much better over the last few months. Now that they were working together as a team their past differences had all but disappeared and he had discovered a whole new respect for his Dad's knowledge about farming, their livestock, the land, the environment and human nature. It also helped that he knew that his Dad adored Martha and was always pleased to see her at the farm.

Jonathan grinned as he remembered how over the last few days his Dad had prevented Jonathan from using any machinery or, in fact, carrying out any task that could even remotely become dangerous. After Jonathan had, in successive days, managed to graze his arm, cut himself, narrowly avoided amputating his toes when he had dropped the chain saw and had driven the tractor into a ditch, his Dad had finally lost all patience and had ordered him to only do farm work that wouldn't put him or Jonathan at any risk.

His Mom, on the other hand, had been far less tolerant. After Jonathan had started a kitchen fire and had then managed to flood the laundry room, all within forty-eight hours, she had calmly informed him that he was only allowed in her kitchen to eat … well, only if you could describe calmly as repeatedly hitting him on the butt with a skillet as she had chased him out of the kitchen, across the living room and out of the front door!

Jonathan grinned as he was forced to admit to himself that he had been a bit distracted over the past few days. He could almost hear his dad's snort of derision … _a bit distracted?!!!_

As he negotiated the Metropolis traffic the lump of lead got bigger and bigger. Only now it appeared to have spawned another lump, which was weighing heavily on his chest.

_Please God, don't let me fail. Please, don't let me fail._ he muttered to himself as he parked his truck.

Gripping the steering wheel with both hands he took a deep breath and, closing his eyes, rested his head back. Failure wasn't an option … he just had to succeed … he just had to. If was true that love conquered all, then this interview should be a piece of cake, because he would never love anyone as much as he loved Martha.

He climbed out of the truck and put on his suit jacket, checking his reflection in the truck's side mirror he straightened his tie and smoothed his hair with his hands. Finally, unable to put it off any longer he walked up the driveway to the house.

Pausing at the front door he took some deep breaths in a futile effort to calm his nerves. Then, just before he rang the doorbell, he slipped his hand in his pocket and clenched his good luck charm tightly in his fist. _Please, God, don't let me fail. _he prayed as he pressed the doorbell with a trembling hand.

William Clark was sitting in his study reading some legal papers when the doorbell rang. Sighing with annoyance at being interrupted he left his study and crossed the hall. Opening the door, he immediately recognized Jonathan standing on the top step, "Yes?" he said, his cold eyes taking in Jonathan's smart suit and tie.

"Mr. Clark, if it's not too inconvenient, I wonder if I might have a word with you." Jonathan asked politely.

"Martha isn't here. She's out somewhere with her mother. I suggest you come back later … if you must." William Clark replied, not attempting to hide his dislike of Jonathan.

"It isn't Martha that I wish to speak to. I really would be grateful if you could spare me a few minutes of your time." Jonathan replied, trying to ignore Mr. Clark's unpleasant tone.

"Now I wonder what you could possibly want to talk to me about?" William pondered, deliberately keeping Jonathan waiting on the doorstep.

"It's a personal matter regarding Martha and myself."

"A personal matter? Well in that case you had better come in. Don't forget to wipe your feet you're not on the farm now." William insultingly instructed Jonathan as he stepped aside for him to enter.

Jonathan flushed but didn't say anything. Obviously Mr. Clark had no intention of making this interview easy.

Leaving Jonathan standing in the entrance hall, William closed the front door and crossed the hall before turning and facing Jonathan. He deliberately didn't invite him any further into the house. As he stood with his feet apart and his hands in his pockets, William tried to intimidate Jonathan. However, as he was a good five inches or more shorter this didn't have the desired effect. Realizing this, William tried to regroup. "I'm extremely busy, but I suppose I can spare you a couple of minutes. What is this personal matter you wish to discuss." he inquired in a superior tone of voice.

Jonathan took a deep breath and drew himself up to his full height, "Mr. Clark, as you know, Martha and I have been dating for nearly a year and during that time we have both fallen deeply in love with each other. Mr. Clark, I've come here today to ask your permission to marry Martha. As you know, …"

Jonathan was interrupted by the sound of William's derisive hoot of laughter.

William looked pityingly at Jonathan, "You don't seriously think that I'd ever give my permission for Martha to marry you? Are you insane or merely a money hungry opportunist?"

"I'm neither, Mr. Clark. I'm a hard working farmer who loves your daughter very much." Jonathan replied evenly, remaining calm and trying not to let William's insults get to him.

"Really? So if she was dirt poor you would love her just the same?" William sneered.

"Yes. I love Martha … the person. Not her social position or her money but Martha as the incredible and wonderful person that she is. So, to answer your question, whether she was poor or rich I would still love her." Jonathan replied honestly.

"You don't seriously expect me to believe that!" William retorted disbelievingly, "Do you take me for a fool, boy?"

"No, I don't think you are a fool and although I have answered your question honestly and truthfully, I can't force you to believe me. However, it's the honest truth that Martha's money has never been a factor in our relationship." Jonathan said, trying to keep his nerve and not show any fear.

"I doubt that very much! Even if it were true, just how do you intend to keep Martha in the manner to which she has become accustomed?"

"I can't. However, I can promise you that I will always put her first and that she will never want for anything that is in my power to give her." Jonathan answered William, as his hopes of gaining William's permission to marry Martha diminished with every second.

"Do you seriously think that I've paid a small fortune on Martha's education to have her marry some redneck with filth under his fingernails, who scrabbles in the dirt for a living and lives in a converted shack? Martha will marry one of her own kind, not some money hungry lout with aspirations of grandeur. You are the last person I would ever allow Martha to marry. I suggest you go back to Hicksville and find a local tart to marry because you will never marry Martha. Now get out of my house!" William roared at Jonathan.

However, because he was so carried away with insulting Jonathan, William hadn't noticed the front door open or Anne and Martha standing on the doorstep shocked and silent.

"Mr. Clark, …" Jonathan began.

"Didn't you hear me, boy? Get the hell out of my house and out of my daughter's life. You are not welcome in either."

"William!!" "Dad!!" Anne and Martha spoke simultaneously.

"Martha, go to your room!" William barked at her.

"Dad, I love Jonathan." Martha answered, not moving.

"Nonsense! You have proved your rather childish point by dating a working class lout, but now it's time to return to your place in society. I will not allow you to see this hick any more! Do you hear me?"

"That's not fair! Jonathan is none of those things …" Martha began to reply, her voice getting louder.

"Martha."

Jonathan's quiet voice stopped her, Martha turned to him with tears in her eyes. He continued, "Sweetheart, I would never come between you and your family. Martha, I love you with all my heart, but I won't ask you to choose between your family and me. It just wouldn't be right." he said, as he walked slowly towards her.

"Jonathan …" Martha whispered, as a chill feeling of dread crept over her.

"Martha, I will always love you. I could never love anyone as much as I love you, sweetheart. " Jonathan spoke, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh, please! Save it for someone who cares! Just get the hell out of my house, boy." William interjected.

"William, for once in you life, would you just shut up!" Anne told him, clearly exasperated with his attitude.

"Jonathan, please don't leave me." Martha begged as she wrapped her arms around him. Looking up at him with tears pouring down her cheeks she sobbed, "Jonathan, I love you so much! Please, Jonathan."

Jonathan looked down at Martha and could actually feel his heart tearing in two, he knew that he had to go, but the thought of leaving Martha was almost too much to bear. Gently stroking a finger down the side of her face he hooked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. "Martha … my heart is yours forever. I will never stop loving you." The lump in his throat prevented him from saying any more and as the tears formed in his eyes and slowly trickled down his cheeks he gently kissed her goodbye. Releasing her, he turned and quickly left the house before he broke down completely.

"Jonathan …" Martha sobbed as he walked away.

Hurrying after him she saw him climbing into his truck, "JONATHAN!!" .

Jonathan paused and turning looked at her, she could see his distress, "Martha … my love … I'm sorry." he said, his voice breaking with emotion, as he shut the truck door and drove off.

Martha was left standing in the driveway watching the man she loved more than anything in the world drive away. Running down the drive she stood on the sidewalk, blinded by tears and completely distraught "Jonathan … JONATHAN … JONATHAN!!**" **she screamed after his disappearing truck as she realized that he wasn't coming back. "Oh, God, don't let him leave … Jonathan, I love you! Please don't leave me. … I love you! … Jonathan …Jonathan …" she sobbed as her dreams shattered and her heart broke in two.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Martha! … Martha!! Will you come back inside! … Martha! Stop making a spectacle of yourself! If you have no self respect at least have some for your family!" William ordered her as he marched down the driveway. Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her back towards the house, "How dare you behave in this ludicrous manner! I will not have it!" He said furiously while nervously checking up and down the street to see if anyone had noticed Martha standing crying on the sidewalk.

Martha didn't resist William and allowed herself to be dragged back into the house. Sobbing inconsolably she was barely aware of what was happening as she stumbled through the front door and straight into her mother's arms.

As she held a sobbing Martha, Anne looked coldly at her husband. "William, you have gone too far this time. What were you thinking of? How could you?" She asked. However, she already knew the answer and as she comforted Martha she realized that she had made a terrible mistake by allowing William to have so much power within their marriage.

"I don't know what you mean." William blustered. "Just because I want the best for my daughter, is that so wrong? Do you seriously think that dirt farmer is a suitable husband for our daughter? Well, I don't! She needs someone of culture and refinement. Someone who will be able to move in the right circles in society, someone who can use a knife and fork and not embarrass us in public."

"William …" Anne began, but before she could continue Martha turned to her father and stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't care about what I want, you don't care about my happiness, the only thing that you care about is your position in society. How could you have treated Jonathan so badly? If you've driven him away forever I'll never forgive you." Martha told him choking back her sobs and standing up to her father for the first time in her life.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic! You'll soon meet another boy, one who is far more suitable than that redneck lout." William replied contemptuously.

Martha, who had always loved and respected her father, even when she disagreed with him, began to see him as he really was ... a man obsessed with status and position to the exclusion of even his own family.

Wiping the tears from her face with her fingers, Martha took a step towards her father, "I don't want 'another boy' I want Jonathan."

As Anne stood to one side watching she was secretly proud of the way Martha wasn't letting William browbeat her. Martha had changed over the months she had been dating Jonathan and, as far as Anne could tell, only for the better. The shy, insecure and slightly immature girl had disappeared and a new much more confident and outgoing Martha had emerged. Anne liked the new Martha and she approved of the fact that instead of allowing William bully her, as she would have a few months ago, Martha was facing him and fighting for what she believed in.

Martha knew that this wasn't just some random disagreement with her father. This time she was fighting for her future, she was fighting for Jonathan and she was fighting for herself. This was one battle she was determined to win. This time she wasn't about to let her father bully her or emotionally blackmail her … not this time. She wasn't prepared to lose Jonathan to satisfy William's snobbishness. She wasn't prepared to lose Jonathan … period!

"You'll do as you're told, young lady!" William barked at her, not sure how to handle this new and militant Martha.

Ice crystals began to form in the part of Martha's heart reserved for her father. Standing up straight and facing him she said, "You're forgetting, I'm of age … you can't stop me from seeing Jonathan."

"I wonder how attractive he will seem when I cut off your allowance. In fact, without your money, I doubt that he will be interested in you any more." William sneered nastily.

"You just don't get it, do you? Jonathan doesn't love me for my money or my social position, he loves me regardless of my background or status. In fact I think that he is the only person I've ever dated that wasn't using me in some way. He doesn't need to worry about impressing you because he's already a better man than you will ever be. He doesn't judge someone on which school they attended or how much money they have, he judges them on what kind of person they are inside." Martha suddenly realized that she would never convince her father that he was wrong about Jonathan and to continue trying was just a futile exercise.

"Martha, if you insist on seeing that dirt farmer, your allowance will be cut off and you won't be welcome in my house until you see sense." William threatened her.

At this point Anne felt things had gone far enough, "William, I think you are forgetting that this is my home and Martha will always be welcome here." She told him quietly but decisively.

Martha just stood staring at her father for a moment, then turning she walked over to the hall table and picked up her purse. When she reached the front door she paused and turned to him, "Just so that you know, I'm going to look for Jonathan and I'm not going to stop looking until I find him. If I'm very lucky maybe he will overlook your insults and take me back."

"And if he doesn't? Do you just expect to come back here as though nothing has happened?" William asked.

"If he doesn't want to take me back, I'll beg for his forgiveness on my knees, I'll walk across burning coals or crawl across broken glass, I do whatever it takes to convince him that contrary to what you said … I love him. I know he loves me and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back. I'm not going to lose him because you're afraid he will lower your social standing amongst all your snobby friends."

"In that case, go running after him … demean yourself … beg him to marry you … just don't come to me for help when you are left penniless and destitute. If you insist on marrying that farm hick, I wash my hands of you … you are on your own." William said turning and stalking back into his study and slamming the door behind him.

Martha looked at her mother, "Mom? I have to know. I have to try. He might not want me after the way Dad treated him, but I need him. I'm not doing this to hurt either you or Dad. It just that I can't imagine my life without Jonathan … I have to find him … I have to."

"Martha, my dear, are you absolutely sure he's the right one for you?" Anne asked.

"Yes. I've been sure for a long time. Mom, I love him so much … please try and understand."

Anne hugged her daughter, "In that case, go find him and tell him."

Martha was so relieved to find that her Mom understood, "Thank you! I love you so much, but the love I have for Jonathan is different and I can't let him go."

"It's okay, I understand. Call me … let me know if you find him and what happens. I guess after today you won't want to live at home anymore." Anne said sadly, "However, I might have a solution so before you make any decisions speak to me. Will you do that for me?" Anne asked, concerned that Martha would be safe.

"I promise." Martha said, hugging her Mom. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Anne opened her purse and taking out a credit card and all the cash she had she tried to give them to Martha.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Really I will." Martha said shaking her head.

"Take it, I need to know that you are safe. What you don't use you can give back to me later. I don't want to worry that you've run out of gas or have no where to stay. Take it … for me … please."

Martha took the credit card and money, "Thanks, Mom. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Then with a final quick hug Martha opened the front door and left.

Anne watched her daughter leave with a mixture of pride and deep sadness. She knew in her heart that Martha would find Jonathan and that she would never come home again. She had loved spending time with her daughter since she had graduated and was going to miss her terribly.

Sighing heavily she looked at the door of William's study. It was time she had a word with William, if Martha could find the courage and determination to face down his bullying tactics … then so could she.

Marching across the hall she flung open his study door. "William! I think it's time that you and I had a little talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**I can see that this story is being widely read from the amount of hits it is getting. So if you read it and either like it or dislike it, please can you leave a comment. I really would like to know your opinions on the story and any constructive criticism will be gratefully received.**

**Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 3**

When he left the Clark's house Jonathan felt both physically and mentally ripped to pieces. His dreams were shattered and his heart was broken. Getting into his truck and driving away leaving Martha sobbing was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

He managed to get to the outskirts of Metropolis before he had to stop. He had no strength left, as he sat in his truck by the roadside he felt empty. He had nothing. Without Martha everything was gone … all his hopes, dreams and plans for the future were dead.

Closing his eyes he could still see the image of Martha in his mirror as he drove away as she stood on the sidewalk, holding out her arms to him and sobbing. He could see her lips move and knew that she was shouting at him, but he left anyway. Left his heart … left his Martha … left his reason for living.

_Martha …_

_My Martha … _

Suddenly he just couldn't take the pain any more and his body was racked by great choking sobs as tears poured down his cheeks. With his head in his hands he bent over the steering wheel as sobs were wrenched from the core of his being for his lost love.

As Martha drove away from the house she felt a new sense of purpose and a determination wash over her. Instead of being distraught at the thought of her father disinheriting her, she felt emancipated. She knew that her life lay with Jonathan and there was no question in her mind that he was her one true love.

As she accelerated down the road she grinned as she thought to herself … _Jonathan Hiram Kent you won't get away that easily!! I'm coming to find you and when I do I'm never letting you go again!._

However, after the initial feeling of exhilaration had passed she realized that she had absolutely no idea where to look for Jonathan. Where would he go? Back to the farm? Metropolis? Smallville? One of their old college haunts? The park? The woods near Metropolis? The woods near the farm? He could be anywhere!

_Think, Martha … think!_

Deciding to be systematic about her search Martha drove to all their old college meeting places and drew a blank at all of them. Then she tried their favorite coffee houses in Metropolis, the park, Met Lake, the library, the museum, the botanical gardens and the zoo and in every one of them there was no sign of Jonathan.

So, after over nearly three hours of searching and getting absolutely nowhere, she decided to call Jessica … perhaps she could give Martha some clues on where to try next.

Thirty minutes later she sat in her car sipping a takeaway coffee and examining her maps of Metropolis, Smallville and the surrounding areas.

The conversation with Jessica had been difficult, especially when she had to tell her how insulting her father had been to Jonathan. She didn't mention being disinherited or thrown out of her home, that could wait until after she had found Jonathan and convinced him to take her back. The important thing was to find Jonathan … everything else could wait.

Unfortunately, Jessica had no idea where Jonathan could have gone. He hadn't returned home and she could only imagine how devastated he must be feeling. The only suggestion she could make to help Martha was that when he was growing up and something had upset him he always liked to go and think things through near water. When he was little he used to sit by the pond in the paddock and when he was older and could drive he'd gone further afield and would sit by the river or one of the lakes for hours until he had thought through whatever was bothering him at the time.

Jessica also said that Jonathan had once told her that, when he'd been at college, he used to go and sit by Met Lake when he needed to think things through. As that was the only constructive suggestion that Jessica could come up with, after promising to call Jessica again later if she still couldn't find him, Martha hung up and went in search of some coffee before going back to her car and searching over her maps for every likely patch of water between Metropolis and Smallville.

Several hours later an exhausted Martha was driving towards her next destination, the crumpled maps and her list of possible locations were on the passenger seat beside her. She had called Jessica at the farm again, but Jonathan still hadn't reappeared so she'd continued her search visiting every place that had any water feature bigger than a large puddle. Now, as the heavily scored and crossed out list beside her testified, there were only two more places to check. If he wasn't at either of these locations she would have to go back to the farm and hope and pray that he would finally appear.

The light was beginning to fade as she turned off the road and started driving towards Spinner's Lake. As she carefully drove down the rough track she remembered the first time that Jonathan had bought her here. They had been at college then and it was here that he had told her that he loved her for the first time. She smiled as she remembered the look of relief on his face when she said that she loved him too. They had sat wrapped in each others arms as he had melted her bones with his long, slow, deep kisses.

Ahhhh, Jonathan's kisses! She loved Jonathan's kisses … Martha had never known anyone who could kiss like Jonathan. With other men she hadn't liked it when they had put their tongues in her mouth, it was revolting … but when Jonathan slipped his tongue in her mouth it felt perfect. His kisses were amazing and when he caressed her she was just like putty in his hands.

Ohhhh, Jonathan's caresses! For such a big man, Jonathan was incredibly gentle and sensitive. Unlike her previous boyfriends, Jonathan had never groped her or made her feel uncomfortable. In his arms she felt safe and secure, protected and loved, if ever his hands strayed too far or started to explore too adventurously she only had to make the slightest movement away and he immediately stopped. She didn't care what her father thought … Jonathan was the most courteous and considerate man she had ever met. He wasn't a hick or a lout … he was a perfect gentleman in every sense of the word.

"Now if I could only find him!!" She muttered to herself.

Martha's heart sank as she pulled up to the lake, Jonathan's truck was nowhere to be seen. However, just in case he had parked it somewhere else she got out of her car and walked up and down by the lake checking in all their favorite places.

Nothing. No Jonathan. No clues. Nothing.

Feeling totally disheartened Martha could have cried when she got back into her car. There was only one more place to check and it was a real long shot. Sighing heavily she started the car and began carefully making her way back to the black top road. The light was nearly all gone and if she was honest so was her hope of finding him. As she drove to the rock pool she tried think from his perspective. Unlike her, he hadn't had anything to look forward to after leaving her this morning. At least she had had her search to keep her occupied and focused. Jonathan had looked so upset and whipped when he had left. When he had looked at her just before driving away his expression had been full of pain and longing. Her heart ached for him, she just wanted to hold him and let him know that he was her love, her life, her everything.

As she parked her car as close to the rock pool as she could manage Martha thought to herself that she really hadn't dressed appropriately for scrambling over rocks. Three inch heeled sandals and a full skirted halter-neck sundress wouldn't have been her first choice for a spot of rock climbing. As she carefully negotiated the rocks in the dark she just hoped that she didn't slip and break her leg, it would be days before anyone would find her out here and she didn't fancy heroically crawling her way back to the road. She wasn't very good at being brave.

When she finally clambered over the last rocks she almost couldn't bear to look … if Jonathan wasn't sitting there then her last hope had gone. As she peered through the darkness she knew without question that he wasn't there. Sitting on one of the rocks she just stared at the rock pool in despair … she didn't even have enough energy left to cry.

Slowly the sheer beauty of the rock pool began to affect her, the moon was reflected in the water and the peace and tranquillity of the scene calmed her frayed nerves and soothed her troubled mind. Watching the water gently ripple in the slight breeze she discovered why Jonathan loved to sit by water to think things trough. The movement of the water was very therapeutic and the peace and quiet helped her put things in perspective. She had no idea of how long she sat watching the water but when she finally stood up she felt renewed.

Looking up at the moon she said "Okay, Jonathan Kent, you might have eluded me today, but you can't hide forever and I'm not going to stop until I find you."

The night seemed to be even darker as she began to make her way back across the rocks. She had difficulty picking a safe route and several times she nearly slipped as she clambered over the rocks. Taking off her sandals she felt more sure footed but the rocks bit into her feet and she kept stubbing her toes. Finally, the inevitable happened and she lost her footing and as she crashed among the rocks she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Laying still for a moment she tried moving her leg and to her great relief immediately realized that it wasn't broken. However, the relief was short lived. As she carefully sat up she knew that she had hurt herself. Both hands were stinging and she could feel the scrapes on both of her knees, as she carefully ran her hand down her shin she could feel the blood on her fingers and, feeling slightly sick, decided not to investigate any further.

Standing up she realized that she had ripped her dress, groaning with frustration she started walking back to her car. At least the pain in her leg didn't get any worse and, by the time she reached the car, it had subsided to a dull but persistent throbbing.

As she drove back to the farm Martha felt a complete failure. Apart from using up a great deal of gas she hadn't actually achieved anything today. At least she could look forward to a nice long bath and a comfy bed when she reached the farm. Lost in her own thoughts Martha was unaware that she was speeding. As she approached the perimeter fence of the farm she just felt an overwhelming need to be with Jonathan's parents, after all they must be worried sick as well.

Martha would never know exactly how fast she was driving when the wheel blew on her car, all she would be able to remember was the sheer terror as the car veered off the road and crashed through the Kent's perimeter fence and how long it seemed before the car finally stopped.

Shaking like a leaf Martha just had one thought and that was to get out of the car. Fumbling with her seatbelt she finally managed to free herself and stumble from the car. However, she only managed to stagger a few paces away before everything turned black and she collapsed on the ground unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can see that this story is being widely read from the amount of hits it is getting. So if you read it and either like it or dislike it, please can you leave a comment. I really would like to know your opinions on the story and any constructive criticism will be gratefully received.**

**Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Martha didn't want to wake up, but she was having a really weird dream where she was lying in a fetid swamp while blue crocodiles sandpapered her face. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes and found that she was looking directly into the most enormous eye she had ever seen. Screaming she scrambled away and managed to clamber onto the hood of her car where she sat shaking and terrified.

Peering into the darkness she could hear heavy breathing and she was sure that "The Thing" was coming closer. Glancing up at the roof of her car she wondered whether she would be safer up there.

Petrified she cowered on the hood and tried to think what she could do to defend herself. Looking at the car antenna she wondered whether she could use it as a spear or something. Suddenly she was aware that "The Thing" was very close, she could hear it breathing and as her hand closed around the antenna in an attempt to wrench it from its socket "The Thing" appeared next to her car. As Martha opened her mouth to scream for help "The Thing" stared at her for a moment and then mooed.

Martha didn't know whether to laugh or cry and so settled for a bit of both, as it slowly dawned on her that her swamp dream had probably been the cow licking her face and breathing on her. Realizing that she would only be in danger of being licked to death Martha carefully climbed down off the hood and stood on the opposite side of her car watching the cow watching her.

It was several minutes before Martha remembered that she had crashed through the fence probably leaving a gaping hole. _Oh, no! The herd could escape! _she thought. _Mr. Kent will kill me if I lose his herd!!_

Beginning to panic Martha started to race back towards the fence, however, in the darkness all she managed to do was trip over on the rough ground. Getting up she continued to hurry, although a bit more cautiously, towards the fence. When she reached it her worst thoughts were confirmed. There was a huge gaping hole!

_Think, Martha … think! You can't lose Mr. Kent's herd! Think! _ However, no ideas of how to mend the hole came to her. Finally, more as an act of desperation than anything else, she walked back to her car and searched in the trunk, no doubt hoping for a miracle to happen and for a complete fence mending kit, including instructions, to magically appear. However, all she found was her emergency kit, a box of tissues and an old copy of a magazine that she had completely forgotten she had ever bought.

Opening her emergency kit she dumped all the useless items on the ground and discovered at the bottom neatly folded was an emergency blanket. Opening it out a glimmer of an idea began to appear. Using the scissors provided in the kit she began to hack the blanket into wide strips. Which she then took to the fence and managed to attach across the hole by forcing the blanket over the broken nails or jagged bits of wood until it stayed in place. It wasn't much, but under the circumstances it was the best that she could do and she felt quite proud of her inventiveness.

Returning to the car she collected her sandals and purse and then after locking the car she started walking across the pasture to the house as she figured that it would be quicker to cut across the pasture than to walk the long way around by the road. This would have been an excellent plan … if she had been walking in the right direction.

Martha's feet were killing her, they were cut and bruised from climbing the rocks by the rock pool, they were filthy from walking across the pasture and they were sore from walking on the rough ground. She tried wearing her sandals but walking across the rough pasture in the dark they were just dangerous and fearful of breaking her ankle she had taken them off again and continued in her bare feet.

When the moon was shining brightly Martha was quite confident as she marched across the farmland, however, the moon kept disappearing behind the clouds and each time it did Martha became ultra sensitive to the noises in the night and tended to jump at the slightest strange noise. The darkness didn't help as she kept tripping over hidden obstacles and invisible hazards. On one particularly tiresome fall, she felt the stitching give on one of the ties of her halter neck and as she continued walking the entire piece of material broke free. Fortunately, the dress was designed so that its fitted top was self supporting, so, apart from being annoying, the dress stayed in position and it wasn't a problem.

Martha kept her spirits up by repeatedly telling herself that she was getting closer and closer to the farm and imagining the hot bath, the food and the welcome cup of coffee that she was bound to be offered as soon as she arrived.

The first indication that something was wrong were the trees, she couldn't remember the trees being between the farm and the road in the direction she was walking, but she dismissed this major clue putting it down to her poor knowledge of the geography of the farm.

The second indication was the change in the ground, instead of walking across rough and stubbly pasture land she kept finding patches of grass that were much greener and softer on her sore feet. However, she didn't even pick up on this clue as the sheer relief of walking over ground that was kinder to her feet outweighed all the other more logical conclusions.

The final and most blindingly obvious clue was when she saw the creek in front of her. Even Martha couldn't ignore this clue! Standing by the edge of the creek she tried to work out where she had gone wrong. Maybe the farm had two creeks she thought to herself, realizing that if it only had one she had been walking in the wrong direction for some considerable time.

Sighing heavily she tried to decide what to do, retracing her footsteps was one option, however, she wasn't entirely sure that she would be able to find her car again in the dark. She tried to visualize a map of the farm in her head, but as she wasn't sure where the creek started or ended on the property that wasn't much help either. The only facts that she was absolutely sure of were that the creek was miles away from the farm house and that she was hopelessly lost.

With no idea what to do for the best, she aimlessly wandered along the bank of the creek until she came to a large flat stone where she sat down and carefully eased her sore and aching feet into the cold water. After the initial shock had worn off, the cold water running over her feet was miraculously soothing. Wiggling her toes in the water she relaxed on her stone seat and tried to decide what to do next.

Reluctantly she finally came to the conclusion that she could either stay by the creek all night or she could keep walking in the hope of finding somewhere that she recognized and where she could get her bearings as to which direction the house was located.

Gathering up her purse and useless sandals she stood up and began walking up the side of the creek. At least the sound of the water was soothing and if she was careful she could walk most of the time on the softer grass. Ambling along she turned the corner of the creek and froze.

No!

It couldn't be!

Directly in front of her, sitting by the edge of the creek was Jonathan.

Taking a deep breath she walked towards him, when she was only a few steps away she quietly said "Jonathan."

Jonathan, who had been deep in thought, reacted as though a gun had gone off. Leaping to his feet he looked wildly around before spotting Martha. "Martha? What … ? How … ? Who …? Martha?" he said looking totally stunned.

Martha took a couple of paces forward and then dropping her sandals and purse on the ground, she slid her arms around Jonathan's waist and leaned against his chest. "Where the hell have you been all day?" She asked as she breathed in his scent and held him tightly in case he decided to try and escape.

Jonathan instinctively wrapped his arms around her and ignoring her question just held her in his arms. _Martha …my Martha … my precious, wonderful Martha_.. He thought to himself.

After a while, Jonathan said "Martha, my love, you shouldn't be here."

Martha looked up at him and replied, "This is exactly where I should be … this is where I belong."

"But your parents don't approve of me. Martha, it's breaking my heart but I can't and won't ask you to go against your parents." Jonathan said miserably.

"In the first place, you haven't asked me and in the second place, even if you had asked me, it would be my decision to make. You can't just decide for me, Jonathan. Don't I have any say in this?" Even though Martha was worn out and aching with tiredness she knew that she had to remain strong and fight for Jonathan. She might not get another chance and she couldn't afford to make any mistakes now.

Jonathan sighed, "Martha, you know what I mean. I can't put you in a position where you have to choose between your parents and me. It wouldn't be right or fair and I would never ask you to make a decision like that."

"Jonathan, do you love me?"

"You know that I do. You mean everything to me. I can't bear the thought of being parted from you." He replied, his voice cracking with emotion.

"So why don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Jonathan said shocked that Martha could even think that he didn't.

"No you don't. If you trusted me you would let me make the decision about what I want to do with the rest of my life. You would ask me what I think about our future together. You would let me decide what is best for me. Instead you and my father seem to have decided everything for me without even bothering to consult me!"

"But, sweetheart, we only want what's best for you."

"How do you know what's best for me if you don't even have the courtesy to ask me what I think, what I want, what I need? What the hell gives you and my father the God given right to make all my decisions for me?"

Jonathan knew that it was an indication of how angry Martha was that she had sworn. The trouble was she had a good point. Now he really didn't know what to do for the best.

"Honey, I just don't want you to be estranged from your family because of me. I know how close you are to your Mom; I don't want to be the cause of a rift between you. If it was just up to me I'd elope with you tomorrow, but how would you be able to be happy with me when your parents disapprove so strongly of our relationship?"

"If you had bothered to ask me I could have told you that my Mom isn't against us being together. If you had bothered to ask me I could have told you that my Father wouldn't approve of anyone that he hadn't personally chosen himself. If you had bothered to ask me I could have told you that I'm not about to let my Father sell me to the highest bidder to satisfy his need for social acceptance. But you couldn't be bothered to ask me could you?" Martha said pointedly.

Realizing that getting angry might be a big mistake Martha turned and walked down the creek a little way. She needed some space; she couldn't afford the luxury of having a full-blown argument with Jonathan. She needed to think of how to persuade him that he was totally wrong in his assumptions. The only problem was she couldn't think of a way to do that.

Sitting on the bank she stared at the water and tried to concentrate, but she was tired and her head was beginning to throb. _Why is he being so darn stubborn?_ she thought wearily. What _does he want me to say? Does he want me to beg? What do I need to do to convince him?_

She was aware of Jonathan coming and sitting next to her, she didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. So they sat in silence for a while and then she heard Jonathan clear his throat.

"Martha?"

"What?" She replied with a sigh.

"Sweetheart, we'll never be rich or travel the world …"

"Do you think I care about that?" Martha interrupted him. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"Martha, please let me finish." Jonathan said quietly.

"Fine! Carry on!" Martha said in exasperation.

"Sweetheart, we'll never be rich or travel the world, but I will always love you. Martha, could you find it in your heart to overlook my many faults and make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to marry me?"

For a moment Martha just sat in stunned silence; then with a whoop she flung herself into his arms nearly knocking him over. Looking into his eyes she said, "I love you Jonathan Kent."


	5. Chapter 5

**I can see that this story is being widely read from the amount of hits it is getting. So if you read it and either like it or dislike it, please can you leave a comment. I really would like to know your opinions on the story and any constructive criticism will be gratefully received.**

**Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"I love you too, sweetheart!" Jonathan said running his fingers though Martha's hair and smiling back at her. Slowly their heads drew closer together and then Martha felt Jonathan's lips lightly brushing against hers as he began to gently nibble her lips. Martha moaned softly and she tried to deepen the kiss but Jonathan wouldn't let her rush things. Slowly and carefully he took her deeper and deeper into the kiss until he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to explore.

Martha was like putty in his hands as she lay in his arms kissing him back and loving the sensations coursing through her body as he caressed her.

When Jonathan finally broke the kiss Martha moaned in protest. "Sweetheart, you didn't answer my question." He said, as he gently brushed some stray wisps of hair out of her face.

"Question?" Martha said, looking blank.

Jonathan chuckled, "Will … you … marry … me?" He said smiling down at her.

Martha grinned, "Yes, please!" she replied.

"Martha, I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't ever regret agreeing to marry me. I love you so much and I truly appreciate the sacrifice you're making for me. I just hope that I can live up to your faith in me."

"Jonathan, it wasn't a sacrifice. How can it be a sacrifice agreeing to marry the one person who makes me happy. You have my captured my heart now and forever. Oh, Jonathan, I love you so much!"

Martha reached up to put her arms around Jonathan's neck and as she did she suddenly realized that she had come adrift from the top of her dress. Gasping in horror she crushed herself closely to Jonathan and hid her face in his shoulder mortified at the situation she had got herself into.

Hearing her gasp, Jonathan asked in concern, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Martha just shook her head while frantically trying to think of a way of adjusting the top of her dress so that she was decent again without Jonathan getting a good look at her naked from the waist up.

"Martha? What's the matter, sweetheart?" Jonathan enquired, not sure if she was crying or not.

But Martha was no closer to solving the problem. She simply didn't have a clue as to how she was going to get out of this predicament. The only solutions that had come to mind so far were useless as they all involved her moving and if she moved he would definitely know what was the matter!

"Honey, are you regretting saying yes to me?" Jonathan asked quietly, while a chill feeling of dread washed over him.

"No!" Martha exclaimed, leaning slightly back to look up at him before crushing herself to him once more.

"So what's bothering you?" he enquired, having run out of ideas as to what could be the matter.

Martha knew that she was going to have to tell him, so turning red with mortification she replied, "Ummm, I've kind of come adrift."

"Adrift?" Jonathan said completely nonplussed.

"Uh huh, adrift." Martha repeated, praying that he would understand.

"Adrift from what? Adrift where? Honey, I have no idea what you mean." was his unhelpful reply.

Martha gave a little sigh, "Earlier I fell over and when got up the strap of my halter top was broken. Now this wasn't a problem as the top is made to fit really closely and be self supporting, but somehow it's slipped and I'm …. ummmm … kinda exposed."

"Exposed? … Oh! … Exposed!" Jonathan said just as he started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Martha snapped. "What am I going to do?"

Holding her close and soothingly stroking her back Jonathan thought about the problem. Martha just clung to him and hoped for a total eclipse of the moon to save her from any more humiliation.

"Okay, as I see it, there are two possible solutions." Jonathan finally said.

"Really? What are they?" Martha replied sounding relived.

"The first one is that I sit here with my eyes tightly closed and you can readjust your dress. The second idea, and I think this is the better one, is that I sit here with my eyes tightly closed and you unbutton and then take off my shirt which you can put on over your dress so you don't have to worry about coming adrift again. What do you think?"

"I think I love you!" Martha replied, kissing the area of shoulder closest to her and hugging him.

Jonathan chuckled, "Are you sure I can't have even a little peek?" he asked teasingly.

"Quite sure!" Martha replied firmly. "Okay, are you ready to close your eyes?"

"Darn! Okay, they're closed." He said with a theatrical sigh of disappointment.

"No sneaky peeking allowed!" warned Martha.

After checking that his eyes were tightly shut, Martha pulled away a little and slid her hands between their bodies as she started unbuttoning his shirt from the top down. What she hadn't reckoned on was the feel of his hair roughen chest against her soft skin. By the time she had finished unbuttoning his shirt and started to slide it from his shoulders she had changed her mind.

"Jonathan?" she said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Can I change my mind?"

"About what?" he replied wondering if he could open his eyes yet.

"Jonathan … I was thinking … now that we are engaged, perhaps we can change the rules."

"Which rules? Change what?" Jonathan asked, becoming increasingly confused.

"How about we make a new rule?"

"Which would be …?" Jonathan prompted.

Martha cleared her throat, "Ummm, how about below the waist is still totally out of bounds, but above the waist is okay?" she suggested tentatively.

Jonathan's eyes sprang open. "Are you being serious?" he asked, totally amazed at her suggestion. Martha was normally modest to the point of being positively prudish!

"It was only a suggestion, if you don't like the idea …"

"No! I like the idea! I was just surprised at you suggesting it." Jonathan replied honestly.

"So ….?" Martha said softly.

"So …honey, are you sure …" Jonathan said, not really believing that this was happening.

"Why don't we try it and see how we get on?" Martha whispered, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

Jonathan shrugged off his shirt and then gently traced the edge of Martha's face with his finger tips. "Honey, this is a big step for you, so if you don't like it at any time say so and I'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay." Martha agreed, running her hand through his hair and pulling him closer for a kiss.

Jonathan kissed her deeply and then gently laid her back in the soft grass. Soon all that could be heard were soft murmurings and sighs of pleasure along with the occasional surprised gasp and giggle.

Later, as Jonathan lay in the grass with Martha's head resting on his shoulder and their arms wrapped around each other, he said, "Sweetheart, that has to be the best engagement present ever!"

Martha smiled, "So I take it that you were pleased with your new toys?"

"Oh, yes! Very pleased!" Jonathan replied with a big grin.

"Well, if you're very good I might let you play with them again." Martha teased in her best teacher like voice.

"Oh, I promise to be good! In fact, I'm gonna become virtually saint like from now on!" Jonathan assured her.

Martha snuggled closer, giving a little yawn she asked, "Honey, what time is it?"

Jonathan glanced at his watch and then angled it so that he could read it in the moonlight. "It's a quarter after one." He replied.

"What?!!" Martha exclaimed, sitting up quickly and turning to him, "Jonathan, your parents will be frantic, we have to get back."

Jonathan took a deep breath and swallowed, "Martha, would you mind not tempting me like that!" he requested weakly.

"Oops! Sorry!" Martha giggled, starting to pull up the top of her dress.

Jonathan groaned and putting out his arm pulled her back on to his chest. "Too late and too much temptation!" He murmured as he started kissing her and his hands started to explore once again.

It was some time before Jonathan allowed Martha to come up for air. When she had caught her breath she said, "I'm sorry to spoil your fun, but I really do think we should be heading back. Your Mom and Dad must be really worried by now."

"Okay, I guess you're right." Jonathan replied with a regretful sigh.

As they strolled back to Jonathan's truck, he asked, "Are you sure you don't want to wear my shirt?"

"No, it's fine. I'm sure the dress will hold up until we get back to the house. Well, on condition that you don't get carried away again!" she said with a laugh as she tugged the top of her dress a little bit higher, just to make sure.

"I'm not promising anything! Anyway, it's plain mean to give a person a present and then take it away again!" he whined.

"Jonathan Kent would you behave! You know darn well that you only get to play with your new toys if you're good!"

"Spoilsport!" was Jonathan's only reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can see that this story is being widely read from the amount of hits it is getting. So if you read it and either like it or dislike it, please can you leave a comment. I really would like to know your opinions on the story and any constructive criticism will be gratefully received.**

**Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 6**

As they drove across the pasture and the farm appeared in the distance, Jonathan and Martha could see that the house lights were on and so obviously Hiram and Jessica were still up.

"Oh, dear! We should have come back sooner. They must be really worried about you." Martha commented.

"Actually, they are probably waiting up for you. Dad wouldn't be happy about you being out on your own so late at night." Jonathan replied.

"Great! Now I feel even more guilty! Thanks a lot!" Martha groaned.

After parking the truck Jonathan and Martha crossed the yard hand in hand and climbed the porch steps. As they reached the top step the front door was flung open and Hiram and Jessica appeared. Not immediately noticing Martha in the shadows, Hiram said, "Son, have you seen Martha? I'm real worried where she could have gotten to."

"She's right here, Dad." Jonathan told him, before turning to Martha and saying with a smug smile "I told you so!"

Ignoring Jonathan's gloating, Martha pushed him out of the way and stepped forward, "I'm here, Mr Kent. I'm sorry if I've worried you, but once I'd found Jonathan we kind of lost track of the time." She said blushing slightly.

"I'm just real relieved that you're safe." Hiram said, as Jonathan and Martha entered the house.

"Martha, my dear! What happened?" Jessica said, staring at Martha and looking really shocked.

Hiram turned and seeing Martha properly in the well lit room said, "Jonathan, what happened?" as he strode forward and put a supporting arm around Martha.

Jonathan stared at his parents as though they were demented, however, when he turned to look at Martha he could see why they were so concerned. Martha looked as though she had been in a serious accident. There was blood on her face, down her arms, on her dress and both legs looked as though they were seriously hurt. One of them was almost entirely covered in dried blood.

"Martha! Why didn't you say something! Dear God, what happened?" he said, shocked at the sight.

"I fell on some rocks at the rock pool. I'm fine, it just looks worse than it is." Martha explained.

The three Kent's just stared at Martha. Finally, Jessica stepped forward and took Martha's hand. "I don't want to scare you, but I think you need to see this." she said, taking Martha by the hand and leading her to the long hall mirror.

Martha allowed herself to be led, but when she stopped in front of the mirror and saw what the others had seen she could understand their concern. Between her ripped dress, all the blood, the state her hair was in and the sheer amount of dirt and mud she had collected during the day she looked as though she had been in a major fight and had lost!

"Maybe if I could have a shower you'll see that it isn't as bad as it looks." She suggested turning to the others.

"I think that would be a real good idea, all those cuts and scrapes will have to be properly cleaned, but at least a shower will wash off most of the dirt in them. Martha, did you fall over on the farm?" Hiram asked.

"A few times. It was dark and I kept tripping over things. Why?" she replied beginning to get a little worried.

"We keep livestock on this farm. I'm sorry but all of your cuts and scrapes are gonna have to be thoroughly cleaned and disinfected." Hiram informed her.

That didn't sound very nice at all but Martha knew better than to argue with Mr Kent. "Okay." she said cautiously, hoping that it wasn't going to be as unpleasant as it sounded. "I think I'll go shower now. I'm sure that once I'm all clean again you'll realize that it isn't as bad as it looks" she said hopefully as she went up the stairs.

"Martha, wait up, I'm coming with you." Jessica said following Martha up the stairs.

Hiram turned to Jonathan, "Son, how could you have missed all those injuries?" he asked in amazement.

"It was dark." Jonathan replied, realizing as he said it how pathetic the excuse sounded.

Hiram just stared at him in disbelief for a moment before shaking he head. "Well, at least she managed to find you. That poor girl has been searching all day for you. Jessica said she sounded real upset and worried whenever she called her to see if you'd come home."

"She's been searching all day?" Jonathan asked looking amazed.

"Son, Martha's been nearly out of her mind worrying about you. She searched all of Metropolis and Smallville for you. How did she find you at last?"

"I don't know." Jonathan admitted, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Didn't you ask her?"

"No, I guess I forgot." Jonathan said with a wince.

"Where were you when she found you?" Hiram asked.

"By the creek." Jonathan replied, relieved that he could answer a question at last.

"By the creek? How the heck did she find you there?"

"I don't know." Jonathan said, once again feeling like the dimwit of the year.

"Did she drive there?"

"I don't know."

"Son, I have to say that you're not coming out of this real well at the moment."

"I know, I'm sorry, Dad. I do have one bit of good news though." Jonathan said.

"What's that?"

"Martha and I are engaged. She said that she'd marry me, Dad!" Jonathan said with a huge grin.

"Really? That's great, son! Congratulations!" Hiram said hugging Jonathan.

"Thanks, Dad." Jonathan said proudly, hugging him back.

"So tell me … did she like the ring?"

"Ring?"

"Son, please tell me that you didn't forget to give her the ring?" Hiram asked, beginning to despair.

Jonathan couldn't believe that he'd forgotten about the ring. He couldn't even answer his Dad's question; he just stood there cringing with embarrassment and shame.

Hiram sighed and then said, "Son, I think you need to freshen up, why don't you go fetch some clean clothes while Martha's in the bathroom and then come down here and have a strip wash at the sink."

Jonathan was so ashamed he just nodded and did as Hiram suggested.

Hurrying up stairs he collected a change of clothes and then returned to the kitchen. As Hiram had already filled the sink with water, Jonathan stripped off to the waist and picking up the soap plunged his arms into the water.

The yell he gave was clearly heard all the way up stairs, "D-Dad, the waters freezing!" He howled.

"I know." Hiram said passing him a wash cloth.

Grabbing the wash cloth Jonathan quickly washed and then as he towelled himself dry asked "Dad, why the cold water?"

"I thought you needed waking up, son. Martha has obviously really hurt herself and you didn't even notice, you had no idea how she found you or how she got to the creek, you proposed and forgot to give her the ring. Son, you are either showing an appalling lack of concern for the woman you love or else you are temporarily brain dead. Either way, I thought you needed waking up a bit." Hiram replied as he poured them both a mug of coffee.

After changing, Jonathan collected his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry room, coming back he picked up his mug of coffee, "You're right, Dad. I should have noticed Martha's injuries and I should have asked her how she found me and I can't believe that I forgot about the ring. My only pitiful excuse is that I'd been in such despair all day and when she appeared and said that it was only her Dad that was against our marriage, I guess I just forgot everything else."

"Son, I hope you didn't pressurize Martha in any way. Going against her Dad is a big thing and not to be taken lightly." Hiram cautioned Jonathan.

"I know Dad, when Mr Clark said no this morning I left without any argument, I told Martha that I wouldn't and couldn't ask her to choose between her family and me. But when she came to the creek and said that her Mom wasn't against the marriage I started to rethink. Then Martha said something that made a lot of sense, she asked me what right did I or her father have to make her decisions for her. Thinking about that I realized that I was treating Martha like a child and it was up to her and not me to decide what she should and shouldn't do."

"In that case, son, I hope that you will both be very happy." Hiram said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad." Jonathan said with a shy grin, "I know I'm the luckiest man in Kansas if not the entire world."

Hiram got out the large first aid box and started laying out swabs, cleansing pads, bandages, a bottle of antiseptic and other wound dressings. "Son, could you drain the water from the sterilizing pan for me?"

Jonathan carefully drained away the water and took the pan over to his Dad.

Just then Martha and Jessica came back down stairs. As Jonathan turned towards them he thought that Martha was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair was all fluffed out and she was wearing a shirt knotted under her chest with a short cotton floral skirt. Her legs were wrapped in toilet tissue and she was wearing a pair of his thickest socks. She just looked adorable … nervous, but adorable.

"Okay, Martha, lets have a look at these cuts and scraps." Hiram said.

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" Martha asked staring at the table apprehensively.

"Yes, we can't afford to take any risks. I'll be as gentle as I can, but I have to warn you that the antiseptic will sting when I apply it." Hiram smiled reassuringly at Martha as he held out a chair for her to sit on.

As Martha sat down, Hiram sat opposite her and after spreading a towel on his lap he put on a pair of thin rubber gloves and then looked at Martha, "Let's get the worst one out of the way first." he said holding out his hand.

Martha lifted her leg and rested on the towel, as Hiram cut off the makeshift tissue bandage she looked up at Jonathan. He could see her lip trembling and, knowing what was coming, he felt his heart sink.

"Dad, wait a minute." He said.

Hiram paused and looked up at him, "Yes, son?"

Jonathan scooped Martha into his arms and then turning her chair with his foot sat in it with Martha nestled in his lap. Martha immediately hid her face against his chest and clung to him. "Honey, can you lift your leg up again for Dad?" he asked while holding her tight.

Martha immediately lifted her leg into Hiram's waiting hands.

Hiram was very thorough, ensuring that every wound was clean before swabbing it with antiseptic and then bandaging it. The nasty cut and scrape down her shin was the worst, but both knees, her feet, hands and arms were also damaged and each and every cut or scrape was inspected, cleaned and, where necessary, bandaged. By the time he finished Martha had stopped sobbing with the pain of the antiseptic lotion and was sitting looking woebegone in Jonathan's arms, with an occasional tear trickling down her face.

"Okay, that's the worst over. I just need you to do one more thing for me." Hiram said as he dabbed antiseptic on a scrape on her elbow.

Martha just looked at him.

"Jonathan and I are going to sit out on the front porch, while Jessica checks to see if there are any cuts or scrapes that I've missed. After that I think we could all do with something to eat." Hiram said, throwing away the swab he had been using and taking off his gloves. He quickly poured himself and Jonathan some coffee and walked over to where Martha was still sitting on Jonathan's lap.

"I'm real sorry I hurt you, but I had to make sure all your cuts were clean and free from infection. The burning sensation should be wearing off and in about ten minutes it will have gone completely."

Jonathan lifted Martha off his lap and gave her a gentle hug before going out onto the porch with Hiram.

Jessica put on a pair of gloves and turned to Martha, "Sweetie, I need you to slip of your skirt and top so I can clean the scratches that Hiram missed."

Without a murmur Martha stepped out of her skirt and untied the knot holding her shirt in place before slipping if off. She stood quietly as Jessica carefully checked around her body for scrapes and scratches, cleaning each one and applying the antiseptic. When she had finished she passed Martha her skirt and shirt. "All done." she said with a smile.

As Martha got dressed Jessica started tidying away the first aid box. Glancing up she saw Martha knotting her shirt in place again, passing her a box of tissues she said, "Oh, sweetie! Why don't you go join Jonathan on the porch. It'll stop hurting in a few minutes … really it will."

Martha nodded and walked out on to the porch where Hiram and Jonathan were standing talking.

As soon as he saw Martha, Hiram picked up their empty coffee mugs and said, "I think I'll go help Jessica."

Jonathan just looked at Martha and held out his arms and Martha walked straight into Jonathan's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please leave a comment. I really would like to know your opinions on the story and any constructive criticism will be gratefully received.**

**Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Aww, you poor thing!" Jonathan took the box of tissues and put them on the table. "Come here, sweetheart." he said, putting his arms around Martha and holding her close.

Martha was completely worn out and she just rested against Jonathan and began to cry.

Jonathan let her cry, holding her to him and gently rubbing her back.

After a while Martha pulled away and pulled some tissues from the box. After blowing her nose she said, "I'm sorry, I know I'm being a baby but it really hurt when your Dad treated my scrapes."

"Sweetheart, we've all had that darn antiseptic lotion on our cuts and scrapes and it hurts like hell. The only good thing is that it's real effective. The burning sensation should be wearing off by now, is it still hurting you?"

"No, it's feeling much better now, it's barely burning at all." Martha admitted with a weak smile.

"Honey, you've had an exhausting day. When was the last time you ate anything?" Jonathan asked.

"Breakfast. When was the last time you ate?" Martha responded.

"Breakfast. I think we will both feel better after eating something." Jonathan said with a smile.

"I don't care that the day was long and tiring, I'm just glad I found you." Martha said looking up at him and smiling.

"So am I, sweetheart, so am I." Jonathan said as he lowered his head and kissed Martha.

"Mmmm, much nicer than antiseptic!" Martha murmured.

Jonathan burst out laughing, "I'm real relieved to hear that my kisses are better than antiseptic!" He teased.

Martha refused to rise to the bait, "You know what I mean." She said.

"Actually, honey, I owe you an apology." Jonathan said.

"Really? What for?"

Jonathan stared up at the moon before replying, "Sweetheart, when I imagined asking you to marry me I kinda planned on it being real romantic, in my more imaginative moments I even thought that fireworks and a full orchestra might be involved at some point. What I never envisaged was asking you in the dark by a creek. Honey, I feel like I've short changed you … so … as we have a beautiful moon, lots of stars and a pretty view I was wondering …"

Martha turned to look at Jonathan and saw that he had gone down on one knee.

Jonathan took Martha's hand in his, "Sweetheart, I love you so much, there aren't enough words to describe how much. I will always love you because without you my life isn't complete. Martha, would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife?"

Martha's eyes misted over as she held Jonathan's hand, "Oh, Jonathan. I love you so much. Yes, I'll marry you and love you for the rest of my life."

Jonathan smiled up at Martha as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"Jonathan!" Martha gasped.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I forgot to give it you the first time round. If you don't like it we can always change it." He said nervously as he stood up.

Martha couldn't really see the ring clearly in the dark so she moved towards the window and held her hand out in front of the bright light shining out from the living room. "Oh, Jonathan, it's just beautiful." she said looking at the oval sapphire and the two nice sized diamonds either side. When she had allowed herself to dream about being engaged to Jonathan she had always realized that at the most she would only get a very small diamond ring, but this ring was just amazing and must have cost him a fortune.

"Jonathan, you really shouldn't have spent so much money on me." She said, looking concerned.

"Actually, honey, it's kind of a family heirloom. In the Kent family engagement rings are handed down to each successive generation. My mom is wearing my grandma's ring and this is my great-grandma's ring. I had it reset for you as the original setting was real ugly. Is it okay? Do you mind that it's a family ring? Would you prefer a brand new one?" He asked worried whether Martha really liked it.

"I love the ring! The fact that it's come down through the Kent family just makes it more special." Martha said turning and sliding her arms around Jonathan. "Does the ring make it official?" she asked.

"Honey, as far as I was concerned, the moment you said 'yes' we were officially engaged."

"I like being officially engaged." Martha replied.

"So do I." he replied kissing Martha lightly on the lips before lifting her up in his arms and sitting on the porch swing and settling her in his lap..

Martha snuggled up to him with a sigh and said, "I love the way you are so cuddly."

"Hmmm, so I'm better than antiseptic and cuddly … anything else?" Jonathan teased.

"I seem to vaguely remember you being quite good at kissing … or was that someone else?" Martha teased back.

"Martha Clark, that is fighting talk!" Jonathan said warningly.

"Hah! I'm not scared of you!!" she giggled.

Jonathan moved his arm so that Martha's head rested against it and then he began kissing her … long, slow, deep kisses. Pausing to catch his breath he murmured, "How am I doing so far?"

"Not bad." Martha replied provocatively.

The next time Jonathan raised his head Martha was breathless and flushed. "Am I improving?" he enquired.

Even though she knew that she was playing with fire, Martha replied, "A bit … I guess."

"Hmmm, well in that case …"

Jonathan only stopped when he heard Martha's gentle moans as she clung to him and kissed him back. Easing gently away he looked down at her, "Don't stop … please, don't stop." she said pulling him back.

It was the sound of his father clearing his throat noisily that finally made Jonathan stop. Turning his head he saw his Dad in the doorway. "There's hot food on the table, don't let it get cold." Hiram said before going back inside.

A few minutes later Jonathan and Martha walked into the kitchen. Seeing the dishes piled high with scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes they quickly sat down and started eating.

It was some time before Martha finally put down her fork with a groan, "I can't believe that I've actually eaten all that food!" she groaned.

"You must have been real hungry." Hiram said with a smile.

"I was, but six pancakes! Plus all the bacon and eggs." Martha said, clearly awestruck by her appetite.

"Honey, you hadn't eaten since breakfast, you must have been starving. Anyway, don't feel too bad I ate even more than you!" Jonathan said with a laugh.

"But you always eat more than me, you eat more than anyone I've ever met!"

"Just because I have a healthy appetite!" Jonathan replied.

"Oh, is that what you're calling it now!" Jessica teased him as she started clearing away their plates.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Jonathan whined. However, he didn't get any sympathy as everyone was too busy laughing at him.

As he put a pot of coffee on to brew Hiram commented, "I see you're wearing your engagement ring. It looks real pretty on you, Martha."

Martha blushed prettily and held out her left hand. "It's a beautiful ring and I like the fact that it has a Kent family connection. That makes it even more special to me."

"Well congratulations and welcome to the family." Hiram said with a grin.

"Yes, congratulations. The ring really looks beautiful on you." Jessica said hugging Martha.

"Hey, don't I get any congratulations?" Jonathan said.

"Son, I congratulated you earlier, but you've probably forgotten. Do you want another wash to help you remember?" Hiram asked.

"No! One was quite enough, thank you!" Jonathan replied hastily.

"Was your wash in any way connected to the howl of pain we heard upstairs?" Jessica enquired laughing.

"Yep. Dad made me wash in freezing cold water." Jonathan complained.

"Considering the stupidity of your answers to simple questions, you're lucky I didn't make you stand outside while I hosed you down!" Hiram pointed out as he poured them all some coffee.

As Jessica cleared away the last trace of their meal, Hiram put their coffees on the table and sat back down.

"I think we should celebrate this engagement. I'm sure you're gonna be celebrating with your friends, but in the meantime, how about we have a celebration here tomorrow evening? Jessica suggested as she sat down again.

"Oh, that would be so kind of you." Martha said gratefully.

"Is it okay for you to stay over until then?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, that'll be fine." Martha replied concentrating on stirring her coffee.

Hiram who had been watching Martha said, "Martha?"

Martha looked up and as she met Hiram's watchful stare she began to flush.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked gently.

Martha stared down at her lap, she knew she couldn't lie to Hiram and she knew that she would have to tell them sometime but now that the moment had come it was more difficult than she had envisaged. Taking a deep breath she looked at Hiram and said, "If it's okay with you and Mrs Kent, could I stay here for a few days?"

"Martha, you know that you are always welcome to stay here as often as you like and for as long as you like. But don't you want to go home and tell your parents that you're engaged?" Hiram asked.

"I can't" whispered Martha starring at her coffee.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Jonathan asked puzzled by her response.

"Because I've been thrown out. My father said that if I went looking for you I couldn't go home again." Martha said, her voice beginning to tremble.

There was a stunned silence and then the three Kent's spoke in unison …

"WHAT?!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you like this story? **

**If you do, please leave a comment. **

**If you don't, please let me know why.**

**All constructive criticism will be gratefully received.**

**Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 8**

The news that Martha had been banned from her own home came as a real shock to Jonathan, Jessica and Hiram.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Jonathan said, putting a comforting arm around Martha.

"I couldn't let you walk out of my life forever. I love my parents, but it's you I want to spend the rest of my life with." Martha said, hoping that Jonathan wouldn't insist on having his ring back and then sending her home under some sort of misguided impression that he was doing the right and honorable thing.

"Martha, you should have told me." Jonathan said, not sure of the best thing to do.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us?" Hiram asked perceptively.

"Yes." Martha answered, her voice showing the strain she was under. "Dad's cut off my allowance."

Jonathan shifted his chair closer to Martha's and held her close to his side. "Sweetheart, I love you so much, but I don't want you to regret marrying me. Are you really sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. If I give in to my father now, he will rule my life. Telling me what to do, where to go and who I should date and even get married to. I can't have that. I love you, I want to marry you, you are the person that makes me happy and that I want to spend my life with. It's sad that my father can't accept my choice or decision but I won't let him bully me into doing what he wants. Surely my choice of husband should be someone that makes me happy not someone that makes him happy?" she replied, hoping that Jonathan and his parents would understand.

Hiram spoke up, "Martha, both Jessica and myself are real happy that you and Jonathan want to get married and you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like. However, I'm sad to hear that your engagement has caused such a deep rift with your family. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we will help you in any way that we can and respect your decisions. We all want what's best for you."

"Sweetheart, I'd never push you to choose between you family and me, so if you want to change your mind about marrying me I'll try and understand." Jonathan said, trying to behave honorably.

"It's only my father that is creating all this fuss, my Mom just wants me to be happy. Maybe when he realizes that I'm not going to change my mind he might come around to the idea of our marriage." Martha suggested hopefully.

"I really hope he does for your sake, but considering how much he dislikes me there is always the possibility that he won't. Will you be able to live with that?" Jonathan asked, wishing that he didn't have to play the role of devil's advocate.

Martha looked up, "When you left the house without me this morning, my whole life fell apart. I felt as though you had ripped out my heart and thrown it away. I had to find you and make you see how much I love you. When my father told me that I wasn't welcome in his house if I went looking for you, I felt sad and hurt but my life didn't fall apart. If he doesn't want to be a part of my life anymore that's his decision … not mine."

Hiram rubbed his eyes and yawned, "As it's nearly four o'clock I think that we would all be better off discussing this after some sleep. Martha, don't worry about where you're gonna stay as you can stay here for as long as you like. Maybe Jessica could take you into town and get you some clothes and any toiletries you might need tomorrow, or is that later today now? By the way, I've been meaning to ask you … where did you leave your car?"

"My car!" Martha gasped and sat bolt up right, "I forgot all about my car!"

"I'm sure it'll be safe until tomorrow, honey. Where did you leave it? By the creek?" Jonathan said reassuringly.

"No, it's still in the field!" Martha wailed.

"Which field?" Hiram asked.

"Oh, Mr. Kent, I'm so sorry. I tried to block the gap so that the herd didn't escape. It was a total accident."

"What accident, which gap?" Hiram asked, thoroughly confused.

Martha then launched into a full and impenetrably confusing explanation that involved exploding cars, axes, broken fences, red blankets, car antenna, high heeled sandals, rampaging herds of cattle, woods, ditches and cloudy skies. When she finally ground to a halt with the words, "… and then I found Jonathan and the rest you know." Nobody had any idea what she was talking about.

Hiram looked at Jonathan, "Don't look at me, Dad. I was confused by the time she found the axe and I'd lost the plot completely when she got to the woods." Jonathan said hastily.

Jessica's only input was to say "I'm still trying to work out why she was driving up by the herd and what she was planning on using the car antenna for."

Hiram sighed, "Martha, do you think you could explain to us again what happened with your car? Only this time, could you take it a bit slower?"

So Martha told her story again, however, in an attempt to be clearer with her story, she added in far too many extraneous details that just added to her listeners' total confusion. When she had finished she looked around the table, "Now do you understand?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, perfectly, thank you." Hiram replied.

"You do?" Jonathan asked in amazement.

"The tire on Martha's car exploded and she came through the fence into Cutter's field. After mending the fence she started walking back to the farm and somehow managed to find you sitting in the dark by the creek." Hiram explained to Jessica and Jonathan.

"Yes! That's exactly what happened." Martha said, flashing a beaming smile at Hiram.

Jonathan, who was just about to say something, caught his Dad's eye and closed his mouth again.

"Don't worry, Martha. Jonathan and I will have a look at your car later and, if necessary, we can tow it back here. The fence is easily fixed so that's not a problem either. Thank you for being so concerned about the herd, especially as you had so many other things on your mind. It was real nice of you to even think of mending the fence under the circumstances." Hiram said.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Kent. I'm not sure I did a very good job, but I didn't want to leave a gap in the fence and have your herd escape." Martha replied gratefully.

Just then Jonathan gave a yelp, "Sorry, son, my foot slipped." Hiram said, glaring at Jonathan.

As he rubbed his ankle, Jonathan just muttered, "That's okay, Dad, no harm done."

"Martha, now that you are officially going to be a member of this family, I think you can drop the Mr. and Mrs. Kent and just call us Jessica and Hiram." Jessica said with a smile.

"Really? I wouldn't want to seem to be impertinent." Martha said, looking surprised.

"I think that is a real nice idea." Hiram commented. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent does seem to be a bit too formal under the circumstances."

"I'm not sure." Martha replied. "What do you think, Jonathan?"

"I think that if Mom and Dad are happy with you calling them Jessica and Hiram, I'd go with it. It's a lot nicer than Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Jonathan answered, smiling at Martha.

"Okay, if it's what you want I stop calling you Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Although I think it's going to take me some time to get used to it." Martha said smiling shyly at Jessica.

"Good! Well, now that we have that settled, I think it's time for bed." Jessica said as she stood up and started collecting their coffee mugs.

"Honey, there's no point in me going to bed, I might as well just get an early start on the chores and then get some sleep when they're done." Hiram said, taking back his mug.

"I'll stay up with you, Dad, between the two of us the chores shouldn't take too long and then we can both have a rest." Jonathan said holding on to his mug.

"Jonathan, do you want to go up and collect your things before Martha turns in?" Jessica suggested.

"Sure, Mom, I'll go do it now." Jonathan replied, standing up and leaving the room.

"Martha, I'll lend you a nightdress for tonight, tomorrow we can go shopping for some clothes and anything else you need." Jessica said as she rinsed their mugs.

"Thank you, Mrs. … Jessica." Martha replied, "You've been so kind to me."

"It's no trouble at all. Why don't you go up now and start getting ready for bed. I'll bring you a nightdress shortly." Jessica suggested.

"Okay. Goodnight, Mr. … Hiram. Thank you for everything." Martha said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep well." Hiram replied patting her on the back.

Martha climbed the stairs and went and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Walking into Jonathan's bedroom she found him sitting on his bed with a small pile of clothes next to him.

"I just thought I'd stay and wish you goodnight." He said with a shy grin.

"I'm very glad you did." Martha said, walking over and standing in front of him.

Jonathan slipped his hands around Martha's waist and pulled her forward. Resting his head against her he said, "Sweetheart, I'm real glad you found me tonight. My heart was breaking at the thought of losing you, now it's nearly bursting with happiness. Thank you."

Martha ran her fingers through his curls, "Just make sure you remember that next time you're mad at me!" She teased.

Jonathan looked up and just whispered, "Oh, Martha …" as he pulled her onto his lap and gave her a very thorough goodnight kiss.

As he crossed the landing a little while later he saw his Mom waiting in her bedroom holding a nightdress. Stopping he went in and hugged her, "Thanks, Mom." He said.

"No problem. I can still remember what it was like to be young and in love, Jonathan." She said giving him a kiss and hug back. "Now go and make sure your Dad gets to bed before nine o'clock."

"Just for you, I'll make sure he's in bed before eight." Jonathan replied as he left to go back downstairs.

Jessica crossed the landing and went into Jonathan's room. Passing the nightdress to Martha she said, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, this is perfect, thank you." Martha replied, as she took off her shirt and skirt and slipped on the nightdress.

After Martha had climbed into bed, Jessica gave her a kiss and said, "You have a good sleep and don't worry about getting up at any particular time, I'm sure we'll all be sleeping late."

Martha watched Jessica leave and then snuggling down the bed she put her left hand on the pillow where she could easily see her engagement ring. Within a minute she was fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I give up. Obviously nobody wants to comment so I'll just be posting chapters for a while. If I still continue to get no feed back I might give up posting them here. I know that the story is being widely read from the hundreds of hits I'm getting but with no feedback there doesn't seem any point in continuing to post the chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this update.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Jonathan and Hiram had completed all the early morning chores and were heading back to the farm when Hiram turned the truck and started driving in the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?" Jonathan asked as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"I thought I'd go see just how much damage to the fence Martha caused. If it's only a small amount we can fix it now. I put some planks and tools on the back of the truck before we left."

"Are you worried that the herd might escape?" Jonathan asked snickering.

"You know, son, you might not realize it, but you have picked a real remarkable woman to get engaged to. Yesterday, when her life was falling apart, she didn't sit around crying and waiting for someone to come and sort out her problems. No, she had the courage to walk away from a real comfortable life and come and find you. She didn't eat all day; she searched all of Metropolis and Smallville and every other place she could think of. Even when it got dark she didn't give up but carried on searching. That nasty fall and all her injuries didn't stop her and when her tire blew and she crashed through the fence, did she just sit and wait to be rescued? No! She pulled herself together and carried on. Not many people after the day that she had endured would have been concerned about keeping the herd safe, but she not only thought of it but tried to repair the fence. So, son, instead of sniggering at her, maybe you should be thanking the Good Lord that you have been lucky enough to find a woman like that to share your life!"

Jonathan stared at his Dad in amazement. "Dad, I wasn't being disrespectful, it's just that we both know that the herd is about sixty acres from where she crashed through the fence. Plus, her explanation of what happened was real confusing and funny. I'm sorry, if I gave the impression that I didn't appreciate her."

"I have to admit that her explanation did take some figuring out." Hiram acknowledged with a grin.

"To be honest, Dad, I still don't know how you managed to work it out so quickly."

"Once I'd worked out where she crashed through the fence, the rest just kinda fell into place, although I still don't understand some of the details." Hiram admitted.

"You mean things like why was she driving around with an axe? Or why did she think that the herd was in the field? Or just how did the car antenna figure in the story? Or how if she was in Cutter's Field did she end up at the creek?" Jonathan suggested.

"I don't think she meant an axe, I think she was talking about the car's axle, although, I'm not too sure about that. I guess she saw that lame heifer I've put in Cutter's Field until she's better and thought the whole herd was in the field too. I have no idea just what she was intending to do with the antenna and I can only assume that she wound up at the creek because she had gotten herself hopelessly lost in the dark."

"If she was intending to walk to the house from Cutter's Field, she had to have been walking in the wrong direction to get to Miller's Copse, which is what I assume she meant by the woods in her story. Then to reach the creek she has to have gone wrong again. Heck, Dad, she must have been walking around for hours out here!" Jonathan exclaimed, suddenly realizing just how far Martha must have walked in the dark.

"What time did she find you at the creek?"

"I'm not real sure, but it had to have been around eleven o'clock." Jonathan replied.

"In that case, I estimate that she had to have been out here wandering around for at least two or even maybe three hours." Hiram said as he turned into Cutter's Field.

Jonathan didn't say anything, but from his expression Hiram could tell he was shocked.

"Like I said, son … she's one heck of a woman!" Hiram said as he drove towards Martha's car.

Stopping by the car both men climbed down from the tractor and inspected the damage. Realizing that the best thing they could do would be to tow the car back to the farm where they could examine it properly; Jonathan went to open the door to release the hand brake. Finding it locked he started to chuckle, "Dad, she's incredible! She even remembered to lock up the car!"

"In that case there's nothing we can do here, you'll have to come back later and tow it back to the barn. Let's go check out the fence … can you spot the part she's mended?" Hiram asked.

Jonathan looked at the fence bordering the road and then started to laugh. Looking over at his Dad he was relieved to see that Hiram was laughing as well. As they climbed back into the truck and drove to the fence both of them just kept laughing. Then, as they examined Martha's handiwork, they were nearly crying with laughter.

"Just how was this gonna prevent the herd from leaving?" Jonathan gasped.

"Maybe she was hoping that they were afraid of the color red." Hiram answered when he could speak.

"We shouldn't be laughing at her, it was real nice of her to try and mend the gap." Jonathan said as he started to take down the strips of blanket from the posts.

"Yes, you're right. I'll get the wood." Hiram replied, barely keeping a straight face.

Within twenty minutes the fence was mended and they were heading back to the farm.

"Dad, Martha mustn't ever find out that we were laughing at her repairs."

"Of course not! She was only trying to be helpful, although I wish I'd had a camera with me so that I could've taken a picture." Hiram replied, starting to laugh again.

After a while Hiram stopped laughing and, glancing at Jonathan, said "Are you gonna have a serious word with Martha or shall I?"

"I thought we'd agreed not to say anything about her repairs to the fence." Jonathan said, surprised at the question.

"I wasn't talking about that. Son, did you see just how far Martha's car was from the road?" Hiram asked.

"Yes. I guess it took sometime to stop after the tire blew." Jonathan replied.

"Son, for her to have traveled that far, through a fence and across a field she had to have been going at some speed."

"But there wasn't any danger; it was open land she was driving across."

"Son, you're missing the point. She crashed between two fence posts … what do you think would have happened if she had hit one of the posts?"

Jonathan just turned white and looked as though he was going to be sick.

After a couple of minutes, Jonathan said, "Dad, could you have a word with her … I don't want to start nagging her within twenty-four hours of getting engaged. Plus she really respects you and your opinion so I think she would take it better coming from you."

"Okay, I'll do it this time, but you are gonna have to realize, now that you are planning on spending your life with Martha, that there are gonna be times when you have to say difficult things to her, just like there will be times when she has to tell you things you don't want to hear."

"I know, Dad, but just not today. I'd like the next few days to be really nice and relaxing for her. She's been through a real tough twenty-four hours and I don't want to start picking on her."

"I'll have a word with her later today. You might want to wait until after I've had a word with her to go and collect the car. That way you can take her and she can see for herself what a lucky escape she had. Maybe it will help make her understand why we are so concerned." Hiram suggested.

"Thanks, Dad, that sounds like a real good idea. When she sees for herself she'll understand." Jonathan agreed, giving a huge yawn.

By the time that they got back to the farm both men were yawning. "We can unload the truck later. Right now I just want my bed." Hiram said as he parked by the barn.

"I'll just fetch my clothes and the bedding from the house." Jonathan said as he started to cross the yard.

"Why don't you just crash out on the couch?" Hiram offered.

Jonathan stopped dead, "But you always make me sleep in the barn when Martha stays over."

"I know, but if you're feeling anywhere near as tired as I'm feeling, I think it's safe to let you sleep on the couch for once. Although tonight, you'll be back in the barn as usual." Hiram replied.

Jonathan, grinned and said, "Thanks, Dad. As I'm going to be in a coma as soon as my head hits the pillow you don't have anything to worry about."

Both men quietly entered the house, Hiram helped Jonathan make a bed up on the couch and then he went to get a glass of water. When he came back Jonathan was already under the blankets and fast asleep.

Hiram stood for a moment watching him, somehow it didn't seem that long ago that he used to stand and watch his little boy sleeping, his favorite toy of the moment clutched in one hand and the other hand tucked under the pillow. Hiram noticed with a smile that Jonathan still slept with one hand tucked under the pillow. He wondered where all the years had gone; it seemed to be too soon for his little boy to be planning on getting married … much too soon.

Yawning Hiram made his way up the stairs and silently undressed before slipping into bed next to Jessica.

Jessica stirred when Hiram snuggled up to her, "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you, honey. It's nearly 7.30." Hiram whispered back.

"He kept his promise, bless him." Jessica murmured as she settled down again.

"He sure did." Hiram agreed, even though he had no idea what Jessica was referring to, however, many years of marriage had taught him to never to ask unnecessary questions.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

When Martha woke up she had no idea what time it was, as she stretched she caught sight of her engagement ring and spent some time admiring it and remembering her proposals. Smiling she picked up her watch and glanced at the time. Within seconds she had thrown the covers off and was hurrying towards the bathroom.

A short time later she made her way down the stairs stopping halfway down when she saw Jonathan still asleep on the couch. He looked so adorable with his hair all rumpled, even better was his well displayed muscular chest. She stood there for some time admiring the view before being caught by Hiram coming out of the kitchen. Glancing up at Martha he shook his head and wagged a finger at her in teasing reproof before walking over and straightening Jonathan's covers so that he wasn't half exposed any more.

Sighing regretfully Martha made her way into the kitchen. "Good morning … err, afternoon." she greeted Jessica and Hiram.

"Hello, sleepy head!" Hiram teased.

"Don't you pay any attention to him, Martha. He's only been up for about thirty minutes himself!" Jessica reassured her. "Now what would you like to eat?"

Before Martha could answer, Hiram said "Do you want me to refresh those dressings and check your wounds before or after you eat?"

After a moments thought, Martha replied "I think I'd prefer you to do it first, if you don't mind."

"Okay, why don't you sit yourself down while I fetch the first aid box." Hiram suggested.

As Martha sat waiting for Hiram she got more and more nervous, dreading what was to come.

When Hiram sat opposite her she obediently lifted her leg for him to examine, before he started cutting off the dressing he had applied, Hiram said, "Would you prefer to wait until Jonathan is up? We don't have to do this right now if you want to wait."

Martha shook her head, "I'd rather get it over and done with, I know I'm a big baby when it comes to things like this, but could you just ignore me and do whatever you need to do?"

"Okay, if that's what you want. It shouldn't hurt as much as before as you'll need less antiseptic lotion. However, judging from the wounds I can't promise that this will be painless." Hiram replied, as he picked up the scissors and began cutting off the dressings.

Martha discovered that Hiram was right; it wasn't as bad as the first time, although when he applied the antiseptic lotion it still hurt. By the time he had finished Martha felt quite ill but proud of the way she had been braver than before.

As he started to repack the first aid box Hiram said, "You'll be pleased to know that apart from that nasty cut on your shin all the other cuts and scrapes are completely free from infection. I'll check that cut again this evening as it still seems to be a bit too inflamed at the moment."

Hiram stood up and put away the first aid box and washed his hands. "Are you ready to have something to eat, or would you rather just have a coffee and wait for the burning to subside?" He asked.

"Could I have some juice instead of a coffee?" Martha asked.

"Of course you can." Hiram poured a glass of orange juice for Martha and a mug of coffee for himself. Turning to Martha he said, "Why don't we drink these out on the porch. There's something I want to talk to you about and this seems like a good opportunity."

As Martha followed Hiram out onto the porch she wondered what he wanted to say to her. She hoped that he wasn't going to try and persuade her to go home.

The sound of the front door clicking shut woke Jonathan, he lay blearily looking around and trying to work out why he was sleeping on the couch. As he remembered a smile crept over his face. _I wonder if Martha is awake yet._ He thought to himself.

"Morning, dopey!" a familiar voice said.

"Morning, Mom." Jonathan replied with a grin. "Is anyone else up yet?"

"Everyone is up, except you." Jessica replied with a smile. "Why don't you go have a shower, I'm just about to start making brunch for us all and it should be ready by the time that you're finished upstairs."

"Okay." Jonathan replied getting up and starting up the stairs, stopping half way up he turned and said "Mom, where's Martha?"

"She's sitting out on the porch with Hiram, now go get dressed!" Jessica instructed as she started folding Jonathan's blankets.

As he continued up the stairs Jonathan wondered if his Dad was talking to Martha about her speeding.

After they had finished brunch Jonathan and Martha went out to Cutter's Field to retrieve her car. As Jonathan changed the tire and hitched her car to the back of his truck she had time to reflect on Hiram's concern for her speeding and realized that he was right and that she had been going too fast.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are looking today? I like the way you've fluffed your hair out." Jonathan asked as he drove back towards the farm across the pasture land.

"Fluffed my hair out?" Martha repeated, while looking at Jonathan in amazement. "Jonathan, the only reason my hair is so wild today is because Jessica dried it for me after my shower and she was a bit too vigorous with the hair dryer!"

Jonathan laughed, "I can remember when she used to dry my hair when I was little. I used to end up with a mess of wild curls that I couldn't even get a comb through. But your hair looks real pretty like that."

Martha stared at him suspiciously for a moment before deciding that he was being totally genuine and not just teasing her about her out of control hair. Deciding that changing the subject was probably her best move she said, "What was in the bag that your Mom gave you just before we left?"

"I'm not real sure, but I think it's some iced lemonade and a snack. Do you want to stop for a while, there are some trees up ahead we could sit under or I could drive to the creek if you prefer?"

"It looks nice and shady by the trees, why don't we stop there for a while?"

Jonathan pulled up by the trees and he and Martha went and sat in the shade of their branches. He was right; Jessica had given him a flask of lemonade and some cookies. Martha didn't want any cookies but was grateful for the lemonade. It was a hot day and although she had only stood around and watched while Jonathan had done all the work she was really thirsty.

As she drank her lemonade Martha looked around her at the land and thought about how in the future she would be living here. It was very different from the city, but she felt at home here, less stressed and more relaxed. Looking around she realized that Jonathan was just sitting and watching her. Smiling at him, she said, "You're not admiring my fluffy hair again are you?"

"I was thinking how lucky I am that I met you." He replied putting down his cup and moving closer so that he could put his arms around her.

Leaning back against him, Martha said, "I'm beginning to understand why you love living in the country so much."

"That's nice." Jonathan replied moving Martha's hair out of the way so that he could kiss her neck.

Martha put down her cup and turned towards Jonathan, "Honey, where are we going to live when we get married?" she asked.

"Hmmmm." Jonathan replied as he concentrated on gently nibbling Martha's ear lobe.

"I mean, are we going to live in town or are we going to try and find a place closer to the farm?"

"Yep."

Suspecting that Jonathan wasn't even listening, Martha said, "Of course, we'll have to find somewhere to put all the camels."

"Uh, huh." was his only reply as he drifted kisses along her jaw line.

Realizing that trying to have a conversation was a lost cause, Martha raised her face and ran her fingers through his hair as she gently tugged him closer. As their lips met she decided that conversation was highly overrated anyway.

A while later as they lay in each others arms she returned to her previous question, "Sweetheart, will we live in Smallville when we get married or shall we live closer to the farm?"

"Dad has said that we can build ourselves a house on the farm, there are a few real nice spots we could choose from. Would you like that or would you prefer to be in Smallville itself?" He replied.

Martha sat up, "We can build our own house here?"

"If you'd like to. It won't be as big as Mom and Dad's house, but we could always add on to it later." Jonathan answered.

"If I'd like to? I'd love that! Our own house! Oh, Jonathan!" Martha said hugging him.

"I'm glad you like the idea." he said, laughing as he hugged her back. "I'll show you the places that we've picked out this weekend if you like."

"Oh, yes, please! When can we start building it?" Martha asked, getting really excited about the idea of her own home.

"Honey, although building a house here will be cheaper because we don't have to pay for the land, it will still cost a lot of money. Not only do we have to buy all the timber and other building materials, we have to arrange for water and electricity to be supplied to it and then there is all the furniture and equipment we'll need to get."

"Oh, so we can't start soon then?" Martha said, trying not to feel too disappointed.

"No, but if I save real hard we might be able to start building it late next spring."

Martha rested back in Jonathan's arms, "Our own house. I can't believe we're going to have our own house!" she said.

"When you've chosen which site you want, we can start drawing up the blue prints for it and it won't be that long until spring when we can start preparing the land."

"I'm sorry if I sounded impatient, but I wasn't expecting a house. I thought we'd be renting an apartment or something." Martha explained.

"There will be nothing but the best that I can manage for you sweetheart. You deserve the best and that's what I'm gonna try and give you."

"Oh, Jonathan, I've already found the best thing in my life … I found it the day I met you. I love you so much." Martha said kissing him tenderly.

It was some time before they continued their journey back to the farm.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

When Martha and Jonathan walked into the farm house, after putting her car in the barn so that Jonathan could check that it was road worthy, they were met by the wonderful smell of home baking. Glancing at the table Jonathan's eyes lit up, "Wow! Brownies!" he exclaimed, heading for the table and the batches of cooling brownies and cookies resting there.

"Jonathan Kent, don't you dare even think of touching any of those cakes or cookies!" Jessica said, holding a large wooden spoon in her hand and staring firmly at Jonathan.

"Awww, Mom. Just one, please?" Jonathan pleaded, stepping out of the reach of Jessica and her wooden spoon.

"No, they are for later." Jessica replied, watching Jonathan to make sure he didn't try and steal anything from the cooling trays.

"They all look wonderful!" Martha said, grinning at Jonathan as he tried to find a way of stealing a brownie without Jessica seeing.

"Thank you, Martha. I thought that as we are all a bit tired today it would be better to have our celebration meal either tomorrow or on Saturday, so I made these just in case you were disappointed." Jessica said, smiling at Martha.

"It's so kind of you to go to so much trouble; I think waiting until Saturday is a good idea. Tomorrow, I'm hoping to get into Smallville and buy some necessities as well as a few clothes."

"I'm going into Smallville tomorrow; do you want to come along?" Jessica offered.

"That would be perfect." Martha replied gratefully.

"By the way, I've mended your sundress. I couldn't hide the rip in the skirt, but at least you can wear it again. It's lying on your bed." Jessica said, while swiftly crossing the room and swatting Jonathan on his butt with her wooden spoon.

"Oww! Mom!" Jonathan yelled, backing away from the table and rubbing his butt.

"I said, don't touch and I meant it!" Jessica said firmly.

Martha burst out laughing, "I think I'll go get washed and changed while you two fight this one out!" She said as she quickly left the kitchen and went upstairs.

When she came back into the kitchen she was wearing her freshly laundered and mended dress. After twirling around she went and hugged Jessica, "Thank you so much for mending the dress!"

Just then Jonathan came in from outside carrying a sack of vegetables. "Hey, you look gorgeous!" he said with a grin as he dumped the sack on the counter.

"Thank you." Martha replied with a small curtsey, "Where have you been?"

"Mom didn't trust me near the cakes so she sent me to get the vegetables for tonight from the garden." Jonathan said ruefully.

"Aww, maybe if you're good she'll let you have some brownies later." Martha said, rising up onto her tiptoes to give him a consolation kiss on the cheek.

Jessica glanced around and said, "Why don't you go get washed up, as soon as Hiram gets back we can stop and have a break."

As Jonathan ran upstairs Martha turned to Jessica, "Can I do anything to help?" She offered.

"Could you move the cakes and cookies to the counter and then set up the table so that we can use it for … ummm … whatever you call a cross between lunch and tea?" Jessica answered.

When Jonathan came back downstairs the table was ready and Jessica and Martha were busy making sandwiches for them all. Just as he walked into the kitchen the door opened and Hiram came in from outside.

"Perfect timing!" Jessica said with a smile. "How did you both know that everything was ready?"

"Well, it's taken years of training on my part, but I think I've finally got my timing about right." Hiram replied, as he handed Jessica a couple of bags and then washed his hands at the sink.

"Well, it was hunger pangs and sheer luck on my part." Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, you can't be hungry again! You ate all the cookies when we were out earlier." Martha pointed out as she put two plates piled high with sandwiches on the table.

"Like I've said before … I've got a real healthy appetite!" Jonathan said with a shrug as he eyed the sandwiches and cakes with eager anticipation.

"Okay, if everyone's ready, let's eat." Jessica said as she poured everyone a cup of tea and then handed them out.

Halfway through their meal the doorbell rang, "Who the heck can that be?" Hiram asked as he got up to answer it.

The three remaining people around the table sat and listened wondering who could be calling at the farm. They heard Hiram opening the front door and then a voice say, "I'm sorry to bother you …"

Martha jumped up and ran into the living room "Mom!" She exclaimed as she ran forward to hug her mother.

"Hello, sweetheart, I thought I might find you here." Anne Clark replied hugging Martha back.

"Mrs. Clark, please come in, you remember Jessica from when we met at the graduation ceremony." Hiram said, as Jessica joined him at the front door.

"Yes, of course, I remember you both. Please call me, Anne." Anne replied smiling at Hiram and stepping inside the house.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"Well, believe it or not, I was worried about you. When you didn't call to let me know you were okay, I started to worry and thought I'd drive over here and find out whether Jessica and Hiram knew what was happening." Anne replied.

"Oops! Sorry, Mom. I did mean to call you, but I forgot. I really am sorry." Martha replied looking shamefaced and embarrassed.

"I'm just glad that you're safe. I take it that you found Jonathan yesterday." Anne said smiling at Jonathan.

"Yes, it took me all day but I finally tracked him down. Mom, Jonathan and I are engaged." Martha said slipping her hand into Jonathan's and standing next to him facing Anne.

Jonathan, who was managing to look both shy and protective at the same time, put his arm around Martha's waist and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Anne looked at the young couple and grinned, "Congratulations! This calls for a celebration. Jonathan, you'll find a bottle of champagne on the back seat of my car, would you bring it in for me, please?" She said passing Jonathan her car keys.

"Yes, of course." Jonathan said taking the keys and leaving.

"We were just having some tea, would you like to join us?" Jessica asked Anne.

"Oh, I'd love a cup of tea." Anne said gratefully.

When Jonathan came back with the champagne he found everyone sitting around the kitchen table laughing and talking.

"Just put that in the refrigerator, son. We'll open it later when it's had time to chill." Hiram said.

As Jonathan put the bottle of champagne away he heard Anne say to Jessica, "Mmmm, these brownies are amazing, they just melt in your mouth. Where do you buy them?"

"I made them earlier today." Jessica replied, smiling at the compliment.

"You made them? Jessica, these are the best brownies I've ever tasted!" Anne said, looking impressed.

"Mom, if you think these are wonderful, you should try her chocolate fudge cake or her peach pie!" Martha said, grinning at Jessica.

"Chocolate fudge cake!" Anne groaned, "Chocolate fudge cake is my biggest temptation, I love it. Martha are you saying that Jessica's cake is better than these brownies?"

"Maybe not better, but just as good. I swear you don't even have to chew her chocolate fudge cake, it really does melt in your mouth!" Martha informed Anne.

Jessica laughed, "Now Martha, that's a bit of an exaggeration." she said.

"No it isn't!" Martha replied. "Mom, you have got to try some for yourself and then you'll know that I'm not exaggerating."

"If the cake is anywhere near as good as these brownies, then I'll have to try some. I may finally be able to end my search for the perfect chocolate fudge cake." Anne said with a happy sigh.

"I could make one for Saturday if you like." Jessica said to Martha.

"Could you? That would be wonderful!" Martha said happily. "Mom, we're going to celebrate our engagement here on Saturday, can you come?" Martha was only being polite as she didn't really expect her Mom to come as she was always busy at weekends.

"This Saturday? Yes, I can make that. What time would you like me to come?" Anne said, making a mental note to cancel her existing plans.

"Really?" Martha said looking surprised.

"Yes, do you really think I'd miss your engagement celebration?" Anne teased.

"Will Dad come?" Martha asked, doubtfully.

"No, he's far too busy being self-righteous at the moment, sweetie."

"Do you think he'll ever come around to accepting Jonathan and me as a couple?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but I just don't know." Anne said with a heavy sigh as she looked at Martha.

"I guess I'm just going to have to accept his decision and move on with my life. I hope he will change his mind, but I somehow don't think he will." Martha said sadly, finally accepting that her father wasn't going to welcome Jonathan into the Clark family.

Jonathan took her hand in his and gently squeezed it in silent sympathy. Glancing at him Martha knew that she had made the right choice. She loved her father and always would, but from now on her life would be with Jonathan.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Later that day, after Anne had left and they had all eaten dinner, Martha and Jonathan went for a walk on the farm. Anne had brought a suitcase of Martha's clothes to the farm with her, but Martha was still wearing the sundress and had just taken a pair of flat shoes from the case for walking in.

As they strolled along holding hands, Jonathan said, "It was real nice of your Mom to come and see that you were okay."

"Yes, I'm glad she did, because now you know that she has accepted you and that it wasn't just me making it up!" Martha replied.

"Martha! Of course, I believed you!" Jonathan objected.

"Aww, come on … admit it! You were relieved when she was nice to you weren't you?" Martha teased.

Jonathan gave in, "Yes, I have to admit that I was."

"It was also kind of her to bring me some changes of clothes. I'm beginning to get really sick of wearing this sundress!"

"But you look so pretty in it, especially with your hair all fluffy like that." Jonathan said.

Martha briefly wondered about the perversity of men and how it is that when you spend hours on your hair they never notice and when, like today, it was totally out of control they like it! Men!!

Moving away from the subject of her hair, Martha said, "She liked my ring. She said it was beautiful and that it really suited my hand. She's right; it is a beautiful ring, Jonathan."

"A beautiful ring for an even more beautiful girl." Jonathan said gallantly.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart. What a lovely thing to say." Martha said blushing slightly.

"What do you think of her idea about you living in Metropolis until we are married?" Jonathan asked.

"I think it's a good one. Like she said, I can use one of the apartments she owns and it does solve my problem of where to live. Also, while I'm doing my Business Studies course it will be more convenient than living in Smallville."

"I didn't know that your family owned apartment buildings." Jonathan commented.

"It's my Mom's side of the family that has the money. When they got married my Dad was a poor law student. The house is my Mom's and she has quite a bit of other property which provides her with an income. My grandfather made sure that when he died the money would remain my Mom's so it's all legally tied up so that if anything happened to Mom my Dad wouldn't be able to benefit from it. It seems that my grandfather didn't trust my Dad, just like my Dad doesn't trust you!" Martha explained.

"But your Dad must make a good income from the law firm." Jonathan said.

"Yes, he does. Now they are probably evenly matched with regard to their finances. However, when they were first married, it was my Mom that had the money not my Dad. Maybe that is why he is so worried about his social status. When my parents met and were first married he didn't have any status so I guess that's why he is determined to keep the one he fought so hard to get."

"I can see that it's a sensible idea for you to use the apartment, but I was looking forward to you staying here and I'm gonna miss you being around." Jonathan said with a sigh.

"The course is only for three months and I can come here every weekend and stay over. Maybe when I've got the extra diploma I want I'll be able to get a job in Smallville and rent a place here instead." Martha consoled him.

"I know, it's just that I just like having you around. I'll miss you when you're in Metropolis."

"I'll miss you too." Martha stopped walking and looked up at Jonathan. Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her head on his chest, "Lets not talk about it now, let's just enjoy the time we have together. I can't move in to the apartment for a couple of weeks, so we have two whole weeks before I have to leave."

Jonathan held her closely to him and gently stroked her back with his hand. "Martha?" he said softly.

As she looked up at him, he gently traced the edges of her face with his fingertips before lowering his head and kissing her.

Martha put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

As they resumed their walk they discussed how she could furnish her new apartment, what she could borrow and what she might have to buy. As the discussion progressed Martha began to get quite excited about having her own place. "Just think we can use the apartment to store things we get for the new house. With the furniture your parents are going to lend me and the things we buy we will have a good head start on furnishing our home." She said grinning at Jonathan.

By this time they were heading back towards the house and as they were strolling past the pond Jonathan stopped and said "Isn't that beautiful?" pointing to where the moon was reflected in the water.

"Yes. It's magical." Martha said, stopping and looking at the reflections. "Can we stay here for a while?"

Jonathan grinned and promptly sat on the grass pulling Martha down and settling her between his legs so that she could lean back against him for support. "Is this okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Perfect." Martha said, happily resting against him as she looked at the reflections in the water. After a while she stopped looking at the water and just lay back against Jonathan loving the feel of his arms around her and the feeling of peace and security he gave her.

Continuing to hold Martha in his arms Jonathan said, "Sweetheart, have you noticed how good I've been today?"

"That's nice." Martha replied as she smoothed the hairs on his arm and concentrated on trying to get all the hair to lie flat and in the same direction.

"Yep, I've been real good all day."

"You've only been awake for a few hours." Martha pointed out with a giggle.

"But I've been really good for all those hours." Jonathan replied hopefully.

Suddenly it dawned on Martha what Jonathan was trying to say. "So, I'm guessing that you think you deserve a reward?"

"Yes, please." Jonathan replied very politely.

"Do you remember the rules?"

"Above the waist okay, below the waist no way!" Jonathan recited looking just like a small schoolboy who has got the answer right in class.

"Very good … and the other rule?"

Jonathan's face fell, "Other rule?"

"Yep."

"There was another rule?" he asked, desperately trying to remember.

Turning sideways, Martha pointed to his T-shirt, and said, "Off."

With a sigh of relief, Jonathan immediately pulled his T-shirt over his head. "Any other rules?" he asked.

"No. That's all." Martha said as she settled herself back in his arms and smiled up at him.

As Jonathan reached behind her head to untie the bow holding the straps of the sundress together Martha realized that his hands were trembling. "Jonathan?" she said looking up at him.

"Darn it!" Jonathan said, moving his hands away. "Honey, I know we got a bit carried away last night, but are you real sure that this is okay with you. I really don't want to pressurize you into doing something you'd rather not do." he said worriedly

Martha reached up and stroked Jonathan's cheek with her fingertips. "Sweetheart, I'll be the first to admit that, when I made the suggestion yesterday, even I was surprised at my being so forward. But you made me feel wonderful. I wasn't embarrassed or sorry; I just loved the feel of you against my skin. Your kisses, your touch, your tenderness. I know I can trust you to keep to the rules so I have no fear that you'll try and push me to go further."

"Oh, Martha. I just don't want to scare you. This is new territory for you and I don't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable. I loved getting closer to you last night, but I don't want to mess things up. I guess I'm just asking myself whether this is the right thing to do for you." Jonathan replied, with a sigh not knowing what to do for the best.

Martha knew that she had found the one man in a million who would always think of her first. Other men would have grabbed at the opportunity and never even considered her feelings, but Jonathan even though he obviously wanted to play with his new toys was kind and thoughtful enough to hold back until he was certain that it was the right thing for Martha.

As she looked up at him, Martha gave a gentle smile as she reached behind her head and untied the bow. Then, moving to the zip she unzipped her dress to the waist. As the dress fell forward onto her lap she looked up at Jonathan and said, "Does that answer your question?"

As their lips met and as his hands started to explore, Jonathan murmured, "Yes, my love, that answers my question."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The next day, after they had all had breakfast and the men were back at work on the farm, Martha and Jessica drove into Smallville to do their shopping.

"Did you remember to bring your shopping list?" Jessica asked as she maneuvered into a parking space at the supermarket.

"Yes, now that my Mom has brought me some clothes, it's a lot shorter than it was. I need to go to the drug store and I'd like to get some sensible clothes to wear around the farm. Do you know where I can get a pair of boots similar to the ones you all wear?"

"There's a real good drug store just down the road, we can go there after we've got the groceries. As for clothes suitable for the farm, there's no shortage of shops which sell those. In a farming community like this, there is a big market for hard wearing clothes. I'll take you to the ones we usually go to. You'll get good quality clothes there at fair prices." Jessica replied as they walked across the parking lot and into the supermarket.

After they had completed the grocery shopping and had visited the drug store, Jessica took Martha to shop for her farm clothes as Martha insisted on calling them. As Martha tried on some jeans and shirts Jessica wandered around the store and picked up a couple of new work shirts for Hiram and some socks for both Hiram and Jonathan, returning to where the changing rooms were she was just in time to see Martha dressed in her "farm clothes" emerging. She looked adorable in her new jeans, T-shirt and plaid shirt. "What do you think? Do these look nice?" she asked nervously, not sure whether she looked ridiculous or not.

"You look real cute, Jonathan is gonna love the new look Martha." Jessica replied reassuringly.

"Do you really think so?" Martha asked, looking relieved.

"Yes, we just need to get you some boots and your new look will be complete."

Martha grinned happily at Jessica before going back into the changing room. A few minutes later she emerged clutching her new clothes. As they stood in line waiting to pay, Martha said, "I'm not being silly buying these am I? I don't want Jonathan to laugh at me. It's just that I want to learn more about farming and life on a farm and I thought that if I dressed the part it might help."

"Sweetie, I think he'll be real pleased that you are taking such an interest in farming." Jessica replied, knowing that Martha wouldn't be really happy until Jonathan had given his approval for her new farm look.

"In that case, let's go get the boots so that I have the complete outfit." Martha said, as she handed her credit card to the cashier.

Getting the right pair of boots turned out to be quite a lengthy process and when Martha and Jessica finally left the shop with all their bags, Jessica said "What do you say to us having a coffee break before we go back?"

"Now that is a wonderful idea!" Martha agreed happily.

They went to Molly's Café and after ordering their coffee Martha returned to the subject of her farm clothes. "You don't think I'm being silly getting these clothes to wear on the farm, do you?" she asked.

"Sweetie, I think it's a great idea. Life on a farm can be real hard on your clothes and you have such nice things. The clothes that you've bought today are just right for the farm, plus if you keep them here you won't have to haul so many bags back and forth each time you come to stay." Jessica reassured her.

"I'm so lucky that you and Hiram are Jonathan's parents." Martha said as their coffee arrived.

"Why's that?" Jessica said laughing.

"Well, you hear so many horror stories about horrible in-laws and I'm lucky enough to have two of the nicest people in the world as my prospective in-laws." Martha explained as she stirred her coffee.

"Why, thank you. That's such a nice thing to say. You know that both Hiram and I love you like a daughter and we're real happy about your engagement to Jonathan. I'd hate to be one of those people who can't stand their daughter-in-law. This is much nicer." Jessica said squeezing Martha's hand.

"You know, even yesterday, when Hiram was giving me a lecture about speeding and the need for careful driving, it was obvious that he was doing it out of concern for my safety and even though I was real embarrassed I knew that he was telling me off because he cares about me. I'm not explaining this very well, but do you know what I mean?" Martha asked Jessica.

"Yes, sweetie, I do know what you mean. Hiram may appear to be a hard and stern man, but inside he has a very soft heart. He was always real strict with Jonathan when he was growing up and I know that at times Jonathan resented it, but Hiram was always fair. One of the things I've always liked about Hiram is the fact that he doesn't hold a grudge. If you've done something wrong he'll tell you and, in the case of Jonathan, might punish you but that is the end of the matter. He never drags up past crimes and reminds you of them for evermore. So, as long as you drive safely from now on, he will never mention your speeding again." Jessica replied.

"I just hope that Jonathan and I have as good a marriage as you and Hiram." Martha said as she sipped her coffee.

"We've had our good times and some bad times, but even when things were real hard I've never regretted marrying Hiram. It's not always easy being married to a farmer, you can have some real bad years, but as long as can share the good times and the bad times with someone you love then you can cope with anything." Jessica said, smiling gently at Martha.

"I love Jonathan so much; I just hope that when he needs me I will always be there for him." Martha replied sincerely.

"You two are so well matched, I'm sure that you'll be very happy together." Jessica said as she started gathering up their shopping bags.

As they left the café Martha paused and said "Thank you, for being so kind to me. I really am grateful to both you and Hiram for the way you have accepted me into your family."

"We like having you around, I know that Hiram is real fond of you and I like having another woman to talk to and discuss things with. Even doing the shopping today has been more fun because you're with me. It can get very lonely sometimes being the only woman in a house of men. I hope that when you're settled in your new house you won't be a stranger." Jessica replied as they walked back to the car park.

When they arrived back at the farm, Hiram and Jonathan were both working just outside the barn. Jonathan appeared to be checking over Martha's car and Hiram, as usual, was fixing something to do with the tractor engine.

Taking their shopping bags out of the car, Jessica and Martha waved to the men and went into the house. After helping to put away the groceries, Martha took her shopping bags upstairs. Unable to resist she changed into her new farm clothes and went back downstairs again.

Jessica was in the kitchen starting to prepare their lunch when Martha appeared in the doorway dressed like a little version of Jonathan. Smiling at Martha she said, "Are you going to show Jonathan your new farming outfit?"

"I just thought I'd go see what he's doing with my car." Martha said blushing slightly.

"While you're there, could you tell them both that lunch will be ready in an hour?" Jessica asked as Martha left to go to the barn.

"Okay." Martha called over her shoulder as she hurried away.

Crossing the yard she felt sure that Jonathan would approve of her determination to take farming seriously. The boots were really comfortable and the plaid shirt and jeans made her feel much more at home than her more usual clothes. She just knew that he was going to be so proud of the way she was trying to fit in. By the time she reached the tractor where Hiram was working she had a big grin on her face.

Hiram had watched her crossing the yard, he thought she look real cute in her new outfit. She looked so pretty and happy as she approached him. "You look real nice, have you just bought them?" he asked, as he cleaned a piece of the tractor's engine with an old rag.

"Yes." Martha replied shyly, "I thought they would be more practical than my usual clothes."

"I like the whole outfit, but the most important question is ... are the boots comfortable? It's real important that your boots are comfortable." Hiram said, putting down the tractor part and wiping his hands on the rag.

"Yes, they are perfect. Jessica insisted I keep trying on boots until I found a really comfortable pair." Martha replied smiling at Hiram. "Oh, she asked me to let you know that lunch will be ready in an hour.

"Great, I should have finished with this darn engine by then." He said as watched Martha move across to where Jonathan was working under the hood of her car.

"Hi, honey." She said, standing on the opposite side of the car.

Jonathan looked up and burst out laughing, "Well if it isn't my very own Elly May Clampett as I live and breathe!" he hooted.

Martha froze. He was laughing at her, she had got it all horribly wrong. Instead of being proud of her initiative in getting some sturdy farm clothes he thought she was trying to look like that girl from The Beverly Hillbillies TV show.

"Are you cooking up some possum stew for our lunch?" Jonathan asked laughing even harder.

Martha felt humiliated; she knew that if she stayed she would burst into tears. "Jessica said to tell you that lunch would be ready in an hour." She told him before turning and hurrying back towards the house.

As she crossed the yard she could hear Jonathan singing the theme song from the show …

_Come and listen to a story about a man named Jed  
A poor mountaineer, barely kept his family fed,  
Then one day he was shootin' at some food,  
And up through the ground came a bubblin' crude. _

_Oil that is, black gold, Texas tea. _

Hiram stood and watched as Jonathan went back to working on the car engine still singing the show's theme song. He debated with himself whether to tell Jonathan the mess he had just got himself into, but, on reflection, he decided that some lessons were best learned by yourself and so he just carried on working on the tractor

Jessica heard Martha come in the front door and hurry upstairs. A few minutes later she reappeared in the kitchen dressed in her usual clothes and carrying the bags from the clothing store. She looked flushed and her eyes looked as though she was close to tears.

"Would you mind if I borrow your car? I need to go into Smallville, I won't be long." She asked Jessica.

"Sure, no problem. The keys are hanging by the door. Is everything okay, sweetie?" Jessica replied.

"I think I went overboard with my shopping this morning. I just need to take some things back to the store." Martha explained as she took Jessica's car keys off the hook. "I'll be as quick as I can, but don't hold up lunch for me." She said as she left.

Jessica heard Martha drive off and as she stirred the soup she was making for their lunch she pondered on what had just happened. Coming to a decision she turned off the heat under the soup pan and leaving the kitchen marched determinedly over to the barn.

Hiram saw her coming and watched as she picked up one of her gardening canes as she crossed the yard. He was real glad that it wasn't him she was mad at, he'd seen that look on her face before and he knew that Jonathan was in big, big trouble.

_Acknowledgement: Paul Henning for the words to "The Ballad of Jed Clampett" _


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Jonathan, totally unaware of the trouble he was in, was happily whistling the theme tune to The Beverly Hillbillies as he worked on Martha's car engine. The first indication he had that anything was wrong was when he felt a sharp stinging pain across his butt. Yelling in pain he jerked upwards and promptly banged his head on the car's hood. Rubbing his head he started to turn around when he felt another stinging pain across his butt. He rapidly backed away from the car and turned to see his Mom standing in front of him, mad as heck and brandishing a bamboo cane.

"Mom? What's gotten into you?" he demanded while trying to keep well clear of her and the cane.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone of voice!" snapped Jessica, "Turn around!"

"Dang it, Mom! I'm not gonna turn around just so you can hit me again!" Jonathan said, wondering just what he'd done to get his Mom so mad at him.

"I said turn around!" repeated Jessica, advancing towards Jonathan.

"At least tell me what I've done wrong." Jonathan asked, trying to play for time while he tried to work out what was going on.

"Hiram, tell Jonathan to do as he's told and turn around!" Jessica said, not taking her eyes off Jonathan just in case he made a run for it.

Hiram was leaning against the tractor wheel enjoying the sight of his five foot four inch wife chasing his six foot four inch son around the barn armed only with what appeared to be one of the canes she used to support plants in her garden.

"Now, Jessie, normally I'd tell him to obey you, however, the boy does have a good point. Maybe you should explain to him why you are so mad." Hiram replied, trying to be reasonable.

As she listened to Hiram, Jessica momentarily took her eyes off Jonathan and he used the opportunity to try and put some more distance between him and his very angry Mom. However, he didn't move fast enough and Jessica managed to swat him three more times before he reached the stacked bales of hay and, abandoning all dignity, dived behind the bales.

"Jonathan Hiram Kent, just you come out from there and take your punishment like a man!" Jessica ordered.

"Mom, I'll come out and take my punishment just as soon as you tell me what the heck I've done wrong." Jonathan replied, while trying to gauge whether he would be better off climbing up the stack of hay bales so that he was completely out of his Mom's reach.

"Don't you dare play all innocent with me! I want to know what you said!" Jessica retorted.

"I said that I'd come out and take my punishment just as soon as you tell me what I'm supposed to have done wrong." Jonathan replied, becoming more and more confused.

However, Jessica had spotted a gap in the hay bales and, while Jonathan was facing the wrong direction, had slipped through the gap and had snuck up on him while he was waiting for her to reply.

"Don't you dare give me any sass!" she said putting her cane to good use.

Jonathan, who was getting tired of being beaten by his Mom, made a grab for the cane and took it away from her. Holding it above his head and out of her reach, he said, "Mom, would you please tell me what I've done wrong!"

"Give it back this instant!" ordered Jessica.

"I'll give it back when I know why I'm being beaten." Jonathan said firmly.

"Hiram, tell him to give me back my cane!"

"Son, you heard your mother, give her back the cane. However, Jess, I do think you owe the boy an explanation, he obviously has no idea why you're so mad at him." Hiram replied.

Jonathan sighed, but he obediently handed the cane back to his Mom. "At least give me a clue."

Jessica took the cane back and said "Clue? You want a clue? I'll give you a clue! What did you say to her? Just tell me what you said to her!"

"Said to who? Do you mean Martha?" Jonathan asked with a puzzled expression.

"Of course I mean Martha! How many other women have you spoken to today?" Jessica replied completely exasperated with him.

Jonathan thought for a moment and then said, "Well you were there at breakfast and we only had a moment together before you both went shopping and since you got back Martha has only been here to tell me that lunch would be ready in an hour's time." He looked at his Mom, "I honestly don't think I've said anything which would make you this mad at me."

"Well you must have said something! What did you say to her when she came out to the barn a little while ago?" Jessica asked keeping a firm hold on her cane.

"She spoke to Dad first and then she came over and told me lunch would be ready in an hour. I can't remember what I said, I probably just said thank you or something like that." Jonathan replied glancing over at his Dad to see if he had any idea what his Mom was talking about.

When Jonathan looked at him Hiram decided to speed this interrogation up a bit, "Son, that isn't exactly what happened. Why don't you tell your Mom everything that happened from the moment you first noticed Martha had come over to the barn?"

Jonathan sighed, this was getting ridiculous, "Okay, I first noticed her when she was standing talking to Dad, then she walked over to me and I said … " The penny had finally dropped and Jonathan began to realize why his Mom was so cross.

"Well, what did you say?" demanded Jessica.

Jonathan glanced nervously at the cane before answering, "I said, 'Well if it isn't my very own Elly May Clampett' and then I laughed. "

"Jonathan!" Jessica said, "How could you? What else did you say to that poor girl?"

"I think I asked her if we were going to have possum stew for lunch." Jonathan said, wincing at the memory.

"Anything else?"

"I sang the theme song to The Beverly Hillbillies." Jonathan muttered looking conscience stricken and ashamed. "It was supposed to be a joke; I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." He added.

"Do you have any idea how hard that girl is trying to fit in? She spent most of the time we were in town this morning looking for clothes that would be suitable for working on a farm. Not sitting on the porch clothes, not relaxing in the living room clothes, but working clothes. And what thanks does she get? She gets jeered at and laughed at by the one person she was trying to impress and show how seriously she is taking learning about farming. Jonathan Kent I would never have believed you could be so cruel and insensitive!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't realize she had bought the clothes specially. I'll come back to the house with you and apologize; I honestly didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Jonathan said, feeling terrible.

"It's too late now, she's left." Jessica announced, throwing down her cane in disgust and turning to leave the barn.

"Left? Where's she gone?" Jonathan asked, beginning to get really worried about the amount of damage he had caused.

"She's packed up all her shopping and taken it back to town. I guess she thought that it wasn't worth making the effort to fit in if she was just gonna be laughed at and ridiculed. Jonathan, I can't tell you how ashamed of you I am right now."

Jonathan looked guiltily at his Mom and discovered that she had tears in her eyes. "Aww, Mom, please don't cry. I'll make it right with Martha, I'll tell her how sorry I am. I didn't mean to upset her, but she just looked so darn cute in her little outfit with the plaid shirt and all." He said putting his arms around Jessica and hugging her.

Jessica pushed him away, "She wasn't trying to look cute, you fool! She was copying you! Just look how you're dressed!" Seeing where she had dropped the cane she bent and picked it up again.

Watching as his Mom picked the cane up again, Jonathan said "If you want to finish that beating now, I won't try and stop you. I understand now why you're so mad at me and I don't blame you."

Jessica looked down at the cane in her hand, "No, I don't want to punish you any more. I'm just so darn disappointed in you, Jonathan. I honestly never thought that you could be so hurtful." She turned to leave the barn but when she got to the doors she stopped and turned back to face Jonathan. "Son, I may not want to beat you any more, but I'll tell you this, unless you set things right with Martha I'm gonna ask Hiram to try and beat some sense into your stupid head."

Jonathan, who had been on the receiving end of some of Hiram's beatings, knew just how painful that would be. "Mom, if I can't persuade Martha to forgive me I'll deserve one of Dad's beatings."

Jessica nodded and then said, "I'm not going to serve lunch until Martha gets back. If you get hungry … well, that's just too bad."

Hiram watched Jessica walk back across the yard to the house then he turned and began working on the tractor engine again.

Jonathan stood for a long time just staring into space and looking anxious. Finally, he gave a big sigh, put his tools away and left the barn.

As Martha drove back to Smallville she kept running the scene with Jonathan over and over in her head. She was so humiliated and embarrassed. Of course Jonathan was right … she had looked ridiculous! What had she been thinking of buying those clothes.

Her intention had been to show Jonathan that she was serious about her commitment to living on a farm. Instead she had made a complete fool of herself. No wonder had Jonathan laughed at her!

She would take all the clothes back to the shop and change them for something that didn't make her look stupid. The shop must have some sensible farm clothes that wouldn't make her look as though she was a child playing at dressing up. Surely not everyone in Smallville wore plaid … they must have some alternative.

Her eyes filled with tears as she parked outside the store. _The harder I try to get things right I just keep getting them wrong. What am I going to do?_ She thought to herself. Wiping away the tears she took a deep breath and got out of the car, "Well the first thing I can do is get rid of all these stupid Elly Mae Clampett clothes." She muttered as she strode purposefully back into the store.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

When Martha turned into the Kent Farm drive she was very surprised to see Jonathan sitting cross-legged in the middle of the driveway. Stopping the car she got out and walked up to him saying "Jonathan? Are you okay?"

"No, I upset you and I'm feeling lower than a snake right now." He replied, hanging his head and not even attempting to get up.

Martha knew that she should be mad at him, but he looked so woebegone and sad she didn't have the heart to be cross. "You were just being honest. I'd always rather you were honest with me instead of saying what you think I want to hear."

"I didn't have to hurt your feelings. I guess I just thought I was being real funny. I'm sorry, honey."

"It doesn't matter now. I've been and changed all those silly clothes." Martha replied.

"Aww, you didn't! You looked so cute in your little outfit."

"I wasn't trying to look cute; I was trying to look more like someone who lives on a farm. I didn't want to look like Elly Mae, I was trying to look more like Jessica Kent." Martha said, with a sigh.

Knowing that he had unwittingly put his big foot in it again, Jonathan held out a rather bedraggled bunch of field daisies. "I picked these for you, but they've wilted a bit in this heat." He said.

Taking the bunch of flowers, Martha smiled down at him saying "I love wild flowers."

"I know, I was hoping to get back into your good books."

"Are you admitting to attempted bribery? How shocking!"

"I'm admitting that I'm an insensitive brute who hurt you and is really, really sorry." Jonathan said.

Holding the flowers carefully, Martha crouched down in front of him. "Are you planning on staying here long or shall I just drive over you?"

Jonathan looked at her, "Would it make you feel better if I let you drive over me?" he asked.

"No."

"That's good. I'm not sure I'd have liked being driven over" Jonathan said quite seriously.

"Do you mean to say that if I'd replied 'Yes' you would have let me drive over you?" Martha asked, not really sure whether she should feel flattered or be worried about Jonathan's mental state.

"Maybe I'd have tried to appeal to the better side of your nature first." Jonathan answered.

"Jonathan Kent, are you teasing me?" Martha asked sternly.

"Just a little."

"Haven't you learned your lesson for today? You're already in big trouble for being so mean to me in the barn, do you want to get into trouble twice?"

"It was only a little bit of teasing." Jonathan mumbled.

"That's no excuse! I can't believe that I nearly fell for the flowers and the pretend apology! Darn it, Jonathan! You even had me feeling sorry for you! " Martha exclaimed standing up and starting to walk back to the car.

"Hey! Not so fast." Jonathan said, as he quickly stood up and followed her.

"I'm going back to the farm." Martha said as she opened the driver's door.

"Martha, wait! My apology was real and sincere, I'm truly sorry that I upset you and hurt your feelings earlier. I feel real bad about it. I collected the flowers because I know you like them, I wasn't trying to trick you. Honey, please don't go back to the farm upset."

Martha looked at him, not sure what to believe any more.

"Sweetheart, please." Jonathan begged, giving her his best puppy dog look.

Unable to stop herself, Martha began to smile.

"Please, Martha." Jonathan wheedled pathetically.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I should stay. You might just use the opportunity to tease me and be mean again."

"No, I wouldn't. Please stay."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Well, okay then."

Jonathan took the flowers from Martha and tossed them onto the passenger seat. Then he slid his arms around her waist and said, "Honey, just in case I didn't make myself clear before, I'm truly sorry I was so mean to you in the barn. I was stupid and insensitive and you have every right to be mad at me. I know I can be real childish sometimes, but I would rather let you drive over me than deliberately hurt your feelings. Sweetheart, please forgive me."

How could Martha resist? She gave a small sigh and said, "You did hurt me, but like I said before, I'd rather you were honest with me, I don't want you to only tell me what you think I should hear. I'd rather have my feelings hurt than ever think that you were being less than honest with me."

"Does that mean you've forgiven me?" Jonathan asked, not really sure whether he had been given a reprieve or not.

"Okay, you're forgiven as long as you promise never to call me Elly Mae again!"

"I promise." Jonathan said solemnly.

"Good. Just make sure you don't forget."

"I won't. Trust me I've learned my lesson!" Jonathan replied, remembering his Mom chasing him around the barn and swatting him every chance she got and the shame he had felt when he realized how much he must have hurt Martha.

Martha looked up at Jonathan, "It's a good job I love you so much, Jonathan Kent."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jonathan replied gently kissing her.

"Oh, Jonathan." Martha breathed softly as the kiss deepened and she tightened her hold on him.

It was only when a passing truck sounded its horn and the driver leaned out of his window and whistled his appreciation that Martha and Jonathan broke their kiss. Both were slightly out of breath and as Martha straightened her clothes she said, "I can't believe we just did that! Jonathan we're in full sight of the road, what were we thinking of?"

"Honey when you kiss me I lose all capability for rational thought!"

"Jonathan, we're virtually standing in the road! Anyone could have seen us!" Martha said blushing.

"We were only kissing. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't feel that our intimate moments should be an audience participation event!" Martha replied firmly.

Jonathan stared at her for a moment and then with a grin said, "Okay."

Before she could stop him Jonathan had picked her up and was striding across the pasture.

"Jonathan, what are you doing? Jonathan, will you put me down? Jonathan? Jonathan! For heavens sakes, Jonathan!!"

Ignoring her protestations, Jonathan kept walking until he was hidden from the road.

When he put Martha down she looked around and then asked, "What has got into you? Why have you carried me here?"

"You wanted privacy, I've given you privacy." Jonathan replied with a grin.

"But …. " Before Martha could finish her sentence she was effectively silenced by Jonathan kissing her again. When he finally let her breathe again, she managed to say "I …" which rapidly turned into an "Ahhhhh," after which she gave up trying to speak completely.

It was sometime before either of them even thought about talking. As they lay in each others arms on the grass Jonathan looked at Martha and said, "We should do this more often."

Giggling, Martha replied, "Sweetie, if we did this any more often you would wear out my lips!"

"Now there's an interesting thought."

"Jonathan!" Martha said warningly.

But it was too late, Jonathan was already kissing her again.

They finally made it back to the house about an hour later. It was combination of the fact that Jonathan realized that he still had some farm chores to complete and hunger that had persuaded them to return.

As they walked into the house, Jessica and Hiram were sitting at the kitchen table talking. While Martha ran upstairs to put her shopping away, Jonathan walked over to his Mom.

"Mom, I'm real sorry that I upset you. I fully deserved everything I got. Please forgive me."

"Has Martha forgiven you?"

"Yes. I explained how I hadn't meant to hurt her and I told her how sorry I was that I had. She was kind and generous enough to forgive me. Mom, I hate it when you're mad at me … please say you've forgiven me."

"If Martha has been kind enough to overlook your thoughtless and insensitive behavior, then I guess I can too." Jessica responded.

Jonathan said, "Thanks, Mom, I'll try and do better in future."

Jessica smiled at him, "Just make sure you do, I've got a real good supply of canes I can use."

"I'll remember that!" Jonathan said with a laugh as he hugged his Mom.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

It was two weeks later and Jonathan and Martha were busy loading his pickup truck with furniture.

They had raided the barn and the attic and had gathered together quite a few bits and pieces which Martha could use to furnish her new apartment.

Jonathan was distinctly unhappy about Martha moving back to Metropolis, he had gotten used to having her around every day and knew that he was going to miss her terribly. However, he also knew that she really wanted her Business Studies Diploma and that the intensive course she had enrolled on only lasted for three months and then she would be back at the farm for Christmas. With her father still not speaking to her Martha couldn't go home for Christmas so she would be spending it with them on the farm.

Martha heard Jonathan sigh as he lifted a small bookcase onto the back of the truck and tied it down. She knew that he didn't want her to leave, but driving to and from Metropolis every day would be too tiring. Also, although she would miss him, she was looking forward to setting up home in her own apartment.

"Sweetheart, I'll only be away for four days each week. I'll be spending every Friday, Saturday and Sunday here." She said, trying to console him.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you so much! You only have classes on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday so why can't you come here on Thursday so we have four days together?" he asked for about the fiftieth time.

"I've already explained why. Monday to Wednesday is classes and studying, Thursday is more studying and spending time with my Mom, Friday, Saturday and Sunday is Jonathan time."

"Jonathan time?" he queried with a grin.

"Yep, Jonathan time. Time to spend with my loving fiancé." Martha replied teasingly.

"If I miss you too much, am I allowed to come and visit you in your apartment?"

"Yes, as long as I have enough time to study, you can visit me as much as you like. Anyway, I would have thought you would have been looking forward to sleeping in your own bed for a change. Sleeping in the barn can't be very comfortable for you."

"It's okay, I've gotten so used to it I might have trouble sleeping in my own bed." Jonathan joked.

"Just make sure you don't get confused where you're sleeping at weekends. I don't think Hiram would be very amused if he found you trying to climb into bed with me." Martha warned him.

"He would be furious! I'd probably be banned from the house completely." Jonathan said as he jumped down from the truck and went to fetch the next piece of furniture from the porch."

Martha watched him as he lifted the small table with ease and carried it over to the truck and started maneuvering it in to place. She was still admiring his physique when Jonathan leaned down and lifted her off the ground and into the truck. Squealing with surprise Martha clung on to him.

"Instead of just standing there day dreaming I thought you could help secure the furniture." Jonathan explained.

"You could give a girl some warning!" Martha pointed out, "Anyway I wasn't daydreaming I was admiring the way you can lift and carry heavy items with ease."

Jonathan looked at Martha and then at the small table, "Honey, to be honest, it wasn't very heavy. However, if you want to admire me … please carry on! Would you like me to take my T-shirt off so you can admire me even more?"

"No, you'd better keep it on … we don't want to frighten the chickens!" Martha responded laughing at the look on Jonathan's face.

"Hey! That was mean!" he protested.

"I'm sorry, would a kiss help soothe your wounded feelings?"

"It might."

Martha put her arms around Jonathan's neck and then gently tugged until he lowered his head to her level. "Okay, let's see if this will help make you feel better." She said as she started kissing him.

"Oh, no!! Not again!" Hiram groaned.

"What's the matter?" Jessica asked him as he stomped across the living room and slumped into the seat next to her.

"Jonathan and Martha!"

"Why? What have they done?"

Hiram sighed, "It just seems that every time I want to do something, like go to the barn, I find Jonathan and Martha locked in each others arms. I don't want to be unromantic, but can't they do their courting somewhere else?"

"So why don't you go to the barn? If they are that involved they won't even notice you." Jessica suggested as she finished sewing a button on Hiram's shirt.

"Heck, I can't do that. They'll think I'm spying on them or something."

"Jonathan is taking her leaving real hard. Maybe he's just making the most of their time left together." Jessica suggested as she picked up a fresh shirt to mend.

"For heavens sake! She's hardly leaving the country! She'll be here every weekend." Hiram pointed out.

"I know, but he's gonna miss her. We're all gonna miss her … even you."

Hiram grinned, "Yep, even me."

"Anyway, even if you've forgotten, I can still remember when we were courting." Jessica said, smiling at the memory.

"There's nothing wrong with my memory, I can remember just fine! However, we didn't stand in the middle of the yard kissing and stopping others from working!"

"No, that's true. We just held up the entire Fourth of July parade instead." Jessica reminded him quietly as she threaded her needle.

"Heck, I'd forgotten all about that." Hiram said, starting to laugh as he remembered the incident.

"Hmmmmm."

"Aww, you still can't be mad at me! It was over thirty years ago! You looked so beautiful in your holiday outfit that I just couldn't help kissing you. I can still remember what you were wearing; you had on that pretty yellow dress and a white hat with an enormous brim and a yellow ribbon around it."

"It was such a pretty dress." Jessica agreed as she sewed on another button.

Hiram put his arm around Jessica's shoulders, "Okay, point taken, maybe I am being a bit of an old grouch."

"Only maybe?"

Hiram laughed and kissed Jessica on her cheek. "I don't suppose you still have that yellow dress?"

"No, although I think the hat is stored in the attic. I loved that hat."

"As I recall, it kept blowing off."

"Either that or you kept knocking it off!" Jessica said as she cut the thread and put the shirt on the pile of completed mending.

Before she could pick up another piece of mending, Hiram captured her hand. "As the two lovebirds are fully occupied in the yard, what do you say to us going upstairs for a while?"

"It's the middle of the afternoon!" Jessica said, pretending to be shocked.

"I know."

"Hiram, are you trying to seduce me?"

"I might be." He replied while slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"But I have things to do."

"They can wait."

Jessica sighed as Hiram kissed her, but then pulled away when his hand slid underneath her skirt.

"Hiram, they might see us!" she protested.

"Maybe it's time they discovered that they aren't the only people in love around here." Hiram answered as he started to slip the shirt off her shoulders.

Jessica pulled the front of her shirt closed and held it firmly, "Hiram, we can't, they could come in at any moment."

Sighing, Hiram stood up and pulled Jessica to her feet. "In that case, let's go upstairs." He said taking a firm hold of Jessica's hand and pulling her along as he strode towards the staircase.

"Hiram Kent, I have no idea what's gotten to you … but I like it!" she said as she hurried to keep up with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Harry."

"Are you going up to see Miss Clark?" The concierge asked.

"Yes, is she in?"

"She came in nearly three hours ago and I haven't seen her leave. If I may say so, she looked a bit downcast when she came in. Not her usual happy self."

"That's why I'm here, she seemed to be in very low spirits when I spoke to her earlier so I decided to come and cheer her up." Jonathan said, indicating the bags he was carrying.

"I hope you do, sir. It's not like her to be down in the dumps."

Just then the elevator doors opened, as Jonathan stepped in and pressed the button for Martha's floor he smiled at the concierge, "See you later, Harry."

"Good luck, sir." Harry replied with a smile.

As soon as the elevator doors closed he wrote Jonathan's name and the time of his arrival in the security book. As he closed the book he smiled, Miss Clark and Mr. Kent were such a nice couple, very polite and friendly. There were quite a few tenants in the apartment building that put on too many airs and graces for his liking. However, Miss Kent who could have had a real stuck-up attitude, due to the fact that her Mom owned the building, was one of the nicest, friendliest and most polite tenants in the building. If it wasn't for the fact that he had recognized her Mom when she came to visit, he would have never known that the tenant of apartment 10.C was Anne Clark's daughter.

As Harry settled down behind his desk again he hoped that Mr. Kent would find out what was bothering Miss Clark, as he didn't like to see one of his favorite tenants looking so miserable.

--------------------------------------------

When Martha heard her doorbell ringing she sighed, she didn't want any visitors as she had too much college work to finish to waste time entertaining. Maybe if she pretended she was out the visitor would go away. Going to the front door she looked through the security peek hole.

Rapidly unbolting the door, she undid the security chain, "Jonathan! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed as he stepped into the apartment.

"You sounded so down and miserable on the phone I decided to come over and see if I could either help with your course work or just help cheer you up. I've brought pizza, beer, coke and some of Mom's brownies." Jonathan replied with a grin as he headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, Jonathan, I love you! This is just what I needed." Martha said as she followed him into the kitchen.

Setting all his shopping down on the table, Jonathan turned around and pulled Martha into his arms. After kissing her very thoroughly he held her close to his chest and asked, "So, what was making you so miserable? How can I help?"

Martha sighed, "I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just have a nice evening?"

"We could, but I have the feeling that as soon as I leave you'll just start worrying about whatever it is that's bothering you again. Come on, honey, I can't help if I don't know what the problem is."

Martha held Jonathan tightly, "I think I've made a big mistake." She mumbled.

"What kind of mistake?"

"I think I've bitten off more than I can chew. Oh, Jonathan, I'm so out of my depth with this course. I can't do it, but I can't leave because it's cost my parents a lot of money. I don't know what to do. I'm going to let everyone down. I feel like such a failure." She replied beginning to cry.

"Martha, you are one of the smartest people I know. Have you tried speaking to your tutors? Maybe they can suggest a study plan for you. Can I help? I did Business Studies as one of my classes in my second year at MetU. Sweetheart, you are definitely not a failure."

"But I can't do it. I don't understand some of the modules and some of the others are too advanced for me." Martha wailed into Jonathan's chest.

Using his foot to hook a chair and pull it out from the table, Jonathan picked Martha up and sat down with her in his lap. Cuddling her he let her cry for a while and then he said, "Why don't you go wash your face and we'll have dinner and think of a plan. Honey, trust me, before I leave tonight we will have sorted this out."

"Really?" Martha said, hiccupping as she tried to stop crying. "Do you really think we can find a way out of this mess?"

"Yes." Jonathan replied firmly, setting Martha on her feet and prodding her gently towards the bathroom.

While Martha was washing her face, Jonathan set out the pizza and poured Martha a glass of coke before opening one of the beers he had bought with him. As he sat waiting for her, he rubbed his eyes, it was just after eight o'clock and he had been up since four thirty that morning. Even after they had had dinner and discussed Martha's course work, he still had a two hour drive back to the farm. Sighing he swigged some of his beer as he tried to think of ways of helping Martha.

Just under four hours later they had eaten the pizza and nearly all of the brownies and, in addition, had also managed to sort out most of Martha's coursework problems.

As Jonathan drank his coffee he double checked their notes and lists. "Okay, so if you come to the farm after lunch with your Mom on Thursday that will mean we have four days where we can set aside time to study. Don't forget to bring your books and notes with you when you come. Then if you go speak to your tutor about the People in Business and the Environmental Studies course work we will have a better idea of what you need to do. I'm not really sure how much I'll be able to help with those, but at least we can discuss how to approach the work."

Martha put down her pen and stretched. "I can't believe we've got so much done. I was just about ready to give up the whole course before you came and now I feel much more positive about everything."

Jonathan looked across at Martha, "Now that we have hopefully resolved most of your college problems, why don't you tell me why you let yourself get so depressed about this. Why didn't you speak to me before about how upset you were getting?"

Looking embarrassed Martha paused before answering, "I guess I didn't want to admit that I was totally out of my depth. I didn't want you to know what a failure I was. I just kept hoping that all the pieces would fall into place and I'd be okay. Instead I just kept getting more muddled and the volume of work was overwhelming me." She finally admitted.

"Sweetheart, come here." Jonathan said softly holding out his hand.

Getting up, Martha walked around the table and stood by Jonathan's chair. She didn't make any attempt to hold his hand but just stood with her head slightly bent staring down at her hands which were twisting and turning a paperclip.

Jonathan took her hands and threw away the paperclip, then holding her hands he said, "Martha, look at me."

As Martha raised her head and looked at him, he could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I want you to listen to me."

Martha nodded as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Martha, I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a failure again. You are not a failure and I won't let you even think that you are. Just because you're finding this course more difficult than you anticipated doesn't make you a failure. Even if you fail the whole darn course, you won't be a failure. Maybe it's the wrong course for you or maybe you should take a longer course instead of putting yourself under so much pressure. Whatever the reason, you are not now and never will be a failure to me."

As he was speaking tears began trickling down Martha's cheeks, "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." She sobbed. "I wanted you to be proud of me."

"Sweetheart, I'm always proud of you." Jonathan replied, standing up and putting his arms around her. "Come on, you and I need to have a little talk." He continued as he led her into the sitting room and sat on the sofa with her next to him.

Putting his arm around her and pulling her against his chest, Jonathan said "Martha, The first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. When you agreed to go out with me I was the luckiest man in America. When you agreed to marry me I was the most blessed. Sweetheart, I will always be proud of you, your accomplishments, your integrity, your courage, your intelligence, your determination, in fact I'm proud of everything about you. Martha, you are an incredible person and I love you very much."

"Oh, Jonathan." Martha sobbed burying her face in this chest and finally allowing herself to cry out all her fears and worries.

Jonathan held her tight and let her cry, realizing that she needed the release from all the strain she had been under. When finally her sobs subsided he continued holding her as he pressed his clean handkerchief into her hands.

After thoroughly blowing her nose and mopping her wet cheeks, Martha tried to smooth her hair with her fingers while looking self-consciously at Jonathan. "I must look a total mess." She said.

"Not to me." Jonathan replied.

"Sweetie, I know that love is supposed to be blind, but don't you think you are stretching things a bit?"

Jonathan looked at Martha and even though her nose was red and her eyes were swollen from all the crying she had done, she still looked beautiful to him. "You always look beautiful to me." He said with a simple sincerity that was more convincing than anything else he could have said.

Martha blushed and hugged him. "You do wonders for my ego." She said.

Gently tilting her face towards him with the tips of his fingers, Jonathan lowered his head and softly kissed her. Martha's eyes fluttered shut as she ran her fingers through his hair and let herself relax in his embrace. As he took her deeper and deeper into the kiss she felt the last vestiges of stress slowly leave her body.

Some time later as they lay snuggled together on the sofa Jonathan regretfully said, "Honey, I'm real sorry but I have to go. It's gonna take me a couple of hours to drive home and I need to be ready to start the early chores at five.

"Awww, can't you stay a little bit longer? How late is it anyway?" Martha asked, not wanting to relinquish her place in his arms.

"It's just after two."

"What?"

"It's just after two."

"I had no idea it was so late! Jonathan, will you be okay? You haven't had any sleep." Martha exclaimed sitting up.

"I'll be fine, losing one nights sleep isn't gonna do me any harm. I'll just go to bed earlier tonight." He reassured her.

"I'm going to make you some strong coffee; I don't want you falling asleep while driving." Martha said, getting up from the sofa and going into the kitchen.

Half an hour later as Jonathan left the apartment building he smiled to himself. His Martha was happy again, feeling more positive about her course work and was even coming to the farm a day early. All in all, it had been a good evening's work. Now if only he could find a way of staying awake all day everything would be perfect.

-------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Martha was sitting in her apartment studying; the late summer sunlight streaming through the window was warming her back as she scribbled feverishly in her notebook. Since she had admitted to Jonathan and her tutors how difficult she was finding the course everything had changed. She took her books and notes to the farm every weekend where Jonathan would help and encourage her. After speaking to her tutors she was taking extra classes in a couple of subjects which had also helped her enormously and as a result she was now consistently getting B grades for her coursework.

Brushing some hair out of her eyes, Martha sighed. She had a ton of work to get through before going to bed tonight. Normally, she would have taken it all down to the farm where Jonathan would have helped her study, but he had promised her a picnic by Spinner's Lake tomorrow and she didn't want to miss any of their day out by having to study.

It was the beginning of October and the weatherman had forecast unseasonably hot weather for the next few days. Soon it would be too cold to go swimming in the lake, so they were going to spend the day there, probably for the last time this year.

Martha, who had been working really hard lately, was looking forward to just relaxing with Jonathan. Just the thought of spending several hours alone with him was enough to make her smile. She loved his parents and truly appreciated the way they had accepted her into their home, but sometimes she just wished that she could have more time alone with Jonathan. At the moment, they could go for long walks after dinner, usually stopping for some time by the pond on the way back. But with winter approaching, she didn't know how they were going to get time alone together.

Giving another sigh, Martha turned over the next page of her text book and began working again. She was still working steadily about an hour later when she heard her doorbell ring. Wondering who could be calling on her unannounced she got up and went to the door. Checking who her visitor was through the security peek hole she was amazed to see her father standing on the other side of the door.

As she hadn't seen or spoken to him since he had thrown her out of her home when she had refused to give up Jonathan, Martha was understandably thrilled to see him but worried about why he had called.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, as she released the security chain and opened the door. "This is a nice surprise, what are you doing here?" Unsure whether she should hug him or not Martha settled for a quick hug and a peck on his cheek before stepping back and gesturing to him to enter her apartment.

"Martha, my dear, how are you?" William Clark asked as he walked in and looked around.

"I'm fine, busy studying as you can see." She replied, pointing to the table piled high with books and study notes.

"Ah, yes, your course. How is it going?"

"Please, sit down." Martha said, moving some magazines out of the way and perching on the edge of the sofa.

"You didn't answer my question." William remarked as he sat down.

"The course? It's going well. I struggled a bit to begin with but, following Jonathan's advice, I spoke to my tutors and between taking a few extra classes and studying with Jonathan at weekends I'm managing just fine now. In fact, I found out yesterday, that I now have a B grade average." Martha replied.

"I fail to see how Jonathan could possibly be helping you with the course." William commented derisively flicking a small piece of lint off his sleeve.

"He has been an enormous help. He did Business Studies as part of his degree course at MetU and so he has already done many of the course modules that I have to do now. He has a very good brain, Dad. Don't forget that he got a better degree than I did." Martha replied, automatically defending Jonathan.

"Yes, well if you hadn't been so busy wasting your time going out with him, perhaps you could have done better at college." William pointed out.

"Dad, we've already been over this ground so many times before, is this the only reason you came to see me?" Martha asked in a tired voice.

"No, I came to see you for a totally different reason. Naturally I'm disappointed that you are prepared to throw your life away on that plough boy, however, I do realize that you aren't prepared to listen to reason on that subject." He replied pompously.

"So why did you come to see me?"

"I realized the other day that, although you didn't get the degree we were hoping for, you did at least pass and that we should celebrate that fact."

Martha looked confused, her mother hadn't mentioned any of this to her and she had been shopping and had lunch with her that day. However, not wanting to annoy her father she said, "That sounds nice. What kind of celebration did you have in mind?"

William looked smug, "I know you have always wanted to travel around Europe, so I've decided to pay for you to take a trip around Europe when you finish your Business Studies course."

"What!" Martha couldn't believe it.

"I thought you'd be pleased. You leave on December 30th and you come back at the beginning of December next year. You'll get to see all of Europe, London, Paris, Florence, Cairo, Istanbul, the Norwegian Fjords, Vienna, Athens and many, many more places."

"Will Jonathan be coming on the trip?" Martha asked, beginning to see the reason behind this unexpected and unusually generous offer.

"No, it's an all girls trip. You'll be chaperoned the whole time by women who will also be acting as your guides in the various cities you visit. The other girls are all around your age and come from all over America and Canada. It will be a wonderful opportunity to see Europe with people your own age." William said enthusiastically.

"Exactly who are these women? Nuns?" Martha asked sarcastically.

William shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Dad, this has to be a joke! Right?" Martha asked in total disbelief.

"I wanted to make sure you would be safe while touring Europe. They aren't all nuns, but the trip is run by a society affiliated with the Catholic Church." William replied.

"There is no way I'm leaving Jonathan for a year while I go traipsing around Europe guarded by nuns" Martha stated firmly.

"Martha, this trip is a wonderful opportunity. You could at least show some gratitude towards me for arranging all this for you."

"I'm sorry if I don't seem grateful, but there is no way I'm leaving Jonathan. What am I supposed to say to him? 'Thanks for the engagement ring; I'll see you in a year!' Be reasonable Dad, seeing Europe would be fantastic, but I'm not going without Jonathan!"

"You don't have a choice, young lady. You are still my daughter and will do as I say. The trip is already paid for and you _will_ be leaving on December 30th. If this farm hick really loves you, he won't try and stop you having the experience of a lifetime."

"No. I'm not leaving without Jonathan. You can't force me to go." Martha said, beginning to panic.

"Don't be so sure. Martha, my mind is made up. If you really love this farmer a year away won't change anything or are you worried that he might move on to another rich girl he can manipulate into marrying for her money?"

"Dad! Jonathan isn't like that! If you had ever bothered to get to know him you wouldn't even suggest such a terrible thing."

"Well, it seems that there isn't a problem after all. You can go on the trip and then pick up where you left off when you return." William said smugly.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not leaving without Jonathan. We're getting married next summer, I love him, he makes me happy, he's supportive and caring and an amazing person. Dad, I'm a grown woman, you can't manipulate me like one of your office staff. I'm not taking this trip!" Martha shouted at her father.

"Don't you dare raise you voice to me! Obviously your association with this farmer has made you forget your upbringing and manners. That settles it, you will be taking this trip, I suggest you start preparing for it."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, but this is ridiculous. You can't make me go on the trip. What are you planning on doing? Kidnapping me?"

William stood up and walked over to the door. "Martha, you will be going on this trip. How you decide to tell Jeffrey is up to you. But you are definitely going on this trip."

Martha watched her father leave the apartment. "Jonathan! His name is Jonathan!!" She yelled at him as the door closed, she was shaking, partly out of anger, but also out of fear. With her father in this mood, there was every chance that she would be forced to go on the trip against her will."

She walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed, she felt sick and very alone. Picking up the phone she dialed the number for the Kent farm.

Jessica answered the phone, "Hello, sweetie! How are you? How is the studying going? Jonathan's really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Is he there, I really need to speak to him." Martha asked, her voice shaking.

"No, he's out on the south pasture with Hiram; he should be back in a couple of hours or so. Is everything alright?"

"Could you ask him to call me as soon as he gets back? I really need to talk to him about something."

"Of course, I'll make sure I tell him the moment he comes in. Is there anything I can do to help?" Jessica asked, concerned about what was troubling Martha.

"No, just ask him to call me. I have to go now; please don't forget to ask him." Martha said trying to hold back her tears of disappointment.

"I won't forget."

"Thank you, good bye, Jessica."

"Goodbye, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Martha put the phone down and stared at it for a moment, "Jonathan, please hurry … I need you … I'm scared." She whispered as the tears flowed and burying her face in her pillow she sobbed.

----------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**(Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but I'm having serious problems downloading my chapters to this site. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!)**

**CHAPTER 19**

As soon as Jonathan and Hiram returned, Jessica ran out to the yard. "Jonathan, can you call Martha right away?"

Jonathan turned at the sound of his Mom's voice, "Sure, is everything okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me, but she sounded really upset."

Slamming the truck door Jonathan immediately hurried into the house and dialed Martha's apartment. There was no answer. "Mom, did she say where she was calling from?" he called out.

Jessica and Hiram were on the porch, they wanted to be close in case they were needed, but didn't want to intrude if it was a private conversation. Stepping into the house, Jessica said, "No, I presumed she was calling from the apartment."

"There's no answer. Are you sure she didn't say anything about what had upset her?" Jonathan asked.

"She wanted you to call her. I asked if I could help, but she just repeated that you were to call her, she then said she had to go and hung up." Jessica informed him.

"Go? Go where?"

"She didn't say."

Jonathan dialed Martha's number again, but there was still no answer.

"I'm gonna take a shower, if I can't get hold of her when I come down I'll drive over to see her. I don't like the idea that she's alone and upset." Jonathan said looking concerned.

When he came down again, about twenty minutes later, the first thing he did was dial Martha's number but there was still no answer. Walking into the kitchen he saw his parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"She's still not home; I'm going over to see her." He said, taking his truck keys off the hook by the door.

"Do you want me to come with you, son?" Hiram asked.

"No, thanks for the offer, but she would be real embarrassed if we both turned up and it wasn't anything more than a spider in the bath or something." Jonathan said with a grin.

"When you see her, if you need my help just call and I'll come right over. I'm real fond of Martha and I don't like hearing she's upset." Hiram said.

"Aren't you going to have something to eat before you go?" Jessica asked.

"No, I'd rather be on my way."

"Just wait a minute and I'll get you a flask of coffee and some muffins to take with you. It's a long drive to Metropolis and you must be hungry." Jessica said, getting up and going over to the counter.

"Thanks, Mom." Jonathan said gratefully.

As she was pouring coffee into a flask, Hiram suddenly said, "Is that a car?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. Within seconds all three of them were hurrying towards the front door. As they piled out onto the porch they were just in time to see Martha's car screeching to a halt, barely missing crashing into the tractor.

Jonathan immediately ran down the steps and across the yard as the car door opened and Martha almost fell out. Standing up she saw Jonathan and ran straight into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you're safe now." Jonathan said as he held her tightly, when he realized that she wasn't going to stop crying he picked her up and carried her into the house while Martha clung onto him as though her life depended on it.

Murmuring soothing things, he sat on the couch with Martha in his lap rocking her back and forth. Jessica went and fetched a box of tissues and a glass of water and after putting them on a nearby table she went and stood with Hiram, wanting to help but not knowing what to do.

Jonathan could feel Martha trembling in his arms as he held her and it seemed like a very long time before she started to calm down. Finally, as she lay exhausted in his arms, he gently asked, "Sweetheart, please tell me what's happened. Who's upset you like this?"

Martha just looked at him as the tears began to flow again, "Daddy's going to send me away." she wailed burrowing her face into his shirt and holding him as tightly as she could.

"He's going to do what? Honey, you are over twenty one, he can't force you to go anywhere." Jonathan said. He looked towards his parents, but they were both looking as confused as he felt.

Jessica went and fetched a wash cloth which she soaked in cold water before wringing it out and handing it to Jonathan. As soon as Martha relaxed her tight hold on him, he shifted his position so she was lying back against his arm with her head supported on his shoulder. After gently wiping her face with the cold cloth he smoothed her hair back and ran his fingers through it.

"That feels nice." Martha said with a weak smile.

"Honey, do you think you can tell me what happened today?"

Just thinking about it made Martha's eyes fill with tears again, but she bit her lip and took a few deep but shaky breaths. "I was studying in the apartment this afternoon when Dad came to see me. He's going to send me to Europe for a year, it's all arranged and I'm supposed to leave on December 30th. I told him I wasn't going without you, but he ignored me and insisted that I was going whether I wanted to or not. Jonathan, please don't let him send me away. I don't want to go without you."

Taking a handful of tissues out of the box, Jonathan pressed them into Martha's hands. "Sweetheart, I don't see how he can force you to go against your will."

After blowing her nose thoroughly Martha said bitterly, "You don't know him like I do. If we don't stop him, I'll be spending the next year in Europe."

"Have you spoken to your Mom about this?"

Martha shook her head, "No, after he left, I called you but you weren't here and then I got scared and drove over here."

"Sweetheart, don't let him frighten you."

"But he has frightened me. Jonathan, please don't let him send me away." Martha pleaded.

"Nobody is gonna make you do something you don't want to." Jonathan replied firmly.

"You don't know my father! I'm really scared, Jonathan." Martha said, beginning to cry again.

"Hey, no more tears. We need to discuss this and we can't do that if you're crying." Jonathan gently teased her as he bathed her face with the cool cloth again.

"Sorry." Martha said, as she sat up a bit straighter and tried to stay calm.

"Mom, Dad, do you have any ideas?" Jonathan asked, feeling totally out of his depth.

Hiram passed Martha the glass of chilled water and then sat down next to Jessica. "I think you should speak to your Mom. Maybe she can change your Dad's mind about this." He suggested.

Martha sipped the water and looked far from convinced.

"Honey, I know you've always wanted to visit Europe. If you want to go, I'll be right here waiting when you get back." Jonathan said.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, I'd miss you every hour of every day. But you might not get another opportunity and I'd hate to be the one who prevented you from having your dream trip."

"Jonathan, my dream is being with you, being married to you, setting up home with you. Visiting Europe would be nice, but I'd only want to see it if I could see it with you."

"Oh, sweetheart." Jonathan said, staring tenderly into Martha's eyes.

"I still think you need to talk to your Mom about this. Do you want to call her now?" Hiram asked.

"No, my Dad will be there and I can't face speaking to him right now. I'll call her tomorrow when he's at work." Martha said.

"In that case I think we should have something to eat and then Martha I think you should go to bed, you look exhausted." Jessica suggested as she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. "Why don't you both go sit on the porch some fresh air might help you feel a bit better."

"That's a good idea, Mom." Jonathan said, helping Martha stand up and then guiding her towards the porch.

Jessica watched them leave and then she turned to Hiram, "Do you think that William could force her to go to Europe against her will?"

Hiram sighed, "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't like to put it to the test."

"In that case, we just have to find a solution."

"Don't worry, Jessie, we'll find a way out of this mess. Those two were made to be together and nobody's gonna split them up while I'm around."

"I knew there was a good reason why I married you." Jessica said, kissing Hiram's cheek.

Hiram grinned, "Hey, I thought you married me for my body!"

"Hiram Kent, you are getting far too sassy!" Jessica said, laughing as she opened the refrigerator.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Early the next day, as Jonathan and Hiram were carrying out the early chores they were discussing William's threat to send Martha away.

"Do you really think Mr. Clark could send Martha to Europe against her will?" Jonathan asked as he mucked out the stables.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem likely, but then when you have as much money as William Clark anything is possible." Hiram replied.

"I know that he doesn't want Martha to marry me, he's made that crystal clear, but to force her to go abroad for a year seems like something out of the last century."

"It does seem to be a bit extreme, but I suppose he is just trying to do what he considers best for Martha. Maybe, he's hoping that after a year away she won't want to marry you any more."

"If Martha wanted to go on this trip I wouldn't stop her. I'd miss her all the time and would just be counting the days until she returns, but I wouldn't stand in her way. But Martha doesn't want to go and to force her just seems cruel. Why would any father want to be cruel to his daughter?" Jonathan said as he moved on to the next stall.

"Son, when you have a family you'll realize that sometimes you have to make difficult decisions which your children won't like and won't agree with. However, you just have to hope that someday your child will understand why you made that choice. William obviously thinks that he is acting in Martha's best interests."

"Do you mean like when you wouldn't let me take up the football scholarship?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, that's a real good example." Hiram replied with a sigh.

"That was a really bad time for me; I was devastated at having to turn down that scholarship. To be honest I've never really understood why you wouldn't let me go. I've accepted your decision and have grown to love farming, but you can't have known that when you made me give up the scholarship."

"It was a calculated risk, you had always loved working on the farm when you were little, even when you became involved with football you still liked working on the farm. I guess I just hoped that if I gave you some time you would learn to love it again, which is what happened. During the year that you barely spoke to me I was worried whether I'd made the right decision and, if I'm honest, I still do worry sometimes. I was real sorry to prevent you from taking up that scholarship but someday I hope you'll understand why I had to do it."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Jonathan asked, interested to find out the real reasons why he hadn't been allowed to make football his career.

"I think we should concentrate on one problem at a time, why don't we discuss this after we've sorted out Martha's problems?"

"Okay, I've waited this long, I guess I can wait a bit longer and, like you said, Martha's problems are more pressing." Jonathan said as he finished the last stall.

Although he didn't realize it at the time, Jonathan would always bitterly regret not pressing his father, when he had the perfect opportunity, for the real reasons behind his decision.

--------------------------------

It had taken some persuasion, but Martha had finally been convinced to keep to her and Jonathan's original plan to go to Spinner's Lake for the day. It was mid-morning when they drove away from the farm towards the lake. Jonathan turned the radio to a country music channel and hummed along to a Juice Newton song as he drove. Martha was sitting quietly beside him; she looked worn out and had black circles under her eyes.

After a while Jonathan said, "Honey, please don't look so worried. You've spoken to your Mom and she's gonna try and find out what your Dad is up to, so I guess we'll just have to wait until she comes over on Sunday before deciding what we should do next."

"I wish she could have come over today, but she's got a big charity fundraiser tomorrow and as she's on the organizing committee she has to stay in Metropolis." Martha said with a sigh.

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be okay. Trust me; nobody is going to force you to do anything you don't want to do while I'm around. I won't let them!" Jonathan said, trying to reassure her.

"You don't know my father, he's used to getting his own way and he's not going to give up his plan easily. Jonathan, I'm really scared. What are we going to do if my Mom can't persuade him to back off?"

"I still think we should wait until we've heard what your Mom has to say before we make any decisions. Why don't we try and have a nice and relaxing time at the lake, it would be a shame to waste today when we have both been looking forward to it all week."

Martha smiled at him, "You're right. I've been looking forward to spending today with you all week as well. Let's try and forget all about my Dad for the rest of the day and just enjoy ourselves. Actually, you can start by answering a question that's been bothering me."

"What question is that?"

"What are we going to do when it gets colder or even snows?"

"I don't understand. Why will the weather change anything?"

"At the moment we can go for long walks after dinner, but when the weather gets colder or if it snows we won't be able to do that. Honey, I love you dearly but there's no way I'm making out with you by the pond in the snow!" Martha explained.

"I don't know, it might be interesting to try!" Jonathan teased her.

"Only if we want to get hypothermia!" Martha retorted.

"So, we need some where to go where we won't get too cold … hmmmmm … I'm going to have to give this some thought. After all, I don't want my best girl getting cold."

"No, you don't or you'll find that your best girl is very, very grumpy!"

"I guess we could both start wearing thermal underwear. That would keep us warm." Jonathan suggested.

Martha didn't even bother answering him; she just gave him a withering look.

"Or maybe not." Jonathan said with a grin.

Jonathan managed to keep the conversation light and teasing and firmly off the subject of Martha's Dad all the way to the lake. By the time they arrived, Martha was looking much less tense and, although she still looked too pale and tired, she was beginning to sound more like her normal self.

Jonathan was pleased to see that the lake was virtually deserted, with only a couple of fishermen on the far side. So, after unpacking the truck and settling themselves in their favorite sheltered corner by the lake, they changed and went for a long swim. As they toweled themselves dry Martha swept her wet and bedraggled hair out of her eyes and said, "That was fun!"

Jonathan looked at her and although she still looked tired, her eyes had got back their sparkle and she looked much better. "Well, it's sure given me a good appetite. I wonder what Mom has packed for our lunch?"

Martha laughed, "Sweetie, just breathing gives you an appetite!"

"Hey! No fair!" Jonathan pouted.

Martha just ignored him and after pulling on a T-shirt went to investigate the contents of the picnic basket.

After they had finished eating, as Jonathan repacked the basket with their leftovers, he asked, "What do you want to do this afternoon? Sunbathe? Go for a walk around the lake? Go swimming again?"

"I'm too full to do anything energetic, so why don't we sunbathe for a while and then decide." Martha suggested as she reached into her tote for some sunscreen lotion.

Moving the picnic basket to the back of their blanket, Jonathan settled next to Martha and shared her bottle of sunscreen lotion. After covering all the skin he could reach he sat with his back to her while she smoothed the cream over his back and as she ran her hands across his back an idea occurred to him.

"You're done." Martha said, dropping the lotion in his lap and moving to sit in front of him so he could return the favor.

Pouring some of the lotion into the palm of his hand, Jonathan began to massage her neck and shoulders. Martha dropped her head forward and sighed, "Oh, this feels wonderful."

Pleased that his plan was working, Jonathan said, "Why don't you stretch out on the blanket so that I can massage your back properly?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Martha immediately lay face down on the blanket and rested her head on her arms.

Starting at her lower back, Jonathan slowly worked his way up towards her neck easing her tense muscles. When he reached the straps of her bikini he untied them so that he could massage out all the tension and knotted muscles in her shoulders and neck. Martha just relaxed, loving the feel of Jonathan's hands on her back.

"Sweetheart, do you have something I can use to clip your hair out of the way?" Jonathan asked softly.

"In my tote." Martha murmured, not wanting to move.

By the time Jonathan finished his massage, Martha was totally relaxed and feeling wonderful. As he lay down next to her she smiled, "Thank you, that was just blissful." She said lazily.

Jonathan smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Now what can I do to return the favor?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple of things." Jonathan replied, impishly.

"Such as?" Martha asked, playing along.

"Hmmmm … well your lips are looking as though they need some exercise."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Martha giggled and rolling onto her back held out her arms, "Well we can't have them getting fat and lazy, that wouldn't do at all."

"That would be a terrible crime." Jonathan said as he moved into Martha's embrace.

It wasn't until much later in the afternoon that they went for another swim, followed by a stroll around the lake. The light was beginning to fade when they got back to their blanket and as neither of them wanted to leave the lake, Martha spread out the remaining food in the picnic basket as Jonathan built a fire.

After eating they sat by the fire sharing the last flask of coffee, Martha was nestled between Jonathan's legs and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you." She said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For being so kind and thoughtful today."

Jonathan hugged her a bit tighter, "I hate seeing you upset, and I just wanted to take your mind off your troubles for a while."

"I know and I'm really grateful. I'm lucky to have you in my life." Martha said, simply but sincerely.

"Oh, my love, you are my life. Without you I'd be lost and lonely. You fill my soul and give me so much joy. You make me complete."

Martha turned to face him, "Jonathan, that was beautiful."

"No, sweetheart, you're beautiful. I was just being honest."

"Jonathan, I think my lips need some more exercise."

Jonathan grinned, "They really are out of condition aren't they? I think we should give them a thorough work out."

It was a long time before they left the lake to return to the farm.

--------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Anne Clark pushed her plate away, "Jessica, that meal was a triumph and your chocolate mousse was heavenly." She said with a smile.

It was Sunday lunch time and Anne had come over to the Kent Farm to discuss the latest crises. Earlier she had gone for a walk with Martha and had heard all the details of William's latest exploit.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jessica replied as she collected their plates and poured them all some coffee.

"Every time I come here you produce something wonderful and I eat far too much!" Anne said, as she tried easing the waistband of her skirt.

"I like cooking for people with an appetite, it must be soul destroying to cook for people who only pick at their food." Jessica replied.

Hiram laughed, "In that case, honey, you're living in the right place!"

"When we first started dating, I thought Martha must be on some kind of diet because she ate so little. It took me a while to realize that those tiny salads she liked were normal eating for her." Jonathan said, shaking his head at the memory.

Martha laughed, "We'd been dating for about six months before I discovered that he used to go back to his dorm and eat another meal because he was so hungry after our dates."

"Aww, come on honey! Nobody can exist on two lettuce leaves and a slice of cucumber!" Jonathan replied.

"The salads weren't that small." Martha protested.

"I don't think she ate salads because she was on a diet, it was probably because it was the only thing she could make without either burning it or giving you food poisoning." Anne informed him, joining in the laughter.

"Well soon I'll be able to cook all sorts of things. Jessica has promised to teach me how to cook when I finish my college course." Martha said, grinning at Jessica.

"Jessica, you are a brave woman. I hope you realize what you are letting yourself in for." Anne groaned.

"Mom! I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are, darling. Three people have tried to teach you how to cook, one you reduced to tears, one threatened to hand in her notice and the other one banned you from the kitchen. Jessica, if you can manage to teach her to cook you'll deserve a medal!"

"Aww, come on … nobody can be that bad. Can they?" Jessica said, hoping that Martha wasn't as bad as Anne was suggesting.

Martha and Anne looked at each other, "Well, I'm not very good. I sometimes even have trouble making toast." Martha finally admitted.

"Well, in that case, we will just have to start at the very beginning. There isn't anything difficult about cooking; you just need patience and the ability to read a recipe." Jessica replied reassuringly.

Hiram got up and refilled all their coffee cups, "Maybe I should take out some extra insurance … just in case." He muttered.

In an attempt to change the subject, Martha asked, "Shouldn't we be discussing the reason we are all here?"

"Good idea." Hiram said as he sat down again. "Anne, what are your thoughts about William's threat to send Martha away for a year."

"I've discussed it with him and he's adamant that it's the right thing to do and he won't be persuaded otherwise." Anne replied with a sigh.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, as I see it, you have three choices. The first is for Martha to go on the trip and you put off your marriage for a year."

"That isn't an option. I'm not going without Jonathan." Martha said firmly.

"The second suggestion is that you wait and hope that William changes his mind."

"Is that likely?" Hiram asked.

"To be honest, I don't think it is. Once William is set on an idea, nothing will move him until he either gets his own way or is conclusively proved wrong."

"So what's the third idea?" Jessica queried.

"That you don't get married next year, but get married this year instead." Anne said, looking at Martha and Jonathan.

"This year?" They both said in unison.

There was a stunned silence around the table while everyone thought about Anne's radical solution to Martha's problem.

Jonathan finally broke the silence, "But what about Martha's course? The whole point of her living in Metropolis was so that she could do her Business Studies course."

"That's not a problem, the course finishes at the end of November and so you could get married at the beginning of December." Anne replied.

"Where would we live? Our house isn't going to be built until next year." Martha said.

"You could live here. You already spend most of the week here and it would only be for a few months until we get your house built." Hiram replied.

"It would also save Jonathan having to sleep in the barn for another year." Martha added, as she tried to get accustomed to this massive change in their plans.

"Another benefit is that you wouldn't have to look for an apartment in Smallville next year. When you find a job you can drive to it from here." Jessica pointed out. "Plus you will be able to save all the money you would have been spending on rent."

Martha turned to Jonathan, "Honey, what do you think?"

"Sweetheart, I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. I just don't want to deny you the wedding of your dreams by rushing you into marriage." Jonathan replied, taking her hand. "What do you think?"

Martha smiled, "The wedding of my dreams is one where you are standing at the alter waiting for me, I'm flexible on all the other details."

"William has a lot of influential friends in Metropolis, could you get married here in Smallville?" Anne asked.

Martha looked at her Mom, "That won't be a problem; I'd already decided that I want to get married here. I don't want a massive society wedding, I just want a small friends and family type wedding."

Hiram cleared his throat, "In that case, I guess we have a wedding to plan." He said with a smile.

Martha looked shyly at Jonathan, "Are you really okay with this? I don't want to ruin any of your plans."

"My only plans were to build us a house and marry you. We're just reversing the order. Sweetheart, I'll marry you any time you like, just tell me the date and I'll be waiting at the church."

"Hiram, you know that bottle of champagne you were saving for Thanksgiving? I think that now would be a nice time to drink it." Jessica said with a grin.

"Good idea." Hiram agreed, getting up and going to the refrigerator to fetch the bottle.

Opening it he filled the glasses Jessica had fetched and passed them around. "A toast!" he announced raising his glass, "To Martha and Jonathan, may their lives be filled with joy and happiness."

"To Martha and Jonathan." Everyone chorused in reply.

------------------------------

Later that night after Anne had left and all the chores were done for the day, Martha and Jonathan took their usual walk.

"Sweetheart, you're very quiet. Are you having second thoughts about bringing the wedding forward?" Jonathan asked as they strolled with their arms around each other.

"No, I was just thinking that in a couple of months we'll be a married couple taking our nightly walk together." Martha replied smiling up at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Jonathan said with a grin, "Or are you planning on keeping your own surname?"

"Mr.and Mrs. Kent sounds nice to me." Martha answered.

"I guess we could be real modern and call ourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." Jonathan suggested.

"No, that just sounds silly. I prefer Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Martha said giggling at his suggestion.

"Honey, how will you manage with your course and all the preparations for the wedding?"

"My Mom and Jessica have both said they'll help. Don't you even start thinking that I'll be doing everything, you'll have plenty of things to do as well!"

Jonathan laughed, "Sweetheart, I'm at your disposal. Your every wish is my command." He said with a bow.

"Every wish?"

"Well, within reason. I don't think I'd be much use with all the feminine things you have to plan."

"Does that promise include shopping?" Martha teased.

"Shopping?" Jonathan groaned. "I guess so, but be gentle with me … please." He begged pathetically.

"Hmmmm, my every wish. In that case, my first wish is that you would stop talking and start kissing me."

"If that's your wish, my lady, it's my duty to obey." Jonathan said theatrically before taking Martha in his arms and enthusiastically doing his duty.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Martha was nearly in tears, she had been to every bridal shop in Metropolis and couldn't find a suitable dress. They were either in the wrong size or looked dreadful on her or she just hated them on sight.

"Why don't we take a break and go have some lunch." Anne suggested.

"I think that's an excellent plan." Jessica agreed.

"I'll go change." Martha said miserably, she was wearing a dress suggested by the assistant, which had so many frills, flounces and bows on it that Martha looked totally lost in the copious folds of the over decorated material.

They decided to go to Angelo's, one of Martha's favorite Italian restaurants in Metropolis. As they settled themselves around the table and started looking at the menu Martha said, "What am I going to do? I have to find a dress and the wedding is only a few weeks away."

"Don't worry, if we can't find a dress you like in any of the stores we will just have one made for you." Anne said reassuringly.

"Is there enough time to have a dress made?" Martha asked.

"Sweetie, if you're prepared to pay enough money, everything is possible." Anne replied as she nibbled on a breadstick.

"Martha, what would be your perfect dress? Can you describe what would it be like?" Jessica asked as she slipped her pumps off her aching feet.

"Something simple, but really elegant. I guess my dream dress would be very similar to the one Mom got married in." Martha replied as she tore a piece of bread off her roll.

"You want a dress like mine?" Anne said in amazement.

"Yes, you looked so beautiful and elegant in your wedding pictures. I'd like to look just like that. I don't want a fussy dress or one of those with the huge puffy skirts." Martha answered, imagining herself in her mother's dress walking down the aisle.

"I wish you'd mentioned that before we all wore ourselves out going to every bridal shop in town." Anne said with a small groan.

"Why?"

"Because I still have my wedding dress. It's in packed away in the attic, but I can get it down and arrange for any alterations you might need."

"Oh, Mom! I'd love to wear your dress!" Martha said, her face lighting up with pleasure.

"Why don't I fetch it down from the attic and bring it over to the farm at the weekend? Would Saturday be convenient?" Anne asked, relieved that they might have solved the problem of Martha's dress.

Jessica wiggled her aching toes, "Saturday would be just fine, why don't you come for lunch? I'll make sure that Hiram and Jonathan make themselves scarce for the afternoon so we won't be interrupted."

"I'd love to come for lunch, but are you sure you can persuade Hiram and Jonathan to stay away for the afternoon?" Anne replied.

"Leave it to me. I'll make sure they stay away for at least a couple of hours if not longer. If they argue, I'll just threaten them with a shopping list." Jessica said with devilish delight.

"Why do they hate shopping so much?" Martha asked with a giggle.

"I have no idea, but it comes in real handy now and again." Jessica laughed.

After ordering their meal, the three women spent a happy hour planning what shopping to do in the afternoon and discussing the wedding.

--------------------------

That Saturday after lunch, as Jessica was finishing clearing the dishes she turned to Hiram and said, "Now remember, you and Jonathan have to stay away for at least two hours and when you come back you have to ring the front door bell and wait until one of us says it's okay to come in."

"Honey, that's at least the eighth time you've told me. I'll make sure Jonathan stays away and we won't forget about the door bell." Hiram promised.

"By the way, where are Jonathan and Martha?" Anne asked, looking around.

"They're out on the porch." Jessica said with a smile.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Hiram walked over to the front door, "Have a nice time, ladies." He said as he opened the door. Stepping outside he glanced to his left, "Son, we're only going to the barn, you're not leaving to join the Navy!"

Jonathan and Martha, who had been kissing sprang apart looking guilty.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." Jonathan said as he squeezed Martha's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Picking up his work gloves he joined his father and walked towards the barn.

Blushing slightly, Martha watched them until they disappeared into the barn then she went into the house and closed the door.

"Okay, why don't you and Anne go upstairs and try the dress on. You can use our bedroom, I asked Hiram to put the dress box on our bed." Jessica suggested.

"You've got to come too. I want your opinion as well as Mom's." Martha said, linking her arm through Jessica's and leading her towards the staircase.

"I thought you would just want your Mom with you. I don't want to intrude." Jessica demurred.

"Nonsense! We can't have one of our wedding musketeers missing out on this important decision." Anne said firmly.

"Wedding musketeers?" Jessica queried.

"That's Martha's name for us. We are the three wedding musketeers." Anne explained with a grin.

They were still laughing as they went into Jessica's bedroom. On the bed was the large dress box that Anne had brought with her to the farm.

Holding her breath and with her hands trembling Martha opened the box and carefully shook the dress free from the tissue paper protecting it. Laying it carefully on the bed she quickly slipped off her skirt and top, looking at her mother she said in a slightly shaky voice, "Mom, would you help me?"

Anne stepped forward and gathered up the dress and lifted it over Martha's head. As the folds of material slithered down her body Martha let out a sigh. It felt wonderful and when Anne did up the zip she was relieved to find that it fitted perfectly. Adjusting the neckline she turned to Anne and Jessica. "Well, what do you think? Does it suit me?"

Anne felt tears forming in her eyes, her daughter looked exquisite in her dress. She had never seen Martha looking more beautiful.

Jessica looked at Martha, the dress was so simple but on her it looked stunning. It was white silk and sleeveless, the neckline which was scooped at the front and just showing a hint of cleavage had folds of material giving a delicate swaged effect. The dress, which clung to every curve, was cut on the bias so that from her hips it swung elegantly as she moved. She then noticed that there were tiny seed pearls scattered over the material from the waist down, they started off as just a few random ones but then increased in number as they fell down the skirt. They looked like beautiful raindrops sitting on the material. As Martha pivoted in front of them Jessica saw that the back of the dress was exactly the same as the front except that it dipped a lot lower down her back and had a short train.

"Sweetie, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride." Jessica said, "Take a look in the mirror, you look absolutely fantastic." Jessica said feeling emotional just looking at Martha.

Taking a deep breath, Martha turned and looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Oh, Momma." She whispered, "The dress is perfect."

"You look beautiful. It even fits you better than it did me. I had to put lots of padding in my bra to make the bodice look just right, but on you it fits perfectly." Anne said, still feeling tearful.

"Is it too long?" Martha asked, swishing the skirt back and forth.

"You're in bare feet, why don't you put some heels on and then we'll have a better idea." Jessica suggested.

Martha went into her room and fetched a pair of pumps with a three inch heel. Putting them on she returned, "I know they're the wrong color, but this is the size of heel I want to wear on the day." She said standing back in front of Anne and Jessica.

"The hem at the front will need shortening by about half an inch; the back won't need altering as you can blend the new hemline into the train. Would you like me to alter it for you?" Jessica said.

"Oh, thank you. That would be so kind of you." Martha said gratefully.

"Okay, are you ready to try on the veil?" Anne asked, picking it up out of the box.

Martha sat on the edge of the bed and watched in the mirror as Anne fixed the tiara in her hair and then lifted the veil on. When it was in place she stood up and walked over to the full length mirror again. After turning from side to side to get a proper look, she turned to them, "It doesn't look right somehow." She said uncertainly.

"It's too long." Anne said firmly, "You don't need all that veil weighing you down. Maybe a shorter veil would look better on you."

"My veil was shorter, would you like me to get it so you can see whether a shorter veil is the answer." offered Jessica.

"Yes, please." Martha said.

Jessica quickly hurried up into the attic and found her wedding veil and headpiece. Removing it from the layers of protective tissue paper she carried it back down to her bedroom where Anne had already taken her veil off Martha.

Once again, Martha sat on the bed while Jessica and Anne fixed the new veil in place.

It was perfect. When Martha stood up and looked in the mirror she knew that it was the veil she wanted. It was made of the finest silken gauze and had a deep edging of the most beautiful gossamer fine lace she had ever seen.

Turning to Jessica she said, "It's the most beautiful veil I've ever seen. Are you sure you won't mind if I borrow it?"

"That veil has been handed down from mother to daughter for several generations in my family. As I don't have a daughter to wear it, I'd be honored if you want to wear it for your wedding."

Martha turned to her Mom, "What do you think?"

Anne, who had been surreptitiously wiping away a few tears, said "It's a beautiful veil and goes perfectly with the dress. You will be the most beautiful bride ever."

Martha grinned, "I want to hug you both but I'm afraid of creasing the dress and veil."

They all laughed at her predicament, "Why don't you get changed and I'll go make some tea." Jessica suggested.

By the time the tea was ready Anne and Martha had joined her in the kitchen.

"I left the dress and veil on your bed, is that okay?" Martha asked as she sat down.

"That's perfect." Jessica replied as she poured their tea.

"Jonathan won't see it if you leave it in your room, will he?" Martha asked, sounding worried.

"No. I've already told him that our bedroom is off limits until after the wedding. Under no circumstances is he ever to go in there. I thought we could use it to store things he might see if you left them in your room." Jessica reassured her.

"That's a good idea." Martha said as she stirred her tea. "I'm so relieved the dress wasn't too tight and that it looked nice on me."

Anne shook her head, "Nice? 'Nice' doesn't begin to describe how lovely you looked."

Martha blushed, "It felt perfect. I'm so pleased that you kept it all this time."

"I couldn't bear to give it away." Anne admitted.

"Okay, we have nearly two hours free from interference from the men. Shall we get out your wedding file and discuss what we need to do next?" Jessica suggested as she put a plate of homemade cookies on the table.

For the next two hours, the three women drank several cups of tea and discussed the wedding to their hearts content.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, out in the barn, Hiram and Jonathan were taking a break.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"What the heck are they doing in the house that we can't see?"

Hiram, who hadn't told Jonathan about the dress, grinned, "Son, let me give you a bit of advice. When the womenfolk get together, trust me, you're better off well out of the way."

Jonathan looked at his father, "Is that Lesson 20 in 'Things I Must Remember When I'm Married'?"

"Yep, it sure is, son. It sure is!" Hiram said laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Jonathan and Hiram were sitting at the kitchen table, Hiram was sighing over the accounts and Jonathan was sighing over his wedding speech.

When Hiram got up to refill his coffee mug he glanced at Jonathan, "How are you getting on with your speech?"

Jonathan sighed, "I don't know. I've got to the stage where everything I write just seems wrong. I don't want to make it too serious, but then I don't want to tell jokes that nobody laughs at. I want it to be romantic, but not all slushy or sappy. I don't want it to be so long people get bored listening to me, but then I don't want to make it so short people think I don't care. Aaarrrggghhh!!" he groaned in frustration as he raked his fingers through his hair.

Hiram topped up Jonathan's coffee, "Would it help if I took a look at it?" he asked.

"Could you? It's starting to drive me insane." Jonathan answered gratefully, handing his father the latest draft of his speech.

Jonathan watched as Hiram sat down and read the draft speech, every now and then he would chuckle and he hoped that his Dad was laughing at the places that were supposed to be funny. When Hiram had finished reading the speech he handed it back saying, "I like it! You've done a good job, son. Although, you're right, it does need to be a bit longer."

Just then they heard Martha and Jessica coming in the front door, Jonathan hastily gathered up the pages of his speech and put it in a folder.

"We're just going to put our shopping away; we'll be down in a minute." Jessica called out as the men heard them crossing the living room and hurrying up the stairs giggling.

Hiram grinned at Jonathan, "I guess that means they have more stuff you aren't allowed to see."

Jonathan got up from the table and quickly went and locked his speech in one of Hiram's desk drawers. "I'm surprised you still have room to move in your bedroom with all the shopping they keep hiding in there." He replied, walking over to the counter and preparing a fresh pot of coffee.

"Jess, has very kindly left me a pathway going from the door to the bed and then to the closet." Hiram said shaking his head.

Jonathan was still laughing at the thought of his Dad having to negotiate the ever increasing amounts of shopping being stored in his bedroom when Martha and Jessica joined them.

"Did you have a successful day's shopping?" he asked as he poured them both a mug of coffee, before freshening his own and Hiram's mugs.

"Very successful, thank you." Martha said looking conspiratorially at Jessica. Giving Jonathan a quick kiss on his cheek as she picked up her mug of coffee, she asked "Did you finish writing your speech?"

"Not completely." Jonathan admitted.

"Jonathan! You were supposed to finish writing that today!" Martha exclaimed sounding exasperated.

"I know, it's just that I'm finding it really difficult to write something that people will actually want to listen to. I showed Dad what I've written so far and he liked it, which is a good sign."

"Have you spoken to Todd?"

"Yes, he's got his suit for the wedding and he's just about finished writing his speech. He wanted to know whether he should buy a tie in any particular color. I told him I'd ask you and let him know."

"See, even your best man is more organized than you! Tell him not to worry about the tie; I've already bought him one to wear. I've bought your tie as well." Martha teased him as she pulled out her list of things to do. "Okay, have you done everything else you were supposed to do today?"

"I called the jeweler's and our wedding rings are ready for collection. I confirmed your order at the flower shop. I confirmed your order for the table decorations for the reception. I called the photographer you wanted and they are sending us a brochure and price list. I managed to contact Ethan and he says that he's still trying to get leave from the Police Academy so that he can come to the wedding." Jonathan recited, ticking the items off on his fingers.

"Did you call the hotel?"

"Yes and that is the best news of all! Because we are booking for the beginning of December, they have a special Winter Saver offer and we can stay for two weeks for the same money we would have spent for the nine days we were planning!" Jonathan announced with a huge grin.

Holding up his hand, he continued, "And before you ask, yes, we can still have the honeymoon suite and yes, it's okay with Dad. He said that with Bob helping full time and Billy Ray helping with the odd jobs I can take the extra vacation!"

"Really?" Martha turned to Hiram who was grinning at their excitement.

"Yes, Bob and Billy Ray are okay with it. I think they are both so touched that you asked them and their wives to your wedding they would agree to anything you asked them to do." Hiram reassured her.

"I've known Bob and Billy Ray since I was a little kid; of course they're invited to our wedding." Jonathan said, sounding irritated. "What kind of wedding would it be if you couldn't invite the people who matter to you?"

"Sweetie, don't get annoyed. You're forgetting that to some people weddings are just another social gathering where they can network and impress their friends and colleagues." Martha said, trying to defuse Jonathan's annoyance before it got any worse.

"What kind of people would do that?" Jonathan asked disgustedly, without really thinking.

Martha didn't even reply, she just looked at Jonathan.

"Aww, heck! I'm sorry, sweetheart. Sometimes I just open my big mouth for the sole purpose of sticking my foot in it." Jonathan said with a sigh as he realized how dim he had been.

"That's okay, I much prefer your kind of wedding where you're surrounded by people who love you and care about you. That way it becomes a special day to remember for the rest of your life and not just another step on the ladder of social acceptance."

Jonathan looked at Martha, "Does that mean I'm forgiven for being so stupid?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean you're pleased about our extended honeymoon?"

"Yes, although I should warn you that I'll probably be so exhausted by then I'll just want to stay in bed for the first week!" Martha said with smile.

"That sounds perfect to me." Jonathan agreed, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Martha stared at him looking confused for a moment and then she went bright red in the face, "Jonathan! How could you!" she said looking extremely embarrassed. "You know that isn't what I meant!"

Jonathan just laughed and hugged her.

"It's not funny!" Martha said as she tried to push him away.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you, I didn't mean to offend you, honey."

Martha risked a quick look at Hiram and Jessica, who were just looking amused.

"Well you did. But as you've done pretty well with your list of chores I guess I'll forgive you this time. I'm really pleased about the hotel, that's great news! But no more crude jokes … okay?"

"Okay."

Looking slightly mollified Martha went and sat down next to Hiram.

"You should have given him a sharp slap on his butt, that's what Jessie does when he gets too cheeky." Hiram advised her with a grin.

"Really? I'll have to try that next time." Martha said, giving Jonathan a severe look.

Jonathan didn't say anything, but he quickly sat down just in case any slaps were coming his way.

"Hiram, I have a favor to ask, but you mustn't feel under any obligation to say yes, you should only do it if you really feel comfortable with the request. I don't want to impose on your good nature, but I'd be really grateful if you would at least consider the idea. I know you might not want to hurt my feelings, but I don't want to pressure you into doing something you'd rather not do." Martha stopped and looked apprehensively at Hiram.

"Sweetie, what's the favor?" Hiram asked.

"I just want you to know that if you say no, I'll accept your decision. I'll be disappointed, but I'll understand. Not everyone would want to do this and if you don't want to that's okay. Of course I'd be thrilled if you do decide to do it, but you might not, although I hope you will."

"Martha, what's the favor?"

"Well, I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble and if you don't mind, whether or not you'd consider the idea, but I totally understand if you don't want to, but I'd really like it if you did do it."

"Martha, for heaven's sake! What's the favor?"

"As my Dad refuses to have anything to do with my wedding; would you walk down the aisle with me and give me away?" Martha looked at Hiram, her face clearly showing her fear of rejection.

Hiram paused a moment before answering, "My dear, I'd be honored."

"Really?" Martha's delight was plain to see as she hugged Hiram. "Oh, thank you so much." She said feeling quite overwhelmed with relief.

As Hiram hugged her and patted her on the back, he glanced over at Jessica and saw that although she was smiling she was also quietly wiping a few tears away with a tissue.

"Martha, there is just one condition. If your Dad changes his mind, I'll immediately step aside. It's every father's right to walk his daughter down the aisle and even if he changes his mind at the very last minute, I'll still step aside."

"I don't think he will." Martha said with a sigh.

"In that case I'll consider it an honor and a privilege to support you on your wedding day." Hiram said with a smile.

Martha's happiness seemed to light up the whole room. "Jonathan, I think your parents are just wonderful." She said, leaving Hiram to go sit on Jonathan's lap. "Just wonderful!"

---------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"Jonathan, do you have a minute?"

Jonathan put the chisel he had just been using onto the work bench and turned to see Martha framed in the barn doorway.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" he replied with a smile.

"I've brought you some coffee as a bribe." Martha said walking across the barn and putting the coffee on the workbench.

"Darn, you've discovered my secret weakness!"

"Sweetie, it's not that secret. We all know about your addiction to coffee!" Martha pointed out.

"I'm not addicted to it! I just like drinking it … a lot." Jonathan said with a grin as he took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Sweetie, I need to ask you a favor." Martha said, drawing circles in the sawdust on the floor with the toe of her shoe.

"Okay. What's the favor?"

"Would you make love to me?"

Jonathan laughed, "Sweetheart, don't you know that kissing you is my favorite activity?" Putting down the coffee he lifted Martha so that she was sitting on the workbench. Putting his arms around her he began kissing her, deepening the kisses until Martha began to make gentle moaning noises. Easing slightly way from her Jonathan slid his hands under her sweater and then pulled her T-shirt out from the waistband of her skirt, running his hands up inside the material and gently massaging her back as he began kissing her again.

Pausing to catch his breath, Jonathan began tucking Martha's T-shirt back when she pulled away. "Jonathan, what are you doing?"

"I'm just making you all tidy again. I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed if Mom or Dad walked in." Jonathan replied, a little bit confused as to why Martha was even asking the question.

"No, Jonathan! I want you to make love to me." Martha said, sounding frustrated.

"Okay," Jonathan grinned, starting to kiss her again.

"Darn it, Jonathan. Not like this! I want you to make love to me properly." Martha said, trying to make him understand.

Jonathan paused and looked at her. "Sweetheart, are you asking me to go all the way with you?" He asked not really believing what he was hearing.

"Yes!" Martha said, relieved that he had finally got the message.

Jonathan took a pace back and then stood looking at Martha. "Why?"

"I should think that would be obvious!" Martha replied with a show of bravado.

"Sweetheart, all the time we've been together there has been one thing that you were always real clear about and that was the fact that you were saving yourself for your wedding day. You've never once wavered from that decision. So my question is why, with only a couple of weeks to go until we're married, have you suddenly changed your mind?"

"Are you saying that you don't want to make love to me?" demanded Martha.

"You know that isn't the case." Jonathan replied quietly.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to do anything that you might regret."

"Isn't that my decision?" Martha asked.

"Yes, of course it is." Jonathan paused, "Sweetheart, please tell me why you've changed your mind."

"Can't we just do it?" Martha asked, her confidence clearly faltering.

"Martha, I long to make love to you, to be intimate with you, to show you how much I love you, to go to sleep with you beside me and to wake up with you in my arms. But, sweetheart, I've also understood why you want our ultimate act of intimacy to be after we are married. I just feel that this isn't the right time or place."

As Martha looked around the barn, Jonathan pressed his advantage, "What if Mom or Dad walked in on us?""

"Your Dad has been sent to do some shopping and your Mom is planning how to decorate our wedding cake. We won't be disturbed." Martha informed him in a subdued voice.

Jonathan sighed, "Honey, I just don't know what to do for the best. Please tell me what's happened to make you change your mind."

Martha sat on the workbench swinging her feet and looking lost. It was a long time before she answered his question, "I just thought it would be nice to get it out of the way." She finally said in a small voice.

"Get it out of the way? Sweetheart, you described the first time a woman makes love as 'one of the greatest moments in a woman's life'. Do you really want to have that moment lying in the dirt on a barn floor?"

"I thought we could make love on the hay bales." Martha suggested tentatively.

Jonathan grinned, "Honey, that is one of Hollywood's greatest myths." Walking across to where the hay was stacked he pulled out a generous handful of hay and walked back to Martha. Putting his arm around her waist he lifted her off the workbench and, with his other hand, spread out the hay. He then flicked up the back of her skirt and sat her down on the work bench again.

Martha gasped as she felt Jonathan flick her skirt up and when he sat her down she immediately wriggled to get comfortable again. Her squeal as the hay scratched, digging into her thighs and itching was almost funny.

"Jonathan." She wailed.

Smiling he immediately lifted her off the bench and with his free arm swept the hay onto the floor. Tucking her skirt back under her he sat her down again. "Sweetie, if you don't like sitting on the hay, can you imagine just how uncomfortable it would be to be lying naked on it? It's not my idea of a real romantic moment." He said.

"I can see what you mean." Martha agreed, as she tried to delicately delve under her skirt to fish out some stray pieces of hay that had stuck to her legs. "So where can we do it?"

"How about in our honeymoon suite in the Ozarks?" Jonathan gently suggested.

Martha looked at him and her chin began to quiver. Tears welled up in her eyes as she said, "You don't understand."

Gently brushing away her tears with his thumb, Jonathan softly said, "So why don't you explain it to me, honey."

"It's all too much."

"What's too much?"

"The course, my final exams, the wedding, the planning, the shopping, making lists, worrying …it's all too much. Then on top of all that I'm nervous, I haven't done it before, what if I get it wrong, what if you don't like me, what if I can't do it." Martha finally explained with tears running down her cheeks. "I just thought that if we did it now then it would be one less thing to worry about."

"Oh, sweetheart." Jonathan said, taking her in his arms and hugging her close to his chest. "Why didn't you come to me earlier and tell me how worried you were getting."

"You're busy too. Plus, you're helping with all the arrangements for the wedding. I guess I just kept hoping that everything would get easier."

After drying her tears with his handkerchief, Jonathan gently brushed Martha's hair away from her face. "Okay, first let's deal with your exams. Sweetie, you are really well prepared for those, yesterday evening when I was spot testing you, you only got two questions wrong. If you do a couple of hours revision and I spot test you every evening I'm sure you'll be more confident when you go into the exam room next week."

"Maybe." Martha said, using Jonathan's handkerchief to blow her nose.

"Second, the wedding. Wasn't Mom saying yesterday how well the wedding musketeers were doing? How you were ahead of schedule and everything that needed booking or arranging had been booked or arranged? I know that there must be a ton of small things left to do, but you have the other two musketeers to help. Plus, you can ask Dad and me who are ready, willing and able to help out."

"As long as it doesn't involve shopping!" Martha reminded him, with a watery smile.

"Hey, no fair! Dad's gone shopping today." Jonathan pointed out.

"Were you there at lunchtime? Did you hear the fuss he made?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"Okay, point taken." Jonathan chuckled.

"Hmmmm." Was Martha's only reply.

"Why don't you let Mom and Anne look after everything until your exams are over? It's only for a few days, you will be finished with your exams by Wednesday." Jonathan suggested.

"I guess I could try that." Martha agreed tentatively.

"Now about your last set of worries. I can understand your being nervous, heck, even I'm nervous."

"You are?"

Jonathan stared at the floor for a moment trying to decide what to say. Finally, he made the decision to be totally honest and just speak from his heart.

"Martha, do you know what's gonna happen when we make love?"

"Yes!" Martha said, blushing. "Honey, I know all the theory, it just the practical experience I lack and that's what is making me nervous."

Jonathan silently breathed a sigh of relief; he hadn't been looking forward to giving Martha a lesson about the birds and the bees. "Sweetheart, when we first started dating you were real modest and shy, then slowly bit by bit you learned to trust me and feel safe with me. As your confidence grew you allowed me more and more access to you, but you always made it real clear that you would never go all the way until your wedding night."

"But …"

Jonathan placed a finger over Martha's lips, "When we make love for the first time I want it to be special, in beautiful surroundings, with a bed and lots of pillows, where you'll be warm and comfortable. I want us to be able to take our time and for it to be romantic. I want you to know that saving yourself was right decision. I want to love you as you should be loved, slowly, tenderly and completely. I won't let you give up your dream, Martha. You deserve the best and I'm going to try and give it to you."

"What if I'm a disappointment? What if I get it wrong?"

"You have never disappointed me and, to be honest, honey, there isn't a whole lot you can get wrong. Do you remember when you changed the rules the night we got engaged?"

Martha nodded.

"Did that feel wrong? Were you worried then about whether you'd be a disappointment? Did you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, it felt wonderful."

"When the time is right, making love will feel just as wonderful."

Martha rested her head against Jonathan's shoulder, "Jonathan, have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Nope."

Instead of answering him Martha decided to show him, only stopping when the sound of Hiram's truck returning disturbed them.

------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

As soon as Martha had finished her last exam she drove straight over to the Kent farm. She didn't care that she would have to drive all the way back to Metropolis the next day to meet her Mom, she just didn't want to be alone in her apartment and at the Kent farm there would be a warm welcome and Jonathan. After spending the last couple of days battling with exam questions, she really needed one of Jonathan's special hugs.

As she drove away from Metropolis Martha could feel the weight of all her cares and worries lifting as she thought about being with Jonathan again. She had missed him so much , although she had to smile when she remembered how he'd called her every morning to wish her good luck, every afternoon to ask how she had got on and every evening to make sure she was going to bed early and wasn't worrying about the next day's exams.

In ten days time she would be Mrs. Jonathan Kent … Martha Kent … Mrs. Martha Kent. She tried saying it out loud, "Hello, I'm Martha Kent." It sounded strange, but at the same time perfect.

As she drove into the yard she saw both Bob and Billy Ray working by the barn. When she got out of her car she turned to wave to them but saw that they were walking over towards her. "Hi, how are you?" she called out.

"We're doing just fine, thank you, Miss Martha." Bob replied with a smile.

Martha opened the trunk of her car and started lifting out a box.

"Let me help you with that." Billy Ray said lifting out the box with ease and putting it on the porch. Going back to her car he quickly emptied all the boxes and Martha's bag out of the trunk.

"Thank you, Billy Ray. Are you both waiting for Hiram? Do you want me to go and see if he's in the house?" Martha asked, collecting her purse from the car and going to lock it.

"He already knows we're here, thank you, Miss. He asked us to give the stables a thorough cleaning, but we've finished that, so we're gonna wash all the vehicles now. If you leave us your keys, we'll wash yours too." Bob replied.

"Would you? It's really dirty." Martha said, not wanting to impose.

"Heck, Miss, that's not dirty! Look at the state of the trucks." Bob said grinning.

Martha laughed and gave Bob her keys, "I see what you mean." She said.

"We'll leave the car down by the side of the barn when we're finished." Bob called out as he and Billy Ray turned and started walking back to the barn.

Martha ran up the porch steps and went into the house. "Jonathan!"

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Jonathan replied as he ran down the stairs and hugged her. After a minute he whispered in her ear, "How about you and me going outside onto the porch?"

"I'd love to, but Bob and Billy Ray are out by the barn." Martha whispered back.

"Darn! Mom and Dad will be down soon, so we can't stay here." Jonathan groaned. Suddenly he had an idea, "I know where we can go. Come on." He said pulling Martha along as he quickly stepped outside, narrowly missing falling over Martha's bag and boxes.

"Jonathan, slow down!" Martha begged as he carried on down the porch steps and started heading for the stables.

Jonathan just glanced back and grinned at her, "Martha, hurry up!" he said, mimicking her as he tightened his hold on her hand and carried on striding across the yard.

Martha just giggled and tried to keep up with his longer stride pattern. "Your legs are too long!" she moaned.

"No, your legs are too short!" he teased back.

Restricting herself to giving Jonathan a dirty look, Martha decided to save her breath.

Just as they reached the stable block Jonathan turned down the side and finally slowed down. Turning the corner so that they were behind the stables he said, "We should be okay here."

Martha stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. "Good heavens!"

Jonathan laughed, "Mom complained to Dad that every time she came to the stables she was being attacked by the nettles that were growing wild around here. So Dad asked Bob and Billy Ray to clear back the weeds and nettles and I guess they got a bit carried away because this is the result."

Looking around her Martha saw that they had cleared all the weeds and nettles right back and had created a wide path all around the stables. "If they cleared all the weeds further back it would make a nice garden as the stables would provide shade and shelter from the wind." She said.

"That's exactly the same thing Mom said! I think Dad is gonna get Bob and Billy Ray to clear the area right back to the fence" Jonathan informed her, sliding his arms around her waist. "Now do you really want to talk about gardening?"

"No."

"So?"

Martha unbuttoned her jacket and put her arms around Jonathan's neck. "Did you miss me?" She asked.

"Stop fishing, you know I missed you." Jonathan replied as he bent his head and nuzzled her neck.

"Good, because I really missed you." Martha murmured as she tilted her head back as Jonathan's mouth slowly crept up her neck towards her ear.

After paying due attention to her ear, Jonathan drifted kisses across Martha's face before settling on her mouth. As his tongue slid into her mouth Martha closed her eyes as she let herself revel in the exquisite pleasure of Jonathan's kisses. When he pulled away Martha moaned and tried to pull him back.

"Shh, patience, sweetheart." Jonathan muttered as he led her around the side of the stables and through the door. Walking to the end he went into the last stall.

"Jonathan?" Martha queried as she followed him in to the stall.

Smiling Jonathan said, "Hey, I don't want my favorite girl to get cold. We'll be out of the wind here and it's nice and private. Don't worry, Bob and Billy Ray have spent most of the morning scrubbing the whole stable down so it's nice and clean."

Holding out his hand, he sat on the ground and leant back against the stable wall. When Martha went to sit next to him, he pulled her into his lap. "Now where were we?" he said, as he began kissing her deeply again.

It wasn't long before Martha discovered the reason behind their change of location. As he continued to kiss her, she felt Jonathan's hands slowly unbuttoning her shirt and his hands begin to explore. Sighing with pleasure she decided to be kind to him, "Sweetie, the catch is at the front." She whispered helpfully.

There was a slight pause while Jonathan negotiated the catch and then Martha heard his soft groan of pleasure. It was the end of November and Martha should have been freezing, but she didn't feel cold at all as Jonathan concentrated on making her feel wonderful.

It seemed all too soon when Martha realized that Jonathan was buttoning up her shirt again. "Do we have to stop?" she moaned.

"We don't want Dad to come looking for us?" Jonathan answered with a sigh.

"I guess not." Martha agreed reluctantly.

Hugging her to him, Jonathan said, "Do you realize that in ten days time we'll be married?"

"Really?" Martha teased.

"Yep. In ten days time we'll be a married couple."

"Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Kent."

"It sounds real nice." Jonathan said, grinning at Martha.

Just then they heard Hiram roar "JONATHAN!! MARTHA!!"

Jumping up they hurried out of the stables and as they headed back to the house they saw Hiram standing on the porch. As they ran towards him, Jessica came out to find out what all the fuss was about.

"Yes, Dad?" Jonathan said, as the couple ground to a halt at the bottom of the porch steps.

"I don't mind the fact that you've all turned my bedroom into an obstacle course, I don't mind the fact that my living room looks like a yard sale and I don't even mind that Jessie has me going shopping practically every darn day. But, I refuse to have my porch littered with boxes and bags! Especially, when nobody tells me that they're here and I darn near break my neck falling over them!" Hiram shouted.

"I'm really sorry, it's all my fault." Martha said, "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, honey, it's my fault. I should have moved them into the house instead of just leaving them there." Jonathan said.

"No, I can't let you take the blame. They're my boxes so I should have been more responsible." Martha objected.

"I shouldn't have just left them. Dad's right, someone could have gotten hurt." Jonathan insisted.

"Oh, for heavens sake!" Hiram exploded. "I don't care whose fault it is … just MOVE THEM!"

"Yes, sir." Jonathan replied, lifting up one of the boxes and starting to go into the house.

"I'm really sorry." Martha apologized as she picked up her bag and edged past Hiram.

"Hiram, would you stop yelling at those poor children and come into the house." Jessica said trying to defuse his anger.

As Martha and Jonathan disappeared upstairs all they could hear was Hiram yelling, "Poor children!! POOR CHILDREN!!"

Fortunately, by the time they all sat down to a late lunch, Hiram seemed to have forgotten all about the porch episode and was in a far better temper.

It was while Hiram was in the middle of making Martha laugh uncontrollably with his stories about his one and only foray into rodeo riding that the front doorbell rang. Getting up from the table he said, "People should know better than to interrupt a person while he's eating!"

Going to the front door he flung it open, "Yes?" he said.

Little did Jonathan and Martha know that what was going to happen next would have repercussions that would last for years to come.

------------------------


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

As they sat around the table, Jessica, Martha and Jonathan could hear Hiram speaking to someone at the front door, however, they couldn't really make out what was being said or who it was that had interrupted their lunch. So when Hiram came back into the kitchen and said, "Son, William Clark's at the door, he wants to have a word with you in private." They were all shocked.

"Dad's here?" Martha said, looking apprehensive. "What does he want?"

"He didn't say, he just said that he wanted a word with Jonathan in private." Hiram replied.

Jonathan got up from the table, "I guess I'd better go have a word with him then."

"Be careful." Martha warned him. "I doubt that he's come all this way to congratulate you."

"Honey, he's already called me every insulting name he can think of, so what else can he do?" Jonathan said with a shrug as he left the kitchen and went to the front door.

William was still standing outside, almost as though he was afraid of being contaminated if he stepped inside the enemy's camp.

"Please, come in." Jonathan said, gesturing towards the living room. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Why don't we talk on the porch? We will be more private there." William suggested stiffly.

"Okay." Jonathan replied as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack by the door. Putting it on, he stepped outside. "So, what can I do for you Mr. Clark?" he said as he pulled the door to behind him.

"I suppose you think you've been very clever moving the wedding forward?" William said spitefully as soon as they were both outside.

Jonathan decided that Mr. Clark was just trying to get him to react so he ignored his unpleasant comment and said, "Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I wouldn't. I don't want to spend any longer on this god forsaken farm than I absolutely have to." William retorted.

"Nobody forced you to come and nobody's forcing you to stay, so if you hate it so much … why don't you leave?" Jonathan asked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

While Jonathan's mind shouted _YES!!_ he decided to be more diplomatic, "Mr. Clark, you've obviously come here for a reason, so why don't you tell me whatever it is you came here to say."

"I underestimated you, you aren't as stupid as I first thought." William said, although the way he spoke, it was more of an insult than a compliment.

Jonathan remained silent; he just watched Mr. Clark and waited to hear what he had to say.

"I realize that appealing to your better nature is obviously never going to work, so I've reluctantly decided to give you what you've wanted all along."

"You're going to give Martha your blessing?" Jonathan said, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"No, you fool! I'm going to give you what _you_ want!"

"Mr. Clark, I love your daughter very much, my only wish is to spend the rest of my life loving her and being with her."

"Really? So if I were to offer you ten thousand dollars to call off the wedding and to give Martha back to me, what would you say?" Smirked William.

"I'd say get off my land. How dare you think you can buy and sell your daughter? If Martha wants to call off the wedding that's her prerogative, I'd be devastated but I'd accept her decision. But there is no way in hell that I'll ever take a red cent from you to break her heart." Jonathan replied, his voice getting louder as he tried to control his anger. It was only with supreme self control he resisted the urge to pick William up, throw him off the porch and then kick his pompous butt all the way down the drive.

"Now, son, you don't want to be too hasty. I suggest you think over my very generous offer." William said, as he took the precaution of backing away from Jonathan.

"I am not your son and I don't want your money! Now GET OFF MY LAND!!" Jonathan roared as he stood glaring at William, both his hands were clenched into fists and it was only the fact that he was talking to Martha's father that prevented him from giving William the thrashing he richly deserved.

"I think you'll find that it's your father's land, not yours." William said smugly. "Instead of being so hasty, why don't you think about what you could do with the money. Don't be a fool, boy. Take the money and give Martha back. You know you won't get a better offer."

When Jonathan had left the house he had pulled the front door shut behind him, however, the lock hadn't engaged and it had swung open unnoticed by the pair on the porch. Hiram had gone to close the door but when he heard the angry tones he decided to stay close by in case their discussion escalated. What Hiram didn't realize was that Martha and Jessica had left the table and were standing in the living room listening to Jonathan and William argue.

When Martha heard William offer Jonathan money to break their engagement she felt sick. Jessica put her arm around the young girl but Martha wasn't even aware of Jessica's support. All she could feel was the hurt and pain as she realized that her own father considered her something that could be bought and sold. Frozen to the spot, Martha could only listen as the drama unfolded in front of her.

Hiram didn't think he had ever been prouder than when he heard Jonathan say, "I don't want your money, not now … not ever. I love Martha and that love can't be bought or sold. How could you treat your daughter with such disrespect? I want you to leave … now!"

"I have no intention of leaving until you agree to my generous offer. Do you think you can get more money by playing hard to get?" William asked. "If that's the case, you are either sadly mistaken or blinded by greed. Take the money, boy. Don't be stupid."

Hiram had heard enough. Opening the door wide so that he could be seen, he said, "My son has repeatedly asked you to leave. Now I'm asking … please leave."

William looked up at Hiram, "I've made your boy a very generous offer, and I suggest you both think carefully before turning it down."

"He isn't a boy, he's a man and able to make his own decisions. Jonathan's refused your offer and asked you to leave. You wouldn't accept it from him so maybe you'll accept it from me … get off my land and take your filthy offer with you!" Hiram said, standing very still and looking coldly at William.

Before William could answer Bob and Billy Ray came out of the barn and crossed the yard. "Is everything okay, Mr. Kent?" Bob asked standing near William's car.

"I think we have everything under control, thank you." Hiram replied.

William decided that a strategic retreat was in order. Trying to intimidate Jonathan was one thing, but he now felt out numbered and less sure of his ground. Turning to Jonathan he said, "Just remember that if you insist on marrying Martha, you will never see a penny of my money. So I'd think very carefully about my offer. Is marrying her really worth losing ten thousand dollars? You have twenty-four hours to make up your mind, after that the offer will be withdrawn … permanently."

"It is only because of the great respect and love I have for Martha that I haven't broken every bone in your pathetic little body. You can take your offer and leave. I have nothing more to say to you." Jonathan replied, turning his back on William and staring out across the pasture his hands gripping the porch rail as though he were afraid that if he let go he would strike out at Martha's father.

Just as William was about to leave he glanced through the open door into the house, seeing Martha standing there with Jessica he smiled. "I didn't know you were here today, my dear. You should have said something."

Martha was staring at her father in horror. Her face was white and she was holding on to Jessica as though she were afraid that if she let go she would fall. "How could you?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion. "Do I mean so little to you that you think you can buy and sell me? Does my happiness mean nothing to you?"

"Martha, please don't be so melodramatic, I'm just doing what is best for you." William sighed.

"No, you are doing what is best for you." Martha replied sadly.

"One day you will see that I was right, just don't come running to me because it will be too late, young lady. You've chosen your plough boy, so you can have him. I wash my hands of you." William declared, before walking down the porch steps, getting in his car and leaving.

After he'd left there was total silence for some time, then Hiram gestured to Bob and Billy Ray to leave and then went and stood next to Jonathan at the porch rail. Putting his arm around Jonathan's shoulders he said, "Son, I'm real proud of the way you handled that. I could see how hard it was for you not to retaliate, but you did the right thing and that took courage."

Jonathan didn't move but continued to grip the porch rail; Hiram could feel the rigid tension across his shoulders which showed just how much self control Jonathan had exercised. Finally, Jonathan said, "How could he do that? How could he treat Martha with such disrespect?"

"I don't know, son. I guess he just thinks that he's acting in her best interests." Hiram replied, sighing.

As Jonathan turned his head to reply to his father he caught sight of the open door and saw Martha and Jessica standing in the living room. Seeing Martha's ashen face and shocked expression he strode across the porch and entered the house. Crossing over to where Martha was standing. "Sweetheart." He said, taking her in his arms and holding her close. Looking at his Mom he asked, "How much did she hear?"

"Everything." Jessica replied looking anxious.

Martha just clung to Jonathan, she wasn't crying but he could feel her body shaking and she seemed to be in shock.

Jonathan just kept holding her, trying to comfort and reassure her. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He kept repeating over and over again.

Hiram and Jessica went back into the kitchen. Jessica started clearing the table as the food had gone cold and she didn't think anyone had any appetite left. However, when Hiram began to help her she turned to him and buried her face in his shoulder. Hiram kissed her head and stroked her back, after a few minutes Jessica sighed and looked up at Hiram, "Hiram, I'm so glad I married you. I'd rather have no money and your love than be tied to a horrible man like that."

Hiram glanced over to where Jonathan and Martha were standing holding each other but not speaking and said, "If that man ever hurts or harms that girl again, so help me I'll give him the beating he should have had years ago."

Jessica who normally hated any form of violence, looked up at him and said, "And I'll be right behind you cheering you on!"

Martha finally broke her silence, "Jonathan?"

"Yes, my love?"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I was so proud of the way you defended me and stood up to Dad. Jonathan, I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?" Jonathan asked gently.

"Don't ever change. Please, don't ever change."

-------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 **

Over the next few days the Kent's ensured that Martha was never alone if she left the farm. They didn't think William would try to kidnap her or try to force her to do something against her will, but after his extraordinary visit to the farm they didn't want to take any risks.

They didn't tell Martha what they were doing as they didn't wish to alarm her; instead they just made up good excuses to tag along whenever she wanted to leave the farm.

The day after William's visit, Jessica insisted to a supposedly very reluctant Jonathan that he had to go into Metropolis and get his shoes for the wedding. So Jonathan drove Martha into Metropolis left her with her mother for a few hours and then collected her before driving back to the farm.

When Martha wanted to return to her apartment to move her personal belongings out to the farm, instead of making several trips, Hiram had Bob and Billy Ray drive their trucks into Metropolis, meet up with Jonathan and Martha at the apartment and empty all the furniture and her belongings into their three trucks, thereby ensuring that she only had to return to her apartment once.

If Martha wanted to go into Smallville Jessica would always find an excuse to accompany her, usually using her ever growing shopping list as an excuse.

Hiram also ensured that either Bob or Billy Ray always had work to do near the house when he and Jonathan were away working on the farm. After several days of cleaning, tidying, repairing and sweeping everything they could find, Bob and Billy Ray were starting to run out of excuses for always working around the yard.

As far as they were all aware Martha was totally oblivious to their body guarding antics. She never mentioned it and seemed perfectly happy to have company whenever she had to leave the farm.

On Saturday afternoon, when Jonathan returned to the farm with Hiram he saw Martha sitting on the porch swing. Billy Ray appeared to be engrossed in oiling the hinges on the barn doors and Bob was busy cutting logs. As Hiram went into the barn to talk to Bob, Jonathan crossed the yard and went and sat next to Martha.

"Is everything okay, honey?" He asked as he pulled off his work gloves.

"Yes, I just needed some air." She replied with a smile.

Jonathan tossed his gloves onto the table and put his arm around Martha who immediately snuggled up against him. They sat gently swaying to and fro on the swing for a while and then Jonathan said, "Are you ready to talk about what happened on Wednesday yet, sweetheart?"

"No." Martha replied.

"It might help to talk about it."

"What's the point? My Dad thinks of me as object that he can buy and sell as he chooses. End of discussion." Martha said bitterly.

"I'm sure he does love you, honey."

"Well he has a damn funny way of showing it!"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Jonathan asked.

Martha looked at him warily, "Why am I getting the impression that you are about to defend his behavior?"

Jonathan smiled, "Not exactly defend, more like try and make sense of his behavior."

"Okay, I'm listening." Martha said cautiously.

"I'm probably wrong but I think it's all to do with you growing up and not being his little girl anymore." Jonathan said.

"Would you like to try and explain this theory?" Martha asked.

"Okay, when you were little you did as you were told, you went to the school he chose, you took the extra classes he wanted you to, you did exactly what was expected of you. But when you grew up you developed a mind of your own and he found he couldn't control you any more. I think he's just trying to get back to the control he feels he has lost." Jonathan explained.

"Maybe, but that doesn't excuse his behavior towards either of us." Martha pointed out.

"I guess not." Jonathan said with a sigh.

"I don't understand why he's so bothered about my marrying you. I'd have thought he would be glad to get rid of me."

"Honey, that's a bit harsh." Jonathan gently remonstrated.

"It's true! I didn't get into an ivy league college like he wanted me to, I didn't study law like he wanted me to, I didn't join his law firm like he wanted me to and I didn't fall in love with the kind of person he wanted me to. I must be one heck of a disappointment to him. I suppose he always hoped I'd marry some rich guy who he could brag about to his friends. Instead I fell hopelessly in love with the best man in the world and all his threats and bullying tactics aren't working. He can't cope with not getting his own way, so instead of admitting he might be wrong it's easier to cut me out of his life." Martha said sadly.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, "Oh, sweetheart, I wish there was something I could do to help." He said

Surprised by his comment, Martha looked at Jonathan, "You have helped me so much. You stood up to him, you refused his disgusting offer of money, you refused to go down to his level and you resisted the urge to punch him!"

It was Jonathan's turn to look surprised.

Martha smiled, "I was watching … remember? I saw the way you were holding yourself, how you were forcing yourself to stay calm and the way you were clenching your fists but not moving. Jonathan, I was so proud of the way you refused to let him bully you. I knew then that you are a better man than him and how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Jonathan looked at Martha and, ignoring the fact that there were three people near the barn that could see them, bent his head and tenderly kissed her. "I'm lucky to have you in my life, sweetheart. I just hope and pray that someday your Dad will realize what he's losing and that you will be able to find a way to have an amicable and loving relationship again."

"I'd like that, but I think it won't be anytime soon. Maybe when he sees how happy we are he might begin to rethink his attitude." Martha said with a small sigh.

Jonathan didn't want Martha to be sad, so in an effort to take her mind off her problems with her father, he said, "Do you want to go for a walk? I know its cold, but it's a real nice day."

"I'd like that." Martha said, sitting up and searching in her pockets for her gloves.

"Will you be warm enough?"

"Yes, I'm well wrapped up under this jacket." Martha assured him.

"Where would you like to walk?" Jonathan asked as he stood up and steadied the swing so that Martha could get up.

"When I first came outside, I was going to walk down the drive and then cut across the pasture, go around the pond and finish up at the paddock, but I decided against it when I realized that I would be testing Billy Ray and Bob's ingenuity in finding jobs to keep in me sight a bit too far. So I decided to stay on the porch." Martha said with a grin as they walked down the porch steps.

Jonathan stopped and looked down at Martha, "Oh, dear! We thought we were being real subtle." He said with a groan. "When did you guess what we were up to?"

Martha giggled, "I did think it was a bit strange that your Mom insisted you go all the way to Metropolis just to buy a pair of shoes you could have got in Smallville. I thought Hiram's insistence that we cleared my apartment in one trip was a bit odd, especially as my Mom had said I could leave the furniture there until we got back from our honeymoon. But what really gave it away was the fact that every time I stepped out of the house, either Billy Ray or Bob would appear and start working on the first thing they could see. By now you must have the cleanest farm equipment in the whole of Kansas!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Maybe we should have discussed our master plan with you first, but we were just concerned that your Dad might try and find another opportunity to bully you. If you want to change your mind about marrying me that's one thing, but I won't have you bullied!" Jonathan replied, hoping that Martha would understand their concern for her well-being.

"Hey, I'm not complaining! Once I'd worked out what you were all up to, I didn't feel cross I just felt secure and loved." Martha reassured Jonathan, tucking her arm into his. "Come on, I need some exercise."

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief as they started walking across the yard and down the drive, following Martha's original plan for a walk. As they passed the barn they both waved to Hiram, Bob and Billy Ray.

They walked down the drive in companionable silence, but when they turned off and started crossing the pasture, Jonathan asked, "Are you all ready for your wedding shower and bachelorette party?"

"Yes, I think Jessica is really pleased that I insisted she come along. She must have asked me at least three times today if I was sure and didn't I just want to be with my friends. It's a good job Mom is coming otherwise I think she would have tried to find an excuse not to come." Martha answered.

"She was real surprised to be asked. I think she's enjoying having another woman around the house. It must get lonely for her surrounded by men everyday. Dad told me that she even asked his opinion on which outfit she should wear. You can imagine how pleased Dad was with that conversation! He said to me, 'How in heavens name did she expect me to give an opinion on what to wear to a wedding shower? It's not like I've ever been to one!' I'd love to have seen his face when she asked him." Jonathan said with a laugh.

"It's okay; I think she realized her mistake. She asked me yesterday and we had a look through her closet and found a real nice outfit for her to wear. Do you know what Hiram and Todd have planned for your bachelor party?"

"No." Jonathan said shaking his head. "I just hope they haven't got too carried away."

"I still can't quite believe that at this time next week we'll be married and on our way to the Ozarks."

Jonathan stopped and looked at Martha, "Really? Hmmmm, now what can I do to convince you?"

Martha thought for a moment, "A kiss or two might help." She suggested.

"Or three or four or five or …" Jonathan murmured as he took her in his arms.

-----------------------------


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

The day before the wedding Jonathan was in his bedroom packing. He was staying with Todd that night and had to make sure that he had everything for the wedding as he wasn't going to be allowed back to the house until after he was married. Martha and Jessica had insisted that there could be no possibility of him catching even a glimpse of her dress before she arrived at the church the next day.

That morning, after they had finished the chores, Hiram had taken him out to the creek to the spot which Martha had chosen for the site of their new house and had given him a long and thorough talk all about the seriousness and responsibility of marriage, what he might expect and how he should behave.

Jonathan, who had been feeling fairly self-assured and confident until Hiram had spoken to him, was now suffering from nerves and was having trouble remembering what to pack. "Tux, shirt, shoes, socks, tie, cufflinks, rings, speech, Martha's present." He muttered as he ticked off his list as he checked the items on his bed. "Now where did I put that new bottle of aftershave?" he muttered to himself as he looked around his room.

"Jonathan, may I come in?" Jessica asked, standing just outside his door.

"Sure, Mom." Jonathan called out as he searched for the aftershave. Glancing over as Jessica pushed the door open; he saw she was carrying a full laundry basket. "Here, let me take that from you." He said crossing the room and taking the basket.

"Thanks." Jessica said, giving him the basket and closing the door. "It's all your laundry for the next couple of weeks."

"All of this?" Jonathan asked, starring at the full basket. Putting it down he started to empty the basket putting the clothes into neat piles on his bed.

"Son, come and sit down." Jessica said, patting the bed next to where she was sitting. "You and I need to have a talk."

"Mom, if it's about the duties and responsibilities of marriage and how I should behave, Dad's already had that talk with me." Jonathan replied.

"Come and sit down, Jonathan." Jessica repeated.

Jonathan looked a bit surprised, but he sat down where Jessica had indicated. "Yes, Mom?"

What followed was the most embarrassing, illuminating and educational talk Jonathan had ever had with his Mom. By the time she left, nearly an hour later he was a much, much wiser man.

He was still sitting on his bed exactly where his Mom had left him when there was another knock on the door. "Yes?" he called out, wondering just how many more people were going to feel duty bound to give him advice on what he should do after he was married.

"I just wondered if you wanted a hand with your packing?" Martha asked as she came into the room.

Jonathan quickly covered her present with some of his shirts and then lifting the shirts and present up he put them into his case for the honeymoon.

"Jonathan, are you feeling ill?" Martha asked, feeling his forehead.

"I feel just fine, sweetheart. Why?"

"You're face is really flushed. Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Martha asked sounding concerned.

Remembering why he was looking flushed Jonathan's face went several shades redder. "Honestly, honey, I feel just fine."

Martha looked far from convinced, "Do you want me to get your Mom?" she asked.

"NO!" Jonathan almost shouted at her.

"Okay! It was only a suggestion." Martha said, taking a step back.

Jonathan groaned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice like that. Honestly, sweetie I'm feeling just fine. I'm probably looking a bit red in the face because I was searching for something under my bed." He improvised.

"Well, if you're sure." Martha replied sounding doubtful and looking far from convinced.

Jonathan reached forward and took Martha's hand, "Come here and let me convince you." He said tugging Martha's hand until she came close enough for him to lift her onto his lap.

"What about your packing?"

"It can wait a while." Jonathan said, tilting Martha's face up with the tips of his fingers and effectively prevented her from speaking again by kissing her very thoroughly.

A while later Martha scrambled off his lap, "Jonathan Kent you aren't going to get any more kisses until you've finished all your packing." She said, giggling as she moved out of his reach.

"Aww, do I get some more when I've finished the packing?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, now what do you want me to pack first?"

"Could you go check and see if I've left my new bottle of aftershave in the bathroom?"

"Sure." Martha replied and promptly left the room to search for the missing aftershave.

While she was gone, Jonathan moved her present to the bottom of his suitcase and hid it inside one of his sweaters.

With Martha's help he soon finished his packing and after another long and satisfying kissing session he carried his suit bag and overnight bag downstairs and carefully put them into Jessica's car which he was borrowing until after their honeymoon. Going back into the house he said goodbye to his parents and then Martha walked out to the car with him.

"Drive carefully." She said as he put the last few items into the trunk.

"I will, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow at the church. Don't be late!" Jonathan teased her and then after another long and lingering kiss he got into the car, "I love you!" he called out of the window as he drove away.

Martha waved goodbye until she couldn't see the car anymore and then suddenly feeling lonely she slowly walked back into the house. Going into the kitchen she stood by the kitchen table and said, "He's gone." and then she burst into tears.

"Oh, sweetie." Jessica said, hurrying across the kitchen and cuddling Martha.

"I know I'm being stupid, but I hated seeing him leave." Martha sobbed.

Hiram got up and made a fresh pot of coffee while Jessica comforted Martha. By the time he was pouring the coffee into three mugs Martha was sitting at the table mopping her eyes.

"Thank you." She said to Hiram when he put the coffee in front of her. "I'm sorry, I was so silly. I guess I'm more nervous than I realized." She said with a watery smile.

"Don't worry about it; brides are allowed to be nervous." Hiram said with a smile as he went in search of the cookie jar.

"Lucy will be here soon and then you'll be too busy discussing all the details of the wedding to be nervous." Jessica said, as she watched Hiram opening each cupboard in turn. "Hiram, what are you looking for?"

"The cookie jar. You keep moving the dang thing!" Hiram said, continuing his search.

"It's on the table." Jessica informed him patiently.

Hiram looked at the table and then looked sheepish. Joining them at the table he took the lid off the jar and offered Martha a cookie.

"Is Lucy the friend who's a teacher or is she the one that works for the book publisher?" He asked.

"Megan's the teacher; she's coming tomorrow for the wedding. Lucy works at the publishers." Martha said, nibbling her cookie. "I was so pleased when she agreed to be my maid of honor. She was my best friend at Met U."

"She's a real nice girl. She was so excited when we went to get a dress for her to wear." Jessica said with a smile.

Martha laughed, "Lucy has always been a bit intimidated by my Mom, but she adored you. She said that when she gets married she hopes to have a mother-in-law as nice as you."

"Lucy obviously met Jessie on one of her good days." Hiram said teasingly as he reached forward to take another cookie from the jar.

"Hiram Kent, just you take that back or you're gonna be eating salad for the next two weeks!" Jessica threatened him.

"Oh, no!! Have some mercy!" Hiram pleaded.

"Take it back!"

"Please don't make me eat salad for two weeks." Hiram begged.

Martha started giggling, "You could also give him yogurt for dessert every day"

"That's an excellent idea. So it's salad and yogurt for two whole weeks!" Jessica said firmly.

"Yogurt is just a waste of good fruit!" Hiram moaned, hoping for a reprieve. When he realized that Jessica wasn't going to change her mind, he got up and walked over to her chair. Dropping theatrically to his knees he begged, "Please forgive me for my real stupid comment. You are gonna be the best mother-in-law since the beginning of time. Please don't make me eat salad and yogurt for two weeks … please."

"Okay, I'll let you off this time." Jessica said taking pity on him.

Just then the doorbell rang, "That must be Lucy." Martha said getting up, "I'll go let her in."

Hiram quickly got up and crossed the kitchen; he stood in the kitchen doorway and watched as Martha answered the door. Even at this late date he didn't want to take any risks. When he saw Martha greet her friend he stepped back and smiled at Jessica.

Martha hugged her friend and then led her into the kitchen, "You've already met, Jessica. Now you get to meet Jonathan's father, Hiram Kent." She said, introducing Lucy to Hiram.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Lucy." Hiram said, "Let me take your bag, I'll put it upstairs in Martha's room. You'll be sharing with her tonight; I hope that's okay with you."

"It's nice to meet you at last, Mr. Kent, Martha's told me so much about you and the farm I feel as though I've been here before. I love the idea of sharing with Martha, we can gossip until we go to sleep." Lucy said, handing Hiram her bag.

"Just as long as you get some sleep, you're gonna have a busy day tomorrow." Hiram warned the two girls as he left the kitchen and took Lucy's bag upstairs.

When he went into Martha's room he put the bag by the bed and then burst out laughing. Jonathan had left Edward, his childhood teddy bear, sitting on Martha's pillow. He had pinned a note to his chest saying 'Please cuddle me tonight. Love, Edward. P.S. Jonathan has asked me to let you know that he loves you very much.'

Going back downstairs he saw that the women were busy gossiping and laughing in the kitchen so he put on his jacket and went out to the barn where he could find some peace and quiet. As he crossed the yard he looked up at the sky, "Dear Lord, please look after Martha and Jonathan. Please let them have a happy married life and give them every grace and blessing. Look down on them, guide and protect them, let all their troubles be minor ones and let their happiness be infinite. Thank you for listening, Lord. Amen."

-----------------------------


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

"Hiram, where do you think you're going?" Jessica asked, just as Hiram was about to go out of the front door.

"I'm just going to see Jonathan; I'll be back in about an hour." He replied, pausing with his hand on the door handle.

"What in heaven's name are you going to see Jonathan for? You'll see him in a few hours time at the church." Jessica asked.

"Jessie you don't need me here, in fact I'm just in the way, so why are you worrying about where I'm going? I'll be back in about an hour, which still leaves me over two hours to get ready before the wedding."

"Okay, just make sure you're back in an hour and don't forget to give my love to Jonathan." Jessica said, kissing him on the cheek and hurrying back to find Anne who had arrived about thirty minutes earlier, and although she was trying her best to help all she was managing to do was cause chaos.

Hiram drove over to Todd's house and parked outside. Going to the front door he rang the bell and when Todd's mother answered he asked to speak to Jonathan. A couple of minutes later Jonathan appeared. "Is everything alright, Dad?" he asked looking worried.

"Everything is just fine, son. I came over because I'm being driven insane by a houseful of women and because I wanted to speak with you before the wedding. Do you have time to come for a short walk with me?"

Jonathan laughed, "Sure, I'll just get my jacket and tell Todd where I'm going." He went back into the house and reappeared a few moments later buttoning up his jacket. "Okay, I'm ready." He said.

They walked for a few minutes in companionable silence then Jonathan asked, "Are they really driving you insane?"

Hiram nodded, "I spent most of yesterday evening in the barn, but Jess won't let me go hide there today. Anne's arrived, so now there are four women running around, getting in my way and asking me questions I can't answer like, where's the nail polish Martha bought or how do you get ribbon to curl."

Jonathan laughed, "I'm not surprised you had to escape. How long have you got before you have to go back?"

Hiram glanced at his watch, "About half an hour." He said glumly.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? You're not going to give me another lecture on my duties as a husband are you?"

"No, I said everything I needed to yesterday. I wanted to give you something." Hiram replied, reaching into his pocket and taking out a slightly battered looking leather box. Handing it to Jonathan, he said, "I want you to have this, son."

Jonathan recognized the box, "Isn't this the box you keep Grandpa's compass in?" He asked as he opened it and saw the compass. "You love this compass, Dad. Why are you giving it to me?"

"I wanted to give you something on your wedding day. I know you've always liked the compass so it seemed to be the right thing to give you." Hiram replied looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Dad, I don't know what to say. Are you sure?" Jonathan asked taking out the compass and looking at it.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you to have it son."

"Thanks, Dad. This means a lot to me." Jonathan said, hugging his father.

"I'm glad you like it." Hiram said, touched by Jonathan's obvious pleasure in the gift. "It'll come in real handy today, after all, you don't want to get lost going down the aisle, do you?" He teased as they continued their walk.

Jonathan grinned, "Now that really would be embarrassing!"

Feeling that the conversation was getting too emotional, Hiram changed the subject. "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Yep, I've got ample time to get ready, so Todd and I are just hanging out for a while." Jonathan replied. "How is Martha doing? Is she nervous?"

"I've barely seen her, son. Jessica gave her and Lucy breakfast in bed and since then the women seem to have taken over. I've heard a lot of laughing and they seem to have spent a fair amount of time hurrying back and forth and up and downstairs, but apart from minor panics over things like nail polish or hairpins I haven't really been involved."

"I bet you wish Mom had let you hide out in the barn." Jonathan said with a grin.

"Yep." Hiram sighed. "Jess said I had to stay in the house in case I was needed, although I have no idea what they could possibly want me to do! It's not as though I'm an expert on women's matters!"

"I'm real glad you came to see me. I know why I had to spend the night at Todd's, but I was kinda feeling left out until you came."

"Never mind, son, in a few hours it will all be over and you'll be on your way to the Ozarks." Hiram reassured him as they walked back to his truck.

"Dad, if you manage to catch a glimpse of Martha would you give her my love?" Jonathan asked as they stopped by the truck.

"Of course I will, and before I forget, Jessie sent you her love. Now go and get ready and if you get lost don't forget to use the compass."

"I'll be sure and put it in my pocket before I leave for the church. Thanks, Dad, it means a lot that you came to see me and I'll treasure the compass."

"You're very welcome. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Hiram said as the got in the truck and started the engine.

Jonathan stood by the side of the road and watched Hiram drive away before going back into Todd's house.

When Hiram got back to the farm he parked his truck by the side of the barn and started walking back to the house, when he got to the porch steps he stopped for a moment and then turned back and went into the barn. Jessica, who had heard him drive up and was watching him through the window, sighed in exasperation when he headed for the barn. By the time she got downstairs and went out onto the porch to go get him, Hiram was back and appeared to be busy carpeting the front yard.

"Hiram Kent, what in heaven's name are you doing?"

Hiram looked up and grinned, "I just thought I'd lay this old carpet in front of the steps so that Martha doesn't get any dirt on her dress on the way to the car." He explained as he tugged the carpet into place. "Don't worry, I'm gonna put the extension lead on the vacuum and clean it up before she has to walk on it."

"What a good idea." Jessica said approvingly. "When you're done out here you can use the bathroom as we've finished in there for a while." She informed him as she went back into the house.

An hour later Hiram was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. The jacket of his tuxedo was carefully folded over the back of a chair in the living room and he was fully dressed for the wedding. Sighing he wondered how he was going to keep himself occupied for the next hour with nothing to do, Jessica had informed him in no uncertain terms that he had to look immaculate when the time came for him to take Martha to the church and that had effectively put a stop to him doing anything at all. When the coffee was brewed he sat at the kitchen table with the pot of coffee, the cookie jar and the latest issue of Farmer's Monthly and settled down to wait.

He was in the middle of an interesting article on conserving soil moisture when the wedding limos arrived. After calling upstairs to let the women know, he combed his hair and put his jacket on before going to stand at the foot of the stairs.

Lucy was the first person to come down; she was wearing a full length dusky pink silk dress. Her dark hair was piled up and had a small spray of camellias pinned into the side. Her bouquet of flowers consisted of pink and white camellias and gypsophila.

"Lucy, you look lovely." Hiram said with a smile. Glancing up he saw Jessica slowly coming down the stairs, she was wearing lavender with navy accessories. Her hat was a millinery triumph; it was a wide brimmed hat in shade darker than her outfit with navy flowers attached to one side with a large bow. Jessica had angled the hat so that tilted to one side.

"Oh, Jessie." Hiram whispered.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a smile.

"Like it? You look beautiful." He replied, going forward to help her down the last few steps.

A few minutes later Anne appeared, she was dressed in a soft green outfit with a matching hat and although she looked stunning, Hiram thought his Jessie easily out shone her.

"Martha won't be long." Anne said as she put on her gloves. "She's just having a quiet moment to herself before coming down."

Hiram guided the ladies out to the limo and helped them into the car.

"Now don't wait too long before following on." Jessica instructed him. "It's okay to be a few minutes late, but we don't want Jonathan thinking she's changed her mind!"

"We'll be along real soon." Hiram reassured her as he stepped back and watched the car leave the yard. Going back into the house he stood and waited at the bottom of the stairs again.

About five minutes later Martha appeared at the top of the stairs and started coming down. She looked so beautiful it took Hiram's breath away. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she paused and looked uncertainly at him.

"Martha, apart from my Jessie, I've never seen a more beautiful bride. You look perfect in every way, my dear." He said, going forward to offer her his arm.

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes. Jonathan is a very lucky man."

Martha smiled and looked reassured.

"Is that Jessie's veil you're wearing?" Hiram asked, thinking that it looked familiar.

"Yes, it's so beautiful and it looked much nicer on me than my Mom's wedding veil. You don't mind me borrowing it, do you?"

"Not at all. I think it's real nice that you're wearing it." Hiram replied, patting her hand. "Are you ready? Shall we leave?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I'm ready. But before we go, I just want to say how much I appreciate you giving me away. It means a lot to me that you've agreed to do it and I also want to thank you for putting up with all the chaos over the last few weeks."

"Martha, Jess and I already love you as if you were our daughter. I'm honored that you asked me to walk down the aisle with you and I'm real proud to do it. As for the chaos, don't give it another thought. Seeing you look so beautiful on your wedding day has made it all worthwhile." Hiram said holding up a white evening cloak that Anne had lent Martha to wear outside so that she didn't freeze in her wedding dress.

Smiling gratefully at him, Martha stood while Hiram draped the cloak around her shoulders, then while adjusting the cloak she glanced at the hall clock. "Oh, no! We're going to be late and I promised Jonathan faithfully that I wouldn't be late."

As Hiram carefully handed Martha her trailing bouquet of calla lilies, creamy white camellias and gypsophila he laughed, "Don't worry, sweetie. Don't you know that it's the bride's prerogative to be late on her wedding day?"

Martha giggled as they left the house, "In that case I'm not going to be late, I'm just sticking to tradition!"

---------------------


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

When Jessica, Anne and Lucy arrived at the church in their limo they saw Jonathan nervously waiting outside with Todd. Ethan and Mike, who along with Todd were Jonathan's best friends since High School, were standing nearby talking to the photographer. When Jonathan saw the limo arrive the relief on his face was so obvious it was funny.

Hurrying over as soon as the limo stopped he opened the door before the chauffeur could even get out of the car. Helping Lucy out first, Jonathan said, "Lucy, it's real nice to see you again. My, you're looking pretty."

Lucy laughed, "Thank you, but if you think I look nice just wait until you see Martha!"

Helping Anne out next he kissed her on her cheek, "I'm so glad you've come. How is Martha?" He asked nervously.

"Martha is just fine. Stop worrying!" Anne replied with a smile.

When Jonathan bent down to help Jessica out of the car he gasped, "Mom! You look amazing!" He said.

"Why thank you, Jonathan." Jessica said, looking pleased. Taking a good look at her son she smiled, "You look pretty amazing yourself …well, apart from your hair! What have you been doing with it?"

Jonathan immediately tried to smooth it with his hands.

"Here, borrow my comb." Todd said, passing Jonathan his comb to use.

"Thanks." Jonathan said as he started dragging the comb through his unruly hair. When he had managed to tame his curls he passed the comb back to Todd. "How do I look now?" He asked his Mom.

"Very handsome indeed." Jessica replied with a smile.

Just then the wedding photographer walked past having already taken several pictures of Lucy with Todd, in their capacity of Maid of Honor and Best Man, and he paused and took some of Jonathan and Jessica. He then had Anne join them for some more pictures. When he had finished, Anne said, "I think you should all go into the church now, they should be arriving any minute."

So everyone, except Anne and Lucy went into the church and took their designated places in the pews. Anne stayed behind to make sure Martha's veil was in place and to take her cloak before she walked down the aisle. Martha and Jonathan hadn't wanted one of those weddings where every close relative and friend seemed to process down the aisle before the ceremony started. They had chosen just to have Martha, Hiram, Lucy and Todd walk down the aisle.

As Jonathan sat in the front pew with Todd he couldn't keep still. Every couple of minutes he would turn around and peer down the aisle looking for Martha, but the church's doors stayed firmly shut. He tried listening out for the sound of the limo arriving, but the buzz of low toned conversation in the church prevented him from hearing anything. His palms began to sweat and his collar got tighter by the second.

"Jonathan, for heaven's sake, would you try and relax." Todd whispered.

"Where are they? They should be here by now." Jonathan whispered back.

"She's only three minutes late! Don't you think it's a bit soon to start panicking?" Todd asked.

"Have you got the rings?"

"For the hundredth time … yes, I've got the rings!"

Jonathan tried to take some slow deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"Would you quit puffing? People are gonna think your having an asthma attack!" Todd muttered.

Just as Jonathan was about to reply he heard the church doors opening. Quickly turning around he saw that it was only Anne walking down the aisle. Before she went into her pew she took pity on him and walked over and whispered "Stop worrying, she's here and having some pictures taken. It won't be long now."

The relief was apparent on Jonathan's face as he smiled gratefully at Anne. "Thanks." He whispered as she went and sat in her pew. Turning to Todd he grinned, "She's here!" He said, and then as Todd nodded and quickly left their pew to hurry back down the church, he realized that, for the first time that day, he was able to breathe more easily.

After a short wait, the minister, who had been waiting for Martha outside, walked down the aisle and then, as he stopped before the altar, he turned to the congregation and gestured for them all to rise.

Taking a deep breath, Jonathan stood up and turned to face down the aisle. Within seconds the doors were open and he saw Lucy and Todd standing in the porch. He couldn't see Martha but he saw his Dad standing just behind them. Immediately the organist, who had been playing softly in the background, began to play first chords of the "Arrival of the Queen of Sheba" by Handel, which was the music that they had chosen as Martha's processional music and Lucy and Todd walked slowly down the aisle and took their places.

As Lucy and Todd stood waiting, Jonathan finally caught a glimpse of Martha as she began to walk down the aisle with Hiram to Handel's beautiful music.

Jonathan caught his breath, he had always thought Martha was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but today she looked so beautiful his heart skipped a beat as she slowly and serenely walked towards him. Her beauty was dazzling and as he stared in awe at her, he couldn't quite believe that such an amazing person could be marrying him.

Martha, who had chosen not to wear her veil over her face, mainly due to the fact that she was worried about getting lipstick on it, saw Jonathan waiting at the end of aisle. He looked so tall and handsome standing there. As she drew nearer she smiled at him and as he smiled back she had an overwhelming feeling that this moment was her destiny, that the man waiting for her was an irreplaceable part of her life and that nothing would ever part them. All her nerves disappeared as she moved forward to take her place in front of the minister.

As soon as Martha and Hiram joined him at the front of the church, Jonathan bent down and whispered softly, "Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful."

Martha smiled up at him and squeezed his hand as a soft blush colored her cheeks. Before she could reply the Minister began speaking.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Hiram replied, standing very erect and looking extremely proud before moving to go stand next to Jessica who was already looking tearful.

Then as Martha and Jonathan faced the Minister, he said the words that have been heard by millions of couples, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and the presence of these witnesses to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

When the time came for them to say their vows Jonathan took Martha's hand in his as instructed by the Minister, looking down at her he said in a strong and steady voice, "In the Name of God, I, Jonathan Hiram Kent, take you, Martha Anne Clark, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow."

Martha could feel the sincerity with which he recited his vows and with her eyes misting with unshed tears she took his hand and looking up into his eyes recited her vows, "In the Name of God, I, Martha Anne Clark, take you, Jonathan Hiram Kent, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow."

As she said the words a feeling of peace and love washed over her, her tears remained unshed and she spoke clearly with no trace of nerves.

When Jonathan and Martha later discussed their wedding, they discovered that for Martha, who had wanted to remember every detail and word, after they exchanged their rings the rest of the service passed in a blur. However, Jonathan, who being honest admitted to being virtually paralyzed with nerves, could remember every detail. The one thing that they both agreed on was that when the Minister said, "You may now kiss your bride." The kiss they shared was perfect.

However, it was with great amusement that the congregation watched Jonathan place his hands around Martha's waist and then lift her up until they were both the same height. Keeping in mind that they were in church he gave her a sweet and gentle kiss, but instead of putting her down he grinned at her and then twirled her around. Taken by surprise Martha got a fit of the giggles and the whole congregation laughed with her and applauded.

Setting her down carefully, they both turned and faced all their family and friends. Then, as the organist began to play Mendelssohn's Wedding March, Martha put her arm through Jonathan's and they walked back down the aisle.

They were married. All the planning and worrying and nerves were gone. With huge smiles on their faces they stepped out of the church and posed for endless photographs. Finally, Anne slipped the cloak around Martha's shoulders and they got into the waiting limo for the short ride to the restaurant which Anne had completely booked for their reception, even installing her hand picked chefs to prepare the meal.

As they drove away Jonathan took Martha's hand in his, "I love you, Martha Anne Kent."

Hearing her married name, Martha smiled at Jonathan, "And I love you, Jonathan Hiram Kent."

"You took my breath away when I saw you walking down the aisle. Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful."

Martha picked an almost invisible piece of lint off Jonathan's jacket. "You look very handsome in that tux. I'm going to have to find more occasions where you can wear it … it suits you!"

Jonathan didn't answer; instead he just lowered his head and began to kiss her. Martha's eyes drifted shut as she kissed him back. They were still kissing when they arrived at the restaurant and it was only the blast of cold air when the chauffeur opened their door that made them stop.

Holding hands and laughing they hurried into the restaurant and as they stood waiting for their guests to arrive Jonathan said, "I hate to lower the tone, but I'm starving!"

Martha sighed and shook her head, "I can see that from now on this is going to be one of my great challenges in life."

When Jonathan just looked puzzled, she giggled as she explained, "How the heck am I ever going to feed you enough to satisfy your huge appetite!"

When Anne, Jessica and Hiram along with the first guests arrived at the restaurant, the first thing they saw was Martha and Jonathan hugging each other and laughing.

--------------------------


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

"Martha, we're only going away for two weeks! Do you really need all this luggage?" Jonathan asked, staring at the pile of cases he was supposed to fit into the trunk of Jessica's car.

About an hour earlier, Martha and Jonathan had left their reception in a hail of confetti and good wishes to drive back to the farm so that they could change for their journey to the Ozarks. Jonathan had already changed and had brought their cases downstairs so that he could load them into the car. Jessica had swapped cars with Martha for the next two weeks as her car was larger and more powerful for the long drive ahead.

Martha appeared at the top of the stairs wearing her robe, "Yes, I need every one. There aren't that many!" She said, before disappearing again to get dressed.

Jonathan sighed and started taking their luggage out to the car. On his third trip back to the house to collect the last remaining case he saw that Martha had added another two bags to the pile. Wondering just how many more bags she was planning on taking away with her, he picked them up and went out to try and fit them into the already overflowing trunk.

When he came back into the house he stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up to Martha, "Honey, is that all your luggage or do you have some more?"

"No, that's all." Martha replied, from the kitchen.

Jonathan turned and walked over to the kitchen, "Sorry, I thought you were still …." He stopped mid sentence when he saw Martha, he had thought that she had looked perfect in her wedding dress, however, now she looked totally stunning in her going away outfit.

He just stood with his mouth hanging open as he took in the vision that was Martha from her high heeled pumps up her shapely legs to the skirt of her fine wool suit which was a gorgeous shade of jade green. The waistband of the skirt showed off her tiny waist and the short jacket was hanging open to reveal a cream silk blouse with a wide lace collar that fell into loose ruffles all the way down the front, even the cuffs had lace ruffles that fell over her hands. She had left her hair up in the elegant chignon that she had worn to get married.

Martha stood near the kitchen counter smiling at Jonathan's reaction, "Do you like it?" She asked softly.

Jonathan was lost for words, trying to swallow he just nodded as he walked towards Martha. Stopping in front of her he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I want to kiss you, but if I do I'll mess up your lipstick."

"I can always put on some more lipstick." Martha said, looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

As their lips met Martha sighed with happiness and as Jonathan deepened their kiss by slipping his tongue inside her mouth Martha began to go weak at the knees. As the kiss became more passionate Martha pressed herself against Jonathan with a freedom that she had previously resisted. Jonathan sensed the change in her and slid his hand down her back to steady her. Martha wanted more, she could feel herself becoming breathless and she clung onto Jonathan as she kissed him with a new found abandon.

Jonathan was at a loss to know what to do, he didn't want to make love to Martha for the first time on the kitchen floor and as his parents were due back soon there wasn't really enough time to take her up to their bedroom. On the other hand, this new passionate Martha was a revelation to him and, being a man, he didn't want to waste a perfectly good opportunity.

Martha suddenly realized what she was doing and cringing with embarrassment she tried to break their kiss and move away. She felt mortified, _What must Jonathan think of her shameless behavior?_

Feeling her starting to pull away, Jonathan relaxed his hold on her but didn't let her go. When Martha tried to step back he gently held her to him. "No." was all he said.

Martha looked up at him questioning why he wasn't letting her go.

Jonathan could see the blush staining her cheeks and he knew that she was embarrassed by her behavior. "No, I won't let you do this." He said.

"Do what?"

"Climb back into your shell. Honey, we're married. It's okay to have these feelings. Don't push them away or get embarrassed. I love you, I love the way you respond to me. Please don't shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out, I'm just …" Martha didn't know how to explain her feelings to Jonathan. She loved him, but she was scared and nervous of making love for the first time. Looking up at him she silently pleaded for him to understand.

Jonathan smiled, "Its okay, sweetheart, you don't have to explain. I'm not trying to embarrass you; I just wanted you to know that it's alright to be yourself. Just go with the flow of your feelings and stop worrying … everything is gonna be just fine." He reassured her.

As Martha rested her face against his chest, she thought to herself, _That's easy for you to say, buster!_

After a few minutes had passed and Jonathan thought Martha was relaxed again, he said, "Are you ready?"

Martha quickly pulled away, "Ready?" She asked, staring at him nervously.

Realizing that maybe she wasn't as relaxed as he had thought, Jonathan smiled, "Ready to leave for the Ozarks." He said gently.

"Oh, the Ozarks." Martha said, feeling stupid. "I was going to make us some coffee to take with us in case we don't find somewhere to stop on the journey."

"That's a great idea! I'm sure Mom made some muffins yesterday, why don't we take some of those along as well?" Jonathan suggested as he moved away to go in search of snacks.

As Martha started making the coffee she heard Jonathan burst out laughing, "What's so funny?" She asked.

Jonathan had an opened cake tin in each hand, putting them down on the counter he lifted out a folded sheet of paper from the first tin, "It's a note from Mom, it says 'Jonathan, please remember that Hiram and I also like muffins. Please leave us a couple. Love, Mom.'"

As Martha started laughing, he said, "Wait, there's more." Lifting a second note from the other tin he read, "We also like brownies! Love, Mom."

"I guess that after all these years she knows just what you're like!" Martha said giggling.

As soon as the coffee was brewed Martha filled a flask and as she tightened the cup lid she saw that Jonathan had put the snacks and a bottle of water into a tote. Passing him the flask, she smiled, "Now I'm ready to leave." She said.

As they drove away from the farm Jonathan said, "Have I told you how beautiful you look in that outfit? I love that color on you."

Martha, who was fiddling with the dial on the car radio, grinned at him, "I know, that's why I chose it!"

"Are you warm enough? Do you want me to stop so you can put your coat on?"

"I'm fine, the car is heating up nicely and this suit is made of wool. In a few minutes I'll be toasty warm." Martha reassured him.

The drive was a long one and as the headed south through Kansas Jonathan noticed that Martha was becoming more and more silent. "Are you tired, honey? Why don't you try and take a nap."

Martha wasn't particularly tired, but as they drove towards the Ozark Mountains, she was becoming increasingly nervous. Thinking that it would save her having to make conversation, she said, "If you don't mind, I think I will try and sleep for a while."

As she reclined her seat back and began to settle down for a nap, Jonathan glanced over at her. "I promise I'll wake you if I stop for coffee." He teased.

As Martha rested with her eyes closed she couldn't sleep. She loved Jonathan with all her heart and soul, but now that the day had arrived when they could finally be intimate and make love for the first time she was becoming paralyzed with nerves. Her stomach was busy tying itself into knots as she realized how unprepared for this moment she was. She was well aware of what was going to happen, but having a full knowledge of the technical aspects of making love and having to actually do it, were two very different things. What if she did it wrong? What if he didn't find her attractive? What if she couldn't do it? What if it hurt too much? What if she made a mess of the whole thing? What if … What if …

The questions kept running through her mind and as they got closer and closer to Arkansas she began to panic. She had made him wait all this time, she had insisted that she wouldn't make love before marriage and Jonathan had been so kind and so patient with her. He had never tried to force himself on her or make her change her mind. Oh, what was she going to do? What was she going to do?

She must have drifted into an uneasy sleep because when Jonathan gently shook her awake she had no idea how much time had passed.

"Where are we? Are we there?" She asked as she sat up and straightened her jacket.

Jonathan laughed, "No, sweetheart, we still have about another two hours of driving. I just thought that this was a real pretty place to stop and have a break."

Martha looked around and caught her breath, "It's beautiful here." She said, looking at the stunning view.

As Jonathan reached behind her seat and pulled the tote into his lap, he said, "It was marked on the map as a place of scenic beauty. I guess they got that right. Did you have a good sleep, honey?"

"Yes, I feel much better for it." Martha lied as she took one of the cups and watched Jonathan pour coffee into it.

As she settled back in her seat she sipped her coffee and watched as Jonathan inhaled muffins and brownies. Glancing across at her he said, "Honey, I'm a big guy, I eat a lot, there isn't much I can do about it."

Martha giggled, "I wasn't thinking about the amount of food you consume, I was just thinking how much I love you."

Dusting a few remaining crumbs off his fingers, Jonathan put his empty cup on the floor behind his feet. Taking Martha's hand he kissed it and pulled her towards him as he took her cup and put it next to his. Wrapping his arms around her he gently nibbled her lips and then slowly deepened the kiss.

Martha closed her eyes and returned the kiss, as she felt Jonathan's hand slide under her jacket and begin to caress her she tried to push all her worries aside. However, when he slid his other hand under the hem of her skirt and slowly moved up her thigh she automatically stiffened.

"Relax, sweetheart." Jonathan murmured, "I'm not about to make love to you in a car."

"Sorry." Martha mumbled.

"Don't apologize. Never apologize for being yourself." Jonathan replied, continuing to kiss her.

Martha tried to relax, she tried to enjoy their kiss and she tried to stop worrying, but although she did her best the voice in her head kept repeating _Please help me get this right! Oh, please don't let me disappoint him. I love him so much!_

_----------------------------_


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

By the time they reached their lodge style hotel, Martha was in full panic mode. It was now dark and as they pulled up in front of the entrance they saw that the lake was lit by hundreds of small lights around the perimeter.

"Oh, Jonathan, doesn't that look pretty!" Martha exclaimed as the car stopped.

"Yes, it does and we should have a good view of the lake from our room." He replied.

As they checked into the hotel and took the elevator to the Honeymoon Suite Martha's palms began to sweat and she had to force herself to breath naturally. While the bellboy showed them all the amenities of their suite, all Martha could focus on was their bed. It was huge. Glancing around the rooms she noticed that there was only one bed. Their bed. Their huge bed. That they would be sharing … together … tonight.

While the porter delivered their luggage, Martha walked over to the window and pretended to admire the view. However, all she could see was the reflection of their bed in the glass. Resting her forehead against the cool glass she closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

After the porter had left, Jonathan crossed the room and stood behind Martha. Sliding his arms around her waist he hugged her gently. "Well, sweetheart, do you think you're gonna like it here?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Martha swallowed, "It's just perfect." She said.

Jonathan could feel her trembling and didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do. Whenever he had allowed himself to think of this moment, he had always imagined that they would both be eager to make love. Now, faced with a very nervous Martha, he tried to think of a way of reassuring her. "Honey, why don't we unpack and then go for something to eat? You must be starving."

When it dawned on Martha that he didn't expect her to make love straight away, she was so relieved she turned and hugged Jonathan. "That's a great idea!" She said a bit too enthusiastically.

Jonathan was tired, he had been up early, had a busy day and had driven for nearly five hours to get to the hotel. Giving a silent sigh he just held Martha in his arms, he didn't try and kiss her but just tried to reassure her that everything would be okay.

It didn't take Jonathan long to unpack and as Martha trotted back and forth emptying her cases he sat on their bed and read out to her all the places they could go and the things they could see from the brochures and guide book thoughtfully left in their room by the hotel.

As Martha started emptying yet another case she stopped and looked up, "What was that noise? I hope this room doesn't have bad plumbing." She said frowning.

"Ummm, it's not the plumbing, honey. It's me. I'm kinda hungry." Jonathan admitted looking like a little boy who had been caught being naughty.

Martha stared at him, "But you ate all the muffins and most of the brownies."

"I know."

Shaking her head, Martha put her armload of clothes back into the case, "Okay, let's go eat." She said with a grin.

After a short discussion they decided to eat in the hotel and then go for a stroll by the lake.

During dinner, Jonathan was relieved to see Martha beginning to relax a bit and as they strolled away from the hotel, he was pleased that she snuggled under his arm in her usual fashion. As it was dark, they couldn't explore the area, so they just kept to the main well lit path down to the lake. When they reached the lake they slowly strolled around the perimeter. As they walked both Jonathan and Martha were lost in their own thoughts. In Martha's case she was wondering just how slowly she could finish unpacking and how long she could spend in the bathroom before she had to face the fact that tonight she was going to be making love. Jonathan, was wondering just what the heck he was going to do to calm Martha's nerves. He had waited a long time for this moment and he didn't want to mess it up.

When he felt Martha give a little shiver, Jonathan said, "I think we should be heading back. You're starting to get cold, honey."

Martha was going to argue, but instead she just nodded and they began to stroll back to the hotel. To their room. To their bed. To their huge bed. That they were going to share. All night. Together.

Jonathan noticed how Martha was walking slower and slower, he wanted to say something that would help, but he had no idea what to say and so, afraid of saying the wrong thing, he stayed silent.

By the time they got back to their honeymoon suite, Martha was sweating. Trying to give her some space Jonathan said, "How about I use the bathroom first while you finish unpacking?"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Martha replied as she put her coat in the closet and crossed to her opened, but unpacked suitcase.

As Jonathan showered, shaved and brushed his teeth he racked his brains as to what he could do to help Martha relax. Nothing came to mind. Until now the thought that she wouldn't want to make love when the time came had never crossed his mind. He didn't even know what to wear. Putting all his clothes back on again just seemed plain stupid. But as running out of the bathroom buck naked and making wild and passionate love to her was totally out of the question, he settled on putting a pair of clean boxers and wearing the robe provided by the hotel. Checking that he had left the bathroom tidy he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Martha was sitting on the very edge of their bed waiting; she had a small neat pile of clothes and her wash bag in her arms. As she was staring at the ground the first thing she saw was Jonathan's bare feet and then his bare calves. Dear Lord he was naked! As her gaze traveled up she was relieved to see that he was wearing a robe. Standing up she quickly scurried past him and locked herself in the bathroom.

"That went well!" Jonathan muttered to himself with a deep sigh.

After putting his dirty laundry away, he stood and looked around the room. While they had been out the hotel staff had turned down their bed, put chocolates on the pillows and had scattered rose petals over the covers. It looked lovely. Jonathan went and moved the chocolates from the pillows to Martha's bedside table. He then saw that the fire had been laid with logs and that there was an unobtrusive notice propped against the logs giving instructions on how to light the fire and a number to call if they wanted a member of the hotel staff to light it for them. Grinning, Jonathan tossed the notice aside and lit the fire.

Ten minutes later Jonathan had run out of things to do, so he settled down to wait for Martha. After twenty minutes had passed he started reading the brochures again, after forty minutes had passed he was beginning to worry so he turned on the TV. An hour later he had found an I Love Lucy marathon to watch; had ordered coffee, tea, juice and some snacks from room service and was still waiting for Martha to come out of the bathroom.

In the meantime, Martha had bathed, brushed her teeth twice, taken off her make-up, unpinned and brushed her hair and was sitting on the edge of the bath too scared to face Jonathan. Sighing she stood up and went over to the mirror, picking up her hairbrush she brushed her hair again. Staring at her reflection she knew that she was going to have to leave the bathroom at some point. As she put down the brush she picked her watch up and glanced at the time. Oh, no! She had been in the bathroom for over an hour and a half! Closing her eyes, she took a deep and very shaky breath and then, before her courage deserted her again, she crossed the bathroom and opened the door.

Jonathan, who was beginning to think that Martha had decided to sleep in the bathroom, turned as he heard the door open. She was standing framed in the doorway, her long hair was hanging loose and she had on a lace and satin negligee in a pale shade of peach with a cream lace edging. She looked beautiful, terrified but beautiful.

Crossing the room, Jonathan stopped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her shaking with nerves. "Sweetheart, you look lovely." He said, smiling down at her.

Martha gripped the carpet with her bare toes; looking up at Jonathan she knew that he deserved a better woman than her. "I'm sorry. I ... I don't think I can do this." She whispered as her eyes filled with tears and they began to slowly trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey." Jonathan said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "It's okay, please don't cry."

Martha just kept repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." As she clung to him crying.

"Sweetheart, there's no rush. We can wait until the time is right for you. Please don't cry, darling."

When Martha realized that Jonathan wasn't mad at her, she slowly stopped crying and just rested in his arms. "I love you so much! This shouldn't be so difficult." She hiccupped tearfully.

"It's not difficult, my love. When the time is right you'll find that it will happen naturally. Obviously the time isn't right for us." Jonathan said, trying not to sigh with disappointment.

"I could just go lie on the bed and let you do whatever you have to do." Martha offered bravely.

Jonathan instantly let go of her and stepped back. He felt as though she had just slapped him in the face. "You want me to rape you?" He asked, shocked at her suggestion.

"No! I just thought that …" Martha tailed off when she realized that she wasn't sure what she had thought.

"You want me to force myself on you? To take you against your will? To hurt you?" Jonathan asked, trying not to get really angry.

"No." Martha said miserably.

"When have I _ever_ tried to force myself on you?"

"Never." Martha whispered hanging her head.

Jonathan looked at the pitiful and pathetic figure standing in front of him and his heart softened. Scooping her up in his arms he strode over to the couch. Sitting down he held Martha firmly in his lap. "Okay, we have an I Love Lucy marathon, we have drinks and we have snacks. Relax, sweetie, I'm not going to make love to you tonight or any night until you say its okay."

Martha opened her mouth to reply, but Jonathan laid his finger across her lips. "Honey, I'd quit while you're ahead." He advised quietly.

At first Martha sat stiffly in his lap, but when she realized that Jonathan was going to keep to his word she relaxed and began to watch the program on the TV. Two hours later she was laughing as she watched Lucy attempt to yodel "Home on the Range", she had a glass of juice in one hand and was nibbling on the last of Jessica's brownies.

Jonathan was pleased to see her relaxed and returning to normal. However, he had a pressing problem he was trying to solve. Where the heck was he going to sleep? The couches were far too short for him and apart from the bed there wasn't anything else to sleep on. He couldn't afford to rent another room and, if he was honest, he didn't want to go downstairs and advertise to the world that his wife didn't want to sleep with him. Hoping that one of the closets had some extra blankets hidden inside he decided that he would be spending his honeymoon sleeping on the floor.

As the program ended and the commercials came on, Martha sucked the last of the chocolate off the ends of her fingers and put down her glass. "I love that episode!" She said, turning to Jonathan and grinning happily. Noticing his expression she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, after the confession I had to give tonight, I think you can be a bit more honest than that."

Jonathan grinned, "Okay, I was just trying to work out where I'm going to sleep tonight. The couches are too short for me and we can't afford to rent another room. I guess I'll sleep on the floor."

Martha hadn't even thought about this problem, "Honey, would it be putting too much of a strain on your good nature to share the bed with me?" She suggested tentatively.

"You mean, sleep with you but not make love to you?" Jonathan asked.

Martha nodded.

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Jonathan replied, wondering just how much self control Martha thought he had.

"In that case, I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." Martha said, decisively.

"Nope. Not a chance. But thank you for the offer." Jonathan answered promptly. "Hey, the next episode is starting." He pointed out, trying to distract her.

As they carried on watching TV Martha became totally relaxed. Now the pressure and the worrying was gone she could enjoy being in Jonathan's company and in his arms. During the commercial break she sat up, "Listen. Can you hear that?" She asked.

"It's not my stomach this time. What can you hear?" Jonathan replied.

"Listen." Martha said, scrambling off Jonathan's lap and crossing the room. Stopping by the balcony doors she opened one of the doors a little. "Now can you hear it?" She asked, smiling at him.

As Martha opened the door, Jonathan could hear soft music playing. "Where the heck is that coming from?" He asked.

"I don't know, but isn't it lovely. I think its Gershwin." Martha replied, listening.

Jonathan stood up and crossed the room, "May I have this dance with you?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Martha smiled, "I'd love to." She said stepping into Jonathan's waiting arms. As they slowly circled the room, Martha finally realized how much she loved this man and the need to belong to him became paramount in her mind.

"Jonathan?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Would you make love to me?" She asked softly.

Jonathan nearly stumbled in shock, "Honey, are you really sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

Looking down into Martha's eyes, he saw only love and certainty shining there. "Honey, I'm not sure." He murmured.

Martha untied the bow at the waist of her negligee and let it slide to the floor. "Jonathan, I'm sure." She said smiling up at him.

Not really able to believe what was happening, Jonathan lowered his head and began to kiss Martha, this time she didn't hold back or pull away. This time she responded passionately to his kisses and caresses. Finally, Jonathan pulled slightly away and looked at her. Again he saw only love in her eyes and so he gently untied the bows at her shoulders that were holding her nightdress in place and as the silk slithered down her body and pooled at her feet he lifted her up in his arms and slid her between the sheets on their bed. Turning his back he shrugged off his robe and stepped out of his boxers before joining her in bed.

Reaching across he softly brushed some hair out of Martha's face with his fingertips. "Sweetheart, are you sure this is what you want?" He murmured.

"Yes, I'm sure. Make love to me, Jonathan. Make me yours." She replied holding out her arms to him.

So with infinite care and tenderness Jonathan made love to Martha for the first time.

---oOo---


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

"Jonathan Kent, will you stop pretending to be asleep and get up! You big faker!" Martha said as she pulled on one of her socks.

Jonathan slowly opened one eye and looked at her, "No! You come back to bed." He replied, snuggling down under the covers.

"I'm not kidding! If you don't get up, I'm going to leave you here and go exploring on my own." Martha stated firmly, standing with her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

Jonathan opened both of his eyes and looked at her, "Sweetheart, this whole assertive thing doesn't really work when you're only wearing panties and one sock."

Martha tried to ignore the fact that Jonathan looked completely adorable with his hair all rumpled and his deep blue eyes twinkling at her.

"What's that on your sock?" Jonathan asked peering at her foot.

"It's Tigger." Martha replied.

"Aww, do you have Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore socks as well? Come a bit closer so I can see it properly." He said, propping himself up against the pillows.

Martha took a step forward before backing up again, "Oh, no! You're not catching me out with that trick again!" She said shaking her head.

"Darn! And it worked so well last time!" Jonathan sighed.

"Jonathan, please get up. We can't spend the whole two weeks in bed. I've taken pictures of the view from the balcony from every possible angle and we can't go back and admit we've come all this way and never left our room." Martha pleaded.

"But I want to stay here and snuggle up with you. Why do we have to go out in the cold when we can stay here in the warm and cuddle?"

"Please."

Jonathan gave in, "Okay, you win. I'll go shower." Throwing off the covers he walked over to the bathroom, "I sure hope you're not turning into a bully, Martha Anne." He muttered as he closed the door.

Martha sighed happily. She still hadn't gotten used to seeing Jonathan naked. From his long slim but muscular legs, to his narrow hips and broad chest he was one hunk of man. She thought about how tenderly he had introduced her to the art of making love and how concerned he had been that she was okay when he held her in his arms afterwards. How they had both discovered how compatible they were in bed. How he refused to hurry when they made love, always ensuring that she was ready for him and making sure that she was fully satisfied. As she pulled on her other sock she smiled at the memory of how nervous she had been and how wonderful she felt now.

Jonathan was whistling in the shower. Life was good. Martha was amazing and the rocky start to their honeymoon was all but forgotten. He adored the way she responded to him, the way she made him feel like a king every time they made love. Although, he still couldn't quite understand how someone so shy and reserved could be so passionate when they were intimate. He was discovering a whole new abandoned side to Martha's personality and he liked it. He liked it a lot!

When he came out of the bathroom, Martha was fully dressed and sitting at the table reading the guide book. As he rapidly got dressed, he asked, "So, have you decided which of the scenic delights we are going to visit today?"

"Yep."

"So what's it gonna be? The lakes or the mountains?" Jonathan asked as he sat on the edge of the bed to put his boots on.

"Ummm, neither. I thought we could visit the Christmas Market and then have lunch out." Martha said, keeping her head down and pretending to concentrate on the guide book.

"What! You want me to go shopping! Martha, how could you?"

Martha sighed, she had figured this would be his response, "Jonathan, how many Christmas presents have you bought so far?"

"None. But that doesn't mean I want to waste a perfectly good day shopping." Jonathan objected.

"When we get back to the farm there will only a week until Christmas, just when were you planning on doing your shopping?"

"But it's our honeymoon. You can't expect a guy to go shopping on his honeymoon. Have a heart, Martha." Jonathan pleaded.

"Two hours, just two hours shopping followed by a nice long lunch somewhere. We can do something else this afternoon if you like." Martha negotiated.

"What? More shopping?" Jonathan muttered.

"If you want, but it will be your choice. Shopping and lunch is my choice. Where we go this afternoon is your choice."

Jonathan flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "You're a hard hearted woman, Martha Anne. A hard hearted woman!"

"That's not what you said earlier this morning!" Martha replied, tossing Jonathan's jacket onto his chest. "Come on, the sooner we get to the market, the sooner this chore will be over."

Jonathan sat up and put on his jacket, then after finding his scarf and gloves he picked up the car keys. "Okay, I'm ready. Let the torture begin."

As Martha followed him out of their room she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Men!_

When they came back Jonathan was still moaning. "Five and a half hours! You made me shop for five and a half hours!" He said, dumping all their shopping bags on the floor by their bed and taking off his jacket.

"I didn't make you shop for five and a half hours! Jonathan, for heavens sake, stop exaggerating." Martha said as she hung up their jackets.

"We left here five and a half hours ago. You promised me two hours and you made me shop for five and a half hours!" Jonathan pointed out, as he sat on the couch to take off his boots.

"That's not fair! You're including the time it took us to drive to and from the market, the time we spent eating lunch and the stop for coffee that you insisted on having! If you deduct all of those things, we probably spent less than two hours shopping. Any way, I don't know why you're moaning, we got all the presents you needed to buy!" Martha retorted as she sat on the bed and started looking through their shopping bags.

"I guess so. I still can't believe that we found that one for Dad." Jonathan said as he pulled his sweater over his head.

"I don't know why you wanted to buy Hiram that filthy old box in the first place! Are you sure he's going to like it?"

"Like it? He'll love it! Do you know how long he's been looking for an old fashioned wooden fishing box? By the time I've cleaned it up, done a couple of minor repairs and polished it, you won't recognize it as the same box." Jonathan said enthusiastically.

"Will you have time to do all that work before Christmas?" Martha asked looking doubtful.

"Yep, no problem." Jonathan assured her. "I'm even prepared to overlook the fact that you forced me to go shopping on our honeymoon because I know how much he'll love that present."

"If you moan one more time about going Christmas shopping, I'll make you go to that other Christmas market we saw advertised today." Martha threatened him.

"Martha, you wouldn't." Jonathan stopped and stared at her in horror.

"I would! One more moan or complaint from you and we will definitely be going."

"How could you be so cruel? That's just mean." Jonathan whined.

Martha just laughed as she unzipped her boots and went to put them away. "Have you decided where you want to go this afternoon?" She asked, in an attempt to get Jonathan away from the subject of shopping.

"Yep." Jonathan replied, laughing as he caught sight of her Tigger socks again.

"Should I change or will I be okay dressed like this?" Martha queried.

"You'll need to change." Jonathan said, crossing the room and standing behind her.

"Where are we going?" Martha asked as she opened the closet door.

Jonathan slipped his hands around her waist, "Nowhere." He replied kissing her neck.

"Nowhere? But I thought …" the end of the sentence was lost as Jonathan neatly lifted her sweater and shirt over her head where they stuck half on and half off, effectively muffling the rest of her response.

He then picked Martha up and laid her on the top of their bed and while she was fully occupied in trying to fight her way out of her sweater and shirt he quickly slipped off the rest of her clothes and then removed his own. Lying on the bed next to her he helped her undo the buttons on her cuffs so that she could pull the sweater and shirt off.

"Jonathan! I thought we were going out. Don't you want to go sightseeing?"

"Nope. The most beautiful sight of all is lying here, right in front of me." Jonathan replied.

"But …" Martha began, but she didn't get any further as Jonathan's lips silenced her.

Later Jonathan lay on his side looking at Martha; she had a faint sheen of perspiration covering her and was lying sprawled on the bed next to him. He couldn't believe that this was the same Martha that had been so shy and reserved only a few days ago. His heart was nearly bursting with love as he gently brushed some damp tendrils of hair off her cheeks.

Martha looked at him through half closed eyes, recognizing the look in his eyes she feebly tried to swat him away.

"Shhh, it's okay." Jonathan reassured her, as he caught her hand in his, "I'm just gonna do a bit of exploring."

Martha smiled as she lay, too lethargic to move, and watched him. Jonathan loved to explore, this time he started with her finger tips and after paying due attention to each finger and her palm he trailed his lips down her arm to her elbow and then slowly worked his way down to her toes. After working his way methodically back up her body, he completed his exploration by giving Martha one of his long, slow, deep kisses that she loved so much.

"I think I'm going to have to start calling you Christopher Columbus you love exploring so much." Martha commented lazily as she trailed her fingers down his back.

Jonathan grinned as he looked down at her asking an unspoken question with his eyes.

Martha sighed happily as she wrapped herself around his body and reveled in the new found and exquisite pleasure of making love with Jonathan.

--------------------


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

"I can't believe that we're going dancing." Martha commented as she stood in the bathroom of their hotel suite pinning her long hair up.

Jonathan stood in the doorway fixing his cufflinks in place, "Well, now we're even. I can't believe that you made me go shopping twice on my honeymoon!" he teased back.

"But I always thought you hated dancing." Martha mumbled through the hairpin she was holding in her teeth.

"I hate disco dancing. Honey, if I start waving my arms and legs around on a dance floor I'm liable to do someone an injury."

Martha stepped away from the mirror, "How does that look?" She asked, picking up her can of hair spray.

"Perfect." Jonathan replied, before hurrying away out of the range of the spray from the can.

Leaving the bathroom, Martha crossed over to her closet and slipped on a midnight blue velvet dress. It had long sleeves and the wide neckline was shaped in an elegant deep 'V' at the front and back. The dress was fitted and showed off her tiny waist from which the skirt flared out to her knees and swayed as she walked. Slipping on a pair of high heeled pumps, she twirled in front of Jonathan, "What do you think? Will this be suitable?"

Jonathan looked at his beautiful wife, she looked amazing. "Ummm, I think something's missing." He said.

Crossing to the full length mirror Martha peered at her reflection. "Really? What's missing?" She asked.

Standing behind her, Jonathan placed a leather covered jewelry box in her hand. "This." He said.

"Jonathan!" Martha gasped. Opening the box she caught her breath, inside was a delicate gold chain with a large single teardrop shaped pearl hanging from a small gold bow which had tiny diamond chips decorating it. "It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Do you want to try it on?" Jonathan asked, smiling at her reaction to his gift.

Carefully removing the chain from the box, Martha put it around her neck and held out the ends of the chain. "Would you fasten if for me?"

As Jonathan concentrated on negotiating the clasp, Martha stood with her head bent looking down at the beautiful pearl. When Jonathan finally let go of the chain and the pearl dropped into place she looked up. "Oh, Jonathan." She said turning and hugging him. "I love it!"

Hugging her back, Jonathan smiled, "I have a confession to make. I meant to give you this on our wedding night, but when things got … ummm … complicated, it clear went out of my head."

"Complicated?" Martha queried, before it dawned on her how diplomatic Jonathan was being. "Oh, yes, I see what you mean." She said blushing. "Jonathan, I'm so sorry that I put you through all that, I don't really deserve a present considering the stupid fuss I made."

"Sweetheart, you were suffering from nerves, it was a big step for you. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to take that step."

"You were so kind and thoughtful. It wasn't that I didn't want us to make love; it's just that the more I thought about doing it, the more scared I became. But we're okay now … aren't we? I'm not a disappointment to you am I?"

"Oh, my love, you have never disappointed me. You are an amazing person, both in bed and out." Jonathan reassured her with a grin.

Martha blushed, "I just want to get it right. I want to be able to give you the same amount of pleasure that you give me." She said softly.

Jonathan laughed as he hugged her again, "Sweetheart, if you gave me any more pleasure, they would be taking me home from this honeymoon on a stretcher!"

Martha grinned as she looked up at him, "Really? You're not just saying that to be nice?"

"Nope." Jonathan said firmly, kissing her. "Now, are you ready? Do you have your dancing shoes on?"

After some investigation, Jonathan had found a restaurant with a live band that played old fashioned dance tunes. After booking a table for Saturday night, Jonathan had surprised Martha with his choices for the day.

It was after their first Christmas Market outing that they had decided to take turns in choosing how to spend each day. On Tuesday Jonathan had chosen to go hiking, on Wednesday Martha had wanted to take a trip to the mountains, on Thursday Jonathan had booked them a boat trip on the lake, on Friday, Martha had taken a reluctant Jonathan to the second Christmas Market to finish their Christmas shopping, followed by lunch and then some sightseeing. Today, Jonathan had chosen to spend the morning in bed, followed by a long lazy lunch down by the lake and then ice skating. It was while they were at the ice rink that he had surprised Martha with his plans for the evening.

The evening was a huge success, the restaurant had spectacular views, the food was good, the band was great and Martha never wanted the evening to end. They danced every dance that didn't involve Jonathan humiliating himself on the dance floor by trying to be John Travolta. Martha loved being spun around the floor in Jonathan's arms and was surprised at just how well he could dance. He wasn't Fred Astaire but then neither was she Ginger Rogers.

As they sat out a series of modern pop tunes, Jonathan smiled across the table at Martha, "Are you having a good time, honey?"

"Oh, Jonathan, I'm having the best time!" Martha replied grinning happily at him as a waiter topped up her wine glass.

Both of them were totally unaware of the effect they were having on the people around them. They were young, good looking and obviously totally in love. Most of the restaurant's female guests were positively drooling over Jonathan and Martha had made every man wish he were in Jonathan's place. Even the waiter, whose feet were hurting him, smiled and gave them his extra special attention.

When the band had played their last song and a reluctant Jonathan and Martha finally left the restaurant it was past one in the morning. As Martha sat in the car while Jonathan drove them back to their hotel she heard a familiar noise. "Jonathan, you can't possibly be hungry!"

"Sorry, sweetheart." Jonathan apologized, "But we did eat quite a while ago."

Martha sighed, "I don't know where will be open at this time. The hotel kitchen will be closed and we only have some nuts and a few chocolates in our room."

"We could drive around a little and see if there is anywhere open we could buy some food." Jonathan suggested.

"Okay." Martha agreed and then she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jonathan asked.

"It's just that when I joked that keeping you fed was going to be my greatest challenge, I didn't really expect it to be true!"

"If you're tired, I could try and last until morning." Jonathan offered.

"I'm not tired and if you seriously think I'm going to spend all night listening to your stomach complaining you'd better think again! There must be somewhere open where we can buy some food."

Seeing a parked police cruiser, Jonathan stopped and asked directions and so they finally found an all night diner. After Jonathan had eaten his way through a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes, they both had some apple pie and ice cream. As they drank their coffee Jonathan leaned back in his chair, "Now I'm full." He announced.

"Should we buy some food to take with us, just in case you get hungry again between here and the hotel?" Martha asked, not entirely joking.

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry. Have I just ruined our evening?" Jonathan asked, realizing that maybe Martha had planned on something more romantic than watching him eat.

"No, nothing could spoil it. I've loved every minute of it, including seeing you eat two dinners!"

"What do you say to us going back to the hotel and I try making it up to you?" Jonathan offered softly.

"I'd like that." Martha replied shyly.

Jonathan paid their bill and within thirty minutes they were back in their room making love. As the new day's sunrise lit their room Martha was lying with her head resting on Jonathan's shoulder. "I think I'm going to have to revise my plans for today." She murmured as Jonathan gently stroked her arm.

"Are you tired? Do you want me to close the curtains so you can get some sleep?"

"No, I like seeing the sunrise." Martha replied, deliberately ignoring the sight of their clothes scattered all over the floor. "I just don't think that either of us will want to do anything energetic today."

"I can think of a good way to spend the day."

Martha smiled, "I think I know what your suggestion is going to be."

"Darn! You know me too well!"

Martha giggled. "Yep!"

Jonathan sighed, "Foiled again! So, what do you want to do?"

Martha didn't reply, she just stroked her foot up and down Jonathan's leg.

"I knew there was a good reason why I love you so much." Jonathan murmured, as he gently shifted his position and kissed Martha deeply.

--oOo--


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

Jonathan and Martha were driving back to the farm. Their honeymoon was over and they had reluctantly left the Ozarks after breakfast. They had decided to take their time driving back and had stopped at a nice restaurant recommended by the hotel for lunch. Now, on the last leg of the journey they were getting closer and closer to the farm.

Martha sighed.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jonathan asked.

"Although I'm looking forward to seeing Jessica and Hiram again and I'm really looking forward to Christmas, I'm just sorry that our honeymoon had to end. I could have spent at least another two weeks there with you, just having fun and relaxing."

"I know what you mean. I loved being alone with you and spending all day with you. I'm looking forward to getting our house built so we can spend more time alone. I love Mom and Dad, but sometimes I just want it to be you and me." Jonathan replied.

"I'm going to have to start those cooking lesions with Jessica as soon as possible. With my current cooking skills you'd starve if I had to do the cooking." Martha said with a grin.

"I think Mom's really looking forward to teaching you. I know that she likes having another woman in the house to even up the numbers."

"When I've learned how not to burn everything I try to cook, do you think we could have Mom over for dinner one day? I'd like to show her that I can cook edible food."

"I think that's a great idea." Jonathan said, laughing.

"As soon as Christmas is over, I'm going to start looking for a job in Smallville. I hope I find one quickly, so that I can start contributing to our house fund."

"Well, I don't think that there will be the same opportunities in Smallville as Metropolis, but I'm sure you'll find something you like. Just make sure you don't take the first job you find, take your time and wait until something turns up that you really want to do. If you have to work, you might as well make sure it's something you want to do." Jonathan said.

"Would you rather I didn't work?" Martha asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, if I'm honest, I'd rather you didn't work. I guess that's real old fashioned. However, I know how hard you studied for your Business Studies Diploma and I know you want to work, so as long as you're happy, whatever you choose to do is fine with me."

"I do want to work for a while, but when we have children I want to stay at home, I don't want to miss one minute of their childhood. Is that okay with you?"

"Honey, that sounds perfect to me."

Martha laughed, "We might be getting a bit ahead of ourselves, I don't even know if I passed the exams yet."

"Hey, Mom and Dad offered to call us when the results came, you were the one that didn't want to know!"

"I just didn't want anything to spoil our honeymoon. If it was bad news, it could wait until we got back."

"Well, you'll know in little while. We'll be home in less than an hour."

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

"You know that you get up in the middle of the night to start work?"

Jonathan laughed, "It's not the middle of the night! It's real early, but it's definitely morning."

"Well, I was just wondering, do you want me to get up then?"

"No, sweetheart. That would be way above and beyond the call of duty. Even Mom doesn't get up that early!"

"I just thought that you might want me to get your breakfast for you."

Jonathan briefly wondered just how much chaos a half asleep Martha trying to prepare food at four in the morning could cause. "Honey, we just grab a bowl of cereal and several cups of coffee so there really isn't any need for you to get up so early, but it's real sweet of you to offer."

"Well, as long as you're sure it's okay." Martha said, privately very relieved that she didn't have to get up in the middle of the night.

"I'm positive, sweetheart. Dad and I have a routine that seems to work real well, so there isn't any need for you to drag yourself out of bed so early."

"I love you, Jonathan Kent!"

Jonathan laughed, "I'm guessing that I gave the right answer then."

Martha just giggled.

"Honey, we're nearly home." Jonathan said as he turned into Hickory Lane.

Ten minutes later they were parking in front of the house. As soon as the car stopped the front door opened and Jessica and Hiram appeared. Martha and Jonathan got out of the car and hugged them.

"So, did you like the Ozarks?" Jessica asked.

"It was perfect." Martha replied with a grin.

"Hey, let's leave all the questions until we're all inside where it's warm." Hiram said as he helped Jonathan empty the trunk.

With all four of them helping the luggage was soon unloaded and piled on the porch. As Hiram picked up a couple of suitcases and went into the house, Martha picked up a bag and went to follow him only to have the bag taken out of her hand by Jonathan. "Honey, I think you're forgetting something." He said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

Martha hugged him, "It's good to be home." She said grinning as he carefully stood her up again.

Jonathan and Hiram quickly brought the luggage in and as Jonathan went to carry a couple of the suitcases upstairs, Jessica nudged Martha and indicated that they were to follow. Martha smiled and picked up a bag and all four of them trooped upstairs to Martha and Jonathan's room. When Jonathan pushed the door open he stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked going to stand next to him. Seeing their room she just gasped.

"Surprise!" Jessica said with a huge grin.

Martha and Jonathan slowly walked into their room and looked around.

The whole room had been redecorated and their new bed had been delivered and was in position. Jonathan's old closet had been taken away and a new much larger unit was in its place, in fact all the old furniture had been removed and replaced. They even had new drapes with a matching cover for their bed and on the floor was a new rug that toned in beautifully.

"I don't believe it." Martha said, turning around and looking at their new room. "It's beautiful."

"Do you really like it?" Jessica asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Martha replied hugging Jessica and then going to Hiram and hugging him. "You must have been working the whole time we were away."

"Son?" Hiram said, looking at a dumbstruck Jonathan.

"Dad, I knew the bed was going to be delivered while we were away, but all this is incredible. You must be exhausted." Jonathan answered.

"Actually, I had quite a bit of help. Jessie made all the drapes and the cover for the bed and Bob and Billy Ray helped with all the decorating and building." Hiram said grinning at Jonathan and Martha.

"There's more." Jessica said, going and standing next to Hiram.

"More?" Martha and Jonathan just stared at them.

"Come on, I'll show you." Jessica turned and walked out of the bedroom and opened the bathroom door. "Welcome to your new bathroom."

Martha and Jonathan went into the bathroom which had also been redecorated and saw that their new towels, which were a wedding present, were hanging on the rail. Looking around Martha said, "Where is your stuff?"

"In our bathroom." Jessica replied, holding Hiram's hand. "After thirty years of nagging I finally managed to convince Hiram to build us our own bathroom. Come and see."

Leading the way, Jessica took them into her and Hiram's bedroom where a new door had appeared in the far wall. Opening the door, she revealed a brand new bathroom where the old box room had been.

"This is incredible!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't it beautiful?" A proud Jessica replied.

"I don't know what to say. This is all such a surprise." Jonathan said.

"Well, we just figured that you deserved some privacy and like Jessie said, she's been wanting a new bathroom for years." Hiram explained.

Jonathan hugged both of his parents. "Thank you just doesn't seem good enough, but I just don't know what else to say."

"We're just glad you like it." Jessica replied.

Martha hugged Jessica and Hiram again, "You have to be the best in-laws ever!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, let's finish bringing your luggage up." Hiram said, moving towards the door.

As the men finished taking all their bags upstairs, Martha and Jessica went into the kitchen. "Jessica, I don't know how to thank you." Martha said.

"Sweetie, your face when you saw the new bedroom was thanks enough. We've been real worried that you might not like it."

"Not like it? I love it! Thank you so much."

As the men came into the kitchen the distinctive noise of Jonathan's stomach grumbling was heard.

"Jess, it seems that your boy's hungry." Hiram informed her helpfully.

"Hiram, have you ever known a time when he wasn't hungry?" Jessica replied shaking her head.

Martha, Jessica and Hiram all burst out laughing at Jonathan who had the good grace to look slightly shamefaced.

As they all sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating cookies, Martha looked around the table. This was now her home … and she loved it and all the people in it.

-oOo-


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

When Jonathan and Hiram left to do the evening chores, Martha and Jessica settled themselves comfortably on the couch in the living room.

"Now that the men have gone for a while, I want to hear all about your honeymoon, I've really missed our chats while you've been away." Jessica said, as she poured them both a cup of tea.

Martha stirred her tea, "We had a wonderful time. Everything was perfect." She said as she settled back and curled up on the couch.

"Everything?" Jessica queried.

"Yes, everything. Oh, Jessica, I can't thank you enough for talking to me about … you know … things, before the wedding. I was really nervous, but Jonathan was wonderful and it all worked out just fine." Martha assured her, blushing slightly.

Jessica squeezed Martha's hand, "I'm real glad to hear that. Being compatible in bed makes so many things easier in a marriage. I can't tell you how many times I've been so mad at Hiram I could just scream, but somehow, when you really love each other and can express that love, everything seems to have a way of working itself out."

Martha giggled, "In that case, we're going to have a long and happy marriage."

"Good. Now, tell me about the Ozarks was it as beautiful as it looked in the brochures?"

Jessica and Martha sat gossiping until it was time to prepare dinner. As they companionably moved around the kitchen working, Martha asked, "Are you still willing to teach me how to cook?"

"Yes, we can start tomorrow if you like. Although I've done most of the preparations for Christmas, there are still a ton of things left to do. Is that okay or would you prefer to wait until after Christmas?"

"Tomorrow sounds just great. I can't wait to get started." Martha said smiling at Jessica.

"Are you going to see Anne before Christmas?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I'll have to call her to make sure nothing has changed, but we arranged to meet on Wednesday, would you like to come?"

"Normally, I'd jump at the chance of a day out in Metropolis, but this week I'm just gonna be too busy here. Maybe the three of us could meet up in the New Year." Jessica suggested.

"I wonder just how much trouble she got into when she got back from our wedding? I know that Dad didn't want her to come. I was half expecting her to call and say that she wasn't coming." Martha said with a sigh.

"But she did come and she looked just stunning in that outfit. She was so proud of you, sweetie. When I wasn't mopping up my own tears I saw that she was wiping away some of her own. I don't know your Mom as well as you do, but, from what I've seen, she's a strong willed woman and I'm sure she can handle your Dad after all the years they've been together.""

"I was so glad she came. Knowing that she was sitting in the church really made a big difference to me." Martha said, looking a bit teary eyed.

"Aww, honey." Jessica said, putting her arm around Martha. "There was no way your Mom was going to miss your wedding and the fact that you wore her dress meant a great deal to her. When we were at the reception, I asked her about returning the dress and she said that you were to keep it as she had never seen you looking more beautiful than when you walked down the aisle and stood at the alter."

"Oh, Jessica, I just wish my Dad could have been there too." Martha said, resting her head on Jessica's shoulder.

"I know you do, but it was his loss. He's the one that has to live with the knowledge that he missed the most important day in your life."

"He can be so darn stubborn at times!" Martha said with a sigh.

Jessica giggled, "Umm, just in case you haven't noticed, you've just married a real stubborn man. He takes after his father!"

Martha burst out laughing, "Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment!"

Relieved to see Martha looking more cheerful, Jessica said, "I can remember when Jonathan was little, he'd get this look on his face that was identical to Hiram's stubborn look and I just knew that I'd be in for another battle of wills."

"I've seen that expression! I call it his 'I know I'm right and nothing's gonna to change my mind' look.

"That's the one!" Jessica agreed laughing.

By the time the men came back it was nearly dark and, as soon as they had cleaned up, Jessica served dinner. After all the plates had been cleared away they stayed around the table laughing and talking. Finally, Hiram glanced at his watch, "Well, I'm sorry to break this up but I need to get some rest." He said getting up from the table and putting his mug in the sink.

Jonathan looked at his watch, "Good heavens, is that the time? I think I'll go to bed as well, otherwise I'll never get up tomorrow."

As the men went upstairs, Martha and Jessica tidied up the kitchen and rinsed their mugs. Then after making sure everything was neat and tidy they both went up stairs as well.

Jonathan was in the bathroom so Martha went into the bedroom, changed, and then picking up her toilet bag walked down the landing to their new bathroom. Just as she was about open the door, Jonathan came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I'll see you in a few minutes, sweetheart." He said with a grin as he walked back to their bedroom.

When she came back into their bedroom, Jonathan was already in bed reading a farming magazine. As she came in he put it down and grinned at her as she moved around taking off her watch and putting hand cream on. When she took off her robe he saw that she was wearing flannel pajamas. "Are you cold, honey?" He asked as she got into bed next to him.

"No, I'm fine." Martha replied as she rearranged her pillows.

"So what's with the pajamas?" Jonathan asked, sliding across the bed and putting his arms around her.

As Jonathan started kissing her, Martha could feel him undoing the buttons on her pajama top. "Jonathan, no! We can't." She said putting her hand over his.

"Why not? Are you too tired?" He asked puzzled at her response.

"No, it's not that."

"Well what is it then? Oh! Is it your … umm … precious time, honey?" He asked.

"My what?" Martha stared at him blankly.

"You know … your precious time." Jonathan said, looking embarrassed.

When it dawned on Martha what Jonathan was trying to say, she said, "No, it isn't. And for your future information there is nothing about that time that is any way 'precious'. Painful, annoying and tiresome maybe, but definitely NOT 'precious'!"

"Well, what's the matter then? Why don't you want to make love?" Jonathan asked, mystified as to what Martha's problem was.

"Jonathan, we can't. Your parents are right across the corridor!"

Jonathan sighed, "Sweetheart, we're gonna be living here for at least nine months. Are you saying that you don't want to make love for the next nine months?"

"Well, no." Martha conceded, looking a bit less sure of herself.

Pressing his advantage, Jonathan then said, "Over the past year, you've probably slept in this room more than I have. So, tell me, how many times have your heard my parents after they've gone to bed?"

"Never." Martha mumbled.

Jonathan didn't say anything, he just watched Martha as she thought about what he had said.

"Are you sure they won't hear us?" She finally asked.

"Just as long as you keep your screams of pleasure down to a dull roar we should be okay." Jonathan teased as he began to undo Martha's buttons once again.

Martha watched him as he slowly undid her pajama top and then slipped if off her. However, when he started to pull down the bottoms she stopped him. "Jonathan, this is important to me, I don't want to be embarrassed in front of your parents. I'll be mortified if I find out that they can hear us." She said blushing.

"Honey, if we can't hear them, then they can't hear us. Also, as far as I'm aware, the other people on our floor of the hotel didn't complain about us keeping them awake at night. As long as we don't get too enthusiastic I'm sure we'll be fine." He replied.

Martha smiled at him, "Okay, but we have to be real quiet!" She whispered.

With a sigh of relief, Jonathan quickly removed the pajama bottoms and dropped them on the floor. "Martha Anne, you are gonna give me heart failure one of these days!" He teased as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Later, as they were lying snuggled together, Jonathan said, "I guess we didn't make too much noise, I didn't hear Dad knocking on the door asking us to keep quiet in here."

Martha giggled, "Jonathan, that isn't funny. I'd die of embarrassment if that ever happened."

"That's okay; it would be payback for the moment when you calmly told me that you didn't want to make love for the next nine months."

"I'm glad you changed my mind." Martha said softly, playing with Jonathan's chest hair.

"So am I, sweetheart, believe me … so am I!" Jonathan replied, kissing Martha.

"Jonathan, we can't. You have to get up early." Martha protested, as his intentions became clear.

"Let me worry about that." Jonathan murmured.

As Martha sighed with pleasure, she was very grateful that it wasn't her who had to get up at the crack of dawn.

-oOo-


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

It was early on Christmas morning and when Jonathan and Hiram arrived back at the house after carrying out the early morning chores, they removed their boots and then grinning conspiratorially at each other they crept upstairs. Quietly going into Jonathan's bathroom they quickly shaved and showered before creeping back downstairs again.

When they were in the kitchen and able to speak normally, Hiram said, "Thanks for letting me use your bathroom, son. I was afraid that if I used ours I'd wake Jessie and that would never do."

Jonathan grinned at his Dad, "No problem."

He knew that there were three days each year that his Mom categorically refused to get up at six, one was her Birthday, one was her and Hiram's wedding anniversary and the last one was Christmas Day.

Until this year, Jonathan had always been amused at his Dad's routine of doing the early chores, then quickly showering and shaving before preparing his Mom a breakfast tray with coffee, juice, toast and honey. They would all have their usual breakfast later, but Hiram always took Jessica her first breakfast in bed. This year, Jonathan was continuing the tradition by preparing a tray for Martha. He had taken the precaution of turning off her alarm clock when he had got up, so that he was fairly sure she would still be asleep. When the trays were ready the two men climbed the stairs and went into their respective bedrooms.

Jonathan was relieved to see that Martha was still fast asleep. Putting the tray down on his bedside table, he quickly undressed and slipped into bed next to her. Putting his arms around her he whispered, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." in her ear.

Martha just mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, sleepy head, don't you want to see what Santa's brought you?" Jonathan asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

Martha opened her eyes, "I'm too old for Santa Claus." She said, snuggling further under the covers and closing her eyes again.

"I guess you must have been very good this year, because there's a stocking lying on the end of our bed and it's not for me." Jonathan informed her.

Martha's eyes slowly opened again, "Stocking?"

"Yep, of course if you don't want it …"

Martha peered at the bottom of their bed, "Jonathan!" She exclaimed, sitting up.

Laughing Jonathan reached down and picked up the Christmas stocking and passed it to Martha. Putting his arm around her, he settled back to watch her unwrap her presents.

There wasn't anything of great value in the stocking but each present had been chosen carefully, there were chocolate coins, a toy frog that would swim in the bath when wound up, Martha's favorite hand cream, a small notebook and pen, a new clip for her hair, a pair of earrings with dangling Christmas trees, a couple of candy canes, a bottle of nail polish in the pale pink shade that she liked, a wooden spoon and chef's hat and other silly gifts.

"Oh, Jonathan, I love it!" Martha said as she finished unwrapping the last present. "This was so sweet of you!"

Jonathan laughed, "I'm glad you like it, honey."

"Now I feel mean, I didn't get you anything." Martha wailed.

"That's okay, I didn't expect you to."

"Next year, I'm going to make you a stocking so both of us can open presents." Martha said, hugging him.

"I've got juice, coffee and toast here. Do you want some?" Jonathan asked.

"Later. First I need to thank you properly." Martha replied, putting her presents on her bedside table and then snuggling up to Jonathan, "Unless you're too tired." She whispered provocatively, trailing her fingers across his chest.

Jonathan grinned, "Now when have I ever been too tired to make love to you, sweetheart?"

Sometime later there was a knock on their bedroom door, "Come in." called Jonathan automatically.

Martha squealed and disappeared under the covers.

Fortunately, the door only opened a crack and Hiram called out, "Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes." before closing the door again.

Peeking under the covers, Jonathan said, "It's okay to come out now."

"Jonathan! How could you? I love Hiram dearly, but I don't want him to see me naked." Martha said, totally exasperated by Jonathan's thoughtlessness.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I guess I just answered out of habit. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"What would you have done if Hiram had come in? Really Jonathan, we could have been in the middle of making love!"

"Honey, if we had been making love, I wouldn't even have heard him knocking. I really am sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

A wicked gleam came into Martha's eyes, "Jonathan Hiram Kent, for your thoughtless and inconsiderate behavior you should be punished severely so that it never happens again."

Jonathan wasn't really sure if Martha was teasing or not. "Err, honey, it was only a small lapse of concentration." He said, not sure what Martha was up to.

"Small lapse? Really? Turn over!"

"Martha?"

"Turn over." She repeated firmly.

Jonathan obediently turned over and lay on his stomach, he felt Martha move the covers back and then while he was wondering what she was up to he felt a stinging pain on his butt. "Oww!" he yelped. Before he could move he received a second slap. "Martha, have some mercy … it's Christmas." He moaned.

"One smack for being so inconsiderate and one smack to make sure that you don't do it again." She said.

"Have you finished?" Jonathan mumbled into his pillow.

"No, now I have to make it all better." Martha said, staring at the red marks on Jonathan's butt and feeling terrible.

Just as Jonathan began to wonder what she was up to, he felt the soft touch of her lips on his sore butt cheek as she kissed him better. Maybe being spanked wasn't so bad after all! Rolling over he captured Martha in his arms. "Now, what were you saying about making me feel better?"

Martha smiled at him as she trailed her fingers down his spine, "Would Santa Jonathan like another thank you?" she asked softly.

Twenty five minutes later they were both scrambling to get dressed so that they wouldn't be late for breakfast. As Martha quickly brushed her hair she said, "Jonathan, I'm really sorry I smacked you. It was supposed to be a joke, but when I saw that I'd hurt you I felt terrible."

Jonathan grinned, "Sweetie, I deserved it for being so stupid. Anyway, I liked your way of making me feel better."

"I shouldn't have done it. I've never hit anyone in my whole life and it was wrong of me. Jonathan, I mean it … I really am sorry I hurt you."

"Forget it." Jonathan said, giving her a swift kiss. "Although you do realize that as this is an equal partnership marriage, you've just given me permission to spank you next time you're naughty."

"What?"

"Well, honey, it's only fair." Jonathan replied innocently as he headed for the door.

"Jonathan!"

Martha chased after him, "Jonathan!"

Grinning to himself, Jonathan hurried down the stairs.

By the time Martha reached the kitchen Jonathan was hugging his Mom. Giving Jonathan a furious look, she went over to wish Hiram and then Jessica a Merry Christmas.

As they sat down at the breakfast table, Jonathan deliberately gave a small wince for Martha's benefit.

As Martha wasn't sure whether he was faking it or not, she now felt both cross and guilty.

The next time they were alone was when they were getting ready to go to the Christmas service.

"Jonathan, you didn't really mean what you said earlier … did you?"

"Honey, it's only fair. Anyway, you started it." Jonathan replied virtuously.

"You wouldn't really raise your hand to me, would you?"

"Not before you beat me, but now you've changed the rules."

"I didn't beat you! I just gave you two small smacks." Martha replied.

"Two big and painful smacks." Jonathan corrected her.

"I said I was sorry."

"Well, if I ever have to chastise you by spanking you, I'm sure I'll be sorry too." Jonathan replied heartlessly.

"Jonathan, please tell me you're joking." Martha begged.

"Let me put it this way, I'd practice being very, very good from now on if I were you!"

As he followed a worried Martha down the stairs, Jonathan grinned to himself. Teasing Martha was such fun it was positively irresistible!!

-oOo-


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Martha tried to keep her mind on the service, but during the sermon she started thinking about what had happened earlier. Part of her was certain that Jonathan was just teasing her, but then she had smacked him and judging from the red marks it had been harder than she intended. He'd responded enthusiastically when she had tried to make him feel better, but then he'd also said that their marriage was an equal partnership and that meant that she had just crossed the line and given him permission to spank her. Gnawing at her bottom lip she tried to work out whether Jonathan was serious or whether he was just kidding.

Sneaking a quick glance at Jonathan didn't help her deliberations; all she could think about was how handsome he looked sitting next to her. It wasn't any good, she would have to try and reason with him again, she thought with a small sigh.

Jonathan could feel Martha fidgeting next to him and began to feel bad. Maybe he shouldn't have teased her so much, she looked so beautiful in her green winter coat and fake fur hat it was hard to concentrate on anything the minister was saying. Slipping his hand into hers he gave it a gentle squeeze as he tried to find the point of the ministers long winded, but well intentioned, sermon.

When Jonathan squeezed her hand Martha wasn't sure if it was a friendly gesture or whether he was responding to something the minister had said. Had she missed something important? Glancing at Jonathan she could see the way he was concentrating on what the minister was saying. She fervently hoped he didn't want to discuss the sermon later because, as far as she was concerned, the minister could have been reading from the telephone directory. Firmly putting her worries aside, Martha tried to pay close attention to the rest of the service.

As they were leaving the church Martha noticed that Jessica seemed to be cross about something. "Has something upset Jessica?" She quietly asked Jonathan as they waited to wish the minister a Merry Christmas.

"I'm not sure, but I think Dad must have fallen asleep during the sermon. He does it every year and every year Mom gets mad at him." Jonathan replied, watching as his Mom shook the minister's hand.

Driving home Martha discovered that Jonathan had guessed correctly.

"Hiram Kent, how could you? I was so ashamed! In front of all our friends and neighbors as well!" Jessica fumed.

"Aww, honey, don't get mad. You have to admit that the minister's sermons are real long and dull." Hiram replied.

"Just how would you know? You slept through most of it!"

"I bet you that nobody in this car could say with their hand on their heart that they had paid attention to every word of his sermon. Martha, did you pay attention during the whole sermon?"

"No, I have to confess that my mind did wander a bit." Martha admitted.

"Jonathan, what about you?" Hiram asked.

"Guilty as charged, although I did manage to stay awake." Jonathan replied.

"Jess?"

"Okay, I'll admit that his sermon was boring, but that doesn't mean it was time for you to have a nap!" Jessica answered.

"So I rested my eyes for a few minutes. What's the harm in that?" Hiram asked.

"Hiram, you were beginning to snore!"

That did it, Martha and Jonathan burst out laughing, "Dad, you didn't!" gasped Jonathan.

"He most certainly did! If I hadn't nudged him he would have drowned out the minister!" Jessica informed them.

"Nudged? Dang it, Jessie, you darn near cracked a rib!"

"Well it's your own fault! Snoring in church!"

As they pulled into the farm yard, Hiram and Jessica were still bickering. However, when Martha came back downstairs after taking off her coat, they seemed to have called a truce and were standing under the mistletoe. Jonathan was in the kitchen raiding the cookie jar.

"Son, if you can tear yourself away from the cookie jar, we have some chores to do." Hiram said, as he kissed Jessica on her cheek before going up stairs to get changed.

"I'm right behind you, Dad." Jonathan replied, abandoning the cookies and following Hiram.

"Are they going to be gone for long?" Martha asked Jessica.

"No, they'll be back in a couple of hours. They are just going out to check on the herd and make sure all the animals are okay. On Christmas Day, they just do the bare minimum. They won't go out again until late this afternoon." Jessica replied, as she went into the kitchen and put her apron on.

While Jonathan and Hiram were out, Jessica with Martha's willing but often misguided help began to prepare their Christmas meal. The turkey had been slow roasting in the oven since before they left for church, so Jessica turned on the radio and as they both worked they sang along to the Christmas songs being played.

By the time the men got back, the meal was nearly ready. After they had washed and changed they came back downstairs and helped set out the food on the dining room table. As Martha carried in the last bowl of vegetables and sat down she looked around the room at all the Christmas decorations and grinned, "Doesn't this look lovely?" she said to Jonathan.

"It sure does, sweetheart." Jonathan replied, as he put a bottle of wine on the table.

When the meal was over, Jessica and Martha went and sat in the living room while Hiram and Jonathan cleared the table and did the dishes. It was a Kent family tradition that once she had prepared and served their Christmas dinner, Jessica didn't have to lift a finger for the rest of the day. Martha watched Jonathan as he laughed at something Hiram had just said to him. At that moment the family resemblance between them was really apparent and she caught a glimpse of how Jonathan might look when he was Hiram's age.

When all the clearing up was completed Hiram made a big pot of coffee and everyone settled down near the tree ready for the presents to be distributed. Martha snuggled up next to Jonathan and watched as Jessica opened the present they had bought for her in the Ozarks. It was a new robe in her favorite shade of periwinkle blue. "I love it!" She exclaimed, taking it out of the box and trying it on.

"It looks real pretty on you, honey." Hiram said, smiling approvingly at her.

It was Hiram's turn next and Martha held her breath while he unwrapped the old fishing box that Jonathan had insisted on buying. When he pulled the box from the Christmas paper Martha saw that it was virtually unrecognizable as the same box; Jonathan had cleaned and polished it until it shone showing the beautiful grain of the wood. Grinning Martha squeezed Jonathan's hand, as Hiram stared at the present, "I never thought I'd see one of these old boxes again." Hiram said his obvious pleasure in the gift showing clearly on his face.

"We found it in the Ozarks and I knew you'd like it." Jonathan replied, looking thrilled at Hiram's reaction to their present.

"Like it? Son, words can't describe how much this means to me." Hiram said, running his fingers lovingly over the wood. "I guess this means that we'll be going fishing at Milk River in the spring."

"That sounds great to me." Jonathan agreed as he reached forward and picked one of his presents to Martha from under the tree. Handing it to her he said, "I hope you like it, honey."

"I'm sure I will." Martha said, quickly tearing off the wrapping paper. Opening the box inside she gasped, "Jonathan!" as she lifted out a pair of pearl earrings that matched the pearl necklace Jonathan had given her on their honeymoon. "They are so beautiful." She whispered, hugging Jonathan. Taking off the earrings she was wearing she put on the new earrings, "What do you think?"

"I think they look lovely, sweetheart." Jonathan replied, pleased at how much she liked his present.

Jonathan's present from Martha was in a large box under the tree, Hiram dragged it across the floor towards Jonathan, "Here you go, son, this one is for you."

Looking puzzled as to what Martha could have bought him he ripped the paper off and opened the box. "I don't believe it! Martha, how the heck did you know I wanted this?" He asked, pulling out a new saddle from the box.

Martha laughed, "It wasn't difficult, as you positively drooled over it every time we went into Hammonds. Well, that and the fact that you kept complaining about your old one!"

The rest of the presents were quickly handed out and exclaimed over, Jessica loved the pair of slippers which matched her robe, Martha was given a gorgeous angora sweater which had been hand knitted by Jessica, Hiram gave Jessica the new gardening equipment she had wanted and Jessica gave Hiram the new circular saw he wanted. When all the presents had been handed out, exclaimed over and thanks had been given and received, Hiram passed Martha an envelope and then sat back grinning. As she opened it Martha looked up and saw that all three of them were looking at her and grinning. Wondering what was going on she took out the card and read out loud "You'll find your present from us at the end of the red string. Merry Christmas, with all our love, Jessica and Hiram."

Looking up she asked, "What string?"

Hiram pointed to a piece of red string tied to the tree in a big bow.

Getting up Martha untied the string and then followed its trail all around the living room, around the kitchen, up stairs, in their bedroom and bathroom then back down the stairs to the front door where it disappeared under the door. Jessica and Jonathan were standing by the front door wearing their coats, Jonathan passed Martha her jacket which she put on before opening the door and stepping out onto the porch where she stopped dead, "Oh, my!" She gasped.

Hiram was standing at the bottom of the porch steps and by his side was a chestnut Quarter Horse mare with a white flash.

"Merry Christmas, Martha." He said grinning broadly at her reaction.

"You've bought me a horse?" Martha asked, almost unable to believe her eyes.

"Yep. Do you like her?"

"Oh, yes! She's just perfect! What's her name?" Martha asked walking down the porch steps and stroking the horse's neck.

"She's called Amber and she's got a real nice nature. I hand picked her myself."

Martha hugged Hiram, "Thank you so much! I don't know what to say, this is so much more than I ever expected."

Jonathan and Jessica came and stood beside Martha and Jessica gave her a bag of apples she had been holding.

As Martha fed the apples to Amber she looked around at her new family. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

-oOo-


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Martha was having a wonderful Christmas; she had never experienced a Christmas before when she had felt so relaxed and loved. Christmas to her had previously meant a long succession of boring cocktail parties where her father had tried to impress his friends and colleagues. Even on Christmas Day she hadn't been able to relax, as she followed the Clark tradition of church, formal Christmas dinner and then an open house where she had to be on her best behavior in front of her parent's friends.

As she sat laughing as Jonathan lost to Jessica at Clue she realized that this Christmas she had for the first time had fun, real honest to goodness fun. She had wanted to ride Amber right away, but Hiram had persuaded her to wait until they could all go out riding together the next day. Loving the idea of the four of them going riding, she had happily agreed to his suggestion and after going with Hiram to put Amber in the paddock she had come back to find that all the wrapping paper had been tidied away and Jonathan and Jessica waiting with a stack of board games and a freshly made jug of Hiram's Christmas punch.

Hiram glanced at his watch, "Come on, son, we'd better make a start on the chores. Unless you'd like to stay here and have Jessie beat you at another game."

Jonathan laughed, "Thanks for the offer, but being beaten three times in a row is enough for me!"

As the men went upstairs to get changed, Jessica began putting away the Clue board and game pieces. Seeing Martha's disappointed face she laughed, "Its okay, we'll play some more games when they get back." She reassured her.

"Really? Oh, good!" Martha said with a grin as she started to help Jessica tidy the table.

"Martha, didn't you play games at Christmas at home?"

"Not since I was really little. We tended to have a more formal Christmas than this." Martha replied.

"Honey, are you having a good time here?" Jessica asked gently.

Martha looked up, surprised that Jessica even had to ask, "I'm having the best time! I love your way of celebrating Christmas!" She said, giving Jessica a big hug.

"I'm real glad, sweetie." Jessica said feeling relieved.

A few minutes later Hiram, followed by Jonathan, came downstairs, "Okay, ladies, are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?" Martha asked looking puzzled.

Jessica giggled, "Why, my treat of course! Just you wait and see … you'll like this!"

Hiram and Jonathan went into the kitchen and Jessica made herself comfortable on the couch, patting the seat next to her, she said, "Come and get comfy, Martha."

Wondering what was going on, Martha curled up next to Jessica and waited. Soon Hiram appeared carrying a tray with a pot of tea, two cups and saucers and a plate of Jessica's cinnamon cookies and while Hiram set out their refreshments Jonathan went over to the TV and put a video in the VCR.

Hiram kissed Jessica, "Enjoy your treat, sweetheart." He said, putting the remote control in her hands.

"I will, don't stay out too long." Jessica replied, giving him a quick hug.

As the men left, Martha turned to Jessica who was pouring out their tea, "Okay, so what's the treat?"

"We now have two uninterrupted hours to watch the best Christmas movie ever made." Jessica said with a grin, passing Martha her tea and putting the plate of cookies between them. Sitting back she turned up the volume on the TV and pressed the video play button.

As the movie began, Martha saw that they were going to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'. "I've never seen this movie. Is it good?" She asked.

Jessica looked shocked, "You've never seen 'It's a Wonderful Life'? It's one of the best movies of all time! Honey, you are in for a real treat."

An hour and a half later, as the movie ended, Jessica turned to Martha, "Well, did you enjoy it?"

Martha was surreptitiously wiping away a few tears, "Oh, I loved it! James Stewart was wonderful as George and the guy playing Clarence was perfect."

"That's Henry Travers, he's always good. I'm so glad you liked it. Every year when Hiram goes out to do the late chores, I sit and watch this movie. It wouldn't be Christmas without 'It's a Wonderful Life." What's your favorite Christmas movie?"

"I don't have one, I saw 'Miracle on 34th Street' once and enjoyed that, but this is much better."

The two women continued discussing their favorite movies until the front door opened and Jonathan poked his head inside the house, "It's okay, Mom, I'm not bringing my dirty boots into your living room. Martha, Dad is just starting to take the horses into the stables, do you want to come and make sure that Amber is settled for the night?"

"Yes, please!" Martha said, jumping up and running to the door.

"Honey, you might want to put some shoes on first." Jonathan said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Just stay there." Martha ordered as she turned and sprinted up the stairs. A minute later she came running down again wearing her boots, grabbing her jacket from the rack by the front door she pulled it on, "Okay, I'm ready." She said breathlessly.

"We won't be long, Mom." Jonathan called as he pulled the front door shut and tried to catch up with Martha who was running ahead of him towards the stables.

When she reached the stables Hiram was just putting his horse, Hero, in his stable. Grinning at Martha he said, "Amber is in her stable at the end." When Jonathan appeared a few seconds later he said, "Son, can you finish up here?"

"Sure, Dad. I'll see you back at the house just as soon as Martha has finished saying goodnight to Amber."

As Hiram left, Jonathan went to each stable making sure that all the horses were settled for the night. When he reached Martha and Amber he stopped, "Have you noticed her name plate?"

Martha grinned, "Yes. Did you make it?"

"No, Dad made it for you."

"I'll have to remember to thank him. Isn't she the most beautiful horse you have ever seen?"

"She's a real nice horse, sweetheart. Dad was thrilled you liked her."

"I still can't believe that I have my very own horse." Martha said softly, watching Amber.

Jonathan stood behind Martha and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Am I forgiven for teasing you this morning?" He asked.

Martha turned to face him, "You were teasing me?" She said sounding relieved.

"Honey, Dad has always said that any man that hits a woman is either a coward or a bully. Do you think that I'm either of those things?"

"No! I guess it was when you said that my smacking you had changed the rules I wasn't sure what to think. I'm really sorry I did that, it was supposed to be a joke but I just ended up hurting you."

"Sweetheart, I don't ever want you to be afraid of me and I give you my word that I will never hit you. By the way, if you always promise to make me feel better the way you did this morning, you have my full permission to spank me whenever I'm naughty."

"Jonathan!" Martha said, pretending to be shocked.

"You should know by now that making love to you is my favorite occupation, honey. "

Martha snuggled closer to Jonathan resting her cheek against his chest. "Mine too." She whispered.

"Martha, we might not get another chance to be alone until we go to bed." Jonathan said softly.

"I know. But Hiram might come back and I don't want to embarrass him." Martha replied with a sigh.

"Dad's gone back to the house, putting the horses away was our last chore."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So why are we wasting time talking?" Martha asked with a big grin as she wound her arms around Jonathan's neck and kissed him.

They had been kissing for a while when Martha felt a gentle nudge against her back, moaning softly she pressed herself even closer to Jonathan, her roaming hands had just found a way under his sweater and T-shirt and she was totally lost in the moment.

"Easy, sweetheart." Jonathan murmured.

When she felt another nudge against her back Martha wondered distractedly what Jonathan wanted her to do. Shrugging off her jacket she slid her hands under his T-shirt again and kissed him deeply.

Jonathan had only intended them to have a heavy kissing session and he briefly wondered whether going further was a good idea. However, when Martha released the button on his jeans and began to slide his zip down he lost all capability for rational thought.

When she felt another nudge Martha assumed that she was guessing correctly and when Jonathan's hand began to explore under her skirt, she just breathed "Yes. Oh, yes."

Just as Jonathan began to lift Martha off the ground to carry her into one of the empty stalls, Martha felt something hot, wet and decidedly smelly slobber on the side of her face. Screaming down Jonathan's ear she tried to get out of the way.

Reeling back Jonathan was caught off balance and as his jeans were around his thighs he promptly fell over taking Martha down with him.

Martha was in a total panic and as she tried to get away all she achieved was to get more tangled with Jonathan as they rolled around the floor of the stable.

Having been repeatedly kicked and elbowed by an out of control Martha, Jonathan finally managed to pin her to the floor. "What the heck has gotten into you?" He demanded.

"That was horrible!"

"What was?"

"I don't know! It was on my face and it was hot and wet and it stank!" Martha yelled at him.

Trying not to lose his temper Jonathan took a deep breath and looked up. Seeing Amber looking over the door of her stall and watching them, he said, "You mean something like your horse?"

Martha just stared at him before turning her head and looking at Amber. "Yes." She whispered.

"You sure know how to ruin the mood, honey." Jonathan muttered as he released her and began to get up. After pulling up his jeans he reached down to help Martha up.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was so carried away I forgot we were in the stable." Martha said, as she scrambled to her feet and straightened her clothes.

Jonathan just shook his head and walked to the door where he waited for Martha to put on her jacket and join him. Turning off the lights he began to walk back to the house.

A subdued Martha walked beside him. "Jonathan, I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Jonathan paused just outside the kitchen door and as he tried to dust the hay off his and Martha's clothes he smiled and said, "Sweetheart, I can tell that being married is going to be many things, but it sure as hell is never gonna be dull."

-oOo-


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

Martha gave a big sigh; she was sitting at the kitchen table and was busy reading the Classified section of the Smallville Sentinel. She had already read the Smallville Ledger and hadn't found even one job she could apply for. A few minutes later she tossed the pen she was holding on to the table and groaned.

"Did you find anything you like?" Jessica asked, walking into the kitchen

"I didn't find anything. I'm either hopelessly over qualified or hopelessly under qualified for every darn job." Martha said, straightening the pages of the newspapers and neatly folding them.

"Aww, never mind, sweetie. You haven't been looking for long, I'm sure something will turn up soon that you like."

"Three weeks! Three whole weeks and I haven't even been on an interview yet." Martha replied despondently.

"What about the Job Service Office? Have they contacted you this week?"

"No. I called them this morning and they just said that nothing suitable had come in yet. What am I going to do? It's nearly February. Maybe I should go apply to work at the supermarket, at least I'll be earning some money while I wait for a better job." Martha sighed.

"I thought you and Jonathan had decided that it was better to wait for the job you want rather than take a job you'll hate just for the money?" Jessica asked as she put the kettle on.

"Yes, but I really want to start contributing to our house fund. It isn't fair having Jonathan to put all his wages into the fund when I'm not putting any in. At least with a job at the supermarket I'll be helping a little."

"Didn't the guy at the Job Service Office say that January and February were always real quiet months and that from March onwards they will be getting more office jobs in that might be suitable for you."

"I know, it's just that I feel as though I'm not contributing anything and it's not fair to Jonathan." Martha said walking across the kitchen and staring out of the window.

"Honey, if he doesn't mind, I wouldn't worry about it. I love having you here and you are a real help around the house." Jessica said, pouring them both a mug of tea.

Martha smiled, "Even when I keep making stupid mistakes?"

Jessica put their tea on the table and went and fetched the cookie jar. "You are making fewer and fewer mistakes. Your cooking is definitely improving and I think you have finally got the hang of separating out laundry before you put it in the machine." She teased.

"Oh, don't! Hiram and Jonathan were so sweet about all their purple underwear, but every time I see Jonathan's purple shorts I just cringe." Martha groaned, as she sat next to Jessica at the table.

Jessica laughed, "Don't be so hard on yourself. We all make dumb mistakes from time to time. Anyway, I think Hiram is beginning to like the color purple!"

Martha took a cookie from the jar, "At least I finally managed to make a batch of cookies that didn't turn out like hockey pucks!" She said with a grin.

"Honey, if you don't manage to find a job for a couple of months it doesn't matter. Why don't you think of it as a learning opportunity? Once you find a job you won't have as much time to learn as you do now."

"I guess that makes sense. There are so many things I want you to teach me. Maybe if I use this time to learn as much as I can from you it won't be a waste. Also, Jonathan will benefit from my new found expertise when we finally get our house built." Martha replied, brightening up a little.

----------------------------

That night as she lay snuggled up next to Jonathan in their bed; Martha told him all about her discussion with Jessica. "What do you think I should do?" She asked.

"Whatever makes you happy. Honey, I've already said that I think you should wait until the right job comes along. I don't want you taking a job that's gonna make you miserable just so we can save a few more dollars." Jonathan replied.

"I'd like to spend more time with Jessica, there is so much I don't know and she is a wonderful teacher. It does seem a shame to waste this opportunity." Martha said, feeling relieved that Jonathan was being so understanding about her inability to find a job.

"If the job market isn't going to pick up until spring, that would give you at least two months to learn everything Mom can teach you."

Martha laughed, "Sweetheart, I think learning everything Jessica knows will take me a lifetime. I'm just hoping to learn enough not to give you food poisoning!"

"You don't want to do that as I'm a real bad patient." Jonathan warned her.

"I know, Jessica told me!" Martha giggled.

"Martha, are you happy living in this house with Mom and Dad?"

"Where did that question come from?" Martha asked, looking surprised.

"I was just wondering, not every one would like living with their in-laws." Jonathan replied.

"In the first place, not every one is lucky enough to have in-laws as nice as your parents and in the second place … what is it you're not telling me?"

"Sweetheart, you would tell me if you were unhappy living here, wouldn't you?"

"Jonathan, I love you and I love your parents. Yes, I would like to be living with you in our own house, but I'm not unhappy living here. Have Hiram or Jessica said something? Do they want us to move out?"

"No, it's not that. Mom loves having you around and Dad thinks of you as the daughter he never had. They have both said several times that we are welcome to live here for as long as we like."

"So what's bothering you? Come on … fess up!" Martha said looking at Jonathan and wondering where this conversation was going.

Jonathan sighed, "I didn't want to tell you, but I promised you that I'd never keep any secrets from you. Honey, when Dad and I were out today, we stopped by the timber yard and priced just how much it was going to cost to build our house. Sweetheart, because of the wedding and Christmas, our house funds are real depleted and I don't think we'll have enough to start building in the summer."

"Oh, Jonathan." Martha whispered, looking really disappointed.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. If we'd got married this fall, as we originally planned, I'd have had longer to save, but now I just don't think we can build the house this year. I really am sorry, honey."

Martha felt crushed by the news. She had been secretly longing to set up home with Jonathan and had already made lots of plans on how she wanted to decorate their house. She had even planned how she wanted her garden to look. Burying her face in his chest she began to cry.

Jonathan held Martha and tried to comfort her. He knew how much she wanted her own home and he felt as though he had failed her.

When Martha's tears subsided Jonathan pressed some tissues into her hand. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He said, sounding really upset.

Martha blew her nose and looked at Jonathan, "It's not your fault. If my father hadn't been so pig headed we would have been able to save up enough money. It's his fault our plans are ruined!"

"Honey, they aren't ruined. We can still build the house … just not this year."

"I hate him! Even now we're married he still has to ruin everything!"

"Martha, stop that!" Jonathan said firmly.

"Why? It's true!"

"I won't have you saying that about your father. He loves you and although he might loathe me he hasn't done anything to us since we've been married. I don't want to hear you say that you hate him. That's just wrong."

Martha scrubbed her eyes with the tissues, "I don't care. It's true. He just wants to spoil everything."

"He can only spoil things if we let him. Honey, you'll still get your house, just not this year. Please don't say things you might regret."

"Will we really be able to build it next year?" Martha asked looking at Jonathan.

"As long as I continue to save, we will definitely be able to build next year and because we will have had longer to save we might even be able to add that extra room you wanted."

"Do Hiram and Jessica know about this?"

"Well, Dad was with me when we worked out how much the timber was going to cost so he knows and I'd guess that by now he's told Mom."

"What did he say about us living here for another year?" Martha asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"He said that we could live here for as long as we wanted. Like I said, he thinks of you as his daughter."

"In that case, I guess we'll be staying here for a while longer." Martha said, snuggling down next to Jonathan again.

"Are you very disappointed?" Jonathan asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I was at first, as you probably noticed. But although I really want us to live together on our own, I don't mind living here. I guess another year isn't that long to wait. I'm glad you told me."

"I didn't want to. I knew you'd be upset." Jonathan admitted.

"Jonathan, as long as we can be together I don't mind where we live. As long as I have your love I'll live anywhere. I love you Jonathan Kent … now and forever." Martha said softly as she kissed him.

"Sweetheart, you have my love and my heart forever."

"Jonathan …" Martha murmured.

"Martha …" Jonathan whispered, as their lips met and they began to make love.

-oOo-


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

It was a beautiful spring day, Jessica was sitting at a table in Molly's Café waiting for Martha and as she sat sipping her coffee Molly came over to her table, "Hello, Jessica. Are you taking a break from shopping?" she asked.

"I've finished all the shopping; I'm waiting for Martha she's gone on an interview for a job. I do hope she gets it, she's getting quite depressed about not finding one." Jessica replied.

"What kind of job is Martha looking for?" Molly enquired, as she poured some more coffee into Jessica's cup.

"She wants an office job, she's gone for an interview with Metropolis Insurance, they're opening a branch in Smallville and are looking for staff, so Martha's quite hopeful she might get a job there. I hope she does, she deserves some good luck." Jessica answered her friend.

Just then Martha entered the café and as soon as Jessica saw her she knew that it was good news.

As she walked over to Jessica's table Martha had a big grin on her face. "I did it! They've offered me a job!" She exclaimed as soon as she reached the table.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so pleased for you! Sit down and tell me all about it." Jessica replied.

"Congratulations, Martha. I'm real pleased for you." Molly said smiling at Martha. "Do you want some coffee or tea?"

"Thanks, Molly. I was beginning to think I'd never find a job! Coffee would be lovely, thank you." Martha said, grinning at Molly.

As Molly left to get Martha's coffee, Jessica said, "Okay you have my undivided attention. Start from the beginning and tell me everything."

"Well, it's not perfect, but it has potential."

"Honey, very few people ever find the perfect job, everyone else settles for as close as they can get to it. So, what happened? Were the people nice?"

"I was really nervous, my first interview was with Terri she works in the Personnel Department at the company's headquarters in Metropolis, it seemed to go well and then I was interviewed by Brian; he's going to be my Manager. After that interview they asked me to wait, I was a bundle of nerves while I waited as it seemed to be a long time but can't have been more than twenty minutes, then Terri came out and said that I was the best candidate that they had interviewed and she offered me the job!"

"Oh, sweetie I'm real happy for you. Now, tell me all about the job. What will you be doing?"

"I'll be working in the New Business Department. The job isn't clearly defined yet, but they said that as the department grows I'll be able to choose which direction I want to take. I could go into office management or specialize in administration or even train as an insurance agent. Initially, I'll be helping to set up the department and I'll be keeping all the records of the sales that the insurance representatives make."

Just then Molly came back with Martha's coffee and two pieces of cherry pie and ice cream. "The pie is on the house." She said as put the plates down, "It's my way of saying congratulations. It won't be as good as one of Jessica's pies, but it comes a close second."

"Oh, thank you, Molly. I was too nervous to eat before the interview, so this is just perfect." Martha replied smiling.

As Molly left to serve another customer, Jessica said, "It sounds like the job could be really interesting and it should be very satisfying building up the job from scratch rather than taking over from someone else. I'm so pleased for you." "

"They still have several roles to fill, but they told me that the office will be officially opening on the first Monday in May, but that I will be starting a few days earlier so that I can do some training on their systems."

"That means you have just over a month before you start." Jessica said, mentally working out the dates as she ate her pie.

"Yes, it seems to be a long way away, but I expect the time will fly and then I'll be a working woman! Also, I'll finally be able to start contributing to our house fund. I've been feeling really bad about not contributing to it so far, but now I'll be able to pay money into the account on a regular basis."

"Jonathan is gonna miss having you around during the day. So am I, it's been real nice to have some company." Jessica said with a sigh.

"It's going to be strange working in an office, I'm going to miss being able to chat to you or go riding or just being able to do whatever I please." Martha said, drinking her coffee.

"I hope you like the job, if you have to spend five days a week working it might as well be something you enjoy."

"Oh, so do I. Just the thought of having to look for another job depresses me." Martha said. "I can't wait to tell Jonathan, I hope he's pleased."

"He knows just how hard you've been searching for a job so I'm sure he'll be real happy for you. Shall we head home so you can tell him?"

"I expect he'll be busy working, isn't he checking out the new pasture for the herd with Hiram today?"

"Yes, but there's nothing stopping us from taking them some coffee and snacks." Jessica said with a grin.

"Jessica, that's a brilliant idea! Have you finished all your shopping or do we need to stop somewhere on the way home?"

"All the shopping is done and in the car so we can go straight home if you like." Jessica replied gathering up her purse.

After paying for their coffee and saying goodbye to Molly the two women walked to where Jessica had parked her car and then headed home. When they were nearly home and driving down Hickory Lane past the perimeter fence of the Kent farm something ran out into the road nearly under the wheels of Jessica's car. Hitting the brakes Jessica veered off the road and screeched to a halt.

"What the heck was that?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine are you alright?" Martha replied releasing her seat belt and getting out of the car.

"I'm a bit shaken but apart from that I'm fine. Can you see where it went?" Jessica asked joining Martha at the roadside.

"It ran over there." Martha said pointing across the road. "You'd have thought that as we are the only car on the road it could have picked a better time to cross it!"

"I don't think I hit it, but I guess we'd better go check."

They crossed the road and walked back to where Martha had seen the animal run into the bushes. It didn't take them long to find it, it was hiding under one of the bushes, peeking out at them and looking terrified.

"Aww, Jessica, it's a little puppy!" Martha exclaimed crouching down and looking at the little dog.

"It can't be more than a few weeks old. Poor thing, he looks scared to death." Jessica said as she slowly reached under the bush and gently picked up the puppy.

"I wonder where he came from. Do you think one of the farms around here might have lost him?" Martha asked watching as the puppy tried to struggle free from Jessica's hold.

"No, it's more likely that someone from town has driven out here and dumped him. From the state of him, I'd say that he's been out here a few days. Poor little, fella." Jessica replied holding the puppy firmly and checking that he wasn't injured.

"That's just cruel! How could someone do that when he's too young to fend for himself? Oh, Jessica, we can't just leave him here." Martha said looking really upset.

"No, we're not going to leave him here. I guess we'll have to take him to the animal shelter." Jessica said, smiling as the puppy gave up struggling and settled in her arms.

"Or we could take him home." Martha said softly as she tickled the puppy behind his ears.

"Honey, Hiram's already got a dog and I don't think he's looking for another one. Also, Digger might not like having a puppy around. He's kinda set in his ways."

"Jonathan and I could take him. Then he could live with us when we've built our house. Jessica, he's so cute, we can't just abandon him at the dog shelter."

"Honey, a puppy is a big responsibility. Have you ever owned a dog?"

"No, but I could learn how to look after him. Oh, Jessica please, can we take him home. If Hiram and Jonathan object to him staying we can always take him to the animal shelter later. Digger might like having a playmate." Martha pleaded.

Jessica laughed, "Okay, you win. Let's see what Hiram says when he gets home."

"Thank you!" Martha said kissing Jessica on the cheek. "You've got a new home!" she told the puppy.

"Don't get too excited, Hiram might say no." Jessica warned Martha.

"Aww, how could he say no? He's adorable!" Martha exclaimed, grinning happily.

Going back to the car the two women got in then Jessica passed the puppy to Martha. "Hold him firmly, I don't want him jumping all over the car and causing trouble while I'm driving." She warned Martha as she started the engine.

When Martha saw Jessica turning the car around and begin heading back into town, she said "I thought we were taking him home?"

"Sweetie, puppies need puppy food and we don't have any."

"Oh, sorry. I was a bit worried for a minute. Could we get him a collar? I don't want him getting lost again."

"I don't see why not." Jessica laughed. "But please don't get too attached to him. You might not be able to keep him." She warned.

Martha looked down at the puppy in her lap, "Don't you listen to her. Once we've got you cleaned up and looking handsome Hiram and Jonathan are just gonna love you!" She reassured the puppy, who looked at her trustingly and then licked her fingers.

-oOo-


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

As soon as Jessica heard Hiram and Jonathan returning to the house she ran to the kitchen door. "Hiram, don't bring Digger into the house." She warned him.

"Why not?" Hiram asked looking puzzled.

"Come in and see why?" Jessica said with a grin.

Leaving Digger outside, Hiram and Jonathan walked into the kitchen. The first thing they saw was the total mess in Jessica's normally pristine kitchen. There were pools of water all over the floor, a couple of towels thrown down and an empty tin bath. Looking up they were just in time to see a clearly harassed Martha run across the living room.

"Honey, is there something you want to tell me?" Hiram asked.

Before Jessica could answer Martha appeared, she was very damp and her hair was a mess, "Hi, sweetheart, I got the job!" she said before glancing to the side and yelling "No!"

As she disappeared again Jonathan and Hiram walked slowly forward until they were standing in just inside the living room. Martha was no where to be seen, then her feet and legs appeared from behind the couch as she slowly edged backwards.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Jonathan asked, wondering just what the heck was going on.

"It's alright, I've got him." Martha replied continuing to edge backwards across the floor.

"Him?" Hiram and Jonathan repeated at the same time.

At that moment Martha emerged and knelt on the floor looking up at them, in her arms was a small puppy. "Isn't he adorable?" she said grinning up at them.

"We found him abandoned at the side of the road on our way back from town. I nearly ran him over and as we couldn't leave him, we bought him home. Martha wants to keep him." Jessica informed them.

"Oh, please may I keep him? He'll make a great guard dog when we build our house, honey." Martha pleaded.

Jonathan stepped forward and took the puppy from Martha. "He's only about three or four weeks old. It makes me so mad that people can just drive out here and dump their unwanted pets as though they were garbage." He said as he had a good look at the puppy. "He sure does have a lot of fur."

"We gave him a bath and Jessica dried him with the hair dryer." Martha explained.

"Dad, can you tell what breed he is?" Jonathan asked passing the puppy to Hiram.

Hiram took the puppy and thoroughly examined him, "I have no idea. We might be able to tell when his fur settles down, but at the moment it's anybody's guess. He's definitely a mixture of breeds and he's going to be a good sized dog judging from the size of his paws."

"Please can we keep him? Please don't make me take him to the dog pound." Martha pleaded, going to stand next to Jonathan.

"Dog pound? Who said anything about the dog pound?" Jessica asked. "I said that if we couldn't keep him we'd take him to the animal shelter."

"Please, Jonathan can we keep him? He'll make a wonderful guard dog." Martha begged.

"I guess he could always lick any intruders into submission." Jonathan commented dryly as he watched the puppy try and lick Hiram's face.

Hiram looked at Martha, "Have you ever owned a dog before?"

"No." She replied.

"If I let him stay, you'll have to look after him and train him. I refuse to have an untrained dog causing trouble with the herd." Hiram said.

"I don't know how to train a dog." Martha admitted in a small voice. "Is it difficult?"

"No, but it takes hard work and commitment." Hiram replied.

"Could you teach me?" Martha asked.

Hiram didn't answer her immediately; he just kept looking at the puppy. "The most important consideration is how he gets along with Digger. Jonathan why don't you go fetch Digger so we can see how they react to each other."

Jonathan walked over to the kitchen door and opened it, after whistling for Digger to come he stepped aside as the dog came into the kitchen and then he took a firm hold on his collar. "Do you want me to bring him in now Dad?" He called out.

"Just make sure you have a firm hold on him first son and then bring him in." Hiram answered.

Jonathan led Digger into the living room and after glancing at Hiram he let go of his collar.

"Sit." commanded Hiram. Digger immediately sat and looked at Hiram expectantly. "Okay, let's see what happens." Hiram said as he set the puppy on the floor in front of Digger.

Martha held her breath as the two dogs sniffed other. The puppy kept backing up and then coming forward to investigate Digger some more. Digger watched the puppy warily but didn't attack him. Then Digger gave a short bark and the puppy fled across the room and hid under the couch. When Martha made a move to go get him, Hiram just said, "Leave him, let's just wait and see what happens."

Slowly the puppy emerged from under the couch and when he deemed it to be safe he approached Digger again. Stopping in front of the bigger dog he gave a little bark. Digger slowly circled the puppy and then gave him a little swat with his paw.

When Martha gasped, Hiram said, "It's okay, Digger's just letting him know that he's in charge."

As the four of them watched, the two dogs slowly got acquainted and when it was obvious that there wasn't going to be any real aggression or fighting, Hiram said, "Well, if you promise to train him properly and look after him I guess we can keep him."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Martha said hugging Hiram.

"What are you going to call him?" Jonathan asked, grinning at Martha's enthusiasm.

"I don't know. I didn't want to name him if we couldn't keep him. Do you know any good names?"

"I've usually found that animals name themselves, Digger was easy as he was obsessed with digging up every square inch of the farm when he was a puppy. Just make sure it isn't a name that rhymes with a command like Grit which could be confused with sit."

"Okay, maybe a good name will just come to me then." Martha said as she watched the puppy and Digger interact.

"The first thing you need to do is decide where he's going to sleep tonight. I suggest you put several layers of newspaper down in a corner of the laundry room with a box for him to sleep in. The sooner he learns where his corner is the better. Paper a large area and put his box, food and water bowls down there as well with some of his toys. He'll soon learn that's where he's supposed to sleep." Hiram said.

"While you're doing that, I'll get dinner ready." Jessica said.

Martha helped clear up the mess in the kitchen and then prepared the puppy's sleeping area. Jessica gave her an old blanket to line the box with and Martha added a couple of the toys she'd bought when they'd gone to buy puppy food.

While they were having dinner Hiram said, "You'd better make an appointment with the vet. He'll need to be vaccinated and you shouldn't let him outside again until he's had all his shots. Puppies can be real susceptible to canine diseases. However, you should start training him right away. Puppies learn real easily so it's best to start training as soon as possible."

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow." Martha replied. "What should I teach him first?"

Hiram outlined a simple plan for early training and Martha listened closely to what he said, she was determined to train him really well so that there would be no risk of him being sent to the animal shelter. After a while the conversation moved on to Hiram, Jessica and Jonathan telling Martha various funny stories about the pets that they had owned over the years.

Everything went smoothly during the course of evening and before she went to bed Martha made sure the puppy was settled in his new bed. As she climbed into bed Jonathan said, "With all the excitement about the puppy you never finished telling me about your new job. I guess the interview went well."

Martha snuggled up to Jonathan and started telling him all about the interview and her new job. After a while the puppy started making pitiful noises, but when Martha went to get up Jonathan tightened his hold on her. "Leave him." He said.

"But something might be wrong!" Martha argued.

"Nothing is wrong with him, he just wants some attention. Honey, he's warm, he'd fed and he's safe. If you get up now he'll only want to play."

"But he sounds so sad."

"I know, but he's gonna have to get used to his new home. If you go to him now, you'll only have to leave him another night. After a few days, he'll settle down." Jonathan replied firmly.

"Maybe we should let him sleep in here with us; he's probably frightened and just wants some company."

"Martha, I love you with all my heart. But there is no way I'm sharing this bed with anyone but you!"

"But …"

"No."

"Maybe …"

"No."

"Jonathan …"

No!"

"Well, I'm never going to be able to sleep while he's crying out like that." Martha said grumpily.

"I know what we can do to take your mind off the puppy." Jonathan said.

"Jonathan Hiram Kent, there is no way I'm making love with you while that poor abandoned puppy is suffering downstairs!"

Jonathan sighed, "He isn't suffering, he just wants to play."

"Well if he can't play, neither can we!" Martha said, glaring at Jonathan,

"Aww, honey …"

No!

"Sweetheart …"

"Not a chance!" she replied, snuggling down the bed and pulling the covers over her head to muffle the puppies pleas for a playmate.

Jonathan stared at the ceiling and sighed; he sure hoped the puppy settled into his new home soon because, just like the puppy, playing with Martha was his favorite occupation. However, he had a sinking feeling that the next few days were going to seem like an eternity.

-oOo-


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

"Buster, no!" Martha said firmly giving him one of his toys to play with and rescuing Jonathan's work glove.

Over the last six days, Martha and Buster had formed a mutual admiration society. Martha adored Buster and Buster adored Martha.

Martha had thought of several different names for the puppy, but it wasn't until she was sitting on the couch watching TV, on the second day of Buster's stay at the Kent Farm, that Jonathan had come into the living room and, seeing the puppy snuggled next to Martha on the couch, he had picked him up and said "Hey, buster that's my spot!" before putting the puppy on the floor. The puppy had given Jonathan an indignant look and then merely scrambled back on to couch and settled down on the other side of Martha.

When they had finished laughing at the puppy, Martha had said, "That's a great name for him. I'm going to call him Buster." and Buster he had stayed.

Every day Hiram gave Martha her new training instructions and she followed them to the letter. She learned to be firm and give clear commands and Buster learned that Martha meant what she said. Slowly he was learning good behavior and was proving to be a very intelligent dog. However, Martha was still having trouble with Buster's overwhelming desire to chew everything and anything left or dropped on the floor.

Martha brushed her hair out of her eyes and she watched the puppy attack his squeaky toy. As she put Jonathan's glove back on the kitchen counter she hoped he wouldn't notice the chewed finger.

Just then the kitchen door opened and Jonathan walked in, "I left my gloves behind." He said as he glanced around the room looking for them.

Martha picked them up and covering the chewed finger with her hand she passed them to him. "Here they are, honey."

"Thanks." He said taking them from her. "I can't stop Dad's waiting for me." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he left the kitchen.

Martha breathed a sigh of relief which quickly turned to a wince when she heard Jonathan yell, "Darn it, Buster! Do you have to chew everything?"

Buster stopped playing and looked up at Martha. "Don't expect any sympathy from me! It's your own fault!" She informed him.

Trotting across the kitchen Buster stood at Martha's feet and wagged his tail.

"You could at least pretend to be sorry. No, I'm not going to play with you, it's Jonathan's Birthday tomorrow and I've got too much to do."

Buster looked hopefully at Martha.

"Go play with your toys." Martha said as she went and sat at the kitchen table and started writing her shopping list. Sighing as she added a new pair of work gloves for Jonathan to the list, Martha glanced up and saw Jessica coming down the stairs. "Do you need me to get any shopping for you while I'm in town?" she asked her.

"Yes, I've started making a list." Jessica replied going over to the counter and picking up her list. Sitting down she quickly read Martha's list. "Why are you getting a new pair of gloves for Jonathan?"

"Buster's just chewed his pair. I thought I'd give some new ones for his Birthday, he's getting tired of finding teeth marks on all his things." Martha explained.

Jessica shook her head, "Buster sure does love chewing things. Why don't you go get ready while I add my shopping to your list."

"Okay, I won't be long." Martha replied, getting up and running upstairs.

When she came back into the kitchen she picked up her shopping list and put it into her purse. Seeing Buster engrossed in fighting with one of his toys, she said, "I'm going to sneak away now, while Buster isn't looking. I should be back in good time to help with lunch."

Jessica grinned, "You know that he's gonna miss you the minute you walk out of that door. I don't know what he going to do all day when you start work!"

"I guess he's just going to have to get used to me not being around." Martha said as she quietly opened the door. "I hope he doesn't give you any trouble. Bye!"

The moment Martha left Buster ran into the kitchen, seeing that Martha had gone he looked accusingly at Jessica and whined.

"Don't worry, Martha will be back soon."

Buster didn't look convinced and went over to the door and sniffed around. Turning back to Jessica he whined again and looked pleadingly at her.

Picking up one of Buster's toys, Jessica tossed it across the kitchen. "Buster … fetch." She said, hoping to distract the puppy.

It didn't work. Buster looked at the toy and then whined again. He then trotted into the laundry room and when Martha wasn't there, he searched the living room. After returning to the kitchen and finding Martha still missing he returned to the living room and jumped onto a low table near the window, from there he jumped onto Jessica's rocking chair which was in front of the window and sat down. Settling himself comfortably he began the long wait watching out of the window for Martha to return.

Jessica watched the puppy as he settled down, he had followed the same routine every time Martha left the house. He would jump down from the rocking chair if anyone came into the house, but once he discovered it wasn't Martha he would go back to his vigil. Jessica had tried reassuring him cuddling him, playing with him and even giving him a training lesson. But although Buster would accept the cuddles and participate in the games or training, his heart wasn't in it and as soon as he could get away he would return to the rocking chair to wait for Martha.

Sighing, Jessica went back into the kitchen and, after fetching some of her recipe books, settled down at the table to try and find a Birthday cake recipe that Martha could make and that Jonathan might enjoy. Martha had been so eager to make Jonathan's cake Jessica hadn't had the heart to refuse. However, although Martha's general cooking abilities had been rapidly improving, her cake making abilities were still hit and miss … mainly miss.

After a lengthy search, Jessica had found three possible recipes. All of them appeared to be simple and easy to follow. However, experience had taught her that, in Martha's case, even the simplest of recipes could prove to have hidden difficulties on an unprecedented scale.

By the time Jessica had flagged the recipes, tidied the kitchen and ironed a pile of Hiram and Jonathan's work shirts, she just had time to put on a pot of coffee before Martha returned.

As soon as he saw Martha walk past his window on her way to the front door Buster jumped down from his chair and scampered to the door. Jumping up and down he barked excitedly and as soon as the door opened he launched himself at Martha.

"Buster … down!" Martha commanded. Hiram had impressed upon her the need to dissuade the puppy from jumping up at people and as she was diligently following Hiram's training instructions Martha didn't scoop up the puppy and hug him, which would have been her choice, but kept repeating the command firmly until Buster obeyed.

After waiting a moment to ensure that Buster had understood the command, she crouched down and leaving her shopping on the floor held out her arms. "Good boy! What a good boy!" she said as Buster ran into her arms and accepted the praise.

As soon as she thought that Buster had been praised enough, Martha picked up her shopping and walked into the kitchen with Buster trotting behind, not letting her out of his sight.

"Hello, sweetie, did you get everything?" Jessica asked, as Martha put her shopping on the table and shrugged off her jacket.

"Yes, I managed to get all the items on both of our lists." Martha replied, beginning to empty her bags and put the groceries away.

"I've found some recipes for Jonathan's cake." Jessica told her as she helped put away the groceries. "Why don't we take a short break and look at them, I've just made a pot of coffee."

"I'd love some coffee. I was tempted to stop at Molly's when I'd finished the shopping, but then I realized that Buster might be causing you some trouble so I came straight back."

"Buster was as good as gold; he sat on my rocking chair and just waited for you to return."

Folding up the now empty grocery bags, Martha glanced down as Buster who was sitting at her feet. "Aww, Buster … did you miss me?"

"He's only truly happy and content when you're here. We might have problems when you start work." Jessica said, pouring their coffee and putting the cookie jar on the table.

As she put away the bags, Martha said, "He gets his last shot at the vet next week, after that we should be able to start taking him outside. I'm hoping that if I take him for a walk before I go to work he might be more settled during the day."

"That could help. Apart from that he's just going to have to get used to you being away during the day." Jessica commented as she put their coffee mugs on the table and sat down. "Did you manage to get everything you needed for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I even managed to get him a pair of really nice work gloves from Hammonds." Martha said, reaching down and tickling Buster behind his ears. "What are the recipes you found?"

"I found three that you should be able to make without any problems. A chocolate fudge cake, a coffee cake and an orange and lemon cake."

Martha laughed, "In that case it's a no brainer, it has to be the chocolate fudge cake! Although, I'm sure it won't be as nice as the one you make."

"Why don't you make the coffee cake? Jonathan loves coffee and he won't be tempted to compare the cake to one of mine." Jessica suggested.

"That's a good idea. Okay, I'll attempt to make the coffee cake. I think it was an inspired idea of yours to make it this afternoon so that if it all goes horribly wrong I can try again tomorrow." Martha said with a grin.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself. Compared to when we started, your cooking has improved almost out of recognition." Jessica said, opening her recipe book and showing Martha a picture of the coffee cake she was going to try and make that afternoon.

"That does look nice! I hope he likes it. I don't want a reoccurrence of the brownie incident." Martha said, sighing as she remembered Hiram nearly breaking a tooth when he tried to eat one of her brownies.

Buster, tired of being ignored, tried to jump into Martha's lap and missed. Whining, he looked piteously at Martha until she picked him up. "Just be grateful that I don't cook any of your meals!" she teased him as she gave him a cuddle.

Buster sighed happily as Martha ran her fingers through his fur and tickled his tummy. He had no idea what was being said, but he didn't care. Being loved by Martha was so wonderful; he was even grudgingly prepared to share her with the rest of the Kent family, but only because he knew that they loved her too.

-oOo-


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

Martha usually slept right through Jonathan getting up in the morning, only waking when her alarm went off. However, this morning she had woken before Jonathan and initially thinking that Buster was trying to get some attention she listened for a while, but the whole house was silent. Smiling she remembered the first few nights of Buster's stay with them when he had whined and cried because he had been left alone in the laundry room. It was much to everyone's relief when, on the fourth night, he had stopped making a fuss and had settled down to sleep.

Turning her head she looked at Jonathan sleeping. In the early morning light she could see the muscles on his arm that was casually thrown across her. Moving carefully, so as not to wake him, she turned on her side so that they were facing each other. Examining his face she felt an irresistible urge to kiss him. She could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out and as her eyes traveled down his body she admired his physique. Unfortunately the covers were obscuring most of his body so she carefully kicked them away with her feet.

Sighing happily she completed her examination of Jonathan, slowly letting her eyes drift back up his body. As her fingers gently combed his chest hair she glanced up and gasped. Jonathan was wide awake and watching her! Blushing Martha knew she had been caught!

Jonathan's eyes twinkled at her and as a lazy grin emerged, he brushed her cheek with his finger tips. "Don't worry, sweetheart, while you were checking me out, I was checking you out!" he murmured.

Martha giggled, "Shame on you!" she teased back.

"Hey, why should you be the only one having fun?" Jonathan murmured, tracing Martha's lips with his thumb.

Martha captured his thumb between her teeth and then, as she gently sucked on it, Jonathan groaned softly. Releasing his thumb Martha smiled at him, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

With a flick of his feet Jonathan kicked the remaining covers onto the floor before moving closer and covering Martha's mouth with his own. Martha moaned her appreciation as her hands stroked up his back before tangling in his hair as their kiss deepened and her bones began to melt.

Jonathan was an imaginative lover and their love life was varied, however, Martha had discovered that he kept to two simple rules. If they were lying under the covers he was slow, tender and passionate, but if the covers were off the bed he was incredible and earth shattering.

When Jonathan's alarm clock buzzed its unwelcome message, he sighed. Martha was lying sprawled across his chest recovering from their recent exertions. Turning off the alarm, Jonathan trailed his fingers down her spine. "I'm sorry, honey." He said, as he gently rolled her onto her back and got up.

Martha was disappointed that he had to leave and sighed as he walked to the end of their bed and picked the covers up off the floor.

Jonathan's intention had been to tuck Martha back under the covers before he left to go to the bathroom. However, when he stood at the end of their bed and looked at Martha with her beautiful long red hair spread across the pillows and her amazing body lying sprawled across their bed, he dropped the covers and climbed back onto the bed.

"Jonathan, we haven't got time. You've got to get ready for the early chores." Martha whispered as he ran his hands across her rib cage.

"It's my Birthday. I'm allowed to be a little late on my Birthday." Jonathan said, as he effectively ended any further conversation by kissing her.

-------------------------

Martha was late for breakfast and, as she hurried into the kitchen still trying to tie her hair back, Jonathan caught her eye and grinned. Blushing Martha quickly sat down.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Jonathan teased, knowing full well why Martha had nearly overslept.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Martha apologized, resisting the urge to glare at Jonathan.

"Don't let him tease you." Hiram said, "He was a full twenty minutes late himself this morning."

Jonathan nearly choked on his eggs and Martha kept her head down, hoping nobody would see her red cheeks. Fortunately, Buster provided a distraction by coming to sit by Martha's chair and looking hopefully at her.

"Buster, you know that begging at the table isn't allowed." Martha said firmly.

After giving his most pathetic look in the hope of changing her mind, Buster gave up and settled under her chair.

"You're doing real well training him." Hiram said.

"Thank you, I practice all your training advice every day and he does seem to be making good progress." Martha replied as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Huh, except for chewing every darn thing he finds." Jonathan scoffed.

"Maybe that's just his way of teaching you not to litter your things all over the house." Martha retorted.

"Sweetie, I've been trying to train Jonathan not to do that for years. Maybe Buster can succeed where I've failed." Jessica said shaking her head and sighing.

"Hey, I'm not that bad! Dad's worse than me!" Jonathan defended himself.

"Son, if you want this afternoon off, you'd better not be insulting me." Hiram warned him.

"I'm just stating fact. You leave more things lying around than I do." Jonathan replied as he helped himself to some more eggs and bacon.

"Are you sure? I'm only asking because I have a real long list of jobs that need doing." Hiram replied.

Jonathan sighed, "Okay, I promise that I'll try and be tidier in future. But I must say that picking on a person when it's his Birthday is real mean"

Unfortunately he didn't get any sympathy as everyone was too busy laughing.

-------------------------

After breakfast, as soon as Hiram and Jonathan had left, Martha and Jessica hurried to complete their chores and then while Martha gave Buster an hour's obedience training, Jessica began the preparations for Jonathan's Birthday lunch.

As Jonathan had the afternoon and evening free from farm work, Martha had told him that he could choose what he wanted to do to celebrate. Jonathan had chosen to have a celebratory Birthday lunch at home, after which he wanted to go to the new bowling alley in Grandville and then finish up with a romantic dinner with Martha.

When Buster's training session was over, Martha joined Jessica in the kitchen and helped her prepare the Birthday lunch. Working together they managed to get everything ready and even had time to go and get changed before stopping for a well earned coffee break while they waited for their men to come back.

The lunch was a big success; even Martha's cake was delicious, much to her relief. As they sat around the table drinking coffee, Martha went and fetched Jonathan's presents, he had opened all his cards earlier and they were now displayed in the living room.

Martha and Jonathan had decided not to be too extravagant with their Birthday presents to each other as they were trying to save for their new house. So Martha, on her trips to Metropolis to meet her mother, had searched the antique stores and second hand bookshops looking for a suitable present for Jonathan. Finally, just as she was about to give up, she found what she hoped was the perfect present and now, holding her breath, she waited to see if he liked it.

After untying the ribbon around the present, Jonathan opened the box and folded back the tissue paper covering the gift. Lifting out a book he looked at the title and grinned, "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn." He read off the spine of the book. It was a leather bound early edition of his favorite book.

"Honey, I love it!" He exclaimed, examining the gold tooling on the cover, opening the book he flicked through the gilt edged pages. "This is my favorite book ever! As my copy is nearly falling to pieces, this is just perfect! In fact it's nearly too good to read, I'm afraid of spoiling it!"

"Oh, I'm so pleased you like it." Martha said, relieved her present was such a success.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you, sweetheart." Jonathan said, hugging Martha.

Picking up his next present, Jonathan burst out laughing. "To Jonathan, Happy Birthday, with love from Buster." He read off the gift tag, before tearing off the wrapping paper and finding a new pair of work gloves.

"I guess I'm going to have to forgive him for chewing my last pair now." He said, as he pulled the gloves on. "Where's he hiding?"

"He's in the kitchen, do you want me to go fetch him?" Martha asked.

"There's no need, he must have heard you say his name." Hiram said, pointing to Buster as he scampered over to the dining table.

When he reached Martha's chair, she leaned down and picked him up. "Here you are, honey, you can thank him now." She said handing Buster to Jonathan.

Jonathan took Buster, "Buster, you are hereby officially forgiven for chewing my work gloves. Thank you for the new pair, they are very much appreciated." He said solemnly to the puppy before handing him back to Martha.

Martha put Buster back on the floor, where he shook himself and then settled down under her chair.

After Jonathan had opened his last present from Martha, which was a new bottle of his favorite aftershave lotion, all that remained was a large envelope addressed to him in Hiram's handwriting.

Opening the envelope he took out what appeared to be a legal document, reading it Jonathan looked up, "Dad, I can't accept this." He said, looking stunned.

"Son, every man should own the land his house is built on." Hiram replied smiling.

"But Dad, you've given me four acres of land." Jonathan said, clearly moved by Hiram's generosity.

"Jess and I discussed it and we both agree that we'd like you to have the land. Son, the whole farm will be yours one day. We're just giving you a small part of it a bit early."

"Dad, I don't know what to say. This is incredible." Jonathan said. Turning to Martha he handed her the document. "Honey, you know that vegetable garden you wanted? I guess you'll be able to have a real big one now."

Martha put the papers on the table and with tears in her eyes said, "I've always said you have the best parents ever!"

Jonathan stood up and then went and hugged his parents. "Thank you. I'll take good care of the land, Dad."

"I know you will, son. I wouldn't have given it to you if I thought you were going to neglect it." Hiram replied, hugging Jonathan back.

Going to stand next to Martha, Jonathan slid his arm around her waist. "Now we have the land, all we need is the house."

Martha smiled, "We'll get it one day, sweetheart. Don't forget, all we already have our guard dog!"

-oOo-


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

The week after Jonathan's Birthday, while they were having coffee after their evening meal, Hiram mentioned that they would be moving the herd to their new pasture the next day.

"Are Bob and Billy Ray helping you?" Jessica asked.

"Yep. Are you coming?" Hiram asked her.

"Hiram Kent, when have I ever missed helping you move the herd?" Jessica demanded.

"Well, now … let me see. You missed the time just after Jonathan was born." Hiram replied after a little thought.

"Jonathan weighed over nine pounds and you moved the herd the day after he was born!" Jessica reminded him indignantly.

When Hiram chuckled, she realized that he was just teasing her.

"Jonathan weighed over nine pounds?" Martha queried, clearly awestruck.

"He weighed nine pounds, five ounces and he took his time arriving." Jessica informed her, looking at Jonathan and sighing at the memory.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." Jonathan said as he poured himself and Martha some more coffee.

"I only weighed six pounds, two ounces and my Mom said that was quite big enough." Martha said, trying to imagine just how difficult having a nine pound baby must be.

"It was a good job he was such a beautiful baby!" Jessica said laughing.

"Mom!" Jonathan complained, going red.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I've already seen the pictures. I just didn't realize you weighed so much!" Martha said smiling at him.

Jonathan buried his face in his hands, "Mom, how could you? Please tell me you didn't show her the ones of me in the bath."

"Aww, they were so cute. Why don't you like them?" Martha asked giggling.

Jonathan didn't answer, he just groaned.

In an attempt to save his son's blushes, Hiram said to Jessica, "So, I'm guessing you'll be joining us tomorrow."

"Of course." Jessica replied.

"Can I help or would I just be in the way?" Martha asked.

"It's a hard day's riding, are you sure you want to come along?" Hiram asked.

"I'd love to, but only if I won't be in the way. Is it difficult?"

"No, it's not difficult but you have to keep your wits about you to stop any strays getting away." Hiram told her.

"In that case, if you think I can help, I'd love to come along." Martha said with a grin.

--------------------

Late the following afternoon as Martha was riding back to the house she reflected on her eagerness to participate in moving the herd to their new pasture. Her head ached, her back ached, her shoulders ached, her legs ached, in fact everything ached and the inside of her thighs were really painful where the fabric of her jeans had chaffed her skin all day. When the house finally came into view in the distance she could have cried with relief.

They had all set out directly after breakfast and apart from a very short stop for lunch had been riding all day. Although Martha was an experienced rider, she had never ridden for longer than an hour without stopping for a rest. She had been fine all morning and had enthusiastically participated in everything she had been asked to do. Although, when they had briefly stopped for lunch, it had been a very welcome break. But the afternoon had seemed interminable and by the time the herd were finally settled in their new pasture she was feeling exhausted.

Jonathan cantered up to her and Amber, "How are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Okay, but I'll be glad to get back home." Martha replied, not wanting to let Jonathan know just how painful riding was becoming.

"You did real well for your first time. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, it was fun, but a lot more tiring than I expected." Martha replied.

"Yes, it is tiring, but I love it. It makes a real nice change to be riding instead of driving across the pasture. I really look forward to days like this."

Martha smiled at him, "It was more difficult than I realized, it was a good job you were all there to help me when I kept messing up bringing the strays back to the herd. Bob was wonderful; he was so encouraging and helpful, giving me advice on the best way to stop the strays from getting away."

Jonathan laughed, "Bob said you picked it up real quickly. I think you impressed him with the way you can handle Amber."

"Amber has been wonderful all day. She didn't make any mistakes; it was my inexperience that was the trouble." Martha replied trying to ease the pain in her shoulders.

"Is your back aching, honey?"

"It's a bit stiff." Martha admitted.

"Never mind, we'll be home soon. Why don't you have a hot bath when we get back to the house? That should help make you feel better." Jonathan suggested.

"That's a good idea." Martha replied, while thinking that the only thing that could help her feel better would be a complete body transplant.

"How about I race you back to the house?" Jonathan asked grinning, "The loser gets to massage the winner tonight."

Even the thought of racing made Martha's muscles cramp in protest. "Very funny! Considering Trouper is nearly twice the size of Amber you'd be bound to win."

"Darn, you noticed." Jonathan sighed.

Martha laughed, "We could always give each other massages tonight." She suggested, thinking that one of Jonathan's massages might help her feel better.

"That sounds good to me, you've got a deal."

By the time they finally reached the stables Martha was feeling really ill. As she dismounted the pain nearly caused her to cry out. Biting her lip, she managed to stand up but when she went to remove Amber's saddle the pain was so bad she thought that she was going to pass out. Suddenly she felt a strong arm around her waist, "Dammit, Martha! Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this bad?"

Martha didn't even have the energy to reply, whimpering with pain she just clung onto Amber's saddle for support.

"Bob, can you look after Amber? I'm taking Martha into the house." Jonathan called out.

"Sure, no problem." Bob replied, walking over and taking Amber's reins.

Jonathan lifted Martha into his arms and carried her towards the house. "Why the heck didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

"I didn't want to be whiney. Everyone else seemed to be coping just fine." Martha admitted.

Jonathan didn't reply, he just carried Martha up to their bedroom and laid her on their bed and began to undress her. When he pulled of her jeans Martha cried out as the stiff material scraped against her chaffed inner thighs. Looking up as he pulled the jeans off and dropped them on the floor, Jonathan asked, "Where does it hurt, honey."

With tears in her eyes, Martha pointed to the chaffed area.

"Dear God." Jonathan muttered as he examined the area from just above her knees all the way up to the top of her thighs. It was rubbed raw and looked terrible. Swiftly removing the rest of her clothes he covered her with her robe and went to run her a hot bath. Coming back when the bath was ready he lifted Martha up and carried her into the bathroom, gently easing her into the water.

When she felt the hot water sting her chaffed areas, Martha gasped.

"It's okay, just give it a minute and it'll stop hurting." Jonathan told her as he knelt down and began to gently sponge her clean. When he was finished, he said, "Just stay there and soak for a while. I'm going to find some cream to put on your thighs."

When Jonathan left her, Martha lay back in the bath and tried to relax. She ached all over and knew that she had been stupid not to say anything. As a tear of self pity trickled down her cheek she muttered, "It's all your own fault, Martha Kent! You and your stupid pride!"

Jonathan seemed to be gone a long time and Martha was just starting to think that she should get out of the bath and dry herself when Jonathan reappeared.

"Okay, everything is ready for you."

Wondering what he meant, Martha allowed Jonathan to lift her out of the bath and wrap her in a large bath towel. After gently patting her dry he carried her into their bedroom. Martha saw that he had taken all the covers off their bed and had laid a large towel over the sheet. Lying her down on the towel he removed the damp towel covering her and said, "I'm gonna treat your legs first."

Martha had gone beyond caring; she just wanted the pain to go away.

Jonathan tried to be as gentle as he possibly could as he smeared a layer of antiseptic cream over her chaffed inner thighs, but he could tell from the way Martha tensed up and whimpered that he was hurting her.

When he had finished he passed her a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. "This might help a bit, sweetheart."

Martha took the pills and lay down again. "Thank you." She said trying to smile at Jonathan.

"I need you to roll over onto your front now, honey. I'm gonna massage Bengay into all your sore muscles."

"But it smells so awful." Martha protested.

"It's the best thing to use and will help relax your muscles." Jonathan replied firmly, helping Martha roll over.

Jonathan was very thorough and massaged Bengay into every inch of Martha excluding her sore inner thighs and her face. By the time he'd finished Martha had given up completely and was sobbing into her pillow the pain was so bad.

Rolling Martha on to her back Jonathan pulled the covers over her and then sat on the bed next to her and began to massage her shoulders and neck. Slowly Martha felt the Bengay begin to work as the heat seeped into her muscles and they began to relax. As soon as he felt Martha begin to relax, Jonathan stopped massaging her shoulders and began to gently massage her temples.

"I'm sorry. I've been really stupid. I should have quit when I first began to ache. I've caused you all this work and you must be tired as well." Martha said.

"Yep, you should have quit earlier and I should be real mad at you. However, as you are gonna really suffer over the next few of days, I guess that will be punishment enough." Jonathan replied, running his fingers though Martha's hair.

"I really am sorry, Jonathan."

"I know. Close your eyes and try and get some sleep, sweetheart." Jonathan said, continuing to run his finger through her hair.

Martha obediently closed her eyes and let the soothing sensation of Jonathan's fingers slowly lull her to sleep.

When Jonathan was sure Martha was asleep he left her and went back downstairs. Going into the kitchen he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"How's Martha feeling?" Hiram asked.

"She's in a real bad way. I should have realized that a full day's riding was gonna be too much for her to take." Jonathan said with a sigh.

"Son, she's a grown woman, she could have told us she'd had enough. She didn't have to work all day." Hiram replied.

"I know, but she's so darn stubborn she wouldn't admit that she was hurting!"

Hiram laughed, "Well that makes two of you! I can remember several times when you've been too stubborn to admit you were hurting."

Jonathan grinned, "Yep. It also means that I know exactly how bad she's gonna be hurting for the next few days. Poor Martha!"

-oOo-


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

Martha was miserable and it was all her own fault. It didn't help that it was a beautiful day outside and she was stuck indoors.

She had been confined to bed for nearly two days and three times a day; Jonathan had massaged Bengay into her stiff and aching muscles. Even though she still hated the smell, Martha had to admit that it was working. Her strained muscles were slowly getting better and her headache had gone. Also, much to her relief, she could now get to the bathroom unaided.

The first twenty-four hours had been the worst. The pain had been persistent and agonizing and she hadn't been able to move at all. Now it was just her back and shoulders that were really painful.

At least Jonathan had let her sit up today, yesterday he had insisted she lie flat all day and she had nearly gone insane just staring at the ceiling and hoping that the pain would go away.

Flicking through the pages of her magazine Martha sighed, she was bored and she was sick of smell of Bengay. Reaching for her glass of water a sharp pain shot up her back, collapsing back against her pillows Martha took some deep breaths as she tried to control the pain.

Pushing her magazine away Martha picked up one of the books that Jessica had brought her to try and keep her mind off her sore back. It was a murder mystery by Agatha Christie, normally she would have enjoyed trying to work out who the murderer was, but today she just couldn't be bothered to concentrate on the clues and Jane Marple was just becoming irritating.

When the bedroom door opened and Jonathan appeared she was so pleased she gave him a big smile.

"I'm glad to see you're in a better mood, honey." He said, handing her a mug of hot coffee.

"I wasn't in a bad mood." Martha protested.

"Sweetheart, when I said you had to spend today in bed you told me to go play with the tractor! Then when I wouldn't change my mind you told me to go stick my head in the horse trough." Jonathan reminded her.

"Oh, yes. I'd forgotten about that." Martha admitted.

"So, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm bored! Why can't I go downstairs?"

"You can go downstairs tomorrow, depending on how your back is feeling. However, I should warn you that you'll have to give me your word that you'll rest on the couch and not try doing anything stupid."

"Jonathan!"

"I mean it!" Jonathan said firmly.

"Okay, you have my word." Martha replied grudgingly.

"Good. I have some good news. Are you going to stop being grumpy?" Jonathan said as he carefully sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm not being grumpy!"

"Okay, I'll save my good news for another time."

"Oh, please tell me! Don't be mean." Martha begged.

Jonathan took pity on her, "Okay I'll tell you. Romancing the Stone is going to be showing at the Talon from Saturday. Do you want to go see it?"

"I'd love to see it! It got great reviews." Martha answered looking much more cheerful.

"In that case you need to do as you're told and get better!"

"I promise." Martha said happily.

"Good. Lunch will be ready in about half an hour so why don't I put some more Bengay on you while we wait."

"Do you have to?" Martha asked sighing.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Jonathan replied heartlessly.

--------------------

The next day, after breakfast, Jonathan carefully helped Martha down the stairs. Jessica had prepared a day bed for her on the couch and Martha was so happy to be allowed downstairs again she didn't even complain about having to rest all day.

Jessica and Hiram were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. Hiram was firmly holding a very excited Buster just in case he tried jumping up at Martha. As soon as Martha was settled on the couch and Jonathan had finished fussing over the pillows, making sure her back was supported, Hiram put Buster on the floor and he immediately raced over to Martha and tried to scramble up onto the couch.

"Buster sure has been missing you." Hiram commented watching as Jonathan took pity on the puppy and, picking him up, gave him to Martha.

"Aww, I've missed you too." Martha said, hugging Buster.

"He's found a new place to sleep." Jonathan said with a grin. "Since you've been upstairs he's been guarding the stairs just waiting for you to come down again. When we tried to take him to the laundry room the first night, he made so much fuss we decided to let him stay at the bottom of the stairs."

"You've been training him real well, although he obviously wanted to go up and see you, he's stayed downstairs like you told him to. He's been making us feel real guilty, giving us pathetic looks and whining, but he's not disobeyed you." Hiram said grinning.

"Well done, Buster! You are such a good dog." Martha praised him as he looked at her adoringly.

"Dad's been training him while you've been laid up." Jonathan said, smiling as he watched the puppy try and lick Martha's face.

"Oh, thank you. Has he been good?" Martha asked Hiram.

"He's tried his best, but his heart wasn't in it. He was missing you real bad." Hiram answered.

"I've been missing him. He's part of the family now… aren't you Buster?" Martha replied grinning at the puppy.

"Come on, son. We'd best be getting on." Hiram said, walking to the door.

"Okay, I'll be right with you." Jonathan replied, bending and kissing Martha. "Now you are to be good and rest. I don't want to come back and find you've aggravated your back again by trying to do too much." He warned Martha.

"I'll be as good a gold. I really want to go see that movie." Martha assured him.

--------------------

A week later, as they left the movie theater, Jonathan put his arm around Martha's shoulders as they strolled along the sidewalk toward the pizza parlor.

"Was the movie as good as you thought it would be?" He asked.

"I loved it! Michael Douglas and Kathleen Turner were great in those roles and Danny DeVito was hilarious." Martha replied, snuggling a bit closer to Jonathan. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, I thought the ending was brilliant when the yacht came down the street." Jonathan said, laughing as he remembered the scene.

When they were settled in their booth waiting for their pizzas, Jonathan looked at Martha. "How's your back feeling?" He asked.

"It was getting a bit sore during the movie, but then that was probably the fault of the seat. I always get uncomfortable in those seats after an hour or so."

"Yep, I have to admit those seats need replacing. I'm always glad when I can get up and stretch my legs at the end of a movie. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine. The walk between The Talon and here loosened my back up again and now I'm just hungry!" Martha reassured him.

"Good. You don't want to be starting your new job with your back still causing you problems."

"I can't believe that in just over a week's time I'll be a working girl. The time has flown by. I'm really going to miss being at home during the day."

"Sweetheart, I know you want to work, but if this job doesn't turn out to be right for you, you can always stay at home or change your job. Please don't feel you have to work. I'm happy with whatever you choose to do."

"Maybe once we've got our house built, things might change. But for now, I want to be working and contributing to our house fund. Although I want to work, I also like being at home. Maybe I've already turned into a farmer's wife."

"Your father would be horrified to hear you say that!" Jonathan teased her.

"I haven't cared what he thinks since he tried to buy me back just before our wedding. Honey, it's your opinion I value not his. Anyway, I just happen to deeply love with and be married to a really great guy who's also a farmer. So whether my Dad likes it or not I guess I'm a farmer's wife and very happy to be one."

"Honey, have I told you how much I love you today?" Jonathan asked, taking Martha's hand.

"No."

"Well I do and if we weren't sitting here surrounded by people, I'd show you just how much you mean to me." Jonathan said, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"You could always show me later." Martha whispered.

"You can count on it, but only if your back isn't aching."

"My back will be just fine, the only thing aching will be my heart if you don't make love to me tonight." Martha said, stroking Jonathan's thigh under the table.

"How fast can you eat pizza?" Jonathan asked grinning.

Later that night, as Jonathan and Martha lay in bed trying to catch their breath, he said, "I guess your back is better."

Martha giggled, "I guess so."

-oOo-


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

Martha sighed as she got into her car after finishing work at Metropolis Insurance for the day. She wasn't really enjoying her job although her salary was good and she had a real sense of achievement as she regularly paid most of her wages into her and Jonathan's house fund. The trouble was the work was incredibly boring and, contrary to what she had been told during her interviews for the job, she couldn't see much scope for promotion or advancement within the company.

She had hoped that the job that would be more challenging, but all she seemed to do everyday was record and file insurance forms. She was due for a review after six months with the company and had decided to wait until then to discuss her job content with Brian, her manager. However, that was another two months away and until then she would just have to put up with being bored and unmotivated.

At least today was Friday and she was really looking forward to the weekend. Martha smiled as she thought about two whole days away from boring and tedious insurance forms, two whole days to spend with Jonathan and two whole days to have fun.

Tomorrow was the Smallville Summer Charity Fair. Every summer at the end of August, Smallville held a grand fair. Each stallholder had to choose from one of five nominated charities and then they donated all their profits to that charity. Just as she had done in previous years, Jessica had a stall where she was selling her wonderful cakes, pastries and pies. She always sold out and made a good sum of money for her charity. This year she had decided to donate all her profits to the children's ward at Smallville Hospital.

As Martha's cooking had continued to improve she had been helping Jessica prepare the food for her stall every evening after work. Tonight they were going to be extra busy baking all evening and, if Jonathan's warning proved to be correct, well into the night.

Parking outside Molly's Café, Martha hurried inside. Molly always provided Jessica with all the boxes she would need to put her sold pies and cakes into at the fair for free and, in return, Jessica always baked Molly a superb cake, beautifully decorated, which she could display in the café and raffle. Molly was always rushed off her feet on the day of the fair in the café, but she donated a large part of her profits and the proceeds from the raffle to her chosen charity.

As soon a Molly saw Martha she called out, "I've got everything ready for you, honey. Just give me a minute and I'll bring the boxes out."

While she waited, Martha walked over to where Jessica's cake was prominently displayed. Under the white icing was a lemon sponge cake, the icing had been shaped to look like a tablecloth with the folds of the material hanging down sides of the cake. On top of the cake a shallow circular dish was filled with flowers and they trailed across the top of the cake and tumbled over the edges and down the sides. All the decorations including the dish were made from icing and Martha didn't think she had ever seen a more exquisite cake.

"It's just perfect." Molly said, coming to stand beside Martha. "I don't know how she does it, but every year the cakes just get better and better. I've already sold more raffle tickets this year than ever before. Although, if I won the cake I wouldn't want to spoil it by cutting it, I'd want to put it on display and just admire it."

"I thought that our wedding cake was the most wonderful cake I'd ever seen, but this is just incredible. Jessica is so talented, I watched her make the flowers and couldn't believe how she could craft such beautiful things just from some icing."

"She has a rare talent, that's for sure. I've piled the boxes by the door; do you want some help getting them to your car?"

Martha glanced at the stack of boxes, "Good heavens! Will we need all of those?"

"Don't worry; I'll take back any boxes you don't use. Come on; let's get them in your car." Molly said laughing at Martha's expression.

--------------------------

When she got back to the farm Martha hurried inside. "Hi, how's it going?" She asked Jessica who was busy in the kitchen.

"Not bad, all the pies, big cakes and cookies are done. Now we just have to do the small cakes, muffins and brownies." Jessica replied glancing around the kitchen. Every available flat surface was covered with pies and cakes.

"I collected the boxes from Molly; I've left them in my car. Do you want me to bring them inside or shall I leave them there until tomorrow?"

"I'll get Hiram to bring them in later. The boys are still out doing chores. We're having pizza tonight. There's no way, I'm stopping to cook dinner."

"In that case, I'll get changed and come and help you." Martha said, crouching down to greet Buster who had appeared and was trying to get her attention. "Sorry, but I can't take you for a walk now, maybe Jonathan will take you out later." She informed him while giving him a cuddle.

After making sure Buster knew he was loved, Martha ran upstairs and got changed. When she returned to the kitchen Jessica said, "Could you start making the muffins? We're making four different varieties and they are gonna take a while."

"Okay." Martha said, pouring herself a mug of coffee and starting to get the ingredients out of the cupboards.

Jessica grinned at her, "Maybe with two of us working, we'll be able to get to bed before midnight. I'm usually up half the night finishing the baking, but with your help I'm hoping to finish earlier this year."

"I don't know how you ever managed to do this on your own." Martha commented as she lifted a large mixing bowl out of a cupboard.

"It was a struggle, but it's worth all the hours spent in the kitchen when you can hand a nice big check to the charity committee."

"Molly said that she's already sold more raffle tickets for your cake than ever before. It's a beautiful cake and I have the feeling no one is allowed to leave the café without buying a ticket!"

"She always does real well raffling the cake. We've been friends ever since she came to Smallville after her husband died. I remember the day she opened the café and we met for the first time, we just hit it off right away. We've shared a lot over the years, good times and bad times, but she's always been a real good friend to me."

"Knowing you, you've probably been a good friend to her as well. I don't think anyone in Smallville has a bad word to say about you." Martha commented as she greased the muffin tins.

Jessica laughed, "I'm sure there are some people who don't like me. Nell Potter for instance!"

Martha sighed, "I'm so glad she lives in Metropolis, there's just something about her that is really unpleasant. I can understand why she doesn't like me, although she and Jonathan had stopped dating long before we even met, but why doesn't she like you?"

"I'm not sure, but I have the feeling that she thinks I was the reason behind Jonathan breaking up with her. It's not true; the first I knew about them breaking up was when Jonathan told me. I have to admit I was real happy to hear the news, but I didn't try and stop them seeing each other."

"She always seems so bitter, rather as though she thinks that life owes her something. I remember the first time I met her she was really spiteful."

Jessica turned and faced Martha, "Hasn't anyone told you about Jonathan breaking up with her?"

"No, Jonathan just said that they used to date in high school." Martha replied as she began dusting flour inside the muffin tins.

Jessica picked up the coffee jug and refilled her and Martha's mugs, "Honey, stop doing that and sit down. It's about time someone filled you in on what really happened."

Martha glanced up looking surprised, but she sat down and as she picked up her coffee, said, "Okay, so what really happened?"

"Nell was always real popular with the boys in High School; she was a cheerleader and never had any trouble getting dates. Jonathan was popular as well, but in a quieter way. He had his rebellious moments, like when he bought his motorbike, but generally he was a good boy. Anyway, I never really liked Nell, she was real pert and was one of a group of girls that acted stuck-up and superior. When Jonathan said that they were dating, my first thought was that I hoped he didn't get hurt. He might have been a real big boy, but his heart is as soft as butter and I thought that Nell was going to run rings around him. I didn't say anything because sometimes you just have to discover things for yourself, but I hoped that she didn't hurt him.

Anyway, at first everything seemed to be going well. They made a real attractive couple and Jonathan seemed to be happy dating her. Then I noticed that he was getting quieter and quieter, he didn't want to talk about her or anything they'd done on their dates. I tried asking him what the problem was, but he didn't tell me anything. The first I knew that something had happened was when he stayed home one Saturday night. When I asked him what time he was meeting Nell, he just said that they weren't going out together any more.

I didn't find out anything more until I went into Molly's café and she told me what had happened. Molly always knows everything that is going on in Smallville! Molly said that Jonathan had seen Nell and her friends taunting and bullying a girl who was a couple of years younger than them. He'd gone over and stopped the bullying and then he and Nell had a huge argument. Nell told him that he was just a naive farm hick and that he should grow up and Jonathan replied that if being sophisticated meant that he had to behave like her he'd rather be a farm hick and that he couldn't date anyone he didn't respect and he didn't respect her. Apparently he then just turned and walked away. Nell was left standing in the school corridor with everyone watching her. Nell ran after him and slapped his face, yelling that nobody ever dumped her. Jonathan just looked at her in disgust and said 'In that case, enjoy the new experience. We're finished.' and then he just carried on walking away.

I don't think Nell has ever gotten over the fact that it was Jonathan that ended their relationship; it was a real blow to her puffed-up self esteem. She ignored me for years and even now rarely ever speaks to me."

"Good heavens! Did you ever ask Jonathan about what had happened?" Martha asked.

"I didn't like the thought that people were talking about the break-up behind his back, so I told him what Molly had said. He listened to what I had to say and then said that as far as he could tell it was totally accurate and that I wasn't to worry as his heart wasn't broken and he was just glad that he had discovered Nell's true nature before he'd made a fool of himself."

"You'd think that Nell would have got over the episode by now, it was years ago. But I guess it does explain why she isn't very nice to me." Martha said with a sigh. "At least I don't have to see her very often; I think we've only met twice since I started dating Jonathan."

"Oh, sweetie, hasn't any one told you? Nell's coming back to Smallville, she's going to take over her parent's flower shop."

"What?!!"

-oOo-


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

Martha stood behind Jessica's cake stall at the Smallville Summer Charity Fair and watched the crowds as they walked around the fair. She had been up early packing all the pies and cakes into Jonathan and Hiram's trucks and then when they had arrived at the fair, she had helped decorate Jessica's stall before unpacking and displaying their cakes and pies.

She was very thankful that Jessica always picked a shady spot for her stall as it was a very hot day, the early morning breeze had disappeared and the sun was beating down on the less fortunate stall holders who weren't under the trees.

Although she hadn't said anything, Martha had thought that Jessica had made far too many cakes. However, as soon as the fair had opened at 10 o'clock a line had formed by their stall and she hadn't stopped selling all morning. It seemed that it wasn't only the Kent family who loved Jessica's baking!

It was now early afternoon and nearly all the cakes and pies had been sold. Jessica had left Martha to look after the stall while she went to see Molly to have a welcome cup of coffee and a well-earned rest. After driving Jessica and Martha, along with their precious cargo, to the fair, Hiram and Jonathan had returned to the farm. They had come back at lunchtime and had helped with the stall for a while, however, it wasn't long before they had left to go help set up the children's races and competitions which were going to take place in the afternoon.

"Excuse me; do you have any cherry pies left?"

Martha stopped daydreaming and glanced at her new customer. Recognizing Nell Potter's sister, Laura Lang, she grinned, "Sorry, they've all been sold, we only have a few apple and peach pies left now."

"In that case I'll have one of each. Lewis would never forgive me if I didn't buy him some of Jessica's pies!"

Martha quickly put the two pies in boxes and handed them to Laura. "Do you want any cakes?"

"I really shouldn't, but I'll have four brownies and two apple and cinnamon muffins. You can also tell me how you are managing to look so nice and cool in all this heat."

As Martha put the brownies and muffins in another box she laughed, "Trust me, it's all an illusion! Although this sundress is normally cool, in this heat I'm suffering just as much as everyone else."

"At least it's nice and shady under these trees, do you mind if I just stand here and try and cool down for a while?" Laura asked, as she paid Martha for her pies and cakes.

"Please do, the rush is over and it'll be nice to have some company for a while." Martha replied, handing Laura her change.

"I guess you'll have heard our news?" Laura said, beginning to eat one of her brownies.

"I heard a rumor that Nell is coming back to Smallville and that she's going to run your parent's flower shop. Is that the news you meant?"

"You'll soon learn that nothing can remain a secret for long in Smallville." Laura said with a grin.

"So it is true?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you run the shop as you're already living in Smallville?"

"I'm going to be running The Talon. My parents gave me the choice of either flowers or movies and I chose movies. Anyway, it's where I first met Lewis so I kinda have a romantic attachment to the place. Nell's not really happy in Metropolis so she jumped at the chance of coming back here and having her own business to run." Laura explained, as she finished eating the brownie.

"Why are your parents giving away their businesses? Are they going to retire?" Martha asked, passing Laura some tissues to wipe her fingers on.

"They are going to live in Miami. They have some friends out there and have decided to move and enjoy their retirement in the sun. The winters here aggravate Dad's arthritis and they hope that the warmer winters will be better for him."

"I'm going to miss them; they were very nice to me when I first started living here."

"Unlike Nell." Laura said perceptively.

"I've only met Nell a couple of times. Maybe we just need to get to know each other a bit better." Martha said hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on it. I love Nell, but she can hold a grudge for years." Laura said with a sigh.

"But what can she have against me? I barely know her."

"Perhaps you should ask Jonathan that question."

"Oh, I know that Jonathan used to date Nell in high school, but that doesn't explain why Nell should hold a grudge against me. I didn't meet Jonathan until long after they had stopped dating." Martha pointed out.

"Nell has never really gotten over the fact that Jonathan was the one that got away. I like you Martha and everyone can see that you and Jonathan are devoted to each other, but Nell doesn't like to fail at anything and when she and Jonathan broke up it was a very public failure."

"Oh, dear, this isn't sounding very promising. Maybe Nell and I won't ever be friends, but at least we should be able to be civil to each other."

"I hope so. Anyway, she won't be here until the end of October so you won't have to worry about her for a while at least." Laura said, picking up her boxes of cakes and pies.

"Who won't have to worry about what?" Jonathan asked, walking up to the stall.

"Hello, Jonathan. Martha won't have to worry about Nell until the end of October." Laura explained.

"I'd heard that she was coming back to Smallville. I thought she was settled in Metropolis, but I guess owning her own business was a big incentive to return." Jonathan said, eyeing the cakes hungrily.

"I guess so. Are you both coming to the dance this evening?" Laura asked.

"Yes, we'll be there. I'm going to try and teach Martha how to two-step." Jonathan replied, smiling at Martha.

"In that case I'll see you both later at the dance. Now, I'd better go find Lewis before he thinks I've abandoned him." Laura said as she walked away.

Martha smiled at Jonathan as he joined her behind the stall. "Now have you come to see me because you missed me, or have you come to eat all our remaining stock?"

"I'm surprised you even had to ask, of course I came to see you." Jonathan said, putting his arms around Martha and kissing her cheek.

"I apologize; I thought the lure of some food had enticed you to return. Obviously I was wrong, so you won't be interested in the box of broken brownies and muffins under the table." Martha replied, innocently.

Jonathan realized that he had just backed himself in to a corner and decided that his best option was to give Martha his best puppy dog expression.

"You sure know how to bruise a person's ego." Martha said with a sigh. "Go on, help yourself. We can't sell them so Jessica won't mind if you eat them."

Jonathan grinned as he reached under the table and found the box of cakes, looking inside he said, "Is this all there is?"

"Well, if you don't want them …" Martha said, reaching into the box and taking a piece of broken muffin.

"Hey!" Jonathan complained as he sat on the grass and protected his cakes.

Martha just laughed at him as she went to serve a new customer. When the customer left, she turned to look at Jonathan and saw that he'd finished his box of cakes and was pouring them both some lemonade from one of the flasks Jessica had brought with her.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked, taking her lemonade and drinking some.

"Much better, thank you. When Mom gets back, do you want to go watch the dog show? I was thinking that you might want to enter Buster next year."

"I'd love to, but I don't want to abandon Jessica just in case we get busy again." Martha replied.

"Don't worry, Dad's on his way back, he won't be long. I left him swapping fishing stories with Ethan's Dad."

"Okay, in that case as soon as Jessica and Hiram get back we can go check out Buster's competition for next year." Martha said.

A little while later, as they strolled over to where the dog show was going to be held, Jonathan said, "Honey, Dad's said that I can have next weekend off and as it's Labor Day weekend I was wondering whether you'd like to go away somewhere."

"Oh, Jonathan, I'd love to. Where were you thinking of going?"

"I guess that most places will be booked up by now and we only have three days." Jonathan said, trying to think of somewhere they could go.

"It would have to be somewhere fairly inexpensive, unless we take some money out of our house fund and I'd rather avoid doing that if possible." Martha said.

"We could always go camping." Jonathan suggested.

"Camping? I've never been camping."

"Really? Honey you'll love it. I know, why don't we go to Milk River? It's real pretty there and I can teach you how to fish or we can go for long walks, plus it'll mean that we can have a weekend to ourselves without dipping into our savings." Jonathan said enthusiastically.

Martha looked at Jonathan, he'd been working so hard recently and deserved a break. "Okay, let's go camping." She said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yes. Ummm … we will have a tent won't we?" Martha asked cautiously.

Jonathan laughed, "Yes, we'll have a tent and we can eat the fish we catch for dinner and sit out under the stars. Honey, you're gonna love camping!"

Martha smiled, she didn't know whether she was going to love camping, but she was going to love having Jonathan all to herself for three days!

-oOo-


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

Martha hated camping!

She wanted her comfortable bed, sleeping on the ground, even with a padded mat under their sleeping bag, was hard and uncomfortable.

She wanted a proper kitchen, trying to cook using the camp fire or their camping stove was hot, messy and inefficient.

She wanted a comfortable chair to sit on.

She wanted her bathroom, bathing in the river was only fun if you were a fish!

She wanted a supply of water that she could turn on at a faucet.

She liked fishing, but after the first couple of hours she got bored waiting for a suicidal fish to eat her bait.

At night, the tent was hot and stuffy and during the day there was no escaping the sun.

The walks were lovely and picturesque, but because it was so hot they became more like an endurance course.

She wanted to go home! She really wanted to go home! The only problem was …

Jonathan loved camping!

The great outdoors, the wide open spaces, beautiful scenery, communing with nature, long walks, fishing for your supper, building a camp fire, lying under the stars and just relaxing with no work and no worries.

In his opinion, camping was the perfect holiday.

Jonathan was blissfully unaware that Martha hated camping.

--------------------

Martha lay on the grass watching Jonathan; he was sitting by the river trying to catch some fish for their dinner. It was late in the afternoon and he was just wearing his swimming shorts and a very disreputable hat.

His skin was evenly tanned a deep golden color and the hairs on his chest and arms were catching the late afternoon sunlight and looked like a fine covering of down. As he adjusted the line on his fishing rod she admired the way his muscles rippled across his back and down his arms.

Jonathan glanced at Martha, who was stretched out on the grass relaxing. She had either given up trying to catch a fish or was trying a new method of trying to catch one by mind control alone.

"Hey, lazy bones, that's no way to catch our supper." He teased her.

"I'm thinking." She replied.

"Thinking that a fish is going to jump out of the river and land in your lap?" Jonathan queried with a grin.

"No, I was wondering why on earth you would want to wear such a terrible hat." Martha answered.

"There's nothing wrong with this hat. I'll have you know that this is my lucky fishing hat!" Jonathan replied, looking offended.

"You mean it's lucky that the hat hasn't been thrown away?"

"Thrown away? How could you? If this hat ever goes missing you will be in a big heap of trouble, Martha Anne!"

"But it's hideous! Why would you want to hang on to such an awful hat?" Martha asked, looking mystified.

"I told you … it's my lucky fishing hat." Jonathan repeated.

Martha gave up, if Jonathan wanted to wear a hat that even a hobo would have thrown away, it was up to him. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the fading sunlight.

Jonathan smiled as he watched her, she was wearing a very brief pair of shorts and she had tied her sleeveless shirt in a knot at the front and from where he was sitting he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Forgetting about fishing for a moment Jonathan just sat and admired the view of his wife's voluptuous body as she lay in the grass.

As her mind drifted over the details of the last forty-eight hours, Martha tried to work out just why Jonathan liked camping so much.

As soon as she had arrived home from work on Friday he had been eager to leave on their vacation. The truck was already packed with all their camping gear; he had organized all their food supplies and was busy loading the last of the coolers into the truck when she drove into the yard. Without even giving her time to catch her breath she had been hurried upstairs and told to pack and while she took a quick shower Jonathan loaded his bag and all the fishing gear into the truck. By the time she was ready to leave he was busy stealing a few extra brownies from the kitchen.

Barely giving her enough time to say goodbye to Jessica and Hiram she was hustled out to the truck and they were on their way.

"You're gonna love camping." Jonathan said enthusiastically as he drove towards Milk River.

Martha grinned at him, "I hope so. I'm really looking forward to spending a few days with you and relaxing. It's a pity we couldn't bring Buster with us."

"Maybe next time, this time he's too young to be left outside the tent all night and there's no way he's sleeping with us in the tent!"

"I know, it's just that he looked so sad when we left." Martha said with a small sigh.

"Honey, he's perfected that sad and pathetic expression especially for your benefit!" Jonathan teased.

When they reached the place Jonathan had chosen for their camp at the edge of Milk River, Martha watched in amazement as Jonathan bounded around setting up their camp. Although she offered to help, she wasn't really needed and finally, in an attempt to do something useful, she wandered off in search of firewood.

That first evening had been really romantic, sitting by the camp fire, eating the food Jessica had given them and chatting. They had sat up late under the stars and when they had finally gone to bed Jonathan had solved the problem of her finding sleeping on the ground uncomfortable by making love to her so enthusiastically that she had finally fallen asleep totally exhausted.

Early the following morning, when it was barely light, Jonathan had woken a deeply sleeping Martha and dragged her out of the tent to enjoy the early morning. Martha, who was barely awake, stumbled around in the gloom and tried to work out why Jonathan was so excited.

"Isn't this wonderful?" He said, waving his arms around and breathing deeply.

Martha peered around trying to work out what she was supposed to be appreciating and heroically resisted the urge to crawl back into their tent and go back to sleep.

"I wanted to share this with you, don't you just love it?" Jonathan said grinning happily.

Martha, who had no idea what he wanted to share, suppressed a yawn and wondered whether she would be spoiling the moment by going and putting some clothes on.

"Come on, honey. You're gonna love this bit." Jonathan said, grabbing Martha's hand.

"What bit?" Martha asked nervously as she tried to keep up as Jonathan ran across the grass.

All too soon Martha realized what Jonathan was intending to do. As they ran towards the river she shouted, "No!"

But it was too late; Jonathan was already jumping into the river pulling Martha in after him.

As she was plunged into the cold water Martha let out a piercing shriek. Now she was fully awake and mad as heck. "Jonathan!" She yelled, as she came up for air spitting out water and dragging her sodden hair off her face.

"Isn't skinny dipping the best thing ever?" Jonathan shouted gleefully as swam over and gave her a big hug.

Martha shivered and contemplated drowning Jonathan.

"Hey, you're cold. Come on, a good swim will warm you up." Jonathan said, as he started swimming down the river.

Martha sighed, there was no way she wanted to be a spoil sport and dampen his enthusiasm, so she started swimming after him. Slowly, as she became used to the cold water, she began to enjoy herself and realized that maybe skinny dipping wasn't so bad after all.

The rest of the day was taken up with Jonathan's boundless energy and Martha trying to keep up with him. They had made breakfast and then gone for a long walk, stopping for a picnic lunch, before returning to their campsite late in the afternoon where Jonathan gave Martha her first fishing lesson. Martha had just been grateful to sit still for a while. That night they had sat out under the stars and then, rather go into their stuffy tent had made love outside in the cool of the evening. When they finally crawled into their tent Martha snuggled up to Jonathan and just before she fell asleep thought that maybe she might get used to camping after all.

The following day she had been woken at the crack of dawn again and, before she could get her sleep befuddled mind to work properly, had found herself back flailing around in the cold river water again. Sighing, she began to swim to keep warm. _Next time, I'm staying at home and you can bring Buster camping!_ she thought.

All day she had tried to keep up with Jonathan, he was so eager to share all his favorite places with her and was so obviously enjoying himself that she didn't have the heart to tell him that she was hot and tired. As she trudged along behind him trying to keep up she wondered whether he was distantly related to Davy Crockett, she even considered asking him if he owned a coonskin cap, but was too hot and thirsty to bother.

When they finally returned to camp rather than relaxing Jonathan insisted that they had to gather some more firewood and then he had given her a fishing rod and they began trying to catch their supper. After trying to catch a fish for well over an hour, Martha had finally given up and had stretched out on the grass.

Jonathan was beginning to think Martha had fallen asleep when she suddenly opened her eyes, "You know what I don't understand?" She asked him.

"That you actually have to put your fishing line in the water to be able to catch a fish?" Jonathan guessed.

"Very funny! No, what I don't understand why we are the only people camping here. As it's a holiday weekend I would have thought that somewhere as beautiful as this would have had lots of people camping out around here."

"Milk River is real popular with campers, but they mostly stay at the camp grounds or near to the lodge." Jonathan explained.

"Camp grounds? Lodge?" Martha queried.

"Yes, there are several camp grounds up and down the river and the Milk River Lodge is about fifteen miles up river." Jonathan explained.

Martha closed her eyes and resisted the urge to push Jonathan into the river as she thought about proper bathroom facilities like hot water and showers and being able to eat in a restaurant. Instead she just patiently asked, "So why aren't we staying at one of the camp grounds?"

"What would be the point in that? The whole reason to come camping is to get away from people and enjoy the wonderful natural surroundings. In a camp ground you'd be surrounded by people all the time. No, this is much nicer." Jonathan said happily, as he reeled in another fish.

Martha considered the possibility that if Davy Crockett hadn't died at the Alamo whether his wife would have ended up killing him. However, realizing that they only had another twenty-four hours of their vacation left, Martha decided to let Jonathan live. After all, he was obviously having a wonderful break and, considering how hard he worked, it was only fair that he should be able to relax and enjoy himself.

"Okay, we now have enough fish for supper." Jonathan informed her as he began to gather up their fishing rods. "Would you like some coffee?"

Although Martha was prepared to forgive Jonathan for depriving her of all her home comforts during their vacation, she decided that he really did deserve a little punishment. Standing up, she said, "No, I'll have some later." Tossing her hair back, she began to untie the knot holding her shirt together. Jonathan watched in amazement as she dropped it on the ground and then after giving him a very provocative look she slowly unzipped her shorts and shimmied out of them. Next she removed her panties and then, with Jonathan's mouth going dry as he watched, she slowly stretched showing off her body and tempting him.

"Martha?" Jonathan croaked.

"Yes, Jonathan?" Martha purred as she slowly walked towards him.

Stopping just in front of him she carefully placed her index finger in the middle of his chest and very slowly and provocatively drew a line down to his waistband, pulling the elastic away from his body and licking her lips as she watched him. Then, as she released the elastic so that it snapped back into place making Jonathan yelp, she laughed as she turned and executed a neat dive into the river.

"Martha!" Jonathan called out in frustration. It took him several moments to control his fumbling fingers well enough to remove his clothes and join her in the river, by which time Martha was peacefully floating on her back enjoying the feel of the cool water on hot body.

Swimming up to Martha, Jonathan warned her, "Martha Anne, you are gonna suffer for that!"

Wrapping her arms around his neck Martha smiled and said, "I'm counting on it!" before kissing him until Jonathan pulled them both out of the water and began to make love to her on the grass.

Martha's last coherent thought was that although camping was vastly over-rated the fringe benefits really were superb!!

-oOo-


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

Just as Martha was about to leave work for the day her phone rang. Glancing at her watch, she realized that she still had three minutes left before she could leave. Sighing she answered the call, "Metropolis Insurance, Martha Kent speaking." She said, picking up a pen and pulling her notebook towards her.

"Martha, it's Jonathan. I'm at the hospital. Dad collapsed a couple of hours ago and Mom and I are here waiting to find out what's wrong with him. I wanted to warn you before you left work."

"Oh, my! What happened?" Martha gasped in shock.

"We were in the barn, changing the oil in the tractor, when he just keeled over. We got him to hospital as fast as I could drive and they're now running tests on him. I don't know how long we'll be here."

"I'm leaving right now; I'll be with you in fifteen minutes." Martha said.

"Martha, I'm really worried." Jonathan said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Sweetheart, I'll be with you as quickly as possible. Just hang on in there and pray for good news. How is Jessica holding up?" Martha asked.

"Mom's been really calm; she just keeps saying that we should wait until we've heard what the doctors have to say before panicking."

"That's good advice, after all it might be something minor and you'd have put yourself through all this torture for nothing. Honey, I'm on my way and I'll be with you real soon. Try and be strong for Jessica, even though she's acting calm she must be worried sick."

After finding out exactly where she had to go once she reached the hospital, Martha grabbed her purse and ran all the way to the parking lot. As she drove towards the hospital, Martha prayed that Hiram was okay. He had become her second father and she loved him dearly. The thought that he could be seriously ill made her feel sick with fear.

After arriving at the hospital it didn't take Martha long to find where Jonathan and Jessica were waiting. As she walked towards them she could clearly see how worried Jonathan was looking. As soon as he caught sight of Martha, Jonathan hurried towards her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"How is he?" Martha asked.

"We're still waiting for news. Darn it! What the heck can be taking them so long?" Jonathan asked sounding worn out and frustrated.

Martha looked over to where Jessica was sitting. Although she appeared calm, Martha could see that she was repeatedly turning her wedding and engagement rings round and round on her finger. Leaving Jonathan, Martha went and sat next to Jessica and asked, "Is there anything I can do? Would you like me to get you a drink?"

Jessica smiled at Martha, "No thank you, I don't need anything at the moment. It was kind of you to come."

"You and Hiram are very special to me, of course I came." Martha replied softly, taking Jessica's hand and squeezing it.

Jonathan came and sat down next to Martha and the three of them sat waiting for news. Each one taking strength from the others and all of them glad that they were together.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only about thirty minutes, a doctor came through the swing doors and approached them. "Mrs. Kent? Mr. Kent is asking to see you."

All three of them stood up and stepped forward.

"No, only Mrs. Kent at the moment." The doctor said kindly, but firmly.

Jessica turned to Jonathan and Martha, "I'll come back and give you any news as soon as I can." She said before leaving with the doctor.

Martha and Jonathan sat down again and Jonathan put his head in his hands. Martha rested her head on his shoulder and gently stroked his back. She knew how worried he was and didn't want to give him false hope by pretending that everything was going to be okay.

After a while Jonathan sat up and put his arm around Martha, "I'm so glad you're here, honey. I don't think I could have coped with this wait without you." He said.

"Yes, you could have. Jonathan you are the strongest person I know, not only physically but mentally as well. I know this is a difficult time, but whatever the news is, together we'll get through this. At least Hiram is conscious and able to talk, that must be a good sign." Martha replied.

"I hope so. I honestly thought he was going to die when he collapsed in the barn."

"But he didn't die and he's able to talk to Jessica. We'll just have to hope and pray that he makes a full recovery."

"Dad's always been so strong. I remember when I was little and he'd sit me on his shoulders, I felt like I was the king of the world. He wasn't afraid of anything and if ever I was scared as soon as I saw him I knew that everything was going to be okay. I know we've had our differences in the past, but even when I was mad at him I always knew that he loved me. He's got to get better … he just has to get better, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Jonathan said, the anguish he was feeling clearly showing in his voice.

Martha squeezed Jonathan's hand; she had never seen him like this before. Jonathan was always so sure of himself, so strong, so capable. Seeing him fearful and anxious was so new to her she didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

Silently they waited for Jessica to come back. They were both in the uncomfortable position of desperately wanting to know what was wrong with Hiram, but at the same time dreading the thought that it could be bad news.

When Jessica came back she looked far more relaxed and confident. Sitting down next to them she said, "Hiram wants to see you both, but before you go in there's something I want to tell you. Hiram has had a mild heart attack. Now don't panic, he's gonna be okay. However, it will mean that there are going to be some changes made back at the farm. When you see him, I don't want you bombarding him with lot of questions. Questions can wait until he's feeling better. Jonathan, I want you to reassure him that the farm won't run to rack and ruin without him. Don't stay too long and don't wear him out. Now off you go and put your minds at rest."

"Mom …" Jonathan began.

Jessica interrupted him, "Jonathan, I know you have lots of questions, but now isn't the right time. Just go see him and let him know that you'll look after the farm."

"Okay, mom." Jonathan said as he stooped and gave Jessica a hug. "I promise I won't ask him any questions."

Jonathan and Martha held hands as they walked towards Hiram's room, just before they reached his door Martha said, "Would you like to go in alone?"

Looking surprised at the question, Jonathan said, "Don't you want to see him?"

"Of course I do, I just thought that you might want to see him by yourself. I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be intruding. In fact, Dad would probably be offended if you didn't visit him." Jonathan reassured her.

Smiling at her, Jonathan opened Hiram's door and then stood aside and gestured for Martha to enter the room.

Martha was shocked when she saw Hiram; he looked pale and drawn as lay resting against his pillows. Wires were attached to his chest and connected to various scary looking machines. Walking forward she kissed him on his cheek. "You scared us!" she teased him.

Hiram smiled at her, "I'm sorry. Just as soon as they let me out of here I'll make it up to you."

Jonathan stood at the end of Hiram's bed, the feeling of relief he had experienced when he had entered the room and seen his Dad was temporarily robbing him of the power of speech.

"Son, Jessie told me how if it wasn't for your prompt action in getting me here things could have been a whole lot worse. I'm real grateful to you, son."

Jonathan grinned, "I'd like to be able to take all the credit, but it was mostly lucky guesses on my part. Well, that and the fact that there weren't any police cruisers between the farm and here. I don't think I took my foot off the gas pedal the whole way here!"

Hiram smiled, "Well, I'm real grateful anyway. All I can remember is Jessie telling me off! It wasn't until she just told me that I realized that we had both traveled here in the back of your truck."

"I could hear her yelling at you as I drove! However, I was more concerned that she wasn't getting thrown about too much, but every time I tried to slow down she wouldn't let me." Jonathan said, remembering hearing his Mom in the back of his truck shouting repeatedly 'Don't you dare die on me now, Hiram Kent! Don't you dare!"

"Good heavens, she must be covered in bruises!" commented Martha as she sat in the chair next to Hiram's bed listening to their conversation.

Hiram chuckled, "That's what I said and she replied that her bruises were nothing compared to the bruises she was going to inflict on me for scaring her so badly! It almost makes a person glad that they're in hospital."

"Don't worry, Dad, the hospital will soon have had enough of you. They probably don't realize just how cantankerous you can be when you're confined to bed!"

"Huh! Just look who's talking! You're just as bad!" Hiram retorted.

"I've heard so many horror stories about Jonathan being an impossibly bad patient; I'm dreading him ever getting sick." Martha said.

"Ask Jessie, she'll tell you just how bad he can be." suggested Hiram.

"I already have, that's why I'm dreading it!" Martha said glumly.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Jonathan retorted.

"Yes, you are son. In fact, I think you're worse than me." Hiram informed him.

Just then a nurse entered the room and checked Hiram's monitors, as she was leaving she looked at Jonathan, "You can have five more minutes and then you have to leave." She informed them as she left the room.

"Son, about the farm …" Hiram began.

"Dad, don't worry I have everything under control. Bob and Billy Ray will help and between us we'll keep everything running until you get back." Jonathan reassured him.

Hiram didn't look convinced and just as he was about to reply, Jonathan said "It's no good Dad; you'll just have to trust me. If I have any problems I'll come and discuss them with you, apart from that you are to concentrate on getting better. The farm will still be there waiting for you when you leave here and I promise you that I won't do anything stupid."

"I guess I don't have an option. Just make sure you come to me as soon as you feel out of your depth." Hiram said grudgingly.

"I will Dad, I promise. I'll come and see you everyday and answer all your questions. I just want you to get better; I don't ever want to be scared like that again."

"Our time is nearly up, so I'll say goodbye before we're thrown out." Martha said, getting up and giving Hiram a hug. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow. Just make sure you do as you're told, I don't want to hear any complaints about you being a bad patient."

As she walked to the door Martha glanced at Jonathan, "I'll wait for you outside, honey." She said, knowing that Jonathan would want a private word with his Dad.

Jonathan walked down the side of Hiram's bed and stood by the chair that Martha had been sitting in. "Dad."

"Yes, son?"

Jonathan swallowed, trying to shift the lump in his throat, "Dad, when I was driving you here today I realized that I haven't told you how much I love you for a long time. I guess I've been taking you for granted. So I just wanted you to know that I really do appreciate everything you've done for Martha and me and that I think you are a great Dad and I love you very much."

"Son, I love you too. I think Martha is the perfect wife for you and I'm real proud of the way you've grown into a man. I'm real sorry I scared you today, but don't worry I have no intention of dying just yet. I want to live to see my grandchildren running around the farm and to be able to laugh at you when you try and teach them not to chase the chickens!"

Jonathan grinned, "I'd like that. You, sitting in your rocking chair on the porch …"

"I never said anything about any rocking chair! Now stop being cheeky and go find your wife!" Hiram ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Jonathan said with a grin, giving Hiram a mock salute.

Leaving the room he saw Martha waiting for him in the corridor and walked over to her and hugged her closely to his chest.

"Are you feeling better now that you've had a chance to see and speak to Hiram?" Martha asked as she hugged him back.

"Yes, it was a huge relief. I feel like a great weight has been lifted off me." Jonathan replied burying his face in Martha's hair and holding her tightly to him.

Martha waited a few moments and then said, "Come on, we need to find Jessica, she must have been to hell and back these last few hours."

As they began to walk down the corridor Jonathan said, "To hell and back. That's exactly where we've been and I never want to go there again!"

-oOo-


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

Hiram was a terrible patient. He drove all the hospital staff, Jessica, Jonathan and Martha nearly insane over the next few days as his condition continued to improve.

Jessica was still adamant that Jonathan and Martha mustn't ask him any questions about his heart attack. They had to let him make a full recovery and be back at home before they could satisfy their curiosity.

Jonathan found this particularly difficult, but accepted his Mom's judgment and contented himself with giving Hiram detailed reports about what was happening on the farm and answering his many questions regarding what he had done, what needed to be done and how he was proposing to do it.

They had all quickly settled into a routine of hospital visits. Martha paid Hiram a quick visit before she went into work where she immediately rang the farm and gave a report on his condition. She also, visited him every lunch hour and again before she went home. Jessica waited for Martha to call each morning and then went directly to the hospital where she stayed until Martha came at lunch time. She then had her lunch with Molly after which she did any necessary shopping or errand running before going back to spend the rest of the afternoon with Hiram. Jonathan worked on the farm all day and then left the evening chores to Bob and Billy Ray while he went home, showered, changed and then went and spent the evening with Hiram. Sometimes Martha or Jessica would stay with him and sometimes he spent the evening alone with his Dad.

At first the hospital staff had objected to their almost constant attention. However, they soon discovered that, if a member of his family wasn't with him, Hiram's behavior made their lives a living hell. He was just about the worst patient they had ever had to look after and they gratefully relaxed all the visiting rules so that the Jessica, Martha and Jonathan could stay and prevent him from causing havoc.

One evening, after Hiram had been in hospital for about five days, when Jonathan came home from his nightly visit he found Martha waiting for him. Jessica had gone to bed exhausted from keeping Hiram amused and quiet all day, so while Jonathan sat and enjoyed a beer Martha quickly prepared him a meal. Sitting opposite him as he ate Martha noticed how tired Jonathan was looking. He was working far too hard and spending every evening at the hospital being cross-examined by Hiram wasn't helping.

"Honey, why don't you let me take the evening shift at the hospital tomorrow so you can get some sleep, you're looking worn out." Martha suggested as she went and got Jonathan another beer from the refrigerator.

"That's real kind of you, sweetie, but I have the feeling that if I didn't go and give Dad my daily farm report, he would just get up and come home to check for himself!" Jonathan replied pushing his empty plate away and taking a long drink of cold beer.

After removing his plate, Martha cut him a large piece of apple pie, "Do you want cream or ice cream with your pie?" she asked standing at the counter.

"Ice cream, please." Jonathan answered, smiling at the sight of Martha being so competent in the kitchen.

"Did you ask when Hiram is likely to be released?" Martha queried, as she handed Jonathan his pie and sat down again.

Jonathan chuckled, "Yes and I was told that, if they could trust him to follow instructions, he could be released in a couple of days. However, as they couldn't trust him to be good, it will probably be next week sometime."

Martha laughed, "Does Hiram know they said that?"

"No and I'm not going to be the one to tell him!" Jonathan replied grinning.

Changing the subject, Martha said, "Honey, you know our house fund?"

"Yes, what about it?" Jonathan asked as he ate his pie.

"Well, I've spent some of the money from it today. I know we promised not to touch it, but this was important."

"Sweetheart, the money in that account belongs to both of us; you don't need to ask my permission spend it. I'm sure you had a good reason."

"I did, I had a very good reason." Martha said looking relieved.

"So what did you spend the money on?" Jonathan asked looking amused as he scraped the last few remaining pie crumbs off his plate.

"I'll show you." Martha said looking excited. She quickly got up and went into the living room, returning she put a bag from Goodson's electrical store on the table in front of Jonathan.

Looking mystified, Jonathan reached into the bag and pulled out the contents. Seeing what was written on the boxes he looked at Martha.

"Before you say anything, let me explain." Martha said quickly. "I was thinking about how you and Jessica could have some peace of mind when Hiram comes home. Sometimes, you can be working miles from the farm and in an emergency that makes life really difficult. This way, if anything happens, at least you'll be able to communicate with each other."

Jonathan just sat staring at the packages containing what appeared to be two of the new cell phones he'd read about.

"Are you mad at me for spending our money?" Martha asked, not sure whether Jonathan was just surprised or really cross with her.

Clearing his throat Jonathan looked at Martha with tears in his eyes, "If you knew how worried I've been about Dad having another heart attack on the farm and not being able to let anyone know what was happening …" he tailed off unable to continue.

Martha got up and put her arms around Jonathan, "I know, sweetheart, I think we've all be worried about that happening." She said softly, holding him.

"I've been so scared of him dying and not being able to do anything to save him." Jonathan whispered with tears running down his cheeks as he buried his face in Martha's chest.

Martha held him tightly, tears forming in her eyes.

They stayed holding each other close for sometime before Jonathan pulled away. "I've made your T-shirt all wet." He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Martha smiled gently and then bent down and kissed him. "You didn't seem to be that bothered about my having a wet T-shirt when you were washing your truck the other week and sprayed me with water. In fact, I seem to remember you making several comments about how good I looked in a wet T-shirt!" She said teasingly.

Recalling the incident, Jonathan grinned. "Believe me, honey; I'm eternally grateful that Mother Nature was so generous to you in that area!"

"Jonathan!" Martha spluttered trying to look shocked.

When Jonathan just laughed at her, Martha didn't have the heart to tell him off as it was the first genuine laugh she had heard from him in days. However, when he tried to pull her onto his lap so that he could investigate Mother Nature's bounty, she swatted him away and sat down next to him, saying "What do you think about the cell phones?"

"I think it was an inspired idea. If we give one to Mom and I keep the other we can keep in contact and have peace of mind whenever Dad and I are working on the farm. Does Mom know you've bought them?"

"No, I wanted to show them to you first. I was afraid that you might be mad at me for spending our savings." Martha replied.

"Like I said, sweetheart, that money belongs to both of us. I'm really touched and grateful that you had the idea of buying the cell phones. You've taken a huge weight off my mind; I've been constantly thinking about when Dad collapsed in the barn and worrying about what might have happened if we had been working out on the pasture. Honey, I don't care what they've cost; the fact that you've used our savings to buy them just makes me love you more." Jonathan squeezed Martha's hand and tried to control the tears that were threatening to return.

Hearing him speak for the first time about the burden of worry weighing him down was a relief to Martha. Seeing Jonathan look more exhausted and worried each day had been a major cause of concern to her. Using a big part of their savings had been a gamble and she was relieved that Jonathan agreed with her that the cell phones were a good idea.

Wrapping her arms around him she said, "We can replace the money, but we can't replace Hiram. As far as I'm concerned buying the cell phones isn't a luxury it's a necessity."

Martha held Jonathan close to her, stroking his back and running her fingers through his curls. Jonathan rested against her and felt the tension that had been building since Hiram's heart attack slowly ease. After a long time he looked at her and gently cupping Martha's face with his hands kissed her.

Feeling Jonathan's lips on hers and his hands begin to explore, Martha smiled. They hadn't been intimate since Hiram was taken to hospital. Jonathan had held her close each night but hadn't even attempted to make love to her. Although she had understood why, Martha was glad that her Jonathan was back. She knew that she might have to wait for several days or even until Hiram was out of hospital before they returned to their nightly lovemaking, but just knowing that Jonathan was feeling relaxed enough to explore was enough for her.

When their kiss ended, Martha looked into Jonathan's eyes and knew that buying the cell phones was one of the best decisions she had ever made. Picking up his dirty plate she stood up, "Do you want another beer?" She asked him as she walked over to the sink and started washing the dirty dishes.

"No, I'm going to call Digger in and then lock up. I feel real tired tonight, would you mind if I went up to bed?"

"I think an early night would do us both good, I'm just going to finish tidying up and then I'll come up." Martha answered as Jonathan went outside to call Digger in for the night. As she wiped down the counter top Martha hoped that Jonathan would finally be able to get a good night's sleep. Normally, Jonathan slept like a log, barely even moving until his alarm went off, but recently he had been tossing and turning unable to relax or sleep properly.

Martha deliberately took her time tidying up; she hoped that by the time she went to bed Jonathan would be in a deep and restful sleep. So when she finally poured herself a glass of water and went upstairs she was surprised to find Jonathan, with just a towel wrapped around his hips, standing and staring out of their bedroom window.

Putting her glass of water on her bedside cabinet, Martha said, "I thought you would be fast asleep by now."

"I was thinking." Jonathan replied.

Crossing the room and going to stand next to him, Martha asked, "Thinking about what?"

Jonathan stepped back and pulled Martha in front of him, "Look out of the window, honey. What do you see?"

Trying to ignore the reflections caused by their bedside lamps, Martha peered through the glass. "I see the farm. Am I missing something?"

"No, you're not missing anything. Everything you can see is the land that Dad has worked on for most of his life. He's poured all his energy and his heart and soul into this land and his herd. There isn't a square inch of this farm that he doesn't know by heart and could find blindfolded. He can't die yet. I'm not even half the man or the farmer he is, I have so much to learn about life and farming and the thought that he might leave before I've had a chance to really learn from him is terrifying me."

Martha turned and faced Jonathan, "Jonathan Hiram Kent, you are your father's son! Don't you realize how much you are like him? Yes, you probably do have a lot still to learn about farming and considering our ages we both have a lot to learn about life, but together we will succeed."

"Will we? With Dad in the hospital I've come to realize just how much I rely on his knowledge and experience. Honey, if he died tomorrow I don't know whether I could manage the farm on my own."

Rapidly trying to gather her thoughts, Martha replied firmly, "Hiram isn't going to die tomorrow! Jonathan there is still time to learn from him. Do you remember when we got married and I started learning all about cooking, cleaning, laundry and everything else I'd managed to avoid doing for the first twenty-two years of my life? Well I learned and so can you! Start asking questions, make notes, use this time as an opportunity to learn everything Hiram can teach you. Tell him about your fears and ask him to share his knowledge with you. Think of this time as a wonderful opportunity to learn. Hiram loves talking about farming and if you explain how his illness has made you realize how much you need to learn, I'm sure he'll understand and help you in anyway he can."

"Do you really think so?" Jonathan asked, crossing the room and sitting on their bed.

Martha went and sat next to him. "Yes. Hiram is a born teacher. Remember how he helped me train Buster? At first I thought he would yell at me when I got things wrong or Buster wouldn't learn fast enough. But he was so patient and spent hours explaining why I should train him a certain way and how I could achieve good results. Honey, if you are honest with him, Hiram will be happy to share everything he knows about farming with you. In fact, I think he will be pleased you've asked him. He'll realize just how seriously you take working on a farm and how committed you are to succeeding as a farmer."

Jonathan picked up Martha's water glass and took a long drink as he thought about what she had just said. "Okay, I'll try it. In fact, I might even mention this when I go visit him tomorrow. Maybe, making a teaching plan for me will help keep him occupied and stop him from tormenting the nurses!"

"That's a really good idea and I'm sure the nurses will be grateful!" Martha said laughing.

Jonathan sighed, "Now we just have one piece of unfinished business to resolve."

"We do? What?"

"The small matter of the wet T-shirt contest." Jonathan explained as he poured the rest of the water from Martha's glass down her front.

"Jonathan!" Martha yelped, jumping up as the cold water washed over her.

"Yep, you'd definitely win … no contest!" Jonathan said grinning at her.

Martha glared at him and then, seeing the twinkle in his eyes that had been missing for days, she relented. Stepping out of her wet skirt and pulling her bra off from under her T-shirt she smoothed the wet T-shirt across her front until it clung to every curve. In an imitation of an announcer's voice she said, "And now we have Miss Smallville … she lives on a farm with her degenerate husband and likes romantic moonlit walks and strawberry ice-cream." Then Martha proceeded to mince around the room like a beauty contestant until Jonathan was nearly crying with laughter.

Catching hold of her hand as she strutted past him; Jonathan said, "You win!" as he tried to pull Martha onto his lap.

"What's my prize?" Martha teased; playfully resisting Jonathan's endeavors to pull her to him.

"Me! You win me and my everlasting love and admiration." Jonathan answered still laughing.

"Darn! I was hoping for a Ferrari!" Martha sighed as Jonathan captured her in a big hug.

Later, as Jonathan slept peacefully with his head resting on her, Martha smiled as she gently trailed her fingers through his curls and whispered softly, "Who needs a Ferrari when they have a Jonathan Kent?"

-oOo-


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

Martha gnawed at her bottom lip as she drove, there was no other traffic on the road and although her headlights lit the way ahead they also showed her how isolated she was driving through the night. Checking once again that her car doors were locked Martha gripped the steering wheel and prayed that she was driving in the right direction.

As she drove Martha couldn't get the image of Jonathan's ashen face before he had turned and walked out of the house out of her mind. The door slamming behind him had made the whole house vibrate and it had seemed as though minutes had passed before Martha could even move.

In fact, it had only been a few seconds before she had turned and run out of the kitchen and across the living room towards the front door. Pausing only to grab Hiram's binoculars from the hall table she had left the house and sprinted across the yard to the barn. She was breathing heavily by the time she had climbed to the loft and as she fumbled with the catch on the binoculars case she began to panic that she was too late.

When she finally looked through the binoculars she was relieved to find that she could clearly pick out the lights of Jonathan's truck as it raced down the driveway. With her hands shaking she managed to keep the truck in sight until it finally disappeared from her view and when she lowered the binoculars and started to retrace her steps towards the house she knew that she had achieved her purpose, she knew where Jonathan was headed. At least she thought she did … she prayed that she was right.

Entering the house she replaced the binoculars before returning to the kitchen. Hiram and Jessica were still sitting at the table and they both turned and looked at her.

"I thought you'd gone off in a huff as well!" Hiram commented.

"No, I went to the barn to try and see if I could find out which direction Jonathan was heading." Martha said.

"I wouldn't worry, he's just overreacting, he'll be back in a couple of hours." Hiram said.

Martha resisted the urge to throw something at Hiram and instead took a deep breath and started counting to twenty very slowly.

"Did you see which way he went?" Jessica asked softly.

Martha nodded as she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Are you going after him?"

"Yes, he shouldn't be alone. He obviously blames himself." Martha answered her.

"I'll make some fresh coffee for you to take with you." Jessica said, getting up from the table.

"There's no need to go chasing after him, like I said he'll be back in a couple of hours." Hiram said.

Martha ignored him and stood up. "I'm going to get changed into something a bit warmer." She said leaving the kitchen.

When she came back downstairs a few minutes later she was wearing jeans and a thick sweater. As she dropped one of Jonathan's sweaters on the table, Jessica said, "The coffee's nearly ready."

"Thank you." Martha said reaching into one of the cupboards and pulling out a flask.

"Dang it, didn't you hear me? He'll be back in a couple of hours. I don't know why you're insisting on chasing after him. He can take care of himself." Hiram said, sounding annoyed.

It was the last straw, putting the flask on to the counter, Martha turned to him. "Would you like me to explain it to you? It's quite simple! You've just told your son, the person who has been exhausting himself for the past two weeks trying to run this farm, the person who has been worrying himself sick about you, the same person who hasn't had a good nights sleep since you collapsed in the barn, the person who has lost so much weight his clothes are too big for him. You've just told him that he is to blame for your heart attack! Of course he's upset … what heck did you expect?" she exploded.

"Nonsense! We never said he was to blame! When did we say we blamed him?" Hiram asked, shocked at Martha's response.

"Dammit, don't you understand? When you told him that you'd found out that you had a heart condition in his last year of high school, but kept it from him because you wanted him to go to college. When you told him that rather than explain about your condition you'd prefer to work yourself so hard that you had a heart attack! Of course he blames himself! If he hadn't gone to college you wouldn't be so sick now. If he had stayed at home he could have prevented your heart attack!"

"That's ridiculous! There is no way that he's to blame for any of this!" Hiram retorted.

Martha sighed, going to sit next to Hiram she put her hand over his and said, "Look at it from his point of view. Put yourself in his place."

"We only did what we thought was right. He deserved to go to college; he'd worked so hard to get there. We didn't want to take that away from him. I knew that if I told him about my heart condition he'd refuse to go and I couldn't let that happen. He was only seventeen when I found out about my heart, he was just a boy." Hiram explained.

"Maybe you should have told him when he graduated from college." Martha suggested gently.

"But he was in love. Jess and I knew that you weren't just another girlfriend by the way he acted. Everyone deserves to be in love, we couldn't spoil that for him. I was afraid that if I told him he might try and take over running the farm and your relationship would suffer. Sweetie, if you could have seen the way he looked when he talked about you, how he looked forward to seeing you, how he nearly drove Jess insane with instructions each time you came to stay. I couldn't spoil that for him."

"I know. I just have to try and convince Jonathan. That's why I'm going after him." Martha said hugging Hiram.

"Would you like me to come with you? I could try and explain it to him."

Martha smiled, "Knowing just how stubborn he can be, I don't think he'd listen to you. I'm hoping that I can explain why you delayed telling him so that he stops blaming himself. I can't leave him upset like this, I have to go find him."

"Are you sure you know where he's gone? I don't like the idea of you driving around in the dark searching for Jonathan. Look what happened last time!"

"Last time, I got engaged to a wonderful man." Martha said with a grin.

"I meant crashing through the fence." Hiram reminded her. "I don't want you to have another accident."

"I promise that I'll drive carefully." Martha said getting up.

Jessica was folding Jonathan's sweater before tucking it into the tote, handing it to Martha she said, "The coffee is in there plus some brownies. Please tell Jonathan that we love him and we only did what we thought was right for him."

"I will." Martha promised hugging Jessica.

Martha walked to the front door; pausing only to collect Jonathan and her jackets from the coat rack she opened the door. "Wish me luck." She said to Hiram and Jessica who had followed her.

"Just make sure Jonathan knows we love him and we were only trying to do our best." Jessica said as she hugged Martha.

"Drive safely." Hiram called out as Martha crossed the yard and got into her car.

As Martha got closer to Spinner's Lake she began to worry whether Jonathan would be there. From the direction he'd been driving in when she'd lost sight of him she felt sure he was headed towards the lake. But now doubts began to set in. Maybe he'd changed his mind and driven somewhere else. Praying that she wouldn't have to search every patch of water between here and Metropolis again she continued driving towards the lake.

When she turned off the black top and started driving down the rough track towards the lake she slowed right down. Realizing that she still didn't have any clear idea of what she was going to say to Jonathan she said a swift prayer for guidance and hoped that she would be able to find the right words.

The relief she felt when she spotted Jonathan's truck was nearly overwhelming. Leaving her car in the middle of the track she stepped out and, after collecting the tote and their jackets, closed the door as quietly as she could manage.

As she approached the lake she spotted Jonathan sitting at the water's edge. Even from the back she could see how upset and defeated he looked. His head was bent, his shoulders were slumped and he looked to be in the depths of despair.

When Martha sat down next to him Jonathan looked at her in surprise. "Honey, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I watched to see which way you went when you left the farm and I guessed this was where you were headed." Martha explained, tucking her arm in Jonathan's.

"I'm not real good company right now. Maybe you should go back." Jonathan said.

"Nope." Martha replied snuggling a bit closer.

"Sweetheart, you'll get cold sitting here and I'm not in a very good mood."

Martha reached into the tote and passed Jonathan his sweater. "I've got your jacket here as well. I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly.

"But Martha …"

"I've bought coffee."

"Martha … "

"And brownies."

Jonathan sighed and pulled on his sweater. "I'm not in a real good mood." He said.

"That's okay, if you want to talk, we can talk. If you want to be quiet and think then we can do that. But I'm not leaving." Martha said, resting her head on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Honey …"

"Jonathan Kent I love you! When you're upset, I'm upset. When you're hurting, I hurt. I'm not leaving. Got it?"

"Got it." Jonathan said with a small smile.

-oOo-


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

Jonathan and Martha sat together by the edge of Spinner's Lake for a long time before Jonathan spoke again. "I guess you think I'm overreacting."

"No."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Dad should have told me he had a heart condition. Keeping it from me and tryin' to kill himself working on the farm was wrong. How could he do that? How could he not let me know he was so sick? I don't understand. I should never have gone to college. I should have been helping him on the farm instead of wasting all those years getting book knowledge that I'm never gonna use." Jonathan said bitterly.

"Jonathan, one day we're going to have children and if it was you who discovered that you had a heart condition just at our eldest was about to go to college would you tell him or her? Or would you think that they deserved their chance to go to college? Would you take away that chance and make them work on the farm out of guilt?"

Jonathan didn't say anything for a long time.

"Dad still should have told me. I'm not seventeen anymore, I'm twenty-three. That's six years when he could have told me. Six years he's been risking a heart attack. He shouldn't have waited until he had a heart attack to tell me he was sick."

"Yes, he should have told you and I think he was planning on telling you when you graduated from college."

"So why didn't he?" Jonathan said, sounding angry.

"Because you were in love."

"What?"

"Hiram and Jessica realized that you were in love and they didn't want to spoil it for you. After you left I talked to Hiram, well actually I yelled at him for a while and then we talked." Martha explained.

"You yelled at Dad?" Jonathan asked, awe struck at the thought of Martha being brave enough to yell at his father.

"He made me mad! He didn't seem to realize just how badly his news had affected you, so I explained it to him … very loudly." Martha replied, beginning to feel ashamed of her behavior.

"What did he do?"

"He listened and then we talked. Jonathan, Hiram and Jessica never meant to hurt you. They love you and they were only trying to do what was best for you. Think about it. When they got the news about Hiram's heart condition, they must have been scared to death of what might happen. But they decided that you deserved your time in college. If they had been thinking of themselves, they would have told you right away and then made you work on the farm when you left school. Sweetheart, I'm not saying that all their decisions were right, but every one was made because they love you."

"I still don't understand why they didn't tell me after I graduated. Yes, I was in love but that shouldn't have stopped them telling me."

"Honey, Hiram said that everyone deserves to be in love and they didn't want to spoil it for you. They were afraid that if they told you then you would take over the running of the farm and our relationship would have suffered."

"He could have told me once we'd got engaged. Why didn't he tell me then?"

"I don't know, maybe with all the trouble my father caused and then with us bringing the wedding forward by nine months there just wasn't a suitable opportunity." Martha suggested.

"Maybe." Jonathan grudgingly conceded.

Staring out across the lake Jonathan sank back into deep thought. Martha, who was beginning to feel cold, put her jacket on and then put Jonathan's jacket around his shoulders. Snuggling closer Martha waited for Jonathan to sort out all the new information she'd given him.

She waited a long time and then Jonathan gave a big sigh and put his arm around her. "I guess I've been acting like a big kid. Flouncing out of the house and causing all this trouble."

"Well, you didn't flounce so much as storm out of the house and I don't think you've been acting like a big kid. I think you've been acting like a son who loves his Dad very much."

"I just can't bear the thought of him dying and feeling that I could have prevented it in some way." Jonathan said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Sweetheart, you heard what he said, as long as he doesn't go back to strenuous farm work; he could be with us for years."

"He could also have another heart attack at any time." Jonathan reminded her grimly.

"In that case, it will be his time to go. Jonathan we can't predict the future. He could be knocked down crossing the street. A thunderbolt could appear and kill him. Anything could happen. We just have to make the most of whatever time is left to us."

Jonathan didn't answer for a little while and then, as he stared across the lake, he finally said, "I guess that applies to all of us. We shouldn't take anything for granted and should treasure the time we do have."

"Yes, we should. We get so wrapped up in our own lives and troubles that we sometimes forget just how fragile life can be."

"So, instead of sitting here feeling sorry for myself, I should be planning how to make the most of what ever time Dad has left."

"You've already started. What about all the farming lessons that Hiram's been giving you? All you have to do is sit down with him and work out how you are going to run the farm."

Jonathan turned and looked at Martha, "That's all I need to do?"

"Yes."

Jonathan burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Martha asked looking confused.

"Honey, I love you!" Jonathan said hugging Martha to him.

"I still don't understand what's so funny." Martha muttered as she hugged him back.

"Sweetheart, you've made the task of learning everything Dad can teach me about farming sound as simple as him giving me directions on how to find Smallville! It's gonna take me years to learn all I need to know!"

"In that case you'd better hurry up and get started." Martha said, a little bit offended at the way Jonathan was laughing at her.

"I guess so."

"Jonathan, stop teasing me! I'm only trying to help."

"I'm sorry, honey. You help me every day in more ways than you'll ever know. Even though I didn't want you here tonight, you've stayed and helped me. I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but as long as I have you I can cope with anything."

"The same goes for me, sweetheart. You've given me so much; I'm a stronger and better person because of you." Martha said, kissing Jonathan on his cheek.

"If you've been brave enough to yell at Dad, I think you're a stronger person than either of us realized!" Jonathan said with a laugh. "I'd have loved to see Dad's face. Not many people have ever been brave enough to do that!"

"He did look a bit surprised." Martha admitted beginning to laugh.

"I bet he did!" Jonathan gasped as he continued to laugh.

When they finished laughing Martha looked at Jonathan, "Are you okay now?"

"No."

"No? What else is bothering you?" Martha asked looking concerned.

"I seem to remember you promising me coffee, but you've not given me any." Jonathan said trying to look pathetic.

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Don't tell me, let me guess! I also promised you brownies but you haven't had any of those either!" Martha said shaking her head and sighing.

"Yep."

Martha pulled the tote towards her and handed Jonathan the flask, "You pour and I'll find the brownies."

As Jonathan poured their coffee out he heard Martha laugh.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the brownies!"

"No, the brownies are here, also two big pieces of pie and another flask of coffee. Just how long was your Mom planning on us staying out here?"

As they once again collapsed laughing they both knew that together they could face any trouble ahead.

-oOo-


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

Martha slowly woke up from a deep sleep, she didn't want to get up as it was cold outside and she was nice and warm and cozy snuggled up in bed. Yawning she turned to glance at her alarm clock wondering just how much time there was before she had to get up for work. Less than a second later she was throwing back the covers and running towards the bathroom. She had overslept!

Fifteen minutes later she ran down the stairs and hurried into the kitchen, she was simultaneously trying to put on her suit jacket and tie her hair back and demonstrating a total lack of success with either task. Seeing Jonathan calmly sitting at the table and eating his breakfast just served to infuriate her.

"Jonathan! Why didn't you wake me? I'm going to be late for work now!" She said as she buttoned her jacket and dragged her hair back into a stylish clip.

Jonathan stopped eating and stared at her looking totally bewildered.

"Jonathan, I'm really cross with you. You must have realized that I hadn't heard my alarm go off. Why didn't you wake me?" Martha demanded angrily.

"I thought you might like to lie-in for a change." Jonathan said looking puzzled.

"Lie-in? Lie-in!! On a work day? Really, Jonathan, what were you thinking of?" Martha retorted completely exasperated by Jonathan's thoughtless behavior.

"That it would be nice for you not to have to get up so early." Jonathan said, looking bemused.

"Well, thanks to you I don't have time for breakfast and thanks to you I'm now going to be late for work!" Martha yelled as she stalked angrily across the living room to the front door.

While Martha wrapped herself up warmly in her coat, scarf and gloves, Jonathan got up and walked over to the front door and then stood leaning back against it.

When Martha went to try and open the door he said, "You can't use this door. If you insist on going to work you'll have to use the other door."

"Jonathan, I don't have time for your teasing this morning. Please let me leave." Martha asked trying to reach around him and open the door.

Jonathan didn't move. "You'll have to use the other door." He said firmly.

"Fine! I'll use the other door!" Martha shouted at him before turning and flouncing across the room to the kitchen. Jonathan walked slowly behind her and then stood watching as she flung open the back door and left the house slamming the door shut behind her.

Jonathan glanced at his parents who were still sitting at the table. They were both watching the door and sure enough it soon opened and Martha reappeared looking stunned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's called snow." Jonathan replied helpfully.

"I know that it's snow!" Martha retorted, "I meant, where has it all come from?"

"From the sky." Jonathan answered, only just managing to keep a straight face.

Martha just glared at Jonathan.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, honey. I didn't make it snow." Jonathan said with a grin.

"How am I supposed to get to work? I can't even get to my car because it's buried in all the snow." Martha asked.

"Sweetie, there is no way you can get to work today and probably for the next few days. We're snowed in and more snow is forecast."

"But I have to get to work!" Martha wailed. "I'm really busy at the moment and Brian expects us to get through a ton of work this week."

"Honey, anyone who doesn't live right in the middle of town won't be able to get into work for the next few days. Smallville only has one snowplow and it won't get out this far for several days and even when Hickory Lane has been cleared we would still have to clear the drive way all the way from the house to the road. Sweetie, whether you like it or not, there is no way you can get to work."

Martha just stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at Jonathan in stunned silence.

"Why don't you take your coat off and have some breakfast." Jessica suggested.

"What about the tractor? Couldn't we use that to get to the road?" Martha asked.

"Even if we could get to the road using the tractor, Hickory Lane won't have been cleared so you still wouldn't be able to get to work." Jonathan explained.

"I don't suppose you could drive me to work on the tractor?"

"No. Honey, with all this snow it would take a couple of hours to get into town, always presuming we didn't get stuck in a snow drift, and there's no way I'm going to spend four hours this morning and another four hours tonight driving you to and from work. Anyway, I'll need the tractor to try and get some feed to the herd."

Martha sighed. She knew that Jonathan was right, but she also knew just how cross Brian was going to be when she didn't turn up for work.

"Why don't you telephone your office? I'm sure that when you speak to Brian you'll find that only a handful of people will have managed to get into work." Hiram said as he got up to pour them all some fresh coffee.

Martha realized that she didn't have any alternative and so she crossed the kitchen and picked up the phone. After a moment she said, "There isn't any dial tone."

"The snow must have bought the phone lines down." Hiram said.

Martha replaced the receiver and then tried again, but without any success. "Now what am I supposed to do?" She asked, sighing heavily.

"Well, Brian would have to be real stupid not to realize why you haven't turned up for work. But if you insist on trying to contact him, a real smart and very beautiful friend of mine gave me a cell phone recently. Would you like to borrow it?" Jonathan replied with a grin.

Martha has the grace to look a bit embarrassed. "Yes, please." She said.

"Hmmmm … okay, but on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Martha asked suspiciously.

"That you stop acting as though spending the day at home with us is the worst news you've ever had!"

"I'm sorry." Martha apologized, walking over to Jonathan and sliding her arms around his waist. "I guess that I have been a bit of a grouch."

"A bit?"

"Okay, I've been a great big grouch." Martha said resting her head against Jonathan's chest.

"We could make a snowman this afternoon if you like." Jonathan suggested, trying to lighten Martha's glum mood.

"I've never made a snowman. Is it difficult?" Martha said, looking up at Jonathan.

"What! Never?" Jonathan asked, looking shocked.

"No."

"In that case, you'll have your first lesson in the fine art of snowman building this afternoon." Jonathan said firmly, wondering just how miserable Martha's childhood had been.

"Will we have a snowball fight as well?" Martha asked looking excited.

"Of course!"

"I'm beginning to like the idea of being snowed in." Martha said with a big grin.

"Good! Now why don't you sit down and have some breakfast and then you can call Brian to let him know that you can't get into work." Jonathan suggested, as he removed Martha's coat and gently pushed her towards the kitchen table.

Half an hour later Jonathan topped up Martha's coffee as she finished her conversation with Brian. "Well, that was easier then I thought it would be." She said with a sigh of relief as she handed Jonathan his cell phone. "Okay, now for the really important information … what do you all do on snow days?"

"Well I'm going to attach Dad's snowplow to the front of the tractor and try and get some feed out to the herd." Jonathan replied.

"I'm going to tackle my pile of mending and then I'll probably do some baking this afternoon." Jessica said as she started to clear away their breakfast dishes.

"I'm going to be helping Jonathan." Hiram answered.

"No!" Three voices replied simultaneously.

"Son, attaching the snowplow to the front of the tractor is a two man job, plus I'm not going to let you try and reach the herd on your own." Hiram replied firmly.

"We can all help Jonathan with the snowplow and then I'll go with him to feed the herd." Jessica said giving Hiram a 'don't you dare argue' glare.

"That's real nice of you Mom, but as you've only just gotten over that viral infection I think you should stay at home. I'm sure I'll be okay on my own." Jonathan said, trying to prevent an argument between his Mom and Dad.

"Son, we both know that feeding the herd in these conditions is a two man job." Hiram replied.

"Hiram Kent, you are not going!" Jessica snapped.

"Dang it, Jessica! Somebody's got to help the boy."

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man and I'll manage just fine on my own!" Jonathan insisted.

"Why don't I go with you? That way both Hiram and Jessica can stay at home." Martha asked quietly.

"It's sweet of you to offer to help, honey, but it's real hard work." Jonathan said with a smile.

"Yes, I guess it would be too much for a weak and feeble person like myself. It's such a shame that I'm so fragile!" Martha said with heavy sarcasm.

"You know that isn't what I meant." Jonathan sighed.

"Honey, do you think you could help me lift this cup up as I'm afraid the strain might be too much for my frail body to bear!"

"Martha …"

"Yes, Jonathan?"

Jonathan realized that he had been neatly driven into a corner. He could either incur his Mom's wrath by taking his Dad with him. Or he could run the risk of making his Mom sick again by taking her. Or he could take Martha, who didn't have a clue just how hard she was going to have to work.

"If you're really sure you want to help, I'd love you to come along. I should warn you that we might have to dig the tractor out of snow drifts and that it's gonna be real cold out there." Jonathan said, in a last ditch attempt to dissuade Martha from helping him.

"In that case, I'd better go get changed and then we can all go help you fix the snowplow onto the tractor." Martha said with a beaming smile.

Jonathan sat down at the table and poured himself another cup of coffee. He had a sinking feeling that this was going to be yet another occasion when Martha was going to discover the hard way just how exhausting farm work could be.

-oOo-


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

Martha was bored.

They had been snowed in for four days and the snow was still falling! She was beginning to think that it would never stop snowing.

The first day had been fun. Although helping Jonathan feed the herd had been much more tiring than she had expected at least she had felt a real sense of achievement when they finally returned to the farm. Even digging the tractor out of snow drifts had been exciting because she was with Jonathan. Then, in the afternoon, she had made her first snowman. It was a bit lopsided but she was inordinately proud of her creation and treated Jonathan's teasing with the disdain it deserved.

That was the last time that she had been able to play in the snow. That night it had snowed heavily again and it had carried on snowing ever since. The snow had to be at least four to five feet deep now and had completely covered her snowman. Hiram said that the last time that it had snowed this heavily they had been snowed in for nine days.

At first it had been great fun, they had played games in the evening and during the day there always seemed to be something to do to keep busy. However, she and Jessica had done all the mending, laundry, ironing, baking, cleaning and clearing out and tidying cupboards, closets and drawers they could find and now Martha didn't know what she could do to occupy herself. She had tried reading a book but found that her mind kept wandering away from the story, she couldn't take Buster for a walk because of the deep snow, Jessica was busy organizing her collection of magazine recipes and Jonathan and Hiram were carrying out all the odd jobs around the house that were usually left or forgotten because they were so busy with farm work.

Sighing Martha put down her book and went into the kitchen. Jessica had taken over the whole kitchen table and was engrossed in sorting her recipes into various piles.

"Can I help you with that?" Martha asked as she filled the kettle.

"Not at the moment, but maybe later when I start sticking them into the notebooks. If you're making some tea, I'd love a cup." Jessica replied as she tried to smooth a rather crumpled recipe which she had torn from a magazine.

After making them both some tea, Martha sat down at the table and watched Jessica work. After a little while, Jessica said, "If you don't have anything to do, why don't you look through my knitting patterns and see if there's one you like? I have lots of spare wool you could use."

"I don't know how to knit." Martha said, looking a bit embarrassed. There seemed to be no end to the list of ordinary tasks that she couldn't do.

"Would you like to learn?" Jessica enquired looking amused.

"Yes, but only if you have the time to teach me. You've taught me so much I'm beginning to feel guilty about the amount of time you've had to spend teaching me things that everyone else seems to know how to do."

"Don't be silly. I've enjoyed teaching you. You can have your first lesson when I've finished sorting these recipes. I've been meaning to do this for a long time, but I've never found the time so I don't want to stop while I have the perfect opportunity to finally bring some order to my rather erratic filing system." Jessica said as she read one of the recipes before tearing it in half and dropping it in the waste paper bin by her chair.

"Mom, Dad wants to know if you want one or two shelves put up in your bathroom." Jonathan asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh, for goodness sake, why doesn't he ever listen! I don't want any shelves in the bathroom." Jessica said sounding exasperated as she left the kitchen and hurried up the stairs.

Jonathan watched her leave and then turned and grinned at Martha. "As they're gonna be arguing about who said what for a while, why don't we …". The rest of the sentence was lost as he pulled Martha to her feet and kissed her.

After a little while Martha pulled away, "Jonathan, someone could walk in at any moment." She warned him as she straightened her top and tried to smooth her hair.

"So? What if they do? Since when has kissing your wife been a crime?" Jonathan replied, pulling Martha back towards him.

"Jonathan …" Martha began to object, but before she could continue she was effectively silenced by a very determined Jonathan.

Realizing that nothing was going to stop him, Martha stopped worrying and kissed him back. This time it was Jonathan who broke their kiss. "This isn't gonna work." He muttered looking around the kitchen.

"I thought it was going rather well." Martha said, wondering what was bothering him.

Jonathan grinned, "Honey, that's the problem!" he said, as he took her hand and started walking towards the laundry room.

Martha allowed herself to be pulled along still not sure what Jonathan was up to. As soon as they entered the laundry room Jonathan wedged a chair under the door handle and turned to Martha.

"Okay, now we won't be interrupted." He said looking pleased at his problem solving skill.

It didn't take Martha long to realize just why Jonathan had decided to kiss her in the laundry room. "Honey, we can't." She gasped as Jonathan's hands began to explore.

"Oh, yes we can." Jonathan replied as he pulled her sweater over her head and began to unbutton her shirt.

"They'll hear us!" Martha spluttered, trying to stop him.

"In that case, we're gong to have to be real quiet." He said as he dropped her shirt onto the top of the dryer and released the snap on her jeans.

Martha knew that she should object, she knew that they were taking a big risk and knew that it would be a miracle if they weren't discovered. But instead of arguing she found that her hands were busy with Jonathan's buttons.

Sometime later, as they were getting dressed again, Martha said, "I can't believe we just did that!"

Jonathan snickered, "Would you like me to show you how we did it?" he queried.

"I meant that I can't believe we just made love in the laundry room!" Martha said, swatting his roaming hands away as she buttoned her shirt.

"Okay, here's how we did it. First we …."

"No!" Martha yelped as he began to pull off his sweater again.

"Darn!"

"Will you behave!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Martha said firmly but with a smile. "Hey, isn't that the box Jessica keeps her knitting wool in?" She asked, trying to distract him.

"Well, as it's got 'Knitting Wool' written on the side, I'm guessing the answer is yes." Jonathan teased.

"Could you lift it off the shelf for me? Jessica said that she would teach me to knit this afternoon when she's finished sorting out her recipe collection."

"Do you want me to leave it in here?" Jonathan asked as he lifted down the box.

"Could you put it in the living room so that I can have a proper look inside it?"

"Okay." Jonathan removed the chair wedging the door shut and after opening the door he stood back so that Martha could leave first.

"There you are!" Hiram said, making Martha jump. "I was wondering where you'd both gone."

Martha instantly flushed a deep shade of red with embarrassment. However, Jonathan just calmly replied, "Mom's going to teach Martha how to knit and so we were looking for her store of knitting wool."

Wondering how Jonathan was managing to remain so self possessed, Martha scurried out of the laundry room and almost ran back into the kitchen. Seeing Jessica sitting back at the table, she blurted out, "We were looking for your knitting wool."

Looking startled, Jessica merely replied, "That's nice dear." As she watched Martha almost run across the living room and up the stairs. Turning she saw Jonathan carry the box into the living room while Hiram waited for him in the kitchen.

When Jonathan returned, Hiram said, "Son, your mom has changed her mind about the shelves in our bathroom. She now wants us to put some more shelves up in the laundry room, so could you go get my tool bag and we'll make a start on the shelves now?"

"Okay." Jonathan replied.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Hiram went and sat next to Jessica. "Honey, what would you say if I suggested that you and I search for some knitting wool tonight?"

"I'd say that's your first sensible suggestion today." Jessica said beginning to laugh.

"Knitting wool!" Hiram spluttered. "Just how dumb do those kids think we are?"

When Jonathan returned with Hiram's tool bag he was surprised to see his Mom and Dad laughing uncontrollably. Putting the bag down he wandered into the living room trying to work out how one minute they could be arguing about shelves and the next laughing so hard they were crying. Sighing he picked up a farming magazine.

Sometimes his parents were so weird it defied belief!!

-oOo-


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56**

As Jonathan drove back from Smallville he had a big grin on his face. Martha was going to love his surprise! Parking his truck he unloaded the fence posts Hiram had sent him to buy before going into the house.

"Mom, do you know where Martha is?"

"She's putting your laundry away; she'll be back in a minute." Jessica replied, as she tasted the soup she was making. "Did you get the groceries I wanted?"

"Yes, I made sure I went to the supermarket before I collected the new fence posts. Do you want me to put them away?"

"Would you? This soup just doesn't taste right; maybe it needs some more herbs." Jessica muttered as she opened a cupboard and began searching through her selection of herbs.

As Jonathan began to put away the groceries he said, "I remembered to give Molly that recipe."

"Oh, thank you! I've been promising to let her have that recipe for lemon cheesecake for weeks, but every time I went into town I forget to take it. How is she?"

"She's real well. She was selling tickets for the church fundraiser dance at the Community Center. I bought four; I guessed we would all be going."

"You guessed that we would all be going where?" Martha asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"To the church fundraiser dance." Jonathan replied with a grin as he put away some cans of beans.

"Oh, I wish you'd have asked me first." Martha sighed.

"Why? We always go to the fundraisers." Jonathan replied looking confused.

"I was thinking that I might give this one a miss." Martha muttered as she began to help Jonathan put the groceries away.

"But you love dancing? Why don't you want to go?"

"I just don't want to."

"But why?" Jonathan persisted.

Martha sighed.

"Honey? Is there something wrong?" Jonathan asked, looking at Martha.

"No. I mean, yes. Oh, I don't know! I just don't want to go, okay!"

"But there must be a reason. You usually look forward to going out." Jonathan said, wondering what the problem was.

Martha knew that she wasn't making much sense, but she didn't know how to explain without appearing ridiculous.

"Is this something private? Would you like me to leave?" Jessica asked, looking concerned.

"No, you don't have to leave." Martha said. Looking at Jonathan she took a deep breath, "The reason I don't want to go to the dance is because I don't want to meet Nell again. She is always so unpleasant and I don't want to spend another evening listening to her snide remarks."

"Aww, honey, you should just ignore her. Nell always likes to feel real important, it's just the way she is." Jonathan said with a reassuring smile.

"I've tried ignoring her! I've tried to overlook her bitchy comments at every dance, fundraiser and social gathering since she's came back to Smallville and I don't see why I should continue to put up with her nasty presence any longer!"

"But you can't avoid her completely. You'll bump into her on a regular basis just by going into town. Honey, I know she can be a bit difficult but that is just her way. You should just ignore her, that's what everyone else does!"

"How can I ignore her when she makes a point of coming over to me just so that she can be nasty?" Martha asked sounding exasperated.

"She isn't that bad. Maybe you just need to get to know her a bit better."

"She isn't that bad?" Martha repeated, amazed that Jonathan could be so dim. Tugging down her t-shirt so that she displayed most of her cleavage she minced across the kitchen in a fairly good impersonation of Nell's walk she stopped in front of Jonathan and trailed her finger down his chest and purred, "Hello, Jonathan, you're looking very handsome this evening! Oh, Martha I didn't see you standing there you blend so well into the background in that dress." Moving to Jonathan's side she took his hand, "Jonathan, they're playing our old song. You don't mind if I steal him away do you, Martha? You're looking so tired you'll probably be glad to sit this one out." Smiling sweetly she then said, "I guess I'm a bit overdressed for Smallville, but then I'm more used to Metropolis and being fashionable. You're so lucky Martha, that homey style of dress really suits you!"

"Sweetheart, you're making too much of her comments. I'm sure she didn't mean anything nasty. I expect it's because she's been living in Metropolis she finds us all a bit old fashioned here."

"She lived for less than two years in Metropolis, I lived there for twenty-two years! How dare she criticize my clothes! At least I don't dress like a slut!" Martha exploded.

"Martha …"

"Her clothes are too tight, too short and too low cut! Don't you dare tell me that she is stylish and fashionable! Or would you prefer that I started dressing like a hooker? She's nasty and spiteful and she makes a point of being unpleasant to me at every opportunity she gets and that's why I don't want to go to the dance!"

"Honey …"

"How can you stand there and make excuses for her? Why can't you understand how her snide comments are hurtful? Well if you are so keen to listen to them you can go to the dance on your own!" Martha walked over to the door, "I'm going for a walk with Buster, at least he doesn't make excuses for her!" Opening the door she whistled for Buster and then stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Jonathan stood in the middle of the kitchen looking stunned. "What the heck brought that on?" he asked Jessica.

Jessica starred thoughtfully at him for a moment before saying, "Jonathan Hiram Kent, if I hadn't witnessed that with my own eyes, I'd never have believed you could be so stupid and insensitive!"

"What did I do?" Jonathan asked in amazement.

"You didn't do anything. You didn't try and understand how Nell's unpleasant behavior is upsetting Martha. You didn't try and understand how Martha must feel being insulted about her clothes when she has tried so hard to fit in. Don't you even remember the life Martha had before coming to live here? She had expensive vacations, a closet full of designer clothes and a real pampered lifestyle and she gave it all up without even a seconds hesitation because she loves you. Now, she never goes on vacation and every penny she earns goes into your house fund. Can you even remember the last time she spent any money on herself? Why are you having so much trouble seeing that Nell's spiteful nature and comments are real hurtful for Martha? Nell has a chip on her shoulder the size of Kansas, she's vindictive, nasty, spiteful and a total bitch! How the heck can you possibly stand there defending her to Martha? I'm not surprised Martha is upset and angry with you, I'm only surprised she didn't hit you over your thick and stupid head with a skillet before she left!"

Jonathan stood in the middle of the kitchen looking totally stunned. "But …"

"Don't you dare say 'But' to me! You've just made a huge mistake defending Nell, now you're just gonna have to find a way of making it up to Martha."

"Mom, I know that Martha gave up a lot to marry me, I know that Nell can be difficult, I know that Martha saves all her wages and I do appreciate it. I love Martha with all my heart, but the fact is that Nell lives in Smallville now and they are gonna meet from time to time. What am I expected to do? I've known Nell since first grade, I can't just ignore her."

"Maybe not, but you can make sure that Martha knows that she is the most important thing in your life. You can be polite to Nell, but you don't have to encourage her. I agree with Martha, Nell is being deliberately nasty to her and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I guess I owe Martha an apology."

"You guess right!"

"Mom, I don't know how to fix this. I don't know what to say to Martha. I want to make things right with her, I just don't know how I'm gonna do it. What can I say?" Jonathan asked looking worried.

"I can't answer that. This is one problem that you are going to have to solve on your own."

"Maybe if I buy Martha a new dress she might feel better." He suggested.

"It might, but that isn't going to solve your problem."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sure that if you think long and hard the answer will come to you."

"I hope so. I can't bear to see Martha upset. I just wish I knew what to do."

"You could start by finishing putting away those groceries." Jessica said, turning back to her pan of soup.

Jonathan glanced at the groceries waiting to be put away and then crossed the kitchen and hugged Jessica. "Thanks, mom. I guess I deserved that telling off."

"Yes, you did! Now go put away the groceries before I decide to beat you with this wooden spoon for good measure."

Jonathan backed away swiftly and picked up a packet of detergent. As he went into the laundry room to put it away he said, "I sure wish that Nell had stayed in Metropolis!"

"Son, virtually everyone in Smallville would agree with you there!" Jessica muttered as she stirred her soup.

-oOo-


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57**

It was the day of the church fundraiser dance and Martha was lying back and relaxing in a hot bath. Jonathan had been very contrite and apologetic after their argument about Nell and although nothing had been said, she had the distinct feeling that Jessica had pointed out the error of his ways to him. As a result she had agreed to go to the dance, she wasn't looking forward to seeing Nell again but, although she hated to admit it, Jonathan was right when he said that she would have to find a way of getting along with her.

After she had stormed out of the house she had gone for a very long walk across the farm. Buster was ecstatic, he had Martha all to himself plus he was outside where he might find a rabbit or two to chase! As Martha marched across the pasture she thought about Jonathan and Nell and what she could do. Slowly a plan began to form in her mind and as she walked she fine tuned it until she was completely happy with it. By the time she returned to the house she was in a far better mood and Jonathan was left totally confused by her reaction when he tried to apologize for his thoughtless behavior.

During the following days Martha slowly but surely worked out all the details of her plan until it was as perfect as she could make it. She didn't mention anything to Jonathan and he didn't ask any questions as to why she now appeared to be happy to go to the dance just in case she got mad at him again. He knew that he'd been let off the hook far too easily and he wasn't about to play with fire in an attempt to find out why.

Easing herself out of the bath Martha patted herself dry and then after slipping on her robe she went into their bedroom to start getting ready for the dance.

About half an hour later, when Jonathan came into their bedroom after finishing the farm chores for the day, Martha was busy carefully applying her make-up. Glancing at him as he walked in Martha smiled and said, "The bathroom's all yours if you want to have a shower and shave."

"Darn, I was hoping that I'd be back in time to share your bath."

Martha grinned, "Sorry, you're too late."

"In that case I'll go and have a lonely shower all by myself." Jonathan sighed pathetically as he watched Martha as she curled her eyelashes.

"Go!" Martha commanded putting down the eyelash curler and pointing at the door.

When Jonathan came back with damp hair and smelling of aftershave, Martha was still in her robe and was busy brushing the tangles out of her long hair. As he got dressed he watched as she began to pin it up, "Why don't you leave it loose tonight?" he asked as he buttoned his shirt.

Martha smiled, she knew Jonathan loved to see her hair hanging loose down her back, "It's so long it will feel as though I'm wearing a blanket and I'll get far too hot when I'm dancing." She replied as she deftly pinned her hair in place.

"You've missed some bits." Jonathan pointed out as he held up two ties, silently asking Martha which one he should wear.

"The blue one." Martha informed him as she began to curl up her loose tendrils of hair.

Jonathan sat on the edge of their bed and watched as Martha carefully finished doing her hair. When she was finished she had created a style that looked as though she had casually just scooped up her hair and piled it on top of her head. The curled tendrils of hair softened the style and she looked both elegant and very beautiful. As she picked up a can of hair spray Jonathan jumped to his feet, he hated the smell of hair spray, "Give me two minutes and I'll be gone." He said, grabbing his hair brush and raking the bristles through his curls.

Martha laughed and put down the can, "I'd have thought you would be used to the smell by now!" she teased.

"I'll never understand how you can use that stuff." Jonathan said as he tossed the brush down, grabbed his suit jacket and almost ran out of the room. "I'll wait downstairs." He called over his shoulder as he closed the door.

Fifteen minutes later Martha descended the stairs, Jonathan, Hiram and Jessica were all waiting for her in the living room. When they heard Martha's footsteps they all turned and Jonathan's jaw dropped open. Martha looked stunning. She was wearing a midnight blue chiffon dress, the skirt hung in soft folds from her waist and the bodice of the dress was made from gathered folds of the chiffon rising from her waist and forming two panels which when they reached her shoulders changed into ribbon straps. On each shoulder one of the straps reached down her back to her waist and the other held the material in place at the side. The front of the dress showed just enough of Martha's cleavage to be tantalizing but not enough to make her look sluttish. A scarf belt made from the same material encircled her tiny waist and was tied in a simple bow over one of her hips. Apart from the thin straps her back was completely bare to her waist. The outfit was finished off with an elegant pair of blue sandals with a very high heel that showed off Martha's shapely legs to great advantage. The whole outfit was obviously a designer creation and which must have cost a small fortune.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful." Jonathan said when he finally managed to speak.

"Thank you." Martha smiled as she crossed the room.

"Is that a new dress?"

"No, it's one of my old dresses that I brought from home when I moved here." Martha replied, carefully omitting to mention the time she had spent in the attic going through the boxes of her old clothes that she had stored there because she didn't have any need to wear them any more.

"Martha you are going to be the belle of the ball." Hiram said with a smile.

"Thank you, that is so sweet of you."

"Sweet of me?" Hiram chuckled, "With you looking so beautiful, Jonathan is going to have his work cut out keeping the collected masses of Smallville's male population at bay!"

As Hiram drove them all to the dance in Jessica's car, Martha sat in the back seat holding Jonathan's hand pleased with how her plan was working so far. She was remembering the last time that she had worn the dress, it was at one of her father's parties for his law firm's clients. She had felt uncomfortable all night, she wasn't used to exposing so much bare skin and she had been relieved when the party ended and she could go home and take it off. She had never worn it again until tonight, however, since being married to Jonathan she was a lot more confident and she no longer felt self conscious and awkward.

Jonathan leaned over and gently fingered the pearl and diamond pendant that he had given Martha on their honeymoon. Smiling Martha looked at him, "It's my favorite piece of jewelry. I'm wearing the earrings too." she said turning her head so that Jonathan could see the matching earrings that he had given her the first Christmas after they were married.

"I spent literally hours searching all the jewelry shops in Smallville and Metropolis looking for that necklace. When I saw it, I knew that my search was over. It is just like you … perfect in every detail." He said lifting Martha's hand and kissing her fingertips.

"They are exquisite and I'll always treasure them."

When they arrived at the dance the hall was already full of people but they managed to find an empty table without too much trouble and as soon as Jessica and Martha were settled, Hiram and Jonathan went to get some drinks for them all.

As they had walked across the room to their table, Martha had been aware of people staring at her and she was beginning to worry that the dress might be inappropriate for the dance. However, as soon as she and Jessica sat down Molly hurried over to them, "Martha, you look amazing! I love the dress!" She said as she gave both of them a quick hug and a kiss.

"She looks absolutely stunning." Jessica agreed after greeting her friend.

"Oh, thank you. I was beginning to think that it might be a bit too formal for this evening." Martha replied.

"Heck, no! You've made every man in this place jealous of Jonathan and every woman feel positively dowdy. The dress is gorgeous and you look beautiful!"

"Well, as long as you don't think that it's too much." Martha said, still feeling a little bit uncertain.

"What is too much?" Jonathan asked as he returned to their table with a tray of drinks. "Hello, Molly, you're looking very nice tonight."

"I was wondering whether I was a bit overdressed for the dance." Martha answered.

"Sweetheart, if you were wearing any less you'd get arrested!" Jonathan said with a laugh as he pulled an extra chair over to their table so that Molly could sit with them. Instead of sitting down himself he turned to Martha's and said, "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I'd love to!" Martha said, putting her purse on the table and getting up.

However, before they could make their way onto the dance floor Nell Potter appeared at their table. She was wearing a bright red satin dress that was, as usual, too tight, too short and too low cut. "Hello, everyone! Are you all having a good time?" She said with a big, but totally insincere smile. "Martha, I know that you won't mind if I borrow Jonathan for a while. Since I came back from Metropolis I've barely seen him."

Before Martha could even open her mouth to reply, Jonathan said, "Sorry, Nell, not tonight."

Nell looked shocked but she quickly recovered and with a sycophantic smile at Martha said, "I'm sure Martha won't mind. She'll probably be too busy swapping recipes with all the other farmer's wives to even notice you're missing."

Jonathan laughed, "She might not miss me, but I'd sure miss her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dance with my beautiful wife." Without saying another word Jonathan guided Martha onto the dance floor and swept her into his arms. Nell looked completely stunned as Jonathan walked away with his arm around Martha's waist. Quickly recovering she gave everyone at the table an insincere smile and then hurried away.

They had only been dancing for a couple of minutes when Jonathan leaned down and whispered in Martha's ear, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I never noticed it before, but you are right, Nell is a total bitch!"

Martha nearly stumbled in shock at Jonathan's comment. Looking up at him Martha felt tears of relief and joy begin to well up in her eyes.

"Martha, you are the only woman I've ever loved and you are the only woman I'm ever going to love. Nell is in my past and that is where she is going to stay. I'm real sorry that I've been so insensitive and stupid, can you forgive me?"

As she smiled up at him, Jonathan could see the love in Martha's eyes, "Yes, I'll forgive you, but there is one condition." She whispered.

"Only one?"

"Yes."

"What's the condition?"

Martha gently tugged at Jonathan's neck until his ear was level with her mouth and then she whispered the condition to him.

This time it was Jonathan that nearly stumbled in shock. Grinning down at her he said, "It will be an honor and a privilege, my love."

Resting her cheek against Jonathan's chest Martha relaxed in his arms and said, "In that case, you are forgiven."

For the rest of the evening Jonathan never left Martha's side and everyone at the dance could see how much they were in love. They danced and chatted to their friends and family and when they sat down to eat the buffet dinner provided by the women they joined in teasing Hiram because he refused to eat any food that hadn't been cooked by Jessica. "Why the heck would I want to eat anything else when I'm married to the best cook in town?" he grumbled as they all laughed at him.

After they had finished eating Jonathan and Martha went outside to get some fresh air. As they stood in the shadow of the community center looking up at the stars, Jonathan took Martha in his arms and said, "Sweetheart, I think I should warn you that you're not going to get any sleep tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna spend all night making love to you." Jonathan said as he began to kiss her. When he eased his fingers under the fabric of her dress and began to stroke her rib cage, Martha shivered in excitement at his touch.

Trying to gather her wayward thoughts, Martha murmured, "Just as long as you don't forget about my condition."

"I won't." he promised.

As they made their way back into the hall Martha glimpsed a flash of red in the shadows and realized that Nell had been watching them. Feeling disgusted at the way Nell had stood and spied on them kissing, Martha couldn't help but feel pleased that by now Nell must be green with jealousy.

Much later that night Jonathan lay on his side in bed and watched Martha in the early dawn light. She was sprawled next to him and first rays of sunlight were bathing her body in a golden glow. Jonathan gently moved aside some damp tendrils of hair that were clinging to her face, "Well, did I satisfy your condition?" he asked softly.

Martha turned her head and smiled at him, "Yes, my love. You satisfied it beautifully."

"Martha, I know that you gave up a lot when you married me. I know that you don't have a chance to wear all your pretty dresses and we don't have the life style that you were used to, but please believe me when I say that I'll always do everything in my power to make you happy. I never want you to regret marrying me."

Martha looked shocked at his statement, "Jonathan, I have never regretted marrying you. That life was my past; you are my present and all of my future. As long as you love me everything else is just details we can work out together."

"Do you really mean that?"

Martha turned and snuggled into Jonathan's arms, "Sweetheart, before I met you I was only half a person, you have made me complete. You have filled my soul with joy and have made me truly happy for the first time in my life. We may argue sometimes, but you are never to doubt even for a second that you aren't the most important person in my life. You are my life, you are my love, you are everything to me."

Jonathan's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Martha, "Oh, my love, you are my life, you are my love and you are everything to me, as well." Unable to say anything more, Jonathan began to make love to Martha again.

As the new day dawned Jonathan and Martha expressed their love and devotion for each other in the best way they knew how, both secure in the knowledge that they had both found their one true love.

-oOo-


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58**

It was a beautiful day in late July and Jonathan and Martha were standing by the creek while their horses took a long drink of water. Jonathan had given himself a half day holiday and, as he and Martha hadn't been riding together for a long time, they had decided to spend the afternoon out on the farm with their horses. Jessica had packed them a huge picnic and so, after a long ride they had stopped at the creek to eat their lunch and relax in the sun. After making sure that Amber and Trooper were safely tethered they unpacked their lunch and sat companionably together under the shade of a tree eating the delicious food and chatting.

Martha knew that there was something bothering Jonathan and she wasn't sure whether to ask him about it or wait until he decided to talk to her. Over the last few days he had been distracted and looking worried and she hoped that whatever the problem was that it wasn't serious.

Jonathan helped himself to another sandwich and smiled at Martha. "What do you want to do after we've eaten? We can stay here or we could ride over to Miller's Copse if you like?"

"I like it here, but if we stay we won't be doing much riding and I thought that was the point."

"Why don't we go for another ride and then come back here?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Martha said with a grin as she bit into her apple.

After they had finished their picnic lunch and had packed away all the leftovers, Jonathan and Martha lay relaxing on the grass under the tree. Martha turned and lay on her side facing Jonathan, "Honey, what's worrying you?"

Jonathan looked startled for a moment, "How did you know that something was worrying me?"

Martha didn't answer his question; instead she put her hand over his and said "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Jonathan gave a wry smile, "It's just as well that I'm a farmer and not an actor as I'd obviously make a lousy actor!"

"I'm glad, I'd hate it if you could mask all your feelings and emotions so that I wouldn't know if you were upset or worried. Come on, fess up. What's been bothering you?"

Jonathan stared at the branches of the tree for a minute and then turned to Martha, "Honey, it's about our house."

"Haven't we saved enough yet?" Martha asked.

"No, it's not that. We've got plenty saved to buy the timber and get started."

"You mean that we can finally start building our home?" Martha asked excitedly.

"Yes, we could. But I was kinda hoping that we could put off building it until next year." Jonathan said knowing how disappointed Martha would be at his suggestion. They had already had to wait an extra year because they hadn't saved enough and to ask her to wait again when they had the money ready to start building was asking a lot of her.

"Have we left it too late to start building this year?" Martha asked, looking confused.

"No, we could build it this year if we wanted."

"But you don't want to." Martha said in a small flat voice.

Jonathan took a deep breath and sat up. "Honey, there is nothing I want more than for us to be in our own home. I just don't think that it's the right time for us to be building our house."

Martha sat up and faced him, "Why?"

"I'm real worried about Dad, he's been getting thinner, he looks older and he's doing less and less around the farm. He used to make a big fuss when he couldn't do all the manual work he used to do, but now he seems happy to do small jobs and keep closer to home, I've even found him sitting on the porch doing nothing. Now you know that Dad never just sits and does nothing. Honey, I'm afraid that something is gonna happen and I don't want Mom to be on her own. I know that makes me seem like a real momma's boy, but if Dad had another heart attack I don't want Mom to be alone and frightened."

"But something could happen while you were out with the herd or in Smallville or anywhere. Why would building our house make any difference?" Martha asked.

"I know that could happen, but if we were still living at home at least we would be close at hand if we were needed. Honey, if you think I'm being stupid or if I'm fussing too much, then we'll build our house and move."

Martha didn't speak for a while, she thought about how much she loved Hiram and Jessica, how they had become more like her parents than her real ones, how they had always been there for her, supporting her, giving her confidence, teaching her, how they looked after her and protected her when her father had tried to stop the wedding, how they had given her a home and a real sense of family, how they had never asked her for anything but had given her everything. She didn't think that Jonathan was being a momma's boy, she knew that he loved his parents with a depth of feeling that she would never feel for her own parents. She knew that Jonathan loved her, but she also knew that his parents meant the world to him. She realized that this dedication to his family was something that would carry on when they had children, he would love and protect them just like he loved and protected her and his parents. Martha sat and looked at the creek trying to come to terms with the idea that the house that they had so carefully planned and designed and which was going to overlook this same creek was slipping away and her dreams of living in her own home were slowly crumbling.

Jonathan watched Martha as she sat struggling with her thoughts. He loved the fact that she was obviously thinking about his parents and not only of herself and her own needs. He hoped that she would agree to them staying at the farm for another year, but he also knew that she had a perfect right to want her own home. He knew that his father was getting weaker and weaker, but he also knew that as a married man he had to put Martha first. Having already disappointed her once over the building of their home, he realized that he was asking a lot to expect her to wait another year before she could have her dream house.

Martha looked at Jonathan as he played with a few strands of grass while he waited for her to make a decision. She appreciated the fact that he wasn't trying to persuade her, that he was leaving her to make her decision uninterrupted. The decision was a difficult one for her, because although she loved Hiram and Jessica she longed for her own home. She had already planned on how she wanted each room decorated and had dreamed about Jonathan coming home after a hard days work on the farm and them having dinner together, just the two of them.

Martha sighed. Hearing her sigh, Jonathan looked up, "Have you decided yet?" he asked softly.

"It's a no brainer. Of course we'll stay at the farm for another year."

"Oh, Martha, thank you. Are you sure?" Jonathan said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, I'm sure. Hiram and Jessica have both been so kind and generous to me there is no way that I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try and repay some of the love they have shown to me."

"I know that waiting another year before we start building is a lot to ask, but I'm so worried about Dad I wouldn't feel right about moving out when I'm needed." Jonathan explained as he settled Martha in his lap and hugged her.

"Sweetheart, let's not pretend. If we don't build our house now we aren't going to build it at all." Martha said resting her cheek against Jonathan's chest.

"What? Of course, we will!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"No, if your Dad dies we'll carry on living at the house because you won't want to leave your Mom to cope alone and even if he lives for several more years you won't want to leave in case something happens."

Jonathan looked shocked; he obviously hadn't thought that far ahead. "But … "

"Think about it." Martha said softly.

"But … ."

Martha didn't reply, she just let the realization that they would never have their own home sink in.

"Oh, honey, what have I done?" Jonathan whispered.

"You've been a good, kind and loving son."

"And a lousy husband." Jonathan said bitterly.

"Don't say that! Don't even think that!"

"Why not? It's true. I promised you a house of your own and I've not given you one."

"Well, as long as you keep your other promises, I'll forgive you." Martha said snuggling closer.

"Other promises?"

"I distinctly remember you promising to love, honor and cherish me for the rest of our days."

"I'll never break those promises, sweetheart." Jonathan assured Martha looking deep into her eyes.

"Good, because I'm going to hold you to each and every one of them!"

-oOo-


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59**

It was a bitterly cold day in late February but Jonathan wasn't even aware of the icy wind as he stood with one of his arms around his mother and his free hand holding tightly onto Martha's hand. They were surrounded by friends and neighbors but all three of them felt alone and isolated as they watched Hiram's coffin being lowered into his grave.

Jessica felt as though her world had been ripped apart, Jonathan was only just beginning to realize that the whole of their livelihoods now depended on him and how well he could run the farm and Martha felt totally bereft as she as she said goodbye to the man who had shown her more love than her real father.

As the graveside service ended and their friends and neighbors filed past muttering sympathetic words and phrases Jessica, Jonathan and Martha drew on their meager reserves of self control and accepted the well meant but often badly phrased words of condolence from their friends and neighbors.

Molly had been a tower of strength to Jessica and Martha. As soon as she heard the terrible news that Hiram had died in his sleep she had left her café in the hands of her assistant and had driven over to the farm. Without her and Martha's constant help and support Jessica didn't think that she would have been able to cope with all the necessary paperwork and the funeral arrangements.

It was only when they had driven through Smallville on their way to the church that they realized just how loved and respected Hiram had been within their community. Every shop and business was closed and outside the owners and employees stood silently with bowed heads as the funeral cortege made its way slowly through the town. As the main funeral cars slowly passed their shops the waiting townsfolk all stepped into the road and walked behind the funeral cars.

The church was packed and the service was incredibly moving as everyone paid their respects and said their farewells to Hiram.

Molly had insisted on providing the refreshments for everyone after the funeral and her café was packed with people trying to get warm again. Jessica had always known that Hiram had a very kind heart, but it was only when a constant stream of people came up to her and told her about the times that Hiram had helped them in their hour of need that she began to appreciate just how much he had not only loved his farm but also all of Smallville. As one burly farmer said with tears in his eyes, "Hiram was the salt of the earth. He hid his kindness and generosity within a tough exterior, but anyone that knew him also knew he was a great man. He's gonna be missed by everyone that ever knew him."

Jonathan was touched and surprised at the number of his farming neighbors who came up to him and told him about the countless times that Hiram had helped them when they were in difficulties. How he had been the first person to offer help and how he had always refused to take any payment in return. They all knew just how big a task running the Kent Farm was going to be, but without patronizing him they all let Jonathan know that if he needed any help at any time he only had to ask.

By the time that the funeral reception was over Jonathan, Jessica and Martha were all both physically and mentally exhausted. Molly took one look at their white and strained faces and promptly left the clearing up operation to her assistant and bundled them all into her car. As they drove back to the farm they were all silent, however, the pain of losing Hiram was a little bit easier for all of them because of the stories about him that they had heard that day.

When they reached the farm Jonathan immediately went and got changed out of his funeral suit and into his farm clothes. When he came back downstairs he could see his mom, Martha and Molly sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee. Pouring a cup of coffee from the jug he said, "I'm just going to check that everything's okay. I won't be long."

Martha looked up in surprise, "I thought that Bob and Billy Ray were looking after everything today."

"They are. I just thought …" Jonathan tailed off, he wasn't sure what he was thinking, he just knew that he had to be outside in the fresh air.

Jessica put her hand over Martha's, "It's okay, son. Your dad would have done the same thing." She said reassuringly.

Jonathan smiled gratefully at his mom and then drained his coffee cup. "I won't be long." He said as he pulled his heavy jacket off its peg and walked out the door.

As the door closed behind him, Jessica turned to Martha, "He's his father's son." she said. "Hiram always preferred to be outside rather than inside. He used to say that he could only think clearly in the fresh air."

Martha nodded, "I can understand that. It wasn't until I came to live here that I started to appreciate how soothing just walking across the pasture can be. Somehow when you can look at a view that stretches for miles and the endless sky it helps put your problems into proportion. I've not got the same knowledge or appreciation of nature that you all have, but sometimes I've gone and sat on the porch and just looked out over the farm and by the time I've come back into the house I'm feeling much more soothed and happier. I just hope that it helps sooth Jonathan's pain and worries."

"If he just tries to think of what Hiram would have done in any situation he won't go far wrong." Molly said as she refilled all their coffee cups.

Jessica laughed, "I wouldn't go that far. Hiram made plenty of mistakes! I can still remember standing out in the yard hosing him down after his new plan for storing manure proved to be a disaster."

While the three women began to reminisce about some of the things that Hiram had done, Jonathan was sitting by the pond talking to Digger who was lying with his head in Jonathan's lap. As he ran his fingers though his fur and stroked him Jonathan said, "I know you miss him, I guess you loved him just as much as we all did. Dad sure loved you. I remember when you were born, Dad looked at all the puppies in the litter and chose to keep you. You were just a bundle of fur, but Dad said that you were going to be the best dog in the whole world. We'd better keep that a secret from Martha and Buster, we don't want to make them jealous, do we, boy?"

Digger put his paw on Jonathan's leg and watched the horizon as the sun began to set.

Jonathan and Digger stayed by the pond for a long time, both were lost in their own thoughts but both of them drew strength and comfort from being with each other. Then as the sky grew dark and the light dimmed Jonathan began to talk to Digger about his fears and worries. He told the dog things that he would never have told Martha or Jessica, he poured out his hopes, his worries and his fears. He spoke about wanting to measure up to Hiram both as a man and as a farmer. He shared his hopes and his dreams for the farm. He remembered countless instances when his father had been there for him, teaching him, guiding him, supporting him, encouraging him and loving him.

Then Jonathan stopped talking as he remembered all the stupid mistakes he had made and how each time his father had shown him where he was going wrong and how he could improve. He remembered his father teaching him how to ride a bike, ride a horse, drive a tractor, drive a truck, cheering him on at football games, showing him how different plants grew, teaching him the names of birds and animals, explaining how the different seasons each had their own beauty and their own purpose, leading Martha down he aisle at their wedding, teasing his mom, laughing at silly jokes. He remembered spending countless hours in the barn watching his father mend the tractor, build things for their home and the farm. He remembered sitting on the work bench swinging his feet and asking his dad endless questions about what he was making and how he was making it. He remembered them going looking for Christmas trees, chopping them down and taking them home. He remembered his dad helping him with his homework and scratching his head over the math problems. He remembered the way he was always so proud of his mom, how he showed her in countless little ways that he loved her, how he always tried to steal fresh cookies straight from the oven and then expect sympathy when he burnt his mouth or his fingers. He remembered his dad sitting him on the kitchen table while he carefully cleaned up his cuts and scrapes. How when he had a nightmare his dad was the one he would go to for comfort and reassurance.

Then, as the moon appeared and the stars came out he finally lowered his head and cried.

When it started to get dark Martha began to get concerned. However, after they had finished eating a dinner that none of them had any appetite for, Molly had left to go home and Jessica had gone up to bed and still Jonathan hadn't come back she began to get really concerned. Finally, unable to wait anymore she changed into some warm comfortable clothes and went looking for him.

Standing in the yard she tried to think where he might be, she knew he hadn't gone too far as his truck was parked by the barn. Deciding to look for him near water, because that is where he liked to do his thinking, she made up her mind to go check out by the pond and then walk to the creek.

When she approached the pond she saw him almost immediately, sitting on the ground with Digger sitting next to him. He was staring out across the water with one arm around the dog. Not wanting to interrupt him or intrude on his thoughts Martha sat on an old tree stump and waited.

She had no idea of how long she sat waiting; she just knew that it was a long time. As she began to wonder whether she should go sit by him or continue leave him to his own thoughts she noticed that he wasn't looking at the water anymore but was sitting with his head bowed. Getting up she started to walk towards him, she didn't want to startle him by calling out so it wasn't until she was within a few steps of him that she realized that he was crying.

Kneeling down she wrapped her arms around Jonathan and held him as tightly as she could. She could feel his whole body shaking with the effort of trying to control his sobs of grief.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I've got you." She murmured holding him in her arms.

Jonathan didn't say anything, he just hugged her to his chest and buried his face in her shoulder.

Martha had never known Jonathan to breakdown like this, she wasn't sure what to do for the best and so she stayed where she was, holding him close and gently rocking him. After what seemed like a long time the intensity of Jonathan's sobs seemed to be decrease and she felt him take some deep shuddering breaths. Slowly he regained control over his emotions and lay in Martha's arms exhausted.

Jonathan turned his head and looked at Martha, "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I'm not." Martha replied soothingly running her fingers through his hair.

"I had no right to burden you like this."

"You aren't burdening me and even if you were I'd want to be the person you burdened."

"But you miss Dad as well. I should be comforting you."

"Why don't we comfort each other?" Martha suggested.

Jonathan reached into his pocket and retrieved his handkerchief, after thoroughly blowing his nose and scrubbing at his face he put it away again. "I miss him so much." He said brokenly.

"We all do, sweetheart."

"I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't be able to manage the farm like he did. I'm scared that I'm not going to measure up to him as a man. I'm scared that I'm going to let you and Mom down."

"Jonathan, you will never let me or Jessica down. You are just like Hiram and he was so proud of you. Yes, you might struggle for a while running the farm on your own, but you've had the best teacher and you will succeed."

"I wish that I could be as sure as you."

"That's okay, I'm sure enough for both of us."

Jonathan chuckled. "In that case there is no way that I'll fail." He teased.

"Damn straight, buster!" Martha said firmly.

"Honey, I love you." Jonathan said with a grin.

"I'm very glad to hear it. Now do you think that we could go inside? Even Digger's cold."

As Jonathan got to his feet and helped Martha up he said, "I'm feeling real hungry, did you leave any dinner for me?"

Martha laughed, "Yes, we left some for you."

As they walked back to the farm Martha knew that although Jonathan had his doubts he would make a great farmer and that his father would be proud of him both as a farmer and as a man.

-oOo-


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60**

It was the Wednesday following Hiram's funeral and Martha had been back at work for three days. As she drove home she felt a mixture of relief that she could forget about work for a while and concern about what she would find when she got back to the farm.

Today Jonathan had gone to the bank to discuss the farm's finances and both he and Jessica had gone to their lawyer's office to collect Hiram's will.

Martha wasn't worried about the will, Jessica had told them both what was in it, but collecting the legal document seemed very formal and very final and she knew that Jonathan was dreading both the visit to the bank and the lawyer's office.

When she walked into the house Martha immediately knew something was wrong from the tense atmosphere. Going into the kitchen she saw Jonathan and Jessica both searching through piles of papers.

"How did everything go today?" she asked standing by the doorway.

Both Jonathan and Jessica looked startled to see her. Jessica glanced at the clock on the wall and said "Good heavens, is that the time? I guess dinner is going to be a bit late tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll go change and then I'll come and help you. How did your meetings go? Have you got everything sorted out?" Martha asked, as she unbuttoned her coat.

Jessica and Jonathan exchanged glances and then Jessica sat down again. "I'm afraid that they didn't go very well." She said with a sigh.

"That's not true, mom. The meeting about Dad's will was okay. It's the bank that's causing us some problems."

"Martha hasn't heard about Hiram's will, son. She might not agree with you there." Jessica said with a sigh.

Martha pushed her coat and purse onto the counter top and then sat down at the table. "Okay, so tell me. What did the will say?"

Jonathan raked his fingers through his hair, "Dad left the farm to me, all except for one acre."

"One acre? Who has he left that to?" Martha asked, looking confused.

Jonathan grinned. "He left that to Mom. It just happens to be the acre that this house, the barn, the stables and virtually all the other buildings stand on. Mom is really upset, she doesn't know why Dad would do something like that. It means that technically she needs my permission to drive across the farm to get to the road and I need her permission to use any of the buildings or equipment sitting on her land."

"I just don't understand why Hiram would make such a foolish will! He must have known that Jonathan would never let me be homeless. Why did he leave one acre to me? I just can't understand what Hiram was thinking!" Jessica said, sighing with exasperation.

Martha laughed, "I know." She said grinning at them.

Jessica and Jonathan both stared at her. "You do?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. Jessica, do you remember when Jonathan and I got engaged? One afternoon after I'd been living here for a couple of days you told me about when Hiram proposed to you. Do you remember what you told me?"

"Vaguely. But what has that got to do with his will?" Jessica asked looking puzzled.

"You told me that when he asked you to marry him, Hiram said that if you agreed he would promise you that you would always have a roof over your head. That's why he has left you the house, he's just keeping his promise." Martha explained.

"Oh, my, I'd forgotten all about that." Jessica said as her eyes filled with tears.

Martha got up and put her arms around Jessica. "You might have forgotten, but Hiram obviously remembered his promise." She said softly.

Jessica was silent for a little while and then she said looking concerned, "Hiram's will doesn't mean that you are going to leave does it?"

"Do you want us to leave?" Martha asked.

"No! I mean, I know you want your own home, but I'd like you to stay if that is okay with you both."

"Of course we'll stay. We'll stay as long as you want us to." Martha said hugging Jessica and smiling up at Jonathan.

Jonathan smiled down at Martha and nodded his agreement.

"Okay, now that we have sorted out the will. What did the bank have to say?" Martha asked as she sat down again.

Jonathan sighed, "I don't think it could have been worse news. Dad had taken out a loan … a big loan … and the repayment deadline is only three months away. Honey, we have no way of repaying the loan. We could lose the farm."

"What?"

Jessica nodded, "It's true. We've been sitting here going through all of Hiram's papers trying to work out exactly how much money we have. I don't know what we're going to do. It would break Hiram's heart if we lose the farm." She said as she began to cry.

"How much?" Martha asked, holding Jessica's hand.

"Just under ten thousand dollars." Jonathan answered quietly.

Martha fell silent and starred into space. None of them spoke for a while as the implications of repaying such a big loan sank in.

Suddenly Martha sat upright. "We aren't going to lose the farm!" She said firmly.

"Honey, I think that we have to be realistic." Jonathan said softly.

"Nonsense! Jonathan go get me a big pad and some pencils. Jessica put a pot of coffee on. Now, leave me alone while I sort out these papers. Jonathan if there are any other financial papers go fetch them. We need to find out exactly how much money we have."

Jessica looked a bit startled, but then she nodded at Jonathan and got up to make the coffee.

It was past midnight before they could get any response out of Martha apart from "Go away! I'm working!" She buried herself in the papers, she made piles and then changed the piles, she filled endless pages on her pad with notes and figures, she drank pots of coffee but waived away all food, but then after Jonathan and Jessica had given up trying to help and were sitting in the living room talking quietly Martha suddenly appeared and said, "I've done it! We aren't going to lose the farm! Well not yet anyway."

"Honey, we don't have ten thousand dollars." Jonathan said.

"Stop being so negative and listen to my solution." Martha said assertively.

"Okay, we're listening." Jonathan said.

Martha walked over and sat opposite them. "Right, I've worked out exactly how much spare cash we have. We have just enough to pay Bob and Billy Ray and the outstanding bills we have at the moment. That leaves us with nothing. However, if we take seven thousand dollars out of our house fund and pay off most of the loan then we can renegotiate the repayment of the remaining three thousand. The remainder of our house fund we can use for day to day household and farm expenses. Then we can use my salary to pay for the household expenses until we have paid off the remaining three thousand dollars."

Martha sat back looking pleased with herself.

"I can't ask you to give up your house fund." Jessica gasped.

"Why not? If we lose the farm we won't have anywhere to build our house. It will mean that we'll have to live with you for a few more years, but you've already said that you want us to stay here." Martha answered.

"Honey, you'll be giving up your dream. If we lose the farm we might be able to move somewhere else using that money." Jonathan said.

"I don't want to live anywhere else. This is my home. I only want a house if we can build it here."

"Martha, are you sure?" Jonathan asked, hardly able to believe that not only could he keep the farm but that Martha was giving up her dream.

"Yes. I'm quite sure. Now, before the end of this week you'll have to go to the bank, repay the seven thousand dollars and renegotiate the loan."

"Okay, if you're sure that's what you want. That's what I'll do." Jonathan said smiling at her.

"Right, now we just have to work out how to repay the remaining three thousand." Martha said, picking up her pad and turning over a new page.

"I don't suppose you've sorted that out as well?" Jessica asked shaking her head in wonderment.

"No, not yet. But on Saturday, after dinner, we are going to have the inaugural meeting of the Save the Kent Farm Club. There will be two items on the agenda. Item one; how we can save money and item two; how we can make some money. You have the next few days to think up some ideas and then on Saturday we'll sit down and discuss them."

Jessica and Jonathan looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "Martha, you are wonderful!" Jessica gasped.

"Well, I don't know about that." Martha said modestly.

Jonathan got up and pulled Martha to her feet, "Honey, I love you!" He said, hugging her. Jessica joined them and all three hugged each other laughing with relief that although their worries weren't over at least they could see a light at the end of the tunnel of despair they had been facing.

-oOo-


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61**

Martha tapped her pen against her coffee mug, "I now call to order the inaugural meeting of the Save the Kent Farm Club. All members are present. The first item on the agenda is how we can save money."

It was the Saturday evening following their bad news about Hiram's loan with the bank. Jonathan had, as instructed, paid off seven thousand dollars of the loan from his and Martha's house fund and had renegotiated the repayment period for the rest of the outstanding amount. Now they were about to discuss ways in which they could try and raise the remaining three thousand dollars they needed to pay off the rest of the loan.

"I'm afraid I don't have very many ideas." Jessica said apologetically. "So far all I've come up with are clipping coupons that I can use when I do my grocery shopping and trying to make meals using cheaper ingredients. However, as we grow virtually all of our own vegetables and the farm provides us with meat there isn't a whole lot I can save there."

"Apart from having fewer hair cuts and not buying any new clothes I haven't come up with anything." Jonathan admitted.

"I can trim your hair for you." Martha offered. "However, you so rarely buy any new clothes I don't think that will be a problem."

"Have you come up with any ideas?" Jessica asked Martha.

"Not really, I can collect everyone's discarded newspapers and magazines at work and bring them home so we can clip coupons from them. Do you think that you'd be able to trim my hair?" Martha asked Jessica.

"I can try. It's so long now it probably only needs the ends trimmed." Jessica replied.

"Good. I can't stop my subscriptions to my magazines because I paid in advance for a year's subscription. However, I can start taking my lunch to work with me which might save some money."

"I can make you a bag lunch while I'm making breakfast." Jessica offered.

"Oh, would you? That would be really nice of you." Martha said with a grateful smile.

"We don't seem to have come up with many ideas." Jonathan said glumly.

"Don't worry, maybe we'll do better with item two on the agenda. Ways to make money." Martha said hopefully.

"I've had an idea." Jessica said with a grin. "Molly has been asking me for years if I'll make cakes and pies for her café and I've already spoken to her and starting next week I'll be baking cakes and pies for her to sell. We are going to start off with three deliveries a week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and I thought that Martha could drop them off for me on her way to work."

"Of course I can." Martha said nodding and making a note on her pad.

"I'm afraid that my idea isn't going to be much use at the moment but might bring in some money later in the year." Jonathan said. "I was thinking that we could sell our excess fruit in the produce market in town this autumn. We always have far too much and end up giving most of it away, so why don't we sell it instead." He suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Have you had any ideas?" Jonathan asked Martha.

"A few. I've already investigated the first one, I rang a shop in Metropolis that specializes in selling second hand designer clothes and accessories and I'm going to take some of my old clothes that I won't wear again and see what they'll give me for them."

"No!" Jonathan said firmly.

"Why not? They aren't much use getting dusty in the attic and I'll never wear them again. I'm going to keep a few of my favorite outfits but see how much I can get for the rest." Martha argued.

"I don't like the idea of you selling your nice clothes." Jonathan objected.

"Honey, they belong to my old life. I don't need them anymore. I'm not getting rid of all of them, I'm going to keep anything that I think I can still use, but the rest are just excess baggage now."

"I still don't like it." Jonathan said. "What were your other ideas?"

"I thought that next weekend Jessica and I could take a trip to Grandville. They have a flea market there every weekend and I thought we might go and investigate getting a stall of our own where we can sell things that we don't need or don't want any more."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Jessica said enthusiastically. "The attic and barn are full of old junk that we might be able sell."

"I've never been to the flea market, but at the Christmas market in Grandville they were selling wooden corner brackets. You know, the kind that has a triangular shelf that fits into a corner of a room where you can put an ornament or a vase. Anyway, they were really overpriced and I remember Jonathan saying how cheap and easy they are to make. Do you think you could make us some to sell?" Martha asked Jonathan.

"I remember them. They were selling them for about fifteen or twenty dollars each and they would cost less than five dollars to make. Sure, I can make you some to sell. If you see anything else that might be quick and easy to make next weekend let me know and I'll see what I can do. We have a lot of spare wood in the barn that I could use so I can make the brackets for you for free and then any money you make will all be pure profit." Jonathan agreed.

"My last idea is that I can go stack shelves in the supermarket in the evening after work. They are advertising for people at the moment."

"Absolutely not!" Jonathan said. "You have a full time job and you're not going to exhaust yourself working every evening as well. Don't even think of arguing with me. The answer is no!"

"Jonathan you can't object to all my ideas." Martha sighed.

"I didn't object to your flea market idea." Jonathan pointed out.

"Okay, you choose. Either I stack shelves or I sell my excess designer clothes that I have no use for. It's one or the other."

"Dang it, Martha!"

"I mean it. Either you choose or I'll do both!"

"Are you sure you don't mind selling your clothes?"

"Perfectly sure. I've already said that I'll keep anything that I might still be able to wear."

Jonathan finally and very reluctantly agreed. "Okay, you can sell your clothes. However, it is only on condition that you promise me you won't go get another job."

"I promise." Martha solemnly agreed.

"I've just had another idea." Jessica said, trying to move away from the subject of Martha's clothes.

"You're not going to suggest that you start selling your clothes?" Jonathan asked putting his head in his hands.

"I would if I thought they would make any money. But it's something completely different. In fact you gave me the idea when you suggested selling our excess fruit. Why don't I make extra batches of my pickles and preserves this autumn and then we can sell them when we sell our fruit?"

"Won't that mean a lot of extra work for you on top of baking for Molly?" Jonathan asked.

"I can help. I helped you last year so I'm not a total novice any more." Martha offered.

"Yes, it will be more work. But it's in a good cause and with Martha's help it shouldn't be too bad."

"Why don't you ask Molly if you can sell them in her café?" Martha suggested.

"That's a good idea. She has always loved the jars that I give her each year. I'll ask her. Maybe she might let me sell some of the extra jars I have stored away at the moment."

"Would you like me to extend your vegetable garden so that you can grow more this year?" Jonathan offered.

"Instead of doing that, could you turn that area behind the stables into a vegetable garden for me? Hiram never did get around to doing that and it's a nice sheltered area that would be perfect for growing." Jessica asked.

"I'll ask Billy Ray to do that next week so that we can get it thoroughly fertilized before you want to start planting."

"To say that this is only our first meeting I think that we've all done well to come up with so many suggestions for saving and making some money. If no one has any more ideas I suggest we close this meeting and agree to reconvene every Sunday after dinner when we can discuss how we are doing and any other ideas that we might have." Martha suggested.

"Agreed." Nodded Jessica.

"Before we close this meeting I have just one more thing to say. I'd like to propose a toast to the Save the Kent Farm Club and Martha who not only created the club but who has also made sure that the Kent family still has a farm to save." Jonathan said raising his coffee mug in salute.

-oOo-


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62**

"I'm beginning to hate the smell of vinegar." Moaned Martha as she stirred a batch of Jessica's special recipe mixed pickles.

"That makes two of us!" Jessica agreed as she concentrated on carefully spooning pickled red cabbage into the empty jars lined up on the kitchen table. "On the good side, we only have one more batch of the mixed pickles to make and then we'll be finished with pickling for a while. On the bad side, that will mean that we can start making all the jellies and other preserves. Jonathan told me this morning that the baskets of fruit are mounting up in the barn and we don't want them to start going rotten before we can use them."

"At least the jellies and preserves don't smell of vinegar." Martha commented as she stopped stirring the batch of mixed pickles. "Okay, what do you want me to do next?"

"Why don't you make us some coffee and then you could start putting the labels on the jars that we filled this morning for me."

Martha grinned at Jessica as she measured out the coffee. "I love our labels, they are so pretty."

"Well they are certainly better than the first labels we used. Having to write all those labels by hand was real time consuming and then if I wasn't very careful they would smudge when I put them on the jars. I'm glad we decided to spend some of our profits on getting proper labels printed for the jars."

"I think our design with the gingham edging that matches the paper caps we put over the tops of the jars is perfect. When I was in Molly's café the other day and saw them on display they looked very professional."

"I'm just glad that they are selling so well. After the amount of money we had to spend to buy the jars it was such a relief to find that people wanted to buy them." Jessica said as she filled the last jar on the table and then took her empty pan over to the sink.

"It wasn't much of a risk. The way your first jars flew off Molly's shelves we knew that they were going to be popular."

"Why don't we take a break while we drink our coffee? I think we've earned one." Jessica suggested as she moved the jars filled with pickled red cabbage to one end of the table and then wiped up all the pickling juice that she had dripped onto the table while filling the jars."

"Now that sounds like a perfect plan to me." Martha said as she poured out two mugs of coffee and carried them over to the table.

"Mom, do you know that the whole house smells of vinegar?" Jonathan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jonathan Kent, if I hear one more word of complaint from you I'll refuse to make any crab apple jelly this year." Jessica said staring firmly at him.

"What? Mom, you wouldn't be so mean! Would you?" Jonathan said looking aghast.

"I would. Do you have any idea how hard Martha and I have been working?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. I'm not sure I could survive without your crab apple jelly." Jonathan said pathetically.

"Okay, as long as I don't hear another word of complaint from you, I'll make crab apple jelly for you."

Martha laughed, "What is it about crab apple jelly that you love so much?"

"Not any crab apply jelly, it has to be Mom's crab apply jelly." Jonathan corrected her.

"He's loved it ever since he was little. I remember the first year I made it, I'd found a real nice recipe and Hiram had got me a basket of crab apples so I made some. I think Jonathan ate nearly all the jars himself. One day, he can only have been about three or four at the time, he'd been real quiet for a while so I went to check on what he was doing and I found him sitting on the floor by the stove with one of the jars and he was eating the jelly straight out of the jar with his hands!"

"Mom!" Jonathan said, as he turned red with embarrassment.

"Not only that, but he had managed to get the jelly all over his clothes, his face, in his hair and all over what seemed like most of the floor. I didn't even bother taking him upstairs I just took all his clothes off him and washed him clean in the sink."

"Mom, I've already said I'm real sorry for my comment about the vinegar." Jonathan whined.

"I wish you'd taken a picture of him. He must have looked so cute." Martha said wiping away some tears of laughter.

"I've never known a child so irresistibly attracted to dirt! I'd put him in clean clothes in the morning and by lunchtime I'd have to change him again. I've no idea what he and Hiram used to get up to, but every time they came back Jonathan was covered in dirt from head to toe. Even if he spent the day indoors with me he'd still manage to cover himself with food or spill something down his front. It's a good job he loved to have baths! He sure had a lot of them!"

Jonathan had poured himself a mug of coffee and was busy investigating the contents of the cookie jar. "I was having fun. It's a well known fact that you can't have fun and stay clean as a child." He pointed out in his own defense.

"Other children manage to have fun with out getting dirty." Martha commented.

"In that case they weren't having real fun. You can't have real good fun and stay clean." Jonathan said as he bit into a chocolate chip cookie.

"In that case you must have had a real good time growing up because the only time I could guarantee you'd stay clean was when you were asleep." Jessica commented, removing the cookie jar from Jonathan's reach before he ate the entire contents.

"When will you be making the crab apple jelly? Will you be making some today?" Jonathan asked eagerly as he watched Jessica hide the cookie jar behind her newly made pickles.

"No, today we're going to finish up making the pickles and tomorrow we'll start on the preserves. We'll do all the soft fruits first because they will go rotten if we don't use them soon, then when they are all done we start on the other fruits." Jessica informed him.

"When do you want me to bring some of the boxes of fruit in from the barn?"

"You can start bringing them in tomorrow after breakfast."

"Okay. Just let me know what you want and I'll make sure they are here." Jonathan replied as he surreptitiously tried to reach the cookie jar.

Jessica watched him as he reached behind the pickle jars and then, just as he was about to steal the cookie jar, she moved it and placed it in front of her.

"Aww, mom! Just one more … please?" Jonathan begged.

Sighing Jessica opened the jar and let him take a cookie. "It's a good job you lead an active life. If you sat behind a desk all day you'd probably be the fattest man in Kansas by now!"

"How many times do I have to tell you … I've just got a healthy appetite." Jonathan said with a grin.

In an effort to change the subject, Martha said "Did I tell you that I've done our club's accounts?"

"And?" Jonathan said.

"And you'll find out at our meeting tomorrow." Martha teased him.

"Martha." Jonathan said warningly.

"Sorry, I have pickles to make. You'll find out tomorrow." Martha replied, getting up and walking over to the sink.

"Martha, you're playing with fire." Jonathan warned her.

"You may have nothing to do, but some of us are busy." Martha replied primly as she turned on the faucet to rinse her mug.

The next moment she felt herself being lifted off the ground and tucked firmly under one of Jonathan's arms.

"You have until I count three." He informed her.

"Jonathan!"

"One!"

"Put me down!"

"Two!"

"Jonathan!"

"Three!"

"No!" Martha yelped as she saw Jonathan pick up her mug that was now full of cold water and calmly start to pour it over her head.

"Okay, I give in!" Martha squealed as the cold water dripped down her face and neck.

"Promise?" Jonathan asked as he held the mug over her head.

"I promise, you big bully!" Martha said grudgingly as she tried to reach for a towel.

Jonathan put her back on her feet and passed her the towel. "So … how is the club doing?"

Martha glared at him as she tried to dry her head. Still mopping her hair she went into the living room and collected her club accounts file. Sitting back down at the table she opened her file and looked at Jonathan and Jessica. "As you know from our accounts meeting last month, we have managed to pay off two thousand dollars of the remaining farm debt by running our stall at the flea market for three months, selling my clothes and the income from Jessica's sale of her cakes, pies, pickles and preserves. That left an outstanding balance of just over one thousand two hundred dollars including the interest accrued on the initial amount. I am now pleased to announce that on Monday Jonathan can pay off another two hundred and fifty dollars which will mean that for the first time we officially have less than a thousand dollars to repay and that if we make a good profit from the sale of our surplus fruit and the sale of Jessica's pickles and preserves we will be able to pay off at least another two to three hundred dollars next month."

"That is fantastic news!" Jonathan said hugging Jessica and then leaning over and hugging Martha.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Cautioned Martha.

"Do you think we will be able to pay off the entire loan by Christmas?" Jessica asked.

Martha grinned at her, "I've been thinking about that. Once we've sold our excess fruit the only extra money we will be making is from your cooking and I'm not sure that the profits from that will be enough to pay off the loan before Christmas. However, I've had an idea. Why don't we rent a stall at the Christmas market in Grandville for the four Saturday's before Christmas. We made a nice profit selling Jonathan's corner brackets and ornamental shelves at the flea market and I thought that if we could make enough of them we could sell them and pay off the loan. What do you think?"

"I think that you are a genius!" Jonathan said hugging her again.

"Will you have time to make enough stock for us to sell?" Jessica asked looking concerned.

"Well, I have a few months in which to make them and they are real quick to make it's all the sanding, polishing and varnishing that takes up most of the time." Jonathan replied.

"Once I've finished helping Jessica with her preserves I could help you. You'll have to show me what to do but I could definitely help you in the evenings and at weekends." Martha offered.

"We can both help you." Jessica said.

"In that case, I'd like to declare the Jonathan Kent School of Woodworking open!"

"I think we should celebrate! I'll make us a cake for tonight … which kind do you both want?" Jessica asked with a big smile.

Jonathan looked at Martha, "You choose, sweetheart."

Martha grinned, there can only be one answer, "Chocolate fudge cake! It has to be chocolate fudge cake!"

-oOo-


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63**

Martha had begun by being excited and then doubts had begun to set in. Now she had moved from being excited through being a little concerned, a bit edgy, worried, nervous, afraid and now she was in full panic mode.

As she scurried between the dining room, the living room and the kitchen the same thoughts kept going round and round in her head.

_What had she been thinking? She would never pull this off! And where the heck was Jonathan!! He should have been home over an hour ago!_

Hooking a stray wisp of hair behind her ear as she finished arranging a vase of flowers for about the twentieth time she heard the unmistakable sound of the tractor chugging its way towards the farm. Running to the window she watched as Jonathan parked the tractor in front of the barn and jumped down.

"You'd better have a darn good excuse for being so late!" Martha muttered to herself as she hurried into the kitchen and began making a salad.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late, honey. The tractor stalled in the south pasture and I had to fix the engine before I could get home. Something smells real good!" Jonathan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Do you know what the time is? Our guests will be here in less than thirty minutes and you …" Martha stopped talking as she turned and saw Jonathan. "Jonathan Kent take those filthy boots off right this minute! I washed the floor this afternoon and you're walking dirt everywhere!"

"Oops! Sorry sweetheart." Jonathan said as he quickly took his boots off and put them by the door.

"Don't leave them there! Our friends won't want to see them! Put them in the laundry room." Martha instructed.

Jonathan took one look at Martha's face and picked up his boots. He knew he was in big trouble!

When he came back from the laundry room Martha was busy wiping up his dirty boot prints.

Pouring himself a mug of coffee he sat down.

"You don't have time to sit and drink coffee! Go get showered and changed. Our friends will be here soon."

Jonathan didn't argue he picked up his coffee and started walking towards the stairs.

"And don't forget to shave!" Martha called after him as she attacked a poor defenseless cucumber.

Twenty minutes later Jonathan reappeared, he was showered, shaved and dressed smartly in Martha's favorite blue shirt and a black pair of pants. Walking across the kitchen he carefully removed the knife from Martha's hand and then turned her towards him. "Honey, you look beautiful, the food smells wonderful and the house looks amazing. Now take some deep breaths and calm down." He instructed holding her firmly by the shoulders and looking down at her.

"Jonathan, I don't have time for this." Martha said trying to turn back to the counter.

"Make time."

"Jonathan!"

"Come on. Breathe in … hold it … now breathe out. Again, breathe in … hold it … breathe out." Jonathan said quietly.

Sighing Martha did as she was told.

When he felt the tension in her shoulders begin to relax Jonathan let go and pulled her into his arms. "Sweetheart, everything is going to be just fine. They are our friends not a group of restaurant critics." He said as he stroked her back.

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect. This is my first dinner party and I'm scared something is going to go wrong."

"You've planned everything down to the last detail so I don't know what could possibly go wrong, but if anything does we'll cope with it when it happens. There's no point in worrying about something that might not happen is there?"

"I guess not." Martha mumbled into his chest.

"Okay, now what can I do to help?"

"Could you get the glasses out and the wine ready that we're going to drink with our meal while I go and tidy my hair?"

"Sure, no problem." Jonathan said with a smile as he kissed Martha.

"We don't have time for that." Martha giggled as she quickly kissed him back before pulling away and hurrying upstairs.

When she came back Jonathan had opened the red wine to let it breathe and was pouring them both a glass of chilled white wine. Glancing at the counter Martha noticed that he had also finished making the salad.

"I didn't pour the dressing over the salad, do you want me to?" Jonathan asked as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Thank you for finishing it for me. I'll put the dressing on just before I serve it so that the lettuce doesn't go soggy." Martha replied taking a sip of wine. "Jessica called this afternoon. She's having a great time."

"Is she? That's a relief. She was so excited about going I was afraid that nothing would live up to her expectations."

Molly had won a competition run by the Smallville Sentinel and the first prize was a long weekend for two at a health spa in Metropolis. Jessica had been thrilled when Molly had asked her to share the prize with her and they had set off on Friday as excited as two little girls going on their first school trip. They wouldn't be back until early on Tuesday evening and so Jonathan and Martha had the house to themselves for the weekend.

"They are both having a wonderful time. She said that she was slowly working her way through every single treatment that the spa has to offer." Martha said laughing.

"I'm glad, she deserved a nice break. She's been working so hard baking for the café. I just wish it could have been a longer vacation."

Just as Martha was about to reply they heard the front door bell ring. Jonathan put his glass down and went to greet their first guests.

After a quick glance around the kitchen to make sure that it looked neat and tidy, Martha went into the living room. Laura and Lewis Lang were taking off their coats and chatting to Jonathan. Seeing Martha, Laura crossed the room and hugged her. "Martha the house looks beautiful, you must be exhausted!"

Martha laughed, "Jessica keeps this place so immaculate, it really wasn't much work to put a few flowers in vases." She said, carefully omitting to mention the hours of work she had put in to make the living room and dining room look so beautiful.

As they settled themselves in the living room Jonathan went into the kitchen to get them all a drink.

"I know you have some other guests coming, are they friends of yours from work?" Laura asked.

"No, they are our friends from Met U. Todd Montgomery was Jonathan's best friend at college as well as his best man at our wedding and he's dating Megan Chambers who was one of my friends at college and one of my bridesmaids. Then there is Richard Chambers, he's Megan's brother, and he's dating Lucy Harrington another friend from college and she was my maid of honor."

"Did Richard go to Met U?" Lewis asked as he nodded his thanks to Jonathan who had just handed him a glass of wine.

"No, Richard is very clever and he went to Princeton. He met Lucy when she went to stay with Megan one weekend and they were instantly attracted to each other. Todd and Megan met at our wedding, but both of them were going out with other people at the time and then last year they bumped into each other in Metropolis and had a coffee together, which turned into lunch and then they had dinner and they've been dating ever since." Martha explained.

"You'll like them, they are all real nice people." Jonathan said just as the doorbell rang again.

Jonathan was right, everyone got on really well together and there was much laughter and teasing during the delicious meal that Martha had prepared.

After they had finished the meal, they were all sitting in the living room drinking coffee when Laura made a comment about Jonathan and Martha being the perfect couple.

Lucy nodded, "As soon as they met you could see that this wasn't just some college romance, this was the real deal!"

Laura said, "You can't imagine either one of them with someone else. It must have been the perfect romance."

"Romance, yes. Perfect, no." Todd said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"I'm referring to the big break up. It might have been upsetting for them, but it was pure hell for the rest of us who had to live through it with them."

"You broke up? What happened?" Laura asked, looking shocked.

"It was just one of those trivial arguments that got out of hand. I can't even remember what it was about." Martha said with a wry smile.

"I can. We argued about synchronized swimming." Jonathan said, shaking his head at the memory.

"You've got to be kidding. Synchronized swimming!" Laura said, beginning to laugh. "Okay, come on fess up. I have to hear this story!"

-oOo-


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64**

"You don't want to hear about our break up. It was years ago and you have to know that we got back together again." Martha said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding? I've always considered you and Jonathan were the perfect couple and to find out that you nearly weren't a couple is a real shock. I have to know the whole story." Laura insisted.

"We had an argument, we stopped dating for a while and then we got back together again." Martha replied.

"Nope. Not good enough. I want details." Laura insisted.

Lucy laughed, "It's no good Martha you'll have to tell her. Also, the ending is so romantic, Laura will love it."

Shaking her head, Martha took a sip of coffee, "Okay, if you insist on hearing all the gory details. Jonathan and I had been dating for about a year and we were very happy together. However, my father didn't like me dating Jonathan; he didn't like anything about Jonathan and frequently told me that I could do much better than dating a farmer. Dad put me under a lot of pressure to stop going out with him and date a nice lawyer or doctor. Anyway, Jonathan and I went out one evening and had a stupid argument about synchronized swimming. Jonathan didn't think it should be included in the Olympics and I thought it should. We ended up having a huge argument that ended up with me telling him that I didn't want to see him again. It was stupid, I now realize that my father's constant nagging had influenced my decision, but at the time I just thought that our differences were so great that we would never be happy together."

Martha paused as all the memories of that terrible period when she had nearly lost Jonathan forever came flooding back.

"So what happened next?" Laura prompted.

"I went back to my dorm and cried. Lucy was there studying and she wanted me to contact Jonathan right away and tell him that I'd changed my mind. But I was too stupid and stubborn to back down."

Lucy took up the story, "When she walked into our room it was obvious that something was very wrong and when I found out what happened I couldn't believe it. I mean, if there had been a vote for the couple most likely to still be together in ten years, they would have won it by a landslide. The only problem was that although Martha couldn't stop crying and was obviously devastated, I couldn't get her to change her mind. She kept sobbing that it was all for the best."

"I was out when Jonathan got back to our dorm and it wasn't until I came back that I knew anything was wrong." Todd said, "I walked into our room and turned on the light and saw Jonathan sitting in the dark and just staring into space. When I asked him what was up, he didn't answer for a long time and then he said that Martha had told him that she never wanted to see him again. He looked as though his whole world had just collapsed around him. Just like Lucy, I couldn't believe that they had split up."

"Over the next few weeks Megan, I and all of our friends tried every way we could think of to change Martha's mind, but nothing worked. She looked miserable and spent most of the time crying but we couldn't get her to even meet Jonathan and discuss their problems. Finally, she decided that it would be better if she went home for a while." Lucy continued.

"That was a really, really bad decision." Martha said with a groan. "Of course, as soon as Dad found out that Jonathan and I weren't dating anymore he was delighted. In between parading, what he considered, eligible bachelors in front of me at every possible opportunity he kept making disparaging remarks about Jonathan and how he'd been right all along. It was a horrible time."

"In the meantime, I was doing everything I could to get her back. She wouldn't speak to me so I was sending her letters, candy, flowers, cuddly toys and anything else I could think of to try and change her mind. As soon as I found out that she was staying at her parent's house I knew any chance that we could get back together again was doomed. There was no way that her father would let me anywhere near his precious daughter and I'd run out of ideas to try and win her back." Jonathan said as he poured them all some more coffee.

"It was an awful time. If I tell you that Jonathan lost all interest in food, I think you'll all realize just how serious things had become!" When everyone had stopped laughing, Todd continued, "He was losing weight, he had no interest in sports, he didn't want to go out, all he did was bury himself in college work and then at weekends go and exhaust himself working on the farm with his Dad. He became a shadow of his former self."

"But at least my grade average improved beyond all recognition!" Jonathan pointed out with a grin.

Todd ignored the interruption, "As the weeks turned into months, the guys and I tried to find him a new girlfriend but he wasn't interested in dating anyone but Martha. It didn't matter how nice or pretty they were, they weren't Martha and, although he was always polite, he made it clear that he wasn't looking for a replacement. It was just before spring break when he found out that Martha was dating again and when he came back to college for the new semester the change in him was extraordinary. You've see all those pictures of men with perfect abs and a six pack stomach, well that is what he looked like. He was a solid mass of muscle. He had changed in other ways too, he was just as polite and courteous, but he had a harder edge and was tougher, nobody was stupid enough to pick an argument with him and on the football field he was lethal!"

"Martha came back looking ill. She was pale, thin and listless. She was dating some lawyer from her father's office who was so boring you could fall asleep just looking at him. Unlike Jonathan, Martha was getting terrible grades, she wasn't interested in studying, she wasn't interested in going out with the girls, she wasn't interested in anything. It was obvious to everyone that she was missing Jonathan, but, once again, we couldn't persuade her to even talk about getting back together with him." Megan said with a big sigh.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad." Martha objected.

"Yes, you were. The first time I saw you I barely recognized you. Strangely enough, that was the first time I felt that there was any hope for us. You looked as bad as I was feeling!" Jonathan remarked.

"So what happened next?" Laura asked.

Megan and Lucy exchanged glances, "Nothing." They both said together.

"Something must have happened." Lewis pointed out.

Lucy sighed, "Weeks went by and Martha was still dating Boring Billy."

"That wasn't his name!" Martha said giggling.

"He was so dull and dreary it should have been his name." Lucy continued, "We tried to persuade her to date someone else. Just because she didn't want anything to do with Jonathan there wasn't any reason why she had to put up with Boring Billy, but she insisted that she was happy with him. It wasn't true, I think she was just dating him to keep her father happy."

"That's true." Martha agreed.

"Anyway, we had all just about given up. There isn't much you can do to help someone who doesn't want your help. Then one Friday I came back to the dorm after my date and found Martha sitting on her bed crying. When I finally managed to get some sense out of her she told me that she missed Jonathan. Well by that time I'd had enough of all this nonsense. I took her by the hand and dragged her downstairs to the student lounge where there was a phone and stood over her until she called him. She was still crying when she got through to his dorm asked to speak to him. It seemed like hours passed before he came to the phone, it was probably only a couple of minutes, then all she said was 'I miss you so much!' before dissolving into more tears and dropping the receiver. By the time I picked up the phone the line was dead and when she realized that Jonathan wasn't there she ran back to our room and lay on her bed sobbing."

Todd took up the story, "I was chatting to Jonathan in our room when someone knocked on our door and said that Martha was on the phone and she sounded upset. I've never seen anyone move so fast! One minute Jonathan was sitting at the table studying and the next second he was gone. I followed him just in time to see him pick up the phone and say 'Martha?'. They next moment he was running out of the door. As I didn't know what had happened I thought I would follow him to make sure everything was okay. I swear I couldn't keep up with him; he was like an Olympic sprinter! He was cutting across the campus, jumping over flower beds and vaulting over benches and hedges. After I'd fallen over a couple of times in the dark trying to follow him I gave up and went back to the dorm. I figured that if he needed me at least he'd know where to find me."

"I was downstairs at the dorm, I'd just finished making Martha a mug of hot chocolate and I was hoping that by the time she'd finished drinking it she would have stopped crying. I was just about to take it upstairs to her when Jonathan arrived at the front door. He was totally out of breath and just about managed to gasp out Martha's name. I'm not sure what the girl he spoke to thought, but she immediately hurried up the stairs. I decided to stay where I was and see what was going to happen next. Jonathan was waiting in the doorway when Martha appeared at the top of the stairs with Lucy close behind. As soon as she saw Jonathan she ran down the stairs and Jonathan just stood there with his arms open waiting for her. She ran straight into his arms and clung to him and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. It was so romantic!" Megan sighed happily remembering the scene.

"After a few minutes had passed, Jonathan pulled slightly away and made Martha look at him. He then said, 'Are you sure? Are you real sure? Because if you come back to me I'll never let you go again.' Martha looked at him and said, 'Yes, I'm sure.' Jonathan then picked her up in his arms and carried her outside. It was just like a scene from a movie. When Martha came back later, just before the doors were locked for the night, she looked as though she was walking on air and they've been together ever since."

"What happened to Boring Billy?" Lewis asked.

"I broke up with him the very next day." Martha replied. "Of course, as he worked in Dad's law firm it wasn't long before I had Dad on the phone yelling at me, telling me I was ruining my life and that I'd regret going back to Jonathan. I didn't care, I knew that I'd made the right decision."

Laura turned to Lucy, "You're right, that is a really romantic story. Although, I have to say that I'm glad that Lewis and I didn't have to go through anything like that."

Lucy laughed, "Trust me, having been witnesses to the whole traumatic episode, none of us would ever want to go through something like that!"

"I'm so glad it had a happy ending. I'm such a romantic, I love happy endings." Laura said with a sigh.

Martha was holding Jonathan's hand, "I'm glad it had a happy ending too. I can't imagine my life without Jonathan and I still can't bear to think about how close I came to losing him through my stupidity."

Jonathan smiled at her, "Honey, you didn't lose me. You just mislaid me for a while."

-oOo-


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 65**

Martha was sitting on the porch swing reading the latest editions of the Smallville Sentinel and the Smallville Ledger newspapers. After months of being unhappy in her job at Metropolis Insurance Jonathan had finally managed to persuade her to look for another job. The only problem was that there weren't any suitable jobs available. There were some interesting part-time job opportunities, but Martha really needed to find a full time job.

Jonathan, who had been upstairs showering after a hard day's work, came out onto the porch carrying two glasses of Jessica's homemade lemonade. "Have you found anything?" He asked, handing Martha one of the glasses and sitting next to her on the swing.

"There aren't any full time jobs, but there is a nice part-time job." Martha answered.

"Tell me about the part-time job."

"It's working for the Smallville library. Lowell County is going to be expanding their children's literacy campaign into all the elementary schools in Lowell County which includes Smallville and Grandville. The Smallville library is going to be running the campaign both here and in Grandville and they are advertising two part-time jobs, but they don't make it very clear what the jobs would entail."

"Why don't you apply and find out more about the role?"

"Can we afford for me to only work part-time?" Martha asked.

"I don't see why not. The farm is finally making a profit, not a big one, but it's a good start. Even if we weren't in such a good position financially, I'd still encourage you to look into this job with the library. Life is too short for you to be working at a job you hate."

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm to find out some more about the job." Martha said cautiously.

--------------------

Two weeks later Jonathan was busy repairing a broken section of fence in the north pasture when he suddenly noticed Martha's car being driven across the pasture towards him. Wondering whether Martha had any idea of the damage she could be doing to her car's suspension Jonathan waited for the car to stop.

As soon as Martha climbed out of her car he knew it was good news. It had been sometime since he'd seen Martha look so excited and thrilled. She had taken a day's vacation so that she could go to the interview for the job at the library and it was obviously good news.

Completely ignoring the fact that he was sweaty and dirty, Martha ran straight into Jonathan's arms and hugged him.

"I'm guessing that you liked the job?" Jonathan said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"It's perfect! Are you sure you don't mind me taking a part-time job?"

"I'm positive." Jonathan reassured her, loving the fact that he had his old Martha back. He'd been really concerned about the fact that the stresses and strains of her job at the insurance company seemed to sap all her energy and make her miserable.

"Do you think that tomorrow would be too soon to give them my notice?" Martha asked.

No, the sooner the better! I'll be glad when you stop working there. When do you start your new job?"

"Six weeks time. So I could do a few more weeks at my old job." Martha informed him.

"Absolutely not! You give them your notice and get out of that job as quickly as possible. Anyway, you deserve a nice break from work."

"Well … if you insist." Martha said, feigning reluctance.

"Honey, if you come home tomorrow and you haven't handed in your notice. I'll come to work with you on Friday and make sure that you do!" Jonathan threatened.

Giggling, Martha snuggled closer, "I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you for the offer."

"I've got a flask of coffee in the truck. Why don't we go sit under that tree and you can tell me all about your new job." Jonathan suggested.

Martha stepped back and slipped off her suit jacket, "While you get the coffee, I'll go put my jacket in the car."

By the time Jonathan had found the flask and the bag of cookies he'd stolen from the jar that morning, Martha had put her folded jacket in her car and had also slipped off her panty hose. Walking over to Jonathan as he made his way towards the tree, she said, "That feels better. It's too hot to be dressed so formally, but I wanted to make a good impression at the interview."

Jonathan settled himself on the grass under the tree and as Martha sat next to him he passed her the bag of cookies and poured them both some coffee. "Come on, tell me all about the new job." he prompted.

"It's a new initiative to help encourage literacy in elementary schools in the area. I'll be working mainly in Smallville, but I might have to help out in Grandville sometimes. During term time we will go into elementary schools and encourage reading and general literacy skills, we'll also be arranging various events at the libraries to encourage the children to use them. When the children are on vacation they are planning on holding twice weekly events at the libraries that the children can attend. Sometimes it will be story telling, sometimes it will be getting them to write their own stories and do the illustrations and there will also be other events to encourage and motivate children to read more and improve their reading, writing and vocabulary skills."

"So what will you be doing?"

"They initially interviewed me because of my administration skills, but during the interview they said that, if I was interested, I could also become involved in planning and participating in the visits to schools and also the library events. Jonathan, it's a wonderful job. It's exactly the kind of work that I want to be doing. Using my skills to help children. The only problem is that I won't be earning anywhere near as much money ."

"I thought we'd already resolved that question."

"I know, it's just that I can't help feeling a bit guilty about giving up such a well paid job." Martha explained.

"Sweetheart, you hate your current job. It's making you miserable. I'm not going to deny that your salary is real useful, but I'd rather manage with less money and have my Martha happy. Your happiness is far more important than any job, however well paid it might be."

"Maybe I could help Jessica with her baking and preserves and we could make a bit more money that way."

"Or you could spend some more time with your ever loving, but sadly neglected, husband." Jonathan suggested.

"Neglected? You? When are you ever neglected?" Martha asked, beginning to laugh.

"All the time." Jonathan replied, trying to look sad and downtrodden.

"I don't recall you mentioning feeling neglected last night." Martha pointed out.

Jonathan grinned at the memory, "Okay, maybe I wasn't neglected last night." he conceded.

"Or the night before."

"Alright, I'll agree that I might not be neglected at night, but I'm definitely neglected during the day."

"But I'm at work during the day!" Martha pointed out with some asperity.

"My point exactly!" Jonathan crowed in triumph. "Now that you'll be working part-time you'll have more time to spend with me so that I won't feel so alone and abandoned."

Martha groaned. "Remind me to hit you with that thing you're using to hammer in the fence posts."

"Hey! Do you want me to add beaten and battered to lonely and abandoned?" Jonathan asked.

"Just carry on talking nonsense and you'll soon find out!" Martha replied as she took one of the cookies.

Jonathan decided that a strategic change of subject might be a good idea. "Do you know how many days you'll be working?"

"During term time I'll be working four days a week from ten in the morning until four in the afternoon and during school holidays I'll be working the same hours but for only three days. They aren't sure yet which days I'll be working, but I said that I didn't really mind which days I worked."

Jonathan grinned, "You know, I think I'm going to like this new job of yours."

"I'm so glad you don't mind me working part-time. Do you think we could do something at the weekend to celebrate?" Martha asked.

"I think that's an excellent idea, but why do we have to wait until the weekend?"

"Because we'll both be busy until then."

"I'm not busy now?" Jonathan pointed out. Moving closer and putting his arms around Martha.

"Jonathan, we can't!"

"Why not?" Jonathan replied as he concentrated on undoing the buttons on Martha's blouse.

"It's nearly lunch time."

"So?" Jonathan's shirt and T-shirt joined Martha's blouse on the grass.

"Someone might see us!"

"Honey, the only things that might see us are a few birds and I really don't care if we shock them!"

"Maybe they can use their wings to cover their eyes." Martha suggested, as she lay back on the grass and reached out for Jonathan.

As their lips met Martha realized that working part-time was definitely going to have hidden benefits!

-oOo-


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66**

One evening, a few months later, Jessica, Jonathan and Martha were sitting on the porch enjoying the slightly cooler temperature after one of the hottest days of the summer.

Out of the blue, Jessica said, "Molly's bought a Winnebago."

"Why?" Jonathan asked, looking surprised.

"She told me that in her whole life she has never been outside Kansas and so she's decided to go see some of the places that she's always wanted to visit."

"Is she going to sell the café?" enquired Martha.

"No. I think the idea first occurred to her when we went to stay at that spa in Metropolis and Sandy ran the café perfectly well in her absence. As a result, she's decided to make Sandy the assistant manager and she bought the Winnebago so that when she goes on her vacations she can travel without the expense of having to pay to stay in hotels."

"That's a good idea. It will also make her vacations more flexible. If she goes somewhere and doesn't like it then she can move on. She's obviously thought this through. Do you know where she's planning to visit first?" Jonathan asked as he lazily fanned himself with Martha's magazine.

"Colorado. She said that she for her first trip she doesn't want to be too ambitious and she's always wanted to go see the Colorado National Monument as well as some of their National Parks, like the Mesa Verde. If there is time she would also like to visit Denver."

"Wow! That's a lot of traveling. How long is she planning on being away?"

"She's thinking of going for seven to ten days. She thinks that for her first trip that will be long enough and she doesn't want to be away from the café for too long, just in case Sandy runs into any difficulties she can't manage."

"Well, I hope she has a wonderful time. It's just a shame that she has to go alone." Martha commented as she gently swatted away an inquisitive bee.

There was a slight pause and then Jessica quietly said, "She's asked me to go with her."

"Now that's a much better plan. Is there enough room for both of you in the Winnebago?" Martha asked as she watched the bee fly away after finally deciding to leave her alone.

"Oh, yes. The Winnebago is surprising spacious inside. There's ample room for two people to live and sleep. Although it does feel a bit like you're living in a doll's house." Jessica replied laughing.

Jonathan refilled all their glasses with lemonade from the jug on the table. "I think you'll both have a wonderful time. Has Molly fixed a date for her expedition to Colorado?"

"At the moment she's planning on leaving in a couple of weeks."

"Do you want me to bring one of your cases down from the attic?" Jonathan offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm not going." Jessica replied.

"What! Why not?"

"I don't have the money. If I went on the trip with Molly I would have to contribute to the costs of the trip including things like paying half of the cost of the gas and the food bills. I don't have the money to pay for something like that." Jessica explained.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other.

"Yes, you do." Martha said.

"I refuse to let you two lend me the money. You are both pouring everything you earn into the farm and I don't want to be a burden on your budget.."

"Burden? Dang it, Mom! You aren't a burden! How could you even think such a thing? Without your help we wouldn't have been able to clear the debt Dad left so quickly. You do most of the work in the house including preparing all our meals and on top of all that you are still baking pies and cakes for Molly." Jonathan retorted looking annoyed.

"I didn't mean a burden generally, I meant a financial burden."

"You aren't a burden generally, financially or any other dang way! I'm real sorry if either of us has ever made you feel like you're a burden because we sure don't think of you as one." Jonathan said, beginning to sound upset.

Martha stood up, picked up the empty lemonade jug and went into the house.

Jessica looked at Jonathan, "Where's she gone? I haven't upset her have I?"

"She didn't look upset. I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes." Jonathan replied. "Mom, we both love you and I've always thought that we were all happy living together. I'm real upset that you think you've become a burden."

"Son, I only meant that I didn't want to become a financial burden. I didn't mean to upset either of you."

"Mom, you're no more of a financial burden than I am, in fact, considering the amount of food I eat, I'm probably a bigger burden on our finances!" Jonathan pointed out with a grin.

Nearly ten minutes had passed before Martha rejoined them on the porch. She was carrying a folder and also another jug of chilled lemonade.

"I didn't upset you did I?" Jessica asked as soon as she saw Martha stepping out onto the porch.

Martha looked completely confused, "Upset me? No. Why did you think that I was upset?"

"I'm not sure, I guess it was the way you suddenly stood up and left." Jessica replied sounding a bit uncertain.

"There was something I needed to get and I thought that while I was in the house I'd also get us some more lemonade." Martha explained, as she put the jug of lemonade on the table.

As she sat down Martha put her folder on the cushion between her and Jonathan then, after glancing at Jonathan, she said, "Jessica do you remember when we paid off the last of Hiram's bank loan and Jonathan and I tried to persuade you to keep your profits from all your pickles, preserves and baking endeavors?"

"Yes. It was real sweet of you, but there was no way that I was going to keep any of that money. You were both pooling every cent you earned and it only seemed right that I should do the same. After all don't forget that I usedour common fund to buy everything I need for my baking so the profits should go back into our common fund."

Martha gave a silent sigh, this wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped. "The point is that Jonathan and I discussed it and we both agreed that it wasn't fair that you should be working so hard and not get anything back."

"Not get anything back!" Jessica interrupted, "Not get anything back? I get to share a home with two of the nicest people in the world. People who care about me, who were there for me when Hiram died, who look after me when I get sick, who make me laugh and give me so much happiness. Not get anything back? Don't you understand? I don't need anything else, I have everything I want and need right here."

"Jessica, I'm so pleased that you're happy with us both sharing the house with you and I'm really touched that you feel that you have everything you need right here. However, the point remains that it wouldn't be right or fair if Jonathan and I kept money that was rightfully yours. Now I've worked it all out and you can check that I've got all the figures right if you like, but after deducting all the costs and expenditures involved in your baking and pickle and preserve making you have been making a small but steady profit and I've been putting that money into a savings account on your behalf." Opening her folder Martha took out a savings book and gave it to Jessica.

"You've what!" Jessica said, sounding totally stunned.

"It's in my name at the moment, but I'm not working tomorrow so we can go change the account into your name." Martha said, smiling at Jessica's reaction.

"This is so sweet of both of you, but I can't take this money. It wouldn't be right."

"Nonsense, you earned it and it's your money." Jonathan said firmly, sliding his arm around Martha's waist.

Jessica opened the book and saw the balance on the account, "This is too much." She protested.

"No, it's exactly right. You can check my figures if you like, but you'll find that you are owed every cent of that money. It isn't as much as I'd like, but if you continue to bake and make pickles the amount will steadily increase. Anyway it should be enough for you to go on some trips with Molly." Martha explained, as she tried to hand her folder to Jessica.

"I don't need to look at your folder, I trust you implicitly. However, I am worried that you've been over generous in my favor with your calculations."

"No, I haven't. Jonathan double checked all my figures and we both agree that the amounts I've been putting away for you are correct."

"Mom, instead of sitting here wondering whether Martha can add two and two together, why don't you go call Molly and let her know that you can go with her to Colorado." Jonathan suggested.

Jessica sat holding her savings book and thinking, finally she asked "Are you both sure that you don't need this money?"

"Mom, the money is yours. You earned it. Now go and call Molly before we change our minds." Jonathan threatened jokingly.

Jessica hugged both Jonathan and Martha and then, just before she left to call Molly, she said with a big grin, "I know that it's one of the hottest days of the year, but to me it feels just like Christmas!"

Jonathan took a long and refreshing drink of lemonade, as he put his glass back on the table he said, "I guess that means it's just gonna be you and me while Mom's away. How do you feel about looking after the house, doing all the chores, cooking all the meals and catering to my every whim?"

Martha didn't immediately reply because she was looking across the pasture, "Oh, look!" she cried pointing towards the horizon.

"What?" Asked Jonathan leaning forward as he tried to see what she was pointing at.

"Can't you see them?"

"See what?"

"All those flying pigs?" Martha replied sweetly.

-oOo-


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67**

Martha woke up and sleepily tried to snuggle into Jonathan's warm body. Unfortunately Jonathan's side of their bed was empty and all she managed to do was move into a cold patch. Sighing Martha grumpily moved back to her warm side of the bed, the trouble with being married to a farmer was the fact that early morning cuddling sessions were virtually impossible because he got up so darn early!.

She was still contemplating all the downsides to being married to a farmer when she heard their bedroom door being opened. Peering through the early morning gloom she saw Jonathan creeping into their bedroom holding two mugs. Smiling to herself Martha closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

Surreptitiously listening she heard the sounds of him walking quietly across the room, putting their mugs down, followed by the rustle of clothes being removed and then she felt Jonathan slipping into bed beside her. Anticipating a nice cuddle she was shocked when instead of feeling his warm body snuggling up next to her she felt a freezing cold hand on her stomach. Gasping she heard him chuckle.

"Jonathan! That's just mean!" She complained, trying to move out of range of his cold hands.

"I think it's only fair. I have to warm up your cold feet every night." Jonathan said, pulling her back.

"I don't wake you up by putting my cold feet on you!"

"I didn't wake you up by putting my cold hands on you! You were just pretending to be asleep."

"How could you tell?"

Jonathan chuckled, "If I answer that question, I might not be able to tell next time you're faking it." He teased her.

"It was still mean! I was feeling all warm and sleepy. Now I'm wide awake."

"Good." Replied Jonathan heartlessly.

"Just because you like getting up in the middle of the night, it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't get up in the middle of the night, it might be real early when I start work, but it is definitely morning."

"As far as I'm concerned, if it's still dark … it's the middle of the night!" Martha replied firmly.

"Well it's not dark anymore so it has to be morning." Jonathan pointed out with unanswerable logic.

Martha decided to change the subject as she was losing the discussion, "Is that coffee I can smell?" She asked.

"Yep."

"In that case, you're forgiven." Martha said with a grin as she propped herself up against her pillows and held out her hand for the coffee.

Jonathan carefully passed her a steaming mug of coffee before settling back and picking up his own coffee mug.

Jonathan grinned at Martha. "This is nice. We should do this more often."

"I think that brings us back to the conversation about you getting up in the middle of the night." Martha pointed out as she sipped her coffee.

"Good point." Jonathan agreed.

"I hope Jessica's having a good time."

"She and Molly get on so well, I expect they're having a great time. Is this their third or fourth trip?" Jonathan asked.

"It's the fourth if you include the weekend at the health spa that Molly won in that competition. I'm sure we'll hear all about it when she gets back tomorrow. I'm so glad that she and Molly are having such a great time exploring. Jessica seemed so lost and alone after Hiram died, it's nice that she and Molly have so much in common and that they have such a great time traveling together."

"I never knew Mom was so intrepid. She's becoming quite an explorer."

"It also means that we have more time alone together." Martha said with a grin as she put down her empty coffee mug and snuggled up to Jonathan.

Jonathan put his mug down and wrapped his arms around Martha. "Hmmm, does that mean you are about to give me your undivided attention?" He asked hopefully.

Martha giggled, "It does." She said as she trailed her fingers through Jonathan's chest hair and began to kiss him.

Later, as they were lying wrapped in each others arms, Martha said, "Jonathan, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Jonathan smiled lazily, "Honey, right now you can ask me anything. Anything at all."

"Jonathan, I'm being serious! This is important."

"So, what do you want to ask me? You'd better hurry up because I have the feeling that I'm about to get distracted again real soon." Jonathan replied, as he gently stroked Martha's back.

Martha twirled a stray wisp of her hair around her fingers. "You know that we said that we'd wait a few years before starting a family. Well, we've waited a few years and I was thinking that as Christmas is only a couple of months away we could think about starting trying for a baby next year. What do you think?"

Jonathan put a finger under Martha's chin and raised her face so that he could look her in the eyes. "Sweetheart, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you?"

"Honey, I'd love to have a mini-Martha running around the house, but it's a real big commitment and, if I'm honest, you're going to be doing most of the work."

"Jonathan, I'm ready for a family. I want to have more than one baby and I want to have them while we're still young enough to enjoy them."

"What about your job? You love working for the library."

"I know, but I want a baby more than I want my job. Anyway, I might still be able to work a couple of days each week if Jessica is prepared to look after the baby and if she doesn't want to do that, then I guess I'll become a full time Mom."

"Have you discussed this with Mom?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. I wasn't sure whether you'd be happy about starting a family right now."

"Why wouldn't I be happy? We both want children."

"I know. I just thought that with your Dad dying and you having to take full responsibility for the farm, you might want to wait another year or two."

"Honey, thanks to you the farm is in credit and at the moment we are financially stable. You know I'll help you with the baby as much as I can, but I do put in long hours on the farm and most of the responsibility will fall on your shoulders. If you're okay with that then I don't see why we should wait another year to start our family."

"Jonathan, does that mean we can start trying next year?" Martha asked joyfully.

"I guess it does."

"You do realize that we might not have a mini-Martha, we might have a mini-Jonathan."

"Sweetheart, I don't care. Whatever we have it will be the best loved baby in the whole world."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today. Although you did show me earlier." Jonathan teased.

"Jonathan Hiram Kent, I love you."

"Good, because Martha Anne Kent I love you too!"

"We're going to have a baby!"

"We sure are."

"We're going to be a proper family!"

"Yep!"

"Oh, Jonathan, I'm so happy!" Martha said, throwing her arms around Jonathan.

"Martha?"

"Yes?" Martha sighed happily.

"I was just wondering, why do we have to wait until next year to start?"

Martha stared at him for a moment, "I don't know. I guess it just seemed like a good time. It's the start of a new year and possibly the start of a new phase in our lives. When would you like to start?"

"How about right now?"

"Now?"

"That's what I said."

"We don't have to wait?"

"Why wait?" Jonathan answered with a big grin.

Martha laughed, "Well don't just lie there doing nothing! Come on … give me a baby!"

"As always, your word is my command." Jonathan sighed happily as he began to make love to Martha.

-oOo-


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER 68**

On his way back from running errands in Smallville Jonathan stopped his truck by the farm's mailbox and gathered all their mail. As he settled himself back in the driving seat he quickly sifted through the mail and sighed when he found in amongst the bills and farming catalogues one of Martha's magazines.

Martha only subscribed to two magazines and, as far as Jonathan was concerned, both of them were specifically produced to cause him trouble! His Mom's magazines were okay as they seemed to be entirely filled with recipes, knitting patterns and the kind of romantic stories that stretched your levels of credulity to breaking point. However, Martha's magazines seemed to have been written entirely by people who hated men and felt that it was their mission in life to share that hatred with every woman who was foolish enough to read their magazine.

The fashion pages were filled with clothes that were only suitable for women who were six feet tall, stick thin and had a personal income that rivaled the Rockefeller's! Then, apart from the advertisements that seemed to be on every other page, the rest of the magazine was given entirely to man hating articles or, and this was his personal hatred, quizzes!

Jonathan loathed those quizzes with a vengeance! They seemed to be specifically designed to point out everything that had ever been, could ever be or would possibly ever be wrong with men.

Unfortunately Martha loved the quizzes and so at least once a month Jonathan had to endure being asked questions he couldn't answer and then have his failings pointed out to him. Martha thought that this was fun! Jonathan thought that it was a form of torture that could only have been thought up by man hating women!

After briefly considering whether Martha would notice if he dumped her magazine in the trash before she had a chance to see it, Jonathan decided against that idea and just hoped that this would be one of the rare months when the quiz wasn't designed to drive him insane.

The following evening he discovered his mistake.

They had all been watching an episode of the Magnum P.I. and when the credits rolled at the end of the program Jessica had yawned and after kissing them both goodnight had gone up to bed. Martha was curled up on the sofa next to Jonathan who was idly flicking through the channels hoping to find something else they could watch. When he failed to find anything worth watching he turned off the TV and stretched.

"What do you want to do? We could sit and chat or we could have an early night." He suggested.

"I'm not very sleepy. Why don't I make us a drink? Would you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please. Are you sure you don't want an early night?" Jonathan replied hopefully.

Martha laughed, "Why don't you go get ready for bed while I make our drinks and clear up down here?"

"That doesn't seem very fair. I'll help you clear up and then you can go get ready for bed and I'll bring our drinks up."

"Okay, but I don't want coffee, I want tea." Martha said as she uncurled herself and stood up.

Half an hour later as Jonathan climbed the stairs carefully holding their drinks he was looking forward to a very pleasant end to the day which involved lots of kissing, cuddling and making love. As soon as he opened their bedroom door his heart sank. Martha was in bed resting back against her pillows and in her hands was that darn magazine!

Groaning inwardly, Jonathan gave Martha her mug of tea and then after quickly undressing climbed into bed next to her. Sliding over to her side of the bed Jonathan began to drift kisses across Martha's shoulder and up her neck in the hope of distracting her long enough for him to hide the man hating magazine under their bed.

It didn't work!

Instead of following his lead and abandoning her magazine in favor of making love, Martha just said, "Careful, sweetheart! You nearly made me spill my tea."

"Gee, thanks, Martha! That was real romantic!" Jonathan said with a sigh as he moved back to his side of the bed and picked up his coffee mug.

"Honey? Why are you being so grumpy? Can't we just enjoy our drinks and chat for a while?" Martha asked looking puzzled.

Jonathan sighed and drank some coffee.

"Jonathan? Is there something wrong?"

After staring into his coffee mug for inspiration and finding none, Jonathan decided to be honest. "I don't want to do your darn quiz." He muttered.

Martha looked confused. "My quiz?"

"You know! There's always a darn quiz in that magazine of yours." Jonathan explained, as he began to wish that he hadn't mentioned the matter.

"But it's only a bit of fun! Nobody takes them seriously." Martha said with a laugh.

"Maybe. But why do I always fail them? Every month you make me take one of those quizzes and every month it seems to prove that I'm lacking in someway or another." Jonathan grumbled.

"Aww, honey. You shouldn't take them so seriously."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't fail them!"

"Well you can't possibly fail this month's quiz!"

"Why?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

"Because this month's quiz is all about how good a lover your partner is and you're the best lover in the whole of America … maybe in the whole world!" Martha explained as she put down her empty mug and began flicking through her magazine looking for the quiz.

Jonathan looked thoughtfully at her for a while, "Honey, just how many lovers are you comparing me to?" He asked.

As she found the quiz page Martha glanced up, "None, silly! You know that you're the only man I've ever made love to! But I still think you're the best lover ever!"

Jonathan shook his head and leaned back against his pillows again. He knew that despite his misgivings he was going to have to answer the questions and he just hoped that for once he wouldn't fail the quiz."

Twenty minutes later he knew that his faint hope had been in vain. Snatching the magazine from Martha's hands he asked, "How the heck can they tell whether I'm a good or a bad lover by asking me to compare you to a piece of fruit?"

"I don't know. I didn't really understand that question either." Martha admitted.

"And here," he said stabbing the magazine with his finger, "how can they tell how romantic I am by asking me to decide whether you are a rose, a lily or a carnation?"

"I don't know." Martha said with a wince.

"And what the heck is this question all about 'If you had to choose a meal for your lover, which meal would you choose?' Dang it Martha, I wouldn't have chosen any of them! Since when have we eaten oysters, lobster or foie gras?!"

"Jonathan, it's just a bit of fun." Martha muttered weakly.

"Well this is what I think of your bit of fun!" Jonathan said as he climbed out of bed, walked across their room and then threw the magazine out of the open window.

"I hadn't finished reading it." Martha wailed as Jonathan came back and climbed into bed.

"You have now!"

"Sweetheart, don't you think that you're taking this a little bit too seriously?"

"Maybe. But just you tell me how some man hating woman in New York can tell me that I'm a poor lover who doesn't pay you enough attention by asking me whether I think you're a rabbit, a cat or a chipmunk?"

"I admit that the questions don't seem to make any sense and I don't agree with the conclusions they seem to get from your answers, but I still think that you are taking this whole thing far too seriously."

"I'm tired of being told that I'm not good enough by some city living magazine writer who wouldn't know a real man if she met one."

"I was a city living girl and I knew a real man when I met him." Martha said softly.

Jonathan gave a small smile.

"I knew the real deal from a city fake." Martha said as she edged over to his side of the bed.

Jonathan watched her cautiously.

"I knew the difference between a city slicker and a country stud." Martha murmured as she gently combed her fingers through Jonathan's chest hair.

Jonathan stroked Martha's long hair away from her face and then trailed his fingers through the length of it down to her waist. Scooping it up in one hand he gently rolled Martha onto her back and then trailed her hair across the pillows. Martha watched him as he then kicked their bed covers onto the floor and then stretched out on his side next to her.

"Martha?"

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"You do realize that I'm gonna be spending most of the night proving to you that I'm a real good lover?"

"Jonathan, I already know that you are the perfect lover for me."

"I just want to make real sure that you know the difference between a city slicker and a country stud."

Martha smiled at Jonathan, "Come here … stud."

-oOo-


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 69**

When Martha arrived home from work the whole house smelled of freshly baked bread. Walking into the kitchen she saw Jessica wiping down the counter tops and on the cooling racks were the evidence of a hard afternoon's work.

Dropping her purse onto the kitchen table she said, "I love the smell of fresh baked bread!"

Jessica grinned as she rinsed out her cloth. "I had some thinking to do and I find that pounding dough helps me think."

Looking at the sheer amount of loaves of bread and rolls that Jessica had made Martha said, "Was it a very big problem?"

Jessica laughed, "I guess I got a bit carried away, but we can put most of them in the freezer so they won't go to waste."

"Your bread never goes to waste!" Martha said with a grin. "Shall I make us a pot of coffee? There's no way that I'm not going to have a roll still warm from the oven!"

"Coffee sounds perfect. I've made some milk rolls for you, I know you love them."

Martha sighed happily as she started making the coffee. "Thank you. I hope we aren't going to have a big dinner because I have the feeling that I'm going to be full of bread!"

"I've got a steak for Jonathan, but we could both have omelettes if you are too full for steak."

"An omelette sounds just right." Martha replied as she started getting some mugs and plates out of the cupboard.

When they were settled at the table with the pot of coffee Martha took one of the milk rolls and after breaking it open covered it with a lavish amount of butter. Biting into the warm bread she closed her eyes as she chewed the fragrant roll. "Mmmmm … perfect!" she said happily.

Jessica had chosen a cinnamon roll and she smiled at Martha's reaction. "I'm glad that my afternoon's work meets with your approval." She teased.

After demolishing her first roll as she reached for another, Martha said, "So what was the problem you were trying to resolve?"

Jessica sighed as she reached into her apron pocket and handed Martha a letter. Seeing that it had a Miami postmark she asked, "Is it from the Lang's?"

"No. You'd better read it."

Martha took out the letter and read it. "I don't understand. Who is Elizabeth Collingwood and why are you mentioned in her Will?"

"Elizabeth Collingwood was my mother's sister and also my godmother. I only met her a few times when she visited my mother, but after mom died she never visited us again. We wrote fairly regularly to each other but I haven't seen her for at least thirty years. She was a real nice lady, you would have liked her."

"How old was she?"

"I've been trying to work that out; she was about three years younger than my mom so I guess that she would have been about 79 when she died."

"Have you contacted the lawyer? He doesn't really say whether you've just been mentioned or whether you've been left something." Martha said as she re-read the letter.

"I didn't really like making a long distance call like that without discussing it with you or Jonathan."

"Nonsense, why don't you call him right now." Martha said, giving Jessica the letter back.

"Are you sure? A call like that won't be cheap and I could always write to him instead."

"She was your family, of course you should call the lawyer." Martha said firmly.

"Well, if you're sure." Jessica said moving over to the telephone.

"Just a minute, you might want to make notes." Martha said, standing up and getting a note pad and a pen out of one of the kitchen drawers.

As Jessica began to dial the number, Martha said, "I'll go get changed while you talk to him."

"No, please stay."

"Okay, but I don't want to intrude." Martha replied sitting down again.

By the time Jessica had finished talking to the lawyer Martha had eaten another milk roll and was halfway through eating a cinnamon roll. As Jessica came and sat down at the table again, she said, "Maybe I should just have a yogurt for dinner."

Jessica smiled, "How much did you overhear?" she asked, pouring them both some more coffee.

"I was trying not to listen, but I did keep hearing you say 'Oh, my!' over and over again." Martha admitted.

"The lawyer told me that Elizabeth has left me her house in Miami and a few other minor bequests. He wants me to fly there so that we can discuss what I want to do with them. I can hardly believe it! Why would she leave me so much? This is incredible." Jessica said looking stunned.

"Didn't she have any other close relatives?" Martha asked.

"I guess not. Her husband died about twenty years ago and they didn't have any children. I'm not sure if she has any other close relatives. How am I going to get to Miami? I can't afford to fly there."

"Let me check our accounts, we might be able to afford the flight. How much do you think it would cost?"

"Too much!" Jessica said firmly.

"Well you have to go there. I wonder if you can get there by train."

"I don't know. I wonder how long it would take to get there by train."

"Maybe we should wait until Jonathan gets back and see if he has any ideas. Maybe you could drive there. I know it would take several days but it might be a solution." Martha suggested.

"Drive there?"

"I know it's a silly idea, but I was just thinking out loud."

"No, it's a brilliant idea!" Jessica said jumping up.

"It is?" Martha said, looking confused.

Taking off her apron Jessica picked up her purse and car keys saying, "Can you finish clearing up in here and start the dinner for me?"

"Of course, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Molly. Maybe she would like to take a trip in the Winnebago to Miami with me!" Jessica said with a grin.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Martha exclaimed.

"Keep your fingers crossed that she says yes." Jessica said as she hurried out of the door.

By the time Jonathan came in Jessica wasn't back from seeing Molly, so after he had showered and changed Martha handed him a beer and told him all about the letter from the lawyer in Miami and how his great aunt Elizabeth had left Jessica her house. Jonathan couldn't believe it, luck like that just didn't happen to the Kent family!

As Martha prepared their dinner, Jonathan sat at the kitchen table and they discussed the possible implications of the will. They both agreed that even if Molly couldn't spare the time to drive all the way to Miami, Jessica had to go and find out exactly what her aunt Elizabeth had left her and what she wanted to do with her legacy. After discussing the possible cost of flying Jessica to Miami they decided to wait and see what Molly had said before worrying about whether or not they could afford the cost of the trip.

By the time Jessica arrived back at the house, Martha had dinner all ready and so they settled down to eat.

"Did you tell Jonathan my news?" Jessica asked as she helped herself to some salad.

"Yes, I was so excited I couldn't wait. I hope you don't mind." Martha replied.

"Of course I don't mind. So, what do you think of the news." Jessica asked Jonathan.

"It's just incredible. I can remember you talking about Aunt Elizabeth, but apart from your stories I don't know anything about her. I wonder what her house is like. Did you ask Molly if she would go to Miami with you?"

"I can't remember ever having seen any pictures of her house so I don't know what to expect. Molly liked the idea of a trip to Miami but she wants to discuss it with Sandy first. She said that because of the distance we would be gone for at least three weeks and she needs to find out if Sandy is okay with running the café for that long. So far the longest Molly has left her in charge of the café has been for ten days and although she has every faith that Sandy will do a great job, she feels that she shouldn't take it for granted and wants to discuss being away for so long with her before she gives me her final decision."

"Did Molly tell you when she would be able to let you know whether or not she can make the trip?" Martha asked.

"She said that she'd be able to let me know some time tomorrow. She also said that if she can't come she would lend me the Winnebago and I could either go on my own or maybe you would like to come with me."

"Me?" Martha asked looking surprised.

"Why not? Would you be able to take the time off from work?"

"I'm not sure, but if Molly can't go with you I'll definitely ask them. I'd love to take a trip with you." Martha said looking excited.

"Hey, what about me? Don't either of you care what would happen to me?" Jonathan asked plaintively.

"Son, if you can't look after yourself for a couple of weeks, maybe it's about time you learned how to!"

"Gee, thanks Mom! I'm real touched by your concern."

"Maybe I shouldn't go. Perhaps we can find another way." Martha said looking disappointed.

"Why don't we wait and see what Molly says, if she can't go then I guess I can look after myself for a little while. I don't want Mom going all that way on her own." Jonathan said.

"You're right, why don't we wait until we know whether Molly can spare the time before worrying about an alternative plan." Martha agreed.

Jessica picked up her glass of water, "Why don't we drink to my new adventure?" she suggested.

Jonathan laughed, raising his glass he said, "To Mom, and her new adventure."

-oOo-


	70. Chapter 70

_**I'm sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. My computer crashed and I've only just got it back from the repair shop.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 70**

"Honey, are you home?" Jonathan called as he came into the house.

"I'm upstairs, I'll be down in a minute." Martha called back.

After scuffing off his dirty boots, Jonathan washed his hands at the sink and then started making a pot of coffee.

"Is everything okay?" Martha asked as she hurried into the kitchen. "You haven't cut yourself again have you?"

"No, I'm injury free." Jonathan reassured her, "I've just collected the mail and there's a letter from Mom, I thought you'd like to read it right away so instead of waiting until later I decided to have a short coffee break."

Martha hesitated by the door and looked at him suspiciously.

"Honey, I promise you. I've not even scratched myself today."

Martha gave a sigh of relief. Only two days earlier Jonathan had come home with a big gash on his arm. Martha had managed to clean and bandage the wound without passing out, which for her was a big step forward. Unfortunately the image of her as a proficient nurse had been spoiled by the fact that in the middle of tending to Jonathan she'd had to stop and go throw up in the sink.

"How is your arm feeling today? Maybe you should let me change your bandage while you're here." Martha said crossing the kitchen and getting out their first aid box.

"It feels fine. You changed the bandage yesterday so I'm sure it can wait until tonight. Why don't you read Mom's letter instead?"

"No, I'll do it now. I promise I won't throw up again."

"If it wasn't in such an awkward place I'd do it myself."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Why don't you take your shirt off and sit down. I don't want that wound to get infected." Martha said as she washed her hands and then slipped on a pair of thin rubber gloves.

Jonathan took his shirt and t-shirt off and then pulled out a chair and sat down. "If you feel sick at all just say so and I'll try and do it myself." He said.

Martha deftly unwound the bandage and peered at the gash which ran from just above his elbow about six inches up his arm. "I still don't understand how you managed to gash the back of your arm. Did you run backwards into the saw blade?"

"No, I just tripped over and because I was trying to avoid banging my head on the workbench I forgot about the saw. How's it looking?"

"I can't see any infection, although it's still a bit red and swollen in the middle part of the gash. I think that to be sure I'd better put on some more of that antiseptic."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, it's a nasty cut and I don't want to run any risk of infection."

Martha tried to be a quick as she could, but she knew that it must be hurting Jonathan far more than he was letting on. When she'd finished she wound a fresh bandage over his wound and then poured him some coffee. As she tidied up and put away the first aid box she said, "Why don't you read Jessica's letter to me?"

Jonathan looked at her pathetically, "In view of the torture you've just put me through, I demand a cuddle to make me feel better."

Martha smiled, as she poured herself some coffee. Putting her mug down on the table next to Jonathan's she sat on his lap and, being careful to avoid his wounded arm, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked after a few moments.

"A little bit. Maybe a kiss or two might help."

Martha gently kissed him a couple of times. However, when she went to pull away Jonathan tightened his hold and deepened their kiss until Martha was flushed and breathless.

"Jonathan we can't."

"Why not?"

By this time Jonathan had unbuttoned Martha's shirt and was busy exploring inside.

"We're in the kitchen." Martha objected, trying to hang on to some rational thought.

"Let's live dangerously." Jonathan teased.

As Martha was trying to put together a coherent sentence, she felt Jonathan's hand creep up under her skirt.

Using a Herculean effort Martha managed to pull away and stand up.

"Aww, honey." Jonathan groaned.

Martha smiled and released the zip on her skirt. As it pooled at her feet she shrugged off her shirt and held her hand out to Jonathan. "I think we'd be more comfortable on the couch." She murmured.

Later, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, Martha giggled, "Jonathan Kent you've led me astray again!"

"Have I turned you into a wanton woman?"

"I think you might have. Is that very bad?"

"As long as you are my wanton woman it's good." Jonathan said firmly.

"Well that's okay then. I wouldn't want to be anyone else's wanton woman." Martha replied with a perfectly straight face.

"Martha … "

"Jonathan, no! I've got chores to do and you've got to get back to work!"

"But Martha, I've got an injured arm."

"Oh, no! Is it hurting? Are you in pain?"

"It's fine. I was just trying to get your sympathy." Jonathan reassured her.

"That was mean!"

"I know." Jonathan agreed as his hands began to explore and Martha's resolve began to waiver.

"My chores."

"Can wait."

Gasping as Jonathan's exploring hands found a sensitive spot Martha gave up thinking about her chores, in fact she stopped thinking of anything and gave herself up to the exquisite sensation of being loved by Jonathan.

While they were having an early lunch before Jonathan returned to his farm work, Martha said, "We forgot about Jessica's letter! Where is it?"

Wiping his mouth Jonathan stood up and fetched the letter from the counter by the door. "Here you go. Why don't you read it and let me know what she says. I can read it later this evening."

Martha quickly opened the envelope and scanned the letter.

"She and Molly arrived safely. They've seen the lawyer. Your aunt has left her the house and its contents. She's also been left a small amount of money, she doesn't say how much. It's a nice house in the Coconut Grove area of Miami. They are about fifteen miles from where the Lang's live. They are hoping to meet up with the Lang's while there in the area. She doesn't know what she's going to do with the house. She's going to have a proper look at it over the next few days. She likes what she's seen of Miami so far. They both hope to do some more exploring before they come back. The weather is lovely. The people seem nice. She misses us. Don't forget to water her vegetable garden and flowers. She sends her love. That's it."

"I'm glad they arrived safely. I was beginning to get worried."

"I just hope that the trip isn't all work and that they get the chance to have some vacation time as well. I wonder what she's going to do about the house." Martha said as she folded the letter up and put it back into its envelope.

"I guess she's going to sell it. If she invests the money it will give her a nice income. In which case, I guess we can look forward to even more trips with Molly."

"Maybe she'll keep the house. Miami has a big tourist trade, she could rent it out to people who want to vacation in the area."

"I'm not sure how she could manage that living in Kansas."

"There are companies which look after holiday homes and rental property. Maybe she could get one of them to look after it for her." Martha replied.

"Whatever she decides to do, I hope that she enjoys the money and has fun with it. She's worked real hard all her life and it's nice that she now has a bit of money to spend on herself for a change." Jonathan said with a smile.

"She sure does like traveling with Molly. Whatever she decides to do with the house, I'm just glad that she's having so much fun exploring with Molly and that this money will mean that she won't have to worry about the costs of their vacations any more."

"I guess we're just going to have to wait until she comes back to find out what she's decided to do."

"Speaking of waiting. Don't you have some work you have to do?"

"I guess so. I don't suppose there is any chance of another snuggle before I go back to work."

"No. But if you're good we can have a nice snuggle tonight." Martha promised.

"Now that gives a man something to look forward to!" Jonathan said with a happy grin.

-oOo-


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71**

Martha hadn't stopped working all day. She had tidied, cleaned, swept, vacuumed, dusted and polished every inch of the house and now she was busy tidying all the kitchen cupboards. During his lunchtime visit to the farm Jonathan had tried to point out that his Mom wouldn't expect the house to be perfect. But Martha had totally ignored him and instead informed him that she wanted the yard tidied and the barn swept before he came home for dinner.

Jonathan had escaped back to his work with a sigh of relief and had spent most of the afternoon discussing the contrary ways of women with Ray as they methodically worked their way across the new pasture that they were planning on moving the herd to the following week, making sure it was safe for them to graze there.

When Jonathan made his weary way home he was met by the sight of Martha busy washing all the paintwork on the front porch.

"Honey, mom isn't going to carry out a tour of inspection when she gets home. Don't you think you're getting a bit carried away?" He asked with a sigh.

Once again Martha ignored his comment and said, "I've tidied up most of the yard for you, so all you have to do is sweep the barn and wash out the horse trough."

Jonathan briefly considered under what possible circumstances his Mom would ever be interested in the state of the horse trough and then shaking his head he turned around to do his chores as instructed. As he was washing out the horse trough before filling it with clean water he realized, not for the first time, just why his Dad had spent so much time hiding in the barn!

When Jonathan had finally finished all his chores as instructed by Martha he edged his way cautiously into the house wondering how many more chores she would have for him before he could go to bed. While he was taking off his boots by the kitchen door Martha walked into the kitchen, fearing the worst he stopped unlacing his boots and just looked at her.

Much to his relief he saw Martha smile at him, "Don't worry, I'm too tired to care whether everything is perfect anymore. Just don't make any messes and I'll be happy." She said as she walked over to the stove and checked on how their dinner was progressing.

Giving a silent sigh of relief, Jonathan removed his boots and then carried them into the laundry room where he noticed that Martha had cleaned and polished all the appliances so that the place looked as though it had never been used.

Going back into the kitchen, Jonathan asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No, you must be tired. Why don't you go have a shower and when you come down there will be just enough time for you to have a beer before dinner is ready to be served."

"Honey, if I'm feeling tired, you must be exhausted!" Jonathan replied. "However, I have to admit that a hot shower and a cold beer sure sounds real good."

Martha grinned, "Just don't spend too long in the shower or else you might find that there isn't enough time for your cold beer before dinner!" she warned.

When he returned, Martha handed him a cold bottle of beer and said, "Perfect timing. You've got about fifteen minutes to enjoy that before dinner."

Jonathan gratefully gulped down some of the beer and then asked, "What's for dinner? It sure smells good."

"Meat loaf, mashed potatoes, green beans and carrots, followed by apple pie."

A delighted grin spread across Jonathan's face. "That's one of my favorite meals!" He exclaimed.

"I know. I thought you deserved a treat considering how grouchy I've been for the last couple of days."

"You haven't been grouchy. You've just been on a mission to make this house look like nobody's been living here." Jonathan said with a smile.

"I don't want Jessica thinking that I've not been looking after the house while she's been in Miami. She always keeps it so immaculate I'd feel guilty if she came back and the house was a mess."

"Yes, Mom does keep the house looking nice, but she doesn't also have a job and you do. I think you're being too hard on yourself. I haven't noticed the house falling to rack and ruin while she's been gone."

"Maybe not, but you have to admit that it's looking much cleaner and tidier now." Martha replied, as she checked whether the potatoes were ready for mashing.

"The house looks beautiful. Have you finished or are you going to redecorate it before she arrives back tomorrow?"

"Very funny! I have to go grocery shopping in the morning and then I'm going to arrange some fresh flowers and then I hope I'm finished. What do you think she'll want for her dinner tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, what were you thinking of preparing?"

"I was thinking of roasting a chicken. Do you think that would be okay?" Martha asked as she drained the potatoes.

"Mom loves roast chicken. I think that will be perfect." Jonathan said with a smile as he drained the last of his beer.

As Martha began mashing the potatoes, Jonathan stood up and walked over to her, "Let me do that for you." He said as he dropped his beer bottle in the trash can.

"Thank you." Martha said gratefully, as she stepped aside.

As Jonathan concentrated on mashing the potatoes and putting in as much butter as he could manage without Martha noticing, she got everything else ready. By the time Jonathan was satisfied that there were no lumps in the mash the rest of the meal was served. As he scooped the potatoes into the bowl Martha had given him Jonathan said, "The meal looks and smells wonderful."

Martha grinned up at him as she sat down. "I used Jessica's meat loaf recipe so I hope it's up to her high standard."

When Jonathan had three helpings of meat loaf she realized with pleasure that even if it wasn't as good as Jessica's at least Jonathan liked it!

As he swallowed the last spoonful of apple pie, Jonathan said, "Honey, I can't believe that the person who couldn't even make toast without burning the bread is the same person who made that meal."

Martha smiled at the compliment. "I guess I have come a long way since we first got married. I'm glad I'm not still the useless person that I was then. Although, I can't really take the credit for my transformation, that honor should go to Jessica and her infinite capacity for patience and tolerance of my many mistakes!"

"Mom enjoyed teaching you. I think that she liked sharing her knowledge and the fact that you were so eager to learn made it easier for her to teach you."

"I've really missed her while she's been away. I've loved having the house to ourselves, but I'm also looking forward to seeing her tomorrow and finding out all about her trip to Miami." Martha said as she began to clear away their dishes.

As Jonathan began to help her he asked, "How is our dishwasher fund coming along?"

Martha grinned happily, "It's right on target. Next time Goodson's have a sale I'm going to be first in the line."

Jonathan chuckled as he began to wash the dishes. "I sure hope that dishwashers are included in the sale. I wouldn't want to be there when you found that they weren't!"

"Jonathan! Don't you even think of suggesting such a terrible thing! Anyway, if Goodson's doesn't have any on sale I'll go and buy one in Metropolis. I'm not going another year without one!"

"Aww, honey, washing dishes isn't so bad."

"That's not what you said when Jessica and I both had the flu last winter." Martha reminded him as she dried a plate.

Jonathan thought for a moment and then said, "You're right. We do need a dishwasher."

After they had put away all the clean dishes, Jonathan made a pot of coffee and they went and sat in the living room. As Jonathan searched the TV Guide to try and find something to watch Martha curled up on the couch and snuggled up to him.

"There's an episode of MASH on in about twenty minutes, but apart from that I can't find anything else to watch." Jonathan said passing the guide to Martha.

Martha put the guide on the table and picked up her coffee, "I'm too tired to care. Let's watch MASH and then if we can't find anything else we could always have an early night."

"An early night? Wow, first I get one of my favorite dinners and now an early night!" Jonathan said happily.

Martha wondered whether she should tell him that she wasn't planning on doing anything more exciting than going to sleep. Realizing that it wasn't fair to raise his expectations she said, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't think I have the energy to make love tonight."

Jonathan was about to argue the point when he noticed how tired Martha was looking, "Okay, how about I give you a nice massage instead?" He offered.

"Now that sounds perfect." Martha sighed.

As Jonathan put his arm around her he silently reflected on the fact that, as far as he could remember, he'd never given Martha a massage that hadn't ended with them making love.

Martha rested her head on his shoulder and wondered whether Jonathan would mind if she fell asleep in the middle of his massage.

-oOo-


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER 72**

By the time that Molly's Winnebago drove up to the farm Martha had been waiting all afternoon. Jessica hadn't been very specific about what time she and Molly would be arriving in her letter, but had only indicated that, as long as they didn't hit any heavy traffic, it should be sometime in the afternoon.

In the morning Martha had done the grocery shopping, taken Buster for a walk and had then spent a happy hour arranging the flowers she had cut from Jessica's flower garden on her way back from walking Buster. Jonathan had dutifully admired her flower arrangements when he came back for his lunch and had promised her faithfully that he wouldn't be late getting home that evening.

Once she had washed their lunch dishes and tided the kitchen again Martha found that she didn't have anything to do. Her frenzied activity over the last three days meant that the house was spotless and anything that had needed doing had been done.

Martha looked at Digger who was peacefully lying in a patch of sunlight in the living room. He was getting on in years now and although he was always eager to go out with Jonathan in the morning, by lunchtime he was happy to stay at home and let Buster go out in the afternoon. Buster loved being out on the farm with Jonathan and, now that he was fully trained Jonathan didn't have any worries about Buster bothering the herd.

Deciding that there wasn't anything useful that needed doing Martha went upstairs and had a long and relaxing bath and then put on a pretty summer dress. As she brushed her waist length hair, Martha noticed that it needed a trim, she hated it when the ends got uneven and straggly. As she tied it back with a ribbon, she made a mental note to make an appointment at the beauty parlor.

After making a final inspection of the house Martha decided to enjoy her rare opportunity to sit and relax, so she poured herself a tall glass of lemonade and then, picking up the book she was currently reading, she went and sat on the porch swing and waited for Jessica. With Digger lying at her feet she soon became engrossed in the biography of Emily Dickinson that she was currently reading.

When she turned the last page and closed the book Martha noticed that two hours had gone by, so taking her book and empty glass inside she went into the kitchen and started preparing a chicken for their dinner. However, by the time that the chicken was ready for roasting, the vegetables were all prepared and were resting in cold water waiting to be cooked and the table was ready for dinner Jessica still hadn't arrived. As it was too early to start cooking their dinner Martha made herself a mug of tea and settled down to work on the farm accounts until Jessica arrived.

It was nearly an hour later when Digger jumped up and ran to the front door. Smiling at the dog Martha was just about to ask if he wanted to go out when she heard the sound of an engine driving towards the farm. Jumping to her feet, Martha ran out on to the porch and waved as she eagerly waited for the vehicle to stop. As soon as the doors opened she ran across the yard and hugged Jessica. "Welcome home! We've missed you."

Jessica laughed, "It's good to be back. I've got lots to tell you, but first I have to unload my bags Molly needs to get back and check that everything is okay at the café."

Martha went around to the other side of the Winnebago and gave Molly a hug, "Welcome back, Molly. I popped into the café when I was shopping this morning and Sandy seemed to have everything under control. She's really blossoming as your assistant, she's become very efficient and is good with the customers. Please stay for a little while, you must be thirsty and I've got a jug of freshly made lemonade waiting in the kitchen."

Molly smiled, "That does sound nice. Okay, I'll stay for a little while, but then I have to get back and see what has been happening while I've been gone."

All three of them quickly unloaded Jessica's bags and a couple of boxes she had brought back with her. After stacking everything at the bottom on the stairs Martha said, "Why don't you both sit down and I'll go fetch the lemonade."

Martha put the jug of lemonade, some glasses filled with ice and the cookie jar on a tray and carried it into the living room. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to make some sandwiches?" She asked as she put the tray down and poured out the lemonade.

"The cookies will be enough, we stopped for lunch on the way here." Jessica replied as she reached out and picked up the cookie jar.

Martha sat down and looked at them both, "I want to hear all about your trip. Did you have fun? Did you like Miami? How was the journey there and back? Have you decided what you want to do about the house? Did you meet the Lang's while you were there? Was the weather good? Did you like the food? Have you taken lots of photos?"

Jessica held up her hands and laughed. "Have some mercy! One question at a time is all I can cope with at the moment."

"Sorry. It's just that I've been dying to hear all about your trip." Martha apologized.

"We guessed that!" Molly said giggling.

"Okay, one question at a time. Did you like Miami?" Martha asked.

"We loved Miami. The weather was perfect, the people are very friendly and the area where we stayed is real nice. In fact, I can't find anything to complain about."

"You said in one of your letters that the house is in the Coconut Grove area of Miami. Is that where you stayed?"

"Yes, it's one of the older areas of Miami and has a nice mixture of old and more modern houses and buildings. The shopping is wonderful and there are lots of places you can visit. I really liked the waterfront, there are some incredible boats there, but even better there are also some real nice restaurants. I've already got some recipes that I want to try!"

"It sounds wonderful. What was your journey like there and back? Did you have any trouble?"

"No, we didn't have any trouble at all. The journey went just as we planned it and the camp grounds we stayed at were all real nice. We shared the driving so it didn't get boring and we had a great time." Molly answered.

"Jonathan will be very relieved to hear that. He was a bit worried about the two of you going so far on your own and whether the Winnebago would cope with the journey."

"He didn't have any cause to worry. We didn't have any problems with the Winnebago it behaved perfectly the whole time we've been away."

"Did you get everything sorted out with the lawyer? What is the house like?"

"I've still got a few things to sort out with the lawyer, but most of the paperwork has been completed now. The house is lovely. It's in one of the old residential areas and it has a nice sized garden. I've taken lots of pictures of it both inside and out, so you'll see what it's like in a few days when I have my films developed."

"How big is it?"

"It has a nice sized kitchen, living room, dining room, sun room and study on the first floor, three bedrooms and two bathrooms on the next floor and two self contained apartments on the top floor. Outside it has a real nice garden and patio area."

"Wow! It sounds huge!"

"I think it probably sounds much larger than it really is, but when I first saw it I couldn't believe it. It is much bigger than I ever expected." Jessica said.

"Have you decided what you are going to do with it?"

Jessica glanced at Molly, "Well, I was thinking of keeping it."

"With all that space and the fact that it has two apartments on the top floor, I'm sure you could easily rent it out if you wanted to. There must be a lot of people who vacation in that area and I'm sure you'd not have any trouble finding people who would like to rent it. You could even rent out the apartments separately from the main part of the house which would increase the amount you'd get in rent." Martha suggested.

Jessica laughed, "You seem to have it all planned out for me."

"No, but Jonathan and I did discuss your options while you were away." Martha replied looking a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended." Jessica reassured her.

"Oh, good. I guess it did seem a bit presumptuous of us." Martha said with a sigh of relief.

Molly stood up. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really do have to be getting back."

"Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Martha asked.

"Quite sure, but thank you for the invitation. I'll come for dinner another night real soon." Molly said picking up her purse and walking to the door.

After saying goodbye to Molly, Martha hurried into the kitchen to put the chicken into roast. Jessica walked Molly to the Winnebago and had a short chat to her before returning to the house.

"Can I do anything to help?" She offered returning to the kitchen.

"Everything is under control." Martha said as she slid the tray holding the chicken into the oven. "Why don't we take your bags upstairs and then you can start unpacking while I get things organized down here?"

So, while Jessica unpacked, Martha quickly tidied the living room and rinsed out their glasses. She then finished setting the table ready for their dinner. By the time Jessica came back downstairs again Martha had run out of things to do and was sitting at the kitchen table reading one of Jessica's recipe books.

"That was quick!" Martha said with a grin.

"Most of my clothes went straight into the laundry basket so I only had a few things to put away." Jessica explained.

"Shall I make us some coffee? Jonathan won't be back for at least another hour."

"Coffee sounds great. Let me make it."

As Jessica began to measure out the coffee Martha sat down at the kitchen table. "So, if you are thinking of keeping the house, have you decided what you're going to do with it?" She asked.

There was a short pause and then Jessica turned around and said, "I know that this might come as a bit of a shock, but I'm thinking of moving to Miami and living in the house."

-oOo-


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73**

Martha was stunned to hear Jessica's news. As she was trying to gather her thoughts Jonathan opened the kitchen door and said, "Has the prodigal mother returned to eat the fattened chicken?"

Jessica laughed, "Jonathan, you do say the silliest things! Come here and give your prodigal mother a hug."

"We've missed you. Did you have a good trip?" Jonathan enquired as he hugged his Mom.

"I had a great trip. I've got so much to tell you both."

Martha sat at the table not sure whether to mention Jessica's bombshell news. Deciding against it, she said, "I swear Jonathan can smell coffee brewing right across the pasture!"

Jonathan grinned as he scuffed off his work boots and put them by the door, "Does that mean you've got some coffee ready?"

"It does. Do you want it now or would you rather wait until you've got cleaned up?" Jessica asked, staring at Jonathan mud splattered clothes.

"I guess that's your way of telling me to go get a shower." Jonathan replied. "Okay, I can take a hint!"

As Jonathan ran upstairs, Jessica looked at Martha, "I guess you want an explanation."

"Yes, but I think it should wait until Jonathan is here to listen to it. Somehow I don't think he's going to take your news very well." Martha replied with a sigh.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. Your news has come as a real shock and I think I'd like to hear more before I decide whether I'm for or against your idea." Martha replied.

"Well, that seems reasonable. I hope you can understand why I've made this decision. I have thought about it very carefully and I think that it's the right thing to do. But you're right, we should wait until Jonathan is here. I don't want him thinking that we're discussing this behind his back."

So, while they waited for Jonathan to come back, they drank coffee and Jessica told Martha more about Miami and the Coconut Grove area.

Jessica avoided the subject of what she proposed to do with her house in Miami by telling them stories about her trip until they had finished their dinner and were drinking coffee. As Jonathan topped up their coffee mugs he asked the question Martha had been dreading. "So, Mom, have you decided what to do with the house?"

Jessica took a deep breath and then said, "I'm thinking of moving to Miami and living in it."

Jonathan looked totally shocked, "What?"

"I'm going to keep the house and live in Miami." Jessica repeated.

Turning to Martha, Jonathan said, "Did you know about this?"

"I asked about the house just before you came home and Jessica did say that she was thinking of keeping it and moving to Miami, but then you came in so we didn't discuss the matter anymore." Martha replied.

"Why would you want to live in Miami?" Jonathan demanded.

"Son, I've just spent the last hour or so telling you how wonderful Miami, the Coconut Grove area, the house, the people, the weather, the shopping and the food is. It's a wonderful place to live."

"But this is your home." Jonathan said sounding hurt.

"Yes it is and I love it here, but now it should be your and Martha's home. You're going to have a family growing up here and you have your own lives to lead."

"Dang it, Mom! You make it sound as though we're forcing you to leave! We love you. We've always been real happy living here together. We don't want you to leave on our account."

"I know you love me and I've loved living here with you. It would be different if Hiram was still alive, but he isn't and I want to make the most of this opportunity."

"Would you be happy living so far away on your own?" Martha asked looking concerned.

"I won't be on my own. Molly is going to sell the café and she's moving to Miami with me." Jessica answered.

"I see you've got everything planned out. I guess it doesn't matter what Martha and my opinions are." Jonathan said sulkily.

"Son, please don't take this news so hard. Why don't you listen to our plans and then tell me what you think?" Jessica suggested.

As Jonathan opened his mouth to reply, Martha put her hand over his, "I think that is a very good suggestion. You've obviously given this a great deal of thought and until we know everything we can't really make any decision about whether we agree with your plans or not."

Jonathan sighed, "Martha's right. Why don't you tell us your plans and I promise I'll try and listen without butting in."

Jessica smiled at him, "Thank you. I know you are concerned but I'm sure you'll feel better when you know what our plans are."

Martha stood up, "I have the feeling that we're going to need another pot of coffee."

"I think you're right." Jessica agreed with a grin.

"Okay, so tell us your plans." Jonathan said as he sat back and drained the last of his coffee from his mug.

"I've already described the house to both of you, however, I didn't mention that there is a real nice lady already living in one of the apartments. She's a teacher and the lawyer let her stay living in the house until I decided what I wanted to do with it. She's been acting as an unofficial caretaker since Aunt Elizabeth died. Aunt Elizabeth's housekeeper used to have the other apartment, but she moved out to live with her sister after the funeral so that apartment is empty at the moment. My plan is to rent out that apartment and the rent from both apartments, plus the small annuity that Aunt Elizabeth left me, should be enough for me to live on quite comfortably.

Molly loved Miami and she's been thinking about selling the café for a while now. She hasn't done anything about it because she couldn't decide where she wanted to live. I didn't know it, but that was the main reason she bought the Winnebago. She wanted to travel around different places until she found somewhere she felt she could retire to and be happy. Even if I don't move to Miami, I think she has made up her mind to move there.

When I first mentioned that it might be nice to keep the house she thought I meant as a holiday home we could visit each year. However, when she realized that I was considering moving and living in the house she suggested that we could live together. At first I thought that she wanted to rent the spare apartment, but she suggested I should rent that out and she would live in the main house with me. There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms so she could have her own bedroom and bathroom. She said that she would pay me some rent and we would split all the bills evenly between us.

I have to admit that I wasn't real sure about living there on my own, but when Molly offered to share the house with me it made up my mind. We get on real well together, we're about the same age and like the same things and I think that we would live together very happily.

It will be a wrench leaving you and the farm. Smallville has been my home for most of my life, but I feel that since Hiram has gone I've entered a new phase of my life and it's up to me to make the most of it."

Jessica looked at Jonathan, "Has my explanation helped?"

Jonathan starred down at the table for a while. When he looked up he said, "I don't know what to think. I can see why you might want to live in Miami, but I don't understand why you have to live there all year. If you were only going to live there for half the year I wouldn't mind so much, but the thought of you moving so far away and out of our lives hurts. I love you, Mom. I don't want to lose you. Now I know that sounds real selfish, but that's how I feel."

"It wasn't an easy decision for me, son. I love you and Martha, not having you both in my life everyday is going to be a real big loss."

"So stay." Jonathan said looking at his Mom.

"Jonathan, when Hiram and I got married we made our own life together, we didn't have in-laws living with us. I feel that you and Martha deserve the same opportunity, you have a right to build your own lives here and make your own decisions. I know that I could stay here and live out my days with you both very happily, but that isn't fair to either of you. Now, if this opportunity hadn't arisen I would have stayed here and never had a single moments regret, but now I have the option of making a new life for myself and you should have the right to make your own lives here on the farm."

"I hope you don't feel that we're forcing you to leave." Martha said looking worried.

"No! You've never made me feel in the way or unwanted. I've loved sharing this house with you, but I feel that the time is right for all of us for me to move out. Also, as you two are planning on having a family it makes sense for me to move out. The extra room will come in real handy when you have a baby."

"We were going to add an extra couple of rooms to the house. We weren't planning on throwing you out when we have a baby!" Jonathan explained, sounding annoyed.

"Well now you won't have to go to that expense. Why don't you both think about the idea? You can discuss it and then we can talk some more. I hope you'll both be able to see that I'm not abandoning you. I feel that I've been given this gift of the house in Miami for a reason and that, although moving away from here will be hard, not to make the most of opportunity would be wrong."

"I feel that you've already made your mind up and that whatever we say won't make any difference." Jonathan said sadly.

"That's not true! All I'm asking is that you try and look at this from my point of view. I miss Hiram every single day, but now I've got the chance to make a fresh start. Make a new life for myself. Since he died I've felt as though I've been in a state of suspended animation. When Hiram died part of me died with him, but when I was in Miami I began to feel alive again. I was looking forward to each day instead of dreading waking up without Hiram. I know this has been a shock, but all I'm asking is that you think about it with an open mind. Would you do that for me?"

Jonathan reached across the table and took Jessica's hand in his, "Yes, Mom. I'll do that for you."

-oOo-


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPTER 74**

Jonathan sat on the porch swing staring out across the pasture. He was holding Jessica's latest letter from Miami in his hands and had just finished reading all about how she'd found a nice lady to rent the spare apartment, the Lang's coming over for dinner, her plans to create an area to grow vegetables in the garden, random meetings with her neighbors and how much she was loving her new life.

Although he knew that she was very happy in Miami, Jonathan still missed his Mom. The house just didn't seem the same without her presence. It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done letting her go, but both he and Martha had finally come to realize that they couldn't make her stay and it was better for her to go on this adventure sure in the knowledge that she could come back anytime she wanted to, instead of forcing her to stay because of their selfish needs.

Martha stood in the living room watching Jonathan through the window. She knew that he missed Jessica everyday, but she also knew that he had slowly come to terms with the fact that his Mom deserved to have her own life.

Sighing Martha thought back to the first few of days after Jessica had told them that she wanted to move to Miami. Although Jonathan had promised that he would be open minded about her decision, in reality he had dug his heels in and refused to listen to any arguments that went against his own point of view. To say that he'd been stubborn was an understatement!

However, fortunately for Jessica, Martha had listened to everything she had to say about leaving to start a new life with Molly. They had sat for hours discussing all the possible good and bad points about moving to Miami and Martha had come to realize that neither she nor Jonathan had any right to try and stop her from going on this adventure. In fact, since Hiram had died, she had never seen Jessica so upbeat and positive about anything. When she spoke about her new house and the new life she hoped to live, Martha could see the old sparkle and energy in Jessica again and it just seemed wrong to her that, because of her and Jonathan's selfish needs, they should try and deny her this opportunity.

Martha became quickly exhausted between talking to Jessica all day and then sitting up in bed half the night talking to Jonathan. Finally it had all come to a head one evening over dinner when Jonathan accused both Jessica and Martha of ganging up on him. He'd flounced out of the house and gone for a long walk. Unusually for her, Martha hadn't hurried after him to try and placate him and make him feel better. She decided that Jonathan needed the time to really think about what Jessica wanted and how it would affect his life.

After several hours, when Jonathan finally came back to the house, he looked initially surprised to find Martha and Jessica quietly waiting up for him. Scuffing off his boots he poured himself a mug of coffee and then sat down at the table. "Mom, I don't want to you leave. I'll miss you every single day. But I have no right to stop you from leading the life you want to live whether it's here in Smallville or in Miami. What I'm trying to say is that, if you really want to go live in Florida with Molly I won't try and stop you, but I want you to know that you'll always have a home here at the farm and you'll always have a big place in my heart."

Martha silently breathed out a sigh of relief that a family crisis had been averted and put her hand over Jonathan's and held it tight.

Jessica looked tearfully at Jonathan. "Son, making the decision to move to Coconut Grove has been one of the hardest decisions I've ever made and knowing that I have your love and support means the world to me. I love both you and Martha and I know I'll miss talking to you, being with you and sharing my life with you every single day. However, I truly feel that the time is right for all of us to lead our own lives. I hope you'll both come and visit me and I hope to come back here and visit you. I'll definitely be back to visit my grandchildren when they arrive!"

"When do you think you'll be leaving us?" Jonathan asked quietly.

"Not for a while. Molly has to sort out the sale of her café and we both have lots of arrangements to make before we can leave. I guess in around five or six months time, but that is just a guess." Jessica replied.

Jonathan looked a bit happier when he realized that his Mom wasn't planning on leaving right away. Giving her a small smile he said, "At least that gives me a little while longer to get more used to the idea of you leaving."

Over the next few months Jonathan had worried and fretted and had slowly driven both Martha and Jessica to distraction. He had insisted on knowing every single one of Jessica's plans and had then examined each one for possible problems and pitfalls. He'd insisted that their own lawyer went over every document that the Miami lawyer sent to Jessica. He made Martha double and triple check every single detail and financial calculation. He also read numerous books about Miami and Florida and bored everyone senseless with an endless stream of "interesting facts".

As Martha watched Jonathan open up Jessica's letter and start reading it again she knew that it would still be many months before he could truly accept the fact that his Mom was happy living in Florida and that she wouldn't be coming back.

Sighing, Martha walked into the kitchen and poured them both a big mug of coffee. Putting the mugs on a tray with the cookie jar she went out and joined Jonathan on the porch.

"I thought you might like some coffee." She said putting the tray down on the table and sitting next to Jonathan on the porch swing.

"I swear that you can sometimes read my mind." Jonathan said with a grin as he reached for the cookie jar.

"Only sometimes?" Martha queried.

Jonathan was about to reply when both Digger and Buster appeared from the direction of the barn, ran across the yard, up onto the porch and then sat by Jonathan with their tails sweeping the wooden boards and looking expectantly at the cookie jar.

"How do they do that?" Jonathan asked. "How can they hear the cookie jar being opened from so far away?"

Martha laughed, "It's a rare talent known only to dogs."

Jonathan fished around in the cookie jar looking for a couple of oatmeal cookies which he then tossed onto the boards in front of the dogs. Within seconds the cookies were gone and after looking beseechingly at both Jonathan and Martha hoping for another cookie they peacefully stretched out on the porch to enjoy the early evening sunlight.

Martha snuggled up next to Jonathan and sipped her coffee.

"Mom seems to be enjoying herself in Miami." Jonathan commented at he put his arm around Martha and pulled her a bit closer.

"She seems to have settled in real well. I'm glad that she's finally found someone nice to rent the other apartment. I think she was beginning to worry that they'd never find someone suitable."

"I think the fact that the lady is a keen gardener helped in the decision making process. Molly doesn't really have any interest in gardening and it will be nice for Mom to have someone to discuss her plans for the garden with."

"She sent me a recipe for something called Key Lime Pie which she described as being heaven on a plate. I thought I might try and make it this weekend."

"Heaven on a plate? That sounds pretty special, I'll look forward to trying it." Jonathan said licking his lips.

"Don't get too excited. It will be my first attempt and I've no idea what it's supposed to look or taste like." Martha warned.

"I'm sure that it will be just wonderful. For Mom to have given it such a fulsome description it must be good."

Martha put her empty coffee mug on the table and then rested back in Jonathan's arms.

After a while he said, "This is a real nice way to end the day, sitting out here enjoying the sunset and cuddling my girl."

Martha smiled. "It is very relaxing, although I'm going to have to leave soon and finish getting our dinner ready."

"Not yet. Let's just sit here a while." Jonathan murmured, running his fingers soothingly through Martha's hair.

As they sat on the porch swing enjoying being together and watching as the sun slowly set on the horizon they were both lost in their own thoughts.

Jonathan was thinking about how his Mom used to love watching the sunset over the farm and wondered whether she still sat outside watching the sunset in Miami.

Martha was thinking how much more beautiful the scene of the setting sun would be with a couple of children playing in the yard. She had discovered that morning that yet again she wasn't pregnant. Giving a small sigh she wondered just how long she would have to wait until she could have a child of her own.

Hearing Martha sigh, Jonathan said, "What's the matter, honey?"

Martha looked at him in surprise, she hadn't realized that she'd sighed or that Jonathan had heard it.

"What's troubling you?" He asked gently.

"I'm still not pregnant. My period started this morning." Martha replied sadly.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. It's still early days we haven't been trying for that long." Jonathan reassured her.

"We've been trying for over nine months. It's not fair, I should be pregnant by now."

"Sweetheart, some people just have to wait a bit longer. Look at my parents, they'd given up hoping for a baby when I turned up."

"But my Mom got pregnant with me almost as soon as she and Dad decided to have a family." Martha pointed out.

"That's true, but I've sometimes wondered why they didn't have another child. I mean, I know your Dad loves you, but somehow I think he would have wanted a son. Why are you an only child?"

"My mother had a miscarriage after I was born and then she never got pregnant again. Do you think that maybe we've inherited some sort of fertility problem from our parents?" Martha asked, wondering if that could be the reason she couldn't get pregnant.

"Maybe, but I think it's far too early to start worrying about things like that. Why don't we wait a while before looking for problems? We're both still young and maybe the time isn't right for us as the moment."

"Okay, maybe you're right. Although if I'm still not pregnant next year I think we should investigate the possibility that we might have a fertility problem." Martha answered.

"That seems reasonable. Until then we can just enjoy trying."

Martha giggled. "We do enjoy trying don't we?"

"We sure do, honey. We sure do."

-oOo-


End file.
